Azuria, les liens du sang
by Sanrever
Summary: Storybrooke, la bataille finale est terminée, tous aspirent enfin à une vie paisible. Néanmoins une nuit, Emma se réveille en nage. Une nuit, dans un château, une petite fille vient au monde… De par sa naissance, la sauveuse va devoir accomplir une dernière mission. Certainement la plus importante de toute sa vie. Femslash, SwanQueen, Violences conjugales physiques et psychiques...
1. Prologue

**Azuria, les liens du sang**

 **Résumé :** Storybrooke, la bataille finale est terminée, tous aspirent enfin à une vie paisible. Néanmoins une nuit, Emma se réveille en nage. Une nuit, dans un château, une petite fille vient au monde… De par sa naissance, la sauveuse va devoir accomplir une dernière mission. Certainement la plus importante de toute sa vie.

 **Disclaimer :** Once Upon a Time n'est pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.

 **Rating :** M

 **Avertissements :** Femslash, SwanQueen, Violences conjugales physiques et psychiques, Violence envers les femmes, viols. Toutes les parties violentes ou sexuelles seront annoncées avec le rating M

 **Catégorie :** Drame, romance, fantastique

 **Personnages :** Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Belle, OC

 **Spoilers :** Fin de la saison 6 pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore vue.

 **A/N* :** Voici donc ma deuxième fic OUAT. Je reste sur du SwanQueen, par contre je reviens dans un registre qui me ressemble plus. Pour ceux qui me connaissent à travers mes fic JAG, vous savez à quoi vous attendre, pour les autres sachez que j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages principaux et surtout ceux que j'affectionne le plus. Je ne suis vraiment pas tendre et certaines scènes peuvent choquer. Sachez aussi qu'il y aura des scènes de ce genre dans beaucoup de chapitres. J'espère que cette histoire va tout de même vous plaire. Les personnages d'Azuria, Yselda, Ada et Salvin sortent de mon imagination et m'appartiennent donc. Je posterais une fois par semaine, le lundi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Un cri déchire le silence de la nuit, des pas rapides résonnent dans les couloirs du château. La femme s'arrête devant sa destination, elle reprend sa respiration et frappe à la porte en bois massif du bureau.

_ Entrez !

L'homme assit à son bureau ne redresse même pas la tête, déjà ennuyé par la visite de l'importun.

_ Votre majesté.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il Yselda ?

_ Le travail a commencé.

_ Eh bien, en quoi ça m'intéresse ? Venez me voir seulement lorsque mon fils sera né.

_ Ça se présente mal. La reine perd beaucoup de sang.

_ Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

_ Vous… vous pourriez venir la soutenir.

_ Le place d'un homme n'est pas en salle de travail. Ah et si jamais l'enfant est une fille, débarrassez-vous en !

_ Je… votre majesté… que…

_ Quoi encore ? N'ai-je pas été assez clair ?

_ Que voulez-vous dire par s'en débarrasser ?

_ Je dois vous faire un dessin ? Tranchez-lui la gorge, J'ai déjà assez de pleureuses à mes côtés, je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir une supplémentaire. Maintenant sortez, j'ai à faire et ne me dérangez plus pour des choses aussi futiles. Venez me voir lorsque le futur roi sera né.

_ Bien votre majesté, à vos ordres.

Yselda ressortit du bureau. Elle était perdue, que devait-elle faire ? Si l'enfant était une fille… il fallait que ce soit un garçon. Elle se dit qu'il serait temps de voir une fois l'enfant né, pour le moment la reine souffrait, elle devait retourner à ses côtés. Elle repartit donc au pas de course vers les appartements de la reine. Une fois sur place elle pénétra dans la pièce et se rapprocha de sa souveraine. Elle fit un signe de la tête à la sage-femme, lui faisant comprendre que le roi ne se déplacerait pas.

_ Ma reine courage, vous y êtes presque.

La reine était au bord de l'évanouissement, dans un état second, elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle s'adressa alors à l'autre femme.

_ Comment ça se présente ?

_ Mal, l'enfant se présente par le siège. Elle n'a presque plus de force. Nous devons délivrer l'enfant au plus vite, sinon nous les perdons tous les deux.

_ Je vois. Comment puis-aider ?

_ Vas me chercher une nouvelle bassine d'eau et des linges propres.

Yselda ne perdit pas une minute et partit chercher ce qu'on lui demandait. A son retour, la reine était encore plus mal, elle mouilla un linge et le déposa sur le front de la jeune femme. Dans son regard elle put y lire de la résignation. Non il fallait que la reine se batte.

_ Majesté, n'abandonnez pas ! Ada fait quelque chose, elle a déjà assez souffert.

_ Très bien, tu vas m'aider. Remplace-moi, je vais essayer de pousser sur son ventre pour l'aider.

Yselda acquiesça et prit la place d'Ada. Les deux femmes respirèrent un bon coup et Ada commença à pousser sur le ventre de la reine pour l'aider à mettre son enfant au monde.

_ Il arrive.

_ Bien. Majesté, cessez de pousser.

Ada vint se placer auprès d'Yselda, les deux femmes se regardèrent, ça s'annonçait très douloureux pour la reine. Ada fit signe à son amie d'aller auprès de la jeune femme.

_ Majesté, je vais devoir le repousser à l'intérieur, afin de saisir ses pieds pour le faire sortir, ça va être douloureux.

La reine acquiesça tant bien que mal, puis se mit à hurler, la douleur la traversant de toutes parts. Ada réussit à attraper les pieds de l'enfant et à les guider vers la sortie.

_ Très bien, je sais que vous êtes fatiguée, mais vous allez devoir pousser.

Yselda était montée sur le lit et s'était mise derrière la reine, lui soutenant le dos. Elle lui attrapa les mains et la reine s'empressa de les serrer et poussa un nouvel hurlement.

_ C'est bien ma reine, vous y êtes presque. Encore une fois. Oui c'est bien, ça y est…

Ada sortit l'enfant, ce dernier avait le cordon autour du cou, rapidement elle le libéra, le bascula la tête en bas et lui fit plusieurs tapes sur les fesses. Yselda s'était arrêtée de respirer, la reine épuisée avait relâché ses muscles et se trouvait contre elle, transpirante, les yeux fermés. Enfin le cri du nouveau-né se fit entendre.

_ Majesté, vous y êtes arrivée.

_ Est-ce que c'est un…

_ C'est une magnifique petite fille.

Ada vit les deux femmes devenir blanches, puis la reine perdit connaissance. Yselda se dégagea et descendit du lit, allongeant sa reine.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Le roi a… il… si…

_ Yselda ?

_ Nous devons nous débarrasser de l'enfant si c'est une fille.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

_ Va t'occuper de la reine, je vais m'occuper de la princesse.

_ Elle a beaucoup de fièvre. Je vais profiter qu'elle est évanouie pour la nettoyer et la recoudre. Tu aurais des draps propres.

_ Oui je t'apporte ça.

Ada prit grand soin de la reine, mais elle n'était pas certaine que cette dernière survive, les trois prochains jours seraient décisifs. On frappa à la porte. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, était-ce le roi ? Yselda décida de cacher l'enfant pour le moment, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Salvin ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Le roi m'envoie pour savoir si la reine a enfin accouché.

_ Oui…

_ Oh c'est vrai ? Que dois-je annoncer au roi ?

Yselda réfléchit, elle ne pouvait pas tuer cet enfant, que devait-elle faire ?

_ Malheureusement l'enfant est mort-né.

_ Oh. Nous avons perdu le jeune prince. Comment va… la reine ?

Yselda décida de ne pas contredire l'envoyé du roi.

_ Il n'est pas certain qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et elle a de la fièvre. Elle a perdu connaissance. Les prochains jours seront critiques.

_ Très bien. Je vous laisse. Je vais de ce pas annoncé la nouvelle au roi.

Une fois Salvin partit, Yselda ferma la porte puis se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

_ Yselda ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Nous… nous devons cacher la princesse. L'éloigner du château.

_ Qu'allons-nous dire à la reine ?

_ Que son enfant… n'a pas survécu.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, puis regardèrent la jeune reine. Comment allait-elle vivre cette tragédie, si jamais elle survivait aux prochains jours. Elles entendirent la reine murmurer, elles se rapprochèrent et l'entendirent prononcer un seul mot, et le répéter, encore et encore.

_ Azuria…

Emma se réveilla en sursaut… Elle était en nage. A ses côtés Killian dormait paisiblement. Elle regarda l'heure, trois heures du matin. Quel était ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire ? Etait-il réel ? Si c'était le cas… non ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Sinon ça voulait dire…

Sa nuit était finie, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à dormir. Elle décida donc de se lever, se changea et décida d'aller courir. A la première heure, elle irait voir sa mère et lui poserait la question qui lui occupait l'esprit.


	2. Chapter 1 - Les liens du sang

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis ravie de l'accueil que vous avez donné à cette nouvelle fic. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire.**

 **Il y a un court passage assez dur, mais il est signalé en rating M**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir le premier chapitre de cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **1**

 **Les liens du sang**

Emma courait maintenant depuis plus de deux heures au cœur de la forêt, les images de son cauchemar tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Elle arriva dans une clairière surplombant la ville, il était un peu plus de cinq heures du matin, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Elle décida de s'asseoir un moment dans cette clairière, elle repéra une souche d'arbre et s'y installa. En ce mois d'août la nuit était belle.

Emma était dans ses pensées, pourquoi avait-elle fait ce cauchemar ! Aujourd'hui ils avaient enfin retrouvé le calme et aspiraient à une vie paisible. Depuis la bataille finale, elle profitait de sa vie auprès de Killian, passait de bons moments avec ses parents et son frère. Elle appréciait aussi son amitié avec Regina et les moments qu'elle passait avec elle et Henri. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que quelque chose vienne encore troubler cette sérénité ?

Elle observa les lueurs de l'aube poindre à l'horizon, la ville encore endormie, n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller, le calme laissant la place aux bruits quotidiens, à la vie. La vie… cette vie qu'elle avait vu apparaitre dans son rêve, cette petite fille, condamnée par son père avant même de naitre… se pouvait-il que… non ce n'était pas possible.

Emma se leva et décida de regagner la ville en marchant tranquillement… En passant devant le Granny's, elle s'y arrêta et prit des viennoiseries à emporter. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la nouvelle maison de ses parents, arrivée sous le porche, elle hésita, puis finalement sonna.

_ Emma ! Quelle surprise ! Tu es tombée du lit, entre.

_ Bonjour maman. Oui je n'arrivais plus à dormir, du coup je suis allée courir un moment et puis j'ai eu envie de venir vous voir.

_ Tout va bien avec Killian ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, c'est un amour. Papa n'est pas là ?

_ Il est sous la douche et ton frère n'est pas encore réveillé, un chocolat ?

_ Oui volontiers.

Emma se demanda comment aborder le sujet, elle ne voulait pas en dire trop, ni passer pour une folle, aussi elle devait se la jouer fine.

_ Dis maman, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'une petite fille nommée Azuria ?

_ Azuria tu dis ? Non ça ne me dit rien, pourquoi ?

_ Non pour rien, j'ai fait un rêve et dedans il y avait une petite fille qui s'appelait comme ça.

_ Oh ! Tu es enceinte ?

_ Hein ? Non pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Ben je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu rêver de ta future fille.

_ En effet, mais non, ce n'était pas ça.

_ Il ressemblait à quoi ton rêve ?

_ Ça se passait dans un château, une reine mettait au monde une petite fille et le roi ne voulant pas de fille demandait à ce qu'elle soit tuée.

_ Mon dieu ! Mais c'est plus un cauchemar, quelle horreur ! Quel monstre pourrait faire une chose pareille !

_ Je ne sais pas, c'était vraiment étrange.

_ Tu devrais en parler avec Regina ou Gold.

_ Ouai, je verrais, après ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve après tout.

_ Bonjour ma chérie, tu es matinale !

_ Bonjour papa. Oui je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

_ Ta fille a fait un cauchemar.

_ Bon si on parlait d'autre chose ?

_ Quand est-ce qu'on sera de nouveau grands-parents ?

Emma regarda sa mère, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, finalement elle préférait la discussion précédente, décidément cette journée commençait mal. Elle resta encore un moment chez ses parents, puis rentra chez elle retrouver Killian avant de partir au travail.

Finalement, La journée se passa plutôt tranquillement. Épuisée, Emma s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Yselda veillait sa maitresse, la jeune reine délirait, la fièvre ne descendait pas. Ada était partie du château avant les premières lueurs du jour, emportant avec elle la petite princesse. Elle priait pour sa reine, espérait qu'elle survive à cette épreuve, mais son réveil ne serait-il pas des plus cruel ? Comment annoncer à une jeune mère que son enfant n'était plus.

Trois jours passèrent, la femme ne quittait pas le chevet de sa souveraine, posant régulièrement des compresses froides sur son front. Le roi n'était pas venu une seule fois auprès d'elle. Aujourd'hui la respiration de la jeune reine était plus calme, et Yselda se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son prénom.

_ Yselda ?

_ Oui ma reine, je suis là. Chut, ne parlez pas.

_ Ou est ma fille ?

_ Majesté, votre… votre enfant n'a pas survécu, je suis désolée.

La jeune reine sentit son cœur se briser, elle hurla sa peine et se mit à pleurer. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était si forte…

Trois jours de plus s'écoulèrent, la jeune reine reprenait petit à petit des forces, pour la première fois en une semaine elle se leva, chancelante dans un premier temps. Yselda qui ne l'avait toujours pas quittée, la soutenait à chaque pas. La jeune femme avait tellement pleuré, qu'aujourd'hui les larmes s'étaient taries. Les deux femmes sursautèrent lorsque les portes des appartements de la reine s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

_ Eh bien très chère, je vois que vous êtes enfin sur pieds ! Yselda, veuillez nous laisser, je dois m'entretenir avec mon épouse.

Yselda hésita un instant, sentant la jeune femme frémir contre elle, devenant pale comme un linge. Le roi s'impatientant réitéra son ordre. La servante n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'obéir. Elle croisa les yeux de sa reine emplis de terreur. Le roi attendit que la femme soit sortie pour s'approcher de sa jeune épouse.

_ Eh bien, encore une fois tu m'as déçu ! Tu n'es qu'une incapable, mon fils est mort ! A croire que rester alité n'a servi à rien, à part à me privé de mon plaisir. Regarde-moi quand je te parle. Voilà c'est mieux.

Le roi se saisit du menton de sa jeune épouse, l'obligeant à le regarder. Des semaines qu'il n'avait pu gouter au plaisir de la prendre à cause de ses fichus médecins et de leurs recommandations. Rien qu'en la regardant il sentit le désir monter en lui. Ça il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était d'une beauté renversante.

_ Déshabille-toi !

_ Je… s'il vous plait…

 **Ratting M**

La jeune reine tremblait de tous ses membres, elle se sentait encore si faible, son col n'était pas encore cicatrisé. Elle essaya de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle savait qu'elle parlait en vain. Le roi s'impatientant s'approcha d'elle et déchira sa tenue de nuit, dévoilant la poitrine généreuse et ferme de sa jeune épouse. Sans perdre de temps il posa ses mains, malaxant les deux seins sans douceur. Puis ne supportant plus de voir le visage en larmes de son épouse, il décida de passer directement à l'étape suivante.

_ Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Il la bouscula, l'obligeant à obéir, puis il baissa son pantalon et la pénétra violemment, libérant toute sa frustration. Il faisait de puissants va et viens, déchirant au passage les points de sutures, puis dans un râle puissant éjacula en elle. Il se retira aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, se rhabilla et quitta les appartements son désir primitif enfin assouvit.

 **Fin du Ratting M**

Yselda en voyant le roi sortir, se précipita dans les appartements de sa maitresse, et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. La jeune reine était recroquevillée au sol sur elle-même, complètement nue, du sang coulait le long de ses cuisses, dévoilant la brutalité de l'acte. Elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle se mit à sa hauteur, elle retira son châle et en recouvrit la reine. Cette dernière posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa servante, la seule qui prenait soin d'elle dans ce château, puis laissa libre court à son chagrin. Après de longues minutes dans cette position, Yselda sentit que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à la porter jusqu'au lit. Elle la laissa un moment le temps de lui préparer un bain chaud et vint la réveiller quand ce dernier fut prêt. Elle l'aida à se lever, puis la conduisit jusqu'à la baignoire. Le regard de la reine était vide, elle entreprit de la savonner, lui lava aussi les cheveux. Ensuite elle la rinça, puis la sécha. La jeune femme se laissait faire tel un pantin désarticulé, une coquille vide. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'elle retrouvait la reine dans un état second, couverte de bleus. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait vu son regard si vide. Elle l'habilla d'une nouvelle chemise de nuit, puis la fit s'allonger sur le lit. Yselda savait qu'elle devait la recoudre, Ada lui avait laissé le nécessaire au cas où les points lâches. Une fois qu'elle eut préparé tout le matériel, elle s'approcha de sa souveraine et lui mit un morceau de corde entre les dents, lui expliquant que ça allait faire mal. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Ce fut facétieux, elle sentait la reine souffrir, mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle recoucha la jeune femme, vint se coucher auprès d'elle et l'enserra de ses bras. Elles finirent toutes les deux par s'endormir.

Une fois de plus Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était rapide, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Killian dut le sentir, car il se réveilla, et fut affoler de voir sa femme dans un tel état de choc.

_ Emma, tout va bien ?

_ Non, je… j'ai fait un cauchemar.

_ Encore ! Le même que la nuit dernière ?

_ Non, pire.

_ Tu veux m'en parler ?

_ Non. Je…

Emma ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser de ce mauvais rêve. Elle était troublée, apeurée, par ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce rêve était-il réel ? Elle espérait que non, mais son instinct lui disait le contraire. Elle regarda l'heure, trois heures, comme la veille. Elle se tourna vers Killian et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Lui se rendormit presque aussitôt, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Que se passait-il, pourquoi faisait-elle ces cauchemars tout à coup. Elle finit par se rendormir, ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses questions pour le moment.

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour Emma, heureusement Killian avait tout préparé. Elle se saisit de son chocolat chaud à la cannelle et d'un toast. Encore à moitié endormie, elle n'entendit même pas Henri lui dire bonjour.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_ Elle a passé une mauvaise nuit. Un cauchemar.

_ Ah ok. Bon j'y vais, je vais être en retard à l'école sinon.

_ Hum, dis plutôt que tu dois retrouver Violette.

Henri rougit à la remarque de son beau-père, puis quitta la maison.

_ Un tombeur le gamin. Emma ? Tu m'écoutes.

_ Pardon tu disais ?

_ Rien, laisse tomber. Bon prête à partir au boulot ?

_ Oui, le temps d'enfiler mes chaussures et ma veste.

La matinée se passa sans incident, le bureau du shérif était toujours aussi calme. Pour le déjeuner ils allèrent tous les deux chez Granny's et s'installèrent à la table du fond. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur madame le maire, elle se dirigea vers eux pour les saluer.

_ Bonjour monsieur Jones, Emma.

_ Bonjour madame le maire.

_ Bonjour Regina. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?

_ Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

_ Si je te propose.

Killian et Regina faisaient toujours bonne figure devant Emma, mais aucun des deux ne s'appréciaient réellement. Regina s'assit donc en face du couple et passa sa commande.

_ Tu as une sale tête !

_ Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

_ Elle fait des cauchemars.

_ Killian !

_ Quoi ? C'est un secret d'état !

_ Non, c'est juste que tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde.

Regina se sentit vexée qu'Emma la considère comme faisant partie de ce « tout le monde ». Elle ne dit rien, mais un voile de tristesse s'empara de son visage.

_ Oh non Regina, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire que… je… Merde, pourquoi je fais toujours ce genre de choses !

_ Langage Emma.

Pour toute réponse Emma lui tira la langue.

_ Très adulte comme réaction. Alors quel genre de cauchemar ?

_ Oh rien de bien important.

_ Ben ça t'a quand même réveillé deux nuits de suite !

_ Bon ok ils sont un peu flippants.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe ?

_ Alors dans le premier, ça se passe dans un château, il y a un roi et une reine. La reine est enceinte sur le point d'accoucher, et le roi donne l'ordre de tuer l'enfant si ce dernier est une fille. Dans le deuxième, la reine est dans sa chambre, il y a plusieurs jours qui passent, elle a du mal à se remettre de son accouchement et de la perte de son enfant. A la fin de mon cauchemar, le roi vient la voir et la prend avec violence.

_ Attend ! Tu veux dire qu'il la viole ! Comment un mec peut faire ça à une femme ! Pas étonnant que tu te réveilles en nage mon amour.

Emma acquiesça, observant les réactions de Killian et de Regina. D'ailleurs elle trouva cette dernière très silencieuse.

_ Alors tu en dis quoi ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas trop. Tu as fait deux rêves, avec les mêmes personnages ?

_ Oui. Tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

_ Peut-être ou peut-être pas, ça dépend si ça continue.

_ Tu crois que je peux en faire d'autres ?

_ Oui c'est une possibilité, ça peut être une vision du passé, ou de l'avenir. Ça peut aussi être le temps présent et un appel à l'aide. Ou ça peut être quelque chose qui te contrarie et qui ressort à travers ces rêves étranges.

_ Donc il y a une possibilité que ce que je vois soit réel ?

_ Oui. Tu n'as reconnu personne ? Entendu des noms ?

_ Hum… non pas vraiment. Enfin si un prénom. Yselda.

Emma avait bien observé son amie en disant le prénom, cette dernière avait légèrement sursauté mais s'était reprise immédiatement.

_ Ça te dit quelque chose ?

_ Euh, non rien du tout. Peut-être que Belle ou Gold pourrait t'en dire plus.

_ Oui je vais aller les voir. Killian chéri, ça ne t'ennuie pas de rester un peu seul au poste.

_ Non pas du tout, je préfère ça que te voir endurer de tels cauchemars.

_ Bon je vais aller à la bibliothèque dans ce cas, à ce soir.

Emma se lève et embrasse Killian, elle se tourne ensuite vers Regina.

_ Tu veux m'accompagner ?

_ Désolée, j'ai pas mal de travail à la mairie.

_ Ok, une autre fois.

Emma tourna les talons et sortit du restaurant. Killian et Regina en firent autant quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Emma entra dans la bibliothèque de Storybrooke, elle trouva Belle en haut d'un escabeau qui essayait d'attraper un volume sur l'étagère la plus haute.

_ Bonjour Belle, tu veux un peu d'aide ?

_ Bonjour Emma, volontiers.

Belle descendit de l'escabeau et laissa sa place à Emma. Cette dernière attrapa le livre sans grande difficulté, elle redescendit et le tendit à Belle.

_ Et voilà !

_ Merci. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Oui. Ça fait deux nuits que je fais de drôles de rêves, j'en ai parlé à Regina et elle me disait que ça pouvait être quelque chose de réel, soit dans le passé, dans le présent ou dans le futur. Je voulais savoir si tu aurais un livre qui traite de ce genre de choses.

_ Hum oui je dois avoir ça. Tu vois quoi dans tes rêves.

Emma commença alors à raconter ses rêves en détails, n'omettant rien. Belle l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans la couper.

_ Alors tu en dis quoi ?

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ?

_ Si c'est la réalité !

_ Comment ça ne pourrait pas l'être ?

_ Donc tu penses que tout ce que je vois à bien eu lieu par le passé.

_ Oui, on pourrait en parler à Rumple, il saurait mieux que moi, mais il y a de grandes chances. En plus il est toujours au courant de tout, alors ça ! C'est quand même énorme !

_ Je n'ai pas trop envie de tout lui dire, désolée, mais je ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance.

_ Je comprends.

_ Néanmoins je vais lui poser une seule question, suivant sa réaction je déciderais.

_ Ok, on y va maintenant ?

_ C'est partit.

Les deux femmes fermèrent la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Gold. Ce dernier apparu quelques secondes après que la clochette de la porte ait retenti.

_ Belle ? Miss Swan ?

Belle alla embrasser son époux et lui expliqua qu'Emma avait une question à lui poser.

_ Quelle est donc cette question ?

_ Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une petite fille nommée Azuria ?

_ Azuria vous dites ? Non ça ne me dit rien.

_ Tu en es sûr Rumple.

_ Oui, j'ai une excellente mémoire, ce n'est pas un prénom très commun. Qui est-ce ?

_ En fait je ne sais pas. J'ai fait quelques rêves et cette petite fille apparait dedans.

_ Quel genre de rêves ?

_ Du genre cauchemar en fait. Vous croyez qu'ils peuvent être réels ?

_ C'est une possibilité, mais si c'est le cas, il doit y avoir une raison pour que ce soit vous qui les fassiez, vous devez être connecté d'une manière ou d'une autre à cet enfant.

_ Je vois. Que conseillez-vous ?

_ D'attendre.

_ Comment ça attendre ?

_ Attendre d'autres rêves, voir si vous en apprenez plus.

_ Je vois. En tout cas merci.

_ De rien Miss Swan, c'est toujours un plaisir.

Les deux femmes sortirent du magasin et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

_ Bon je vais retourner au poste. En tout cas merci, je ne voyais pas trop à qui d'autre en parler.

_ En effet. Si jamais tu fais d'autres rêves, tu viendras me voir ? J'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu, surtout si Rumple ne sait rien.

_ Il ne sait rien, il n'a pas menti. Moi aussi ça m'inquiète. Tu crois que cette petite fille essaye de communiquer avec moi ?

_ C'est une possibilité.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Rumple t'a donné une partie de la réponse.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui tu es connectée à cet enfant.

_ Oui mais comment ?

_ Par les liens du sang.

Emma regarda Belle, la bouche grande ouverte, mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé. Les liens du sang.


	3. Chapter 2 - Le Jolly Roger

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos mises en Follow et toutes vos reviews**

 **Je vois que beaucoup se posent des questions et j'avoue que ça me plait.**

 **On continue dans la même ambiance, et j'attends vos réactions car je suis sûres que vous allez en avoir !**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **2**

 **Le Jolly Roger**

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, une femme s'enfuit, recouverte d'une cape, elle transporte quelque chose, cachée aux yeux de tous. Au bout d'une longue course, elle pénètre enfin dans sa maison. Que vient-elle de faire ? A-t-elle eu raison d'écouter Yselda. Ada regarde la petite fille qu'elle tient dans ses bras, ses yeux noisette la font fondre. Heureusement la sage-femme vivait seule aujourd'hui, ses enfants ayant quitté le foyer depuis plusieurs années et son mari ayant succombé à la maladie trois ans plus tôt. Elle regarde l'enfant, que devait-elle en faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas la garder, ça éveillerait les soupçons, elle ne pouvait pas non plus la confier à une femme en âge d'enfanter dans le village. Elle devait emmener cette enfant loin des terres de ce royaume, en sécurité, là où personne ne viendrait la chercher.

Ada posa l'enfant sur son lit et entreprit de se préparer un sac avec quelques affaires. La petite fille ne s'était pas manifestée plus que ça, comme si elle comprenait l'importance de ne pas faire de bruit. Néanmoins au bout de quelques minutes elle commença à pleurer. Ada s'arrêta de courir dans tous les sens et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Hum, tu dois avoir faim, que vais-je bien pouvoir te donner…

Ada réfléchit quelques instant, puis elle reposa l'enfant et se dirigea vers l'arrière de sa maison, elle possédait encore une biquette. Elle s'approcha de l'animal, s'installa sur un petit tabouret et commença à la traire, quelques minutes plus tard elle avait recueilli assez de lait pour nourrir l'enfant. Maintenant comment allait-elle faire pour la nourrir. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis trouva une corne de bovin, elle perça l'extrémité de la corne, puis attrapa un bout de cuir qu'elle entoura autour du trou et qu'elle fit tenir avec un bout de fil. Elle chauffa de l'eau et y trempa l'objet afin de le stérilisé. Une fois fait elle le remplit de lait et s'approcha de l'enfant. La petite fille ne mit pas longtemps à commencer à se nourrir. Ses yeux noisette grands ouverts, elle regardait Ada. La femme lui souriait, cette enfant était magnifique, elle ressemblait tant à la reine. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de la nourrir, elle la reposa sur le lit et continua à préparer ses affaires. Le jour était déjà levé, elle allait devoir attendre le soir pour quitter le village sans être vue.

Durant la journée, Ada laissa l'enfant seule un moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle devait acheter quelques provisions avant son départ. Elle espérait croiser Yselda, mais ne la vit nulle part. Sa complice devait encore se trouver au chevet de la reine. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler, lui faire part de sa décision, mais pour cela elle devait retourner au château et c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Après avoir acheté un peu de pain, de fromage et de viande séchée, elle regagna sa modeste demeure. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que la nuit vienne.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, le silence régnait dans le village. La chance était avec elle, la nuit était sans lune. Ada plaça l'enfant contre elle, la maintenant avec un châle, puis elle enfila sa cape, prit sa besace et attrapa la corde entourant le cou de la biquette. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, se retourna une dernière fois et pensa à ce moment-là qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais cet endroit. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et disparue dans la nuit.

Ada marchait déjà depuis de longues heures, la petite dormant tranquillement contre elle. A l'horizon elle voyait poindre les premières lueurs du jour, elle décida de s'arrêter un moment afin de se reposer et de nourrir la princesse. Elle posa l'enfant sur une petite couverture qu'elle lui avait fait la veille, s'étant permis de broder le prénom prononcé par la reine. Une fois que tout fut prêt, elle commença à la nourrir, elle ne se lassait pas de regarder cette petite merveille. Ada se posait beaucoup de questions, devait-elle s'occuper elle-même de l'enfant ? Cela voulait alors dire ne jamais revenir auprès des siens. Devait-elle lui trouver une famille ? Mais comment être certaine que cette famille s'occuperait bien d'elle. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle devait s'éloigner le plus possible…

Les jours passèrent, la femme marchait toujours tout droit, toujours plus loin, s'arrêtant dans quelques petits villages pour acheter de quoi manger, mais préférant dormir à la belle étoile, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Un mois déjà qu'elle parcourait les chemins, passant de contrées en contrées. La petite fille avait déjà bien grandie. Elle avait réfléchie et avait décidé de s'en occuper elle-même. Aussi elle cherchait maintenant un village où s'installer, cherchant une place de sage-femme ou de couturière. Mais chaque fois la réponse était la même, on n'avait pas besoin de ses services, alors elle continuait, toujours plus loin. L'automne apparaissait petit à petit avec ses couleurs orange, brun, jaune et rouge, les nuits devenaient plus fraîches, elle devait absolument trouver où passer la saison froide. Elle se trouvait aujourd'hui face à l'océan, espérant pouvoir embarquer sur un bateau et avoir plus de chances sur une nouvelle terre.

Abritée dans une petite cavité sur la plage, elle avait allumé un feu pour se réchauffer. Azuria s'était endormie après avoir bu son lait. Elle chauffait un peu d'eau pour se faire une infusion, grignotant un morceau de pain sec et une pomme. Ne se nourrissant peu, elle avait beaucoup maigri. Elle entendit un bruit de brindilles qui craquent tout proche d'elle. Elle fit quelques pas en dehors de son abri, mais la nuit était noire, elle n'y voyait rien. Soudain elle sentit un couteau sous sa gorge, elle se tendit et se mit à trembler, implorant son assaillant de la laisser en paix.

_ Je ne suis qu'une voyageuse, je n'ai aucune richesse. S'il vous plait laissez-moi partir avec ma petite fille.

_ Vous entendez ça les gars ! Elle voudrait qu'on la laisse partir !

Elle vit alors apparaitre deux autres hommes, des pirates à n'en pas douter. Elle connaissait leur réputation, ils ne la laisseraient pas partir.

_ Hum tu n'es plus toute jeune, mais tu es encore bien foutu pour ton âge.

L'homme qui la tenait avait dit ces mots en déboutonnant deux boutons de sa robe afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur sa poitrine généreuse.

_ Jo ! Laisse-moi voir si elle peut encore servir.

_ On se la fait à deux Franky ?

_ Les gars ne l'abimez pas trop tout de même, le capitaine aime que sa marchandise soit encore en bon état, je vais fouiller ses affaires pendant ce temps.

 **Rating M**

Le troisième homme disparu de sa vue, laissant ses deux compères s'occuper d'elle. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, la jetèrent au sol et se ruèrent sur elle, lui déchirant ses vêtements. Elle sentit ses larmes coulées au moment où le premier la pénétra violemment, malaxant ses seins, donnant des coups de reins qui n'en finissaient plus. Le deuxième sortit son sexe et le mit de force dans sa bouche, l'attrapant par les cheveux et l'obligeant à faire un va et vient sur le sexe déjà dur.

_ C'est quelle suce bien la salope !

_ Et je ne te raconte même pas comment elle est profonde !

_ Renverse-là sur toi que je puisse l'enculer !

Ada pleurait, hurlait de douleur, impuissante face aux assauts des deux hommes. Elle crut mourir lorsque le deuxième la prit par derrière. Elle sentait les sexes de ces deux bruts en elle, puis elle les sentit jouir, se retirer et ils lui firent lécher leurs verges ruisselantes de sperme. Elle aurait préféré mourir que de subir ça. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas la tuer, qu'elle devrait encore subir de nombreux viols à bord de leur navire, jusqu'à être vendue comme esclave. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne feraient pas de mal à la princesse.

_ C'est bon les gars vous avez fini ?

_ Ouai, en tout cas elle est sacrément bonne pour son âge.

 **Fin du rating M**

_ Embarquez-là, le Capitaine arrivera surement à en tirer un bon prix. J'ai trouvé une biquette et un enfant, on va les emmener aussi. Le Capitaine décidera ce qu'il veut en faire.

Les trois hommes reprirent le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés, emportant leur butin avec eux. Ada était dans un état second, elle se laissa trainer jusqu'au pont du bateau, là on la fit se tenir droite afin que le capitaine puisse l'examiner. Elle était à moitié nue face à lui et elle sentit le froid de son crochet passer sur sa peau.

_ Belle prise les gars, mettez-la en soute avec les autres. Qu'avez-vous d'autre ?

_ Elle n'avait pas grand-chose sur elle, pas d'argent, juste une biquette et ce bébé.

_ Je vois, donnez-moi l'enfant, trouvez une femme pouvant allaiter parmi nos prisonniers et faite-là venir dans ma cabine. Mettez la biquette dans la soute, un peu de lait frais ne sera pas du luxe.

_ Très bien Capitaine !

_ Allez ! Tout le monde au boulot on lève l'ancre du Jolly Roger dans dix minutes !

_ A vos ordres Capitaine !

Emma se réveilla en hurlant ! Killian à ses côtés la serra dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea rapidement.

_ Amour qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Encore un mauvais rêve ?

_ Ne me touche pas !

_ Emma tu me fais peur. De quoi as-tu rêvé cette fois ?

_ Tu étais dans mon rêve, tu…

_ Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

_ Une femme prénommée Ada ça te dit quelque chose ?

_ Ada ? Euh non ça ne me dit rien. Pourquoi ?

_ Et une petite fille, Azuria ?

_ Azuria ? Où as-tu entendu ce prénom ?

_ Tu la connais ?

_ Oui je la connais, je l'ai recueillie à bord du Jolly Roger il y a des années de cela. Je l'ai élevé comme si elle était ma propre fille.

_ Ou est-elle aujourd'hui ? Quel âge a-t-elle ?

_ Elle… Emma pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

_ Dis-le moi c'est tout !

_ Elle est morte à l'âge de six ans.

_ Comment ?

_ On a débarqué dans une ville portuaire ravagée par la peste, elle l'a attrapé, je n'ai rien pu faire. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

_ Parce que je dois la sauver !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Mes rêves, je vois ce qu'il s'est passé, et maintenant je suis certaine qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé.

_ Mais Emma, c'est du passé, tu ne peux pas ramener les morts.

_ Il va pourtant falloir ! Car c'est là ma dernière quête pour qu'enfin tout le monde ait sa fin heureuse.

_ Emma ce ne sont que des rêves ! Nous avons déjà notre fin heureuse.

_ Que des rêves ! Des rêves où une femme est l'objet de son mari, des rêves où elle est séparée de sa fille, des rêves dans lesquels tes hommes violent une pauvre femme, des rêves où tu en fais une esclave, des rêves où une petite fille se retrouvent avec toi au lieu d'être avec sa mère ! Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je ne te connais pas ! Tu me fais horreur !

_ Emma.

Killian se rapproche d'elle afin de l'enlacer, mais elle le repousse violemment, ne pouvant accepter qu'il la prenne dans ses bras après ce qu'elle vient de découvrir.

_ Pourquoi tu me repousses ? En quoi suis-je plus monstrueux que tes parents, que Gold ou encore que Regina ?

_ Là n'est pas la question ! Quelle était ta raison pour agir de la sorte ? Comment pouvais-tu laisser tes hommes commettre de tels crimes ?

_ Emma la vie était comme ça à l'époque, j'étais un pirate !

_ Et c'est ça l'honneur des Pirates ? Voler, piller, violer, tuer ?

_ Oui ! Si on veut se faire respecter !

_ Tu me dégoutes !

Emma décida de partir loin de cet homme, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps en sa présence. Elle se mit à faire un sac, jetant ses affaires au hasard, sans regarder en arrière elle franchit la porte de sa maison et s'engouffra dans sa coccinelle jaune, elle démarra et partit sans se retourner.

Emma roulait depuis quelques minutes, finalement elle s'arrêta devant le Granny's, elle savait où trouver les clés. On était en pleine nuit, elle ne pouvait débarquer chez personne en plein milieu de la nuit, et surtout elle ne voulait pas qu'on la questionne, il fallait d'abord qu'elle fasse le point. Elle monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre. Elle s'affala sur le lit et là elle craqua, elle se mit à pleurer… Epuisée, elle finit tout de même par s'endormir.

* * *

Killian n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir, Emma était partie, comme ça, sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment les raisons. Au petit matin il se décida à partir à sa recherche, il n'y avait pas trente-six possibilités, c'est donc naturellement qu'il commença par se rendre chez ses beaux-parents. Ces derniers furent surpris de sa visite, et voyant sa mine affreuse, l'invitèrent à entrer.

_ Killian qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as vraiment une salle tête !

_ Bonjour David, est-ce qu'Emma est là ?

_ Emma ? Non on ne l'a pas encore vu ce matin.

_ Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Oui et non, elle a encore fait un cauchemar, elle s'est réveillée en hurlant, m'a demandé si je connaissais une petite fille prénommée Azuria, je lui ai dit que oui et là elle s'est énervée et est partie en claquant la porte.

_ Tu sais qui est cette petite fille ?

_ Une gamine que j'ai recueilli il y a des années déjà.

_ Tout ça m'inquiète.

_ Elle dit que cette petite fille c'est sa quête, sa dernière quête pour ramener enfin toutes les fins heureuses.

_ Mais… la bataille finale a déjà eu lieu.

_ C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit. Ou peut-elle être ?

_ Tu as essayé chez Regina, je lui avais dit de discuter avec elle de ses rêves ?

_ Non, je vais aller voir.

_ On vient avec toi.

Mary Margaret, prit Neal dans ses bras et suivit David et Killian. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de David et prirent la direction du 108 Mifflin Street. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à faire le trajet, ils descendirent de voiture et sonnèrent à la porte du manoir. Ils entendirent les pas caractéristiques de Regina et la porte s'ouvrit sur la brune.

_ Est-ce qu'Emma est là ?

_ Bonjour Monsieur Jones, je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas appris les bonnes manières.

_ Excuse-le Regina, mais Emma a disparu et nous sommes inquiets.

Regina tiqua à l'information, comment ça Emma avait disparu. Henry qui avait tout entendu se précipita aux côtés de sa mère.

_ Maman a disparu ?

_ J'en déduis qu'elle n'est pas ici. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

_ Oui bien entendu.

Regina laissa la porte libre pour les laisser passer et les invita à s'installer autour de la table de la cuisine.

_ Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

_ Cette nuit. Elle a encore fait un cauchemar, elle s'est mise à me hurler dessus et elle est partie.

_ Vous vous êtes disputés et vous me dérangez pour ça ! Emma est une grande fille, laissez-là respirer, quand elle se sera calmée, elle reviendra.

_ Non vous ne comprenez pas, elle pense avoir une quête à accomplir, une petite fille à sauver.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Elle pense qu'elle fait ces rêves parce que cette petite fille lui demande de l'aide.

_ Quelle petite fille ?

_ Elle ne vous en a pas parlé ?

_ Non, elle m'a juste dit un prénom et m'a demandé si je l'avais déjà entendu.

_ Oui Azuria !

En entendant le prénom, Regina devint toute blanche et se sentit mal.

_ Maman ! Tout va bien ?

_ Je… oui tout va très bien mon chéri. Bon écoutez, Emma doit avoir besoin de réfléchir, vous savez très bien que ça ne sert à rien de lui courir après.

Ils regardèrent Regina, elle avait raison, Emma avait son propre fonctionnement et plus on chercherait à la trouver, plus elle les éviterait.

_ Bon si vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire, je vais devoir vous mettre à la porte, car sinon je vais être en retard au travail.

Ils se levèrent tous et quittèrent la maison de Regina. Henry n'avait rien dit, mais il connaissait bien sa mère et elle ne leur avait pas tout dit.

_ Henry tu es prêt ?

_ En fait non. Qu'est-ce que tu ne leur as pas dit ? Qui est Azuria ?

_ Henry comment veux-tu que je sache ce que ta mère a dans la tête !

_ Je ne te crois pas. Tu m'as promis de ne plus me mentir et je suis sûr que tu en sais plus que ce que tu nous fais croire.

_ Écoute mon chéri, il est possible en effet que j'en sache un peu plus, mais je ne peux pas en être sûre sans en avoir discuté avec Emma, et je ne voudrais pas faire de mauvaises déductions.

_ Maman est au Granny's.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Elle m'a envoyé un texto cette nuit.

_ Bon dans ce cas, je te dépose à l'école et je vais voir comment elle va.

_ Je peux prendre le bus, va t'occuper de Man'.

Regina et Henry quittèrent à leur tour la maison et partirent chacun de leur côté. Regina mit peu de temps à se rendre au Granny's, elle entra dans l'hôtel, vérifia la clé manquante et monta à l'étage. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se sentait nerveuse, elle respira un bon coup et frappa deux coups. Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle abaissa la poignée de la porte, cette dernière n'était pas verrouillée. Elle entra dans la pièce et trouva Emma endormie sur le lit toute habillée. Elle l'observa un moment, la blonde avait les yeux rouge, surement d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son visage, appliquant une douce caresse. Emma fit un mouvement et soupira de bien être. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard de Regina. De ses mains elle se frotta les yeux, elle devait rêver, Regina ne se trouvait pas vraiment là. Mais quand elle retira ses mains, la brune était toujours présente, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour.

_ Euh… bonjour.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ On va dire ça.

_ Il parait que tu t'es disputé avec ton pirate, tu veux en parler ?

_ Hum… pas vraiment.

_ Très bien, alors peut-être veux-tu me parler de tes rêves ?

Emma l'observa un moment, maintenant elle en était sûre, Regina savait.

_ Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

_ Vraiment ? Yselda… Azuria…

_ Je… Regina, je ne contrôle pas ce que je vois, je…

Emma ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Regina se trouvaient sur les siennes. Elle cru que le temps s'était suspendu, le baiser était d'une grande douceur, jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel bien être. Elle répondit au baiser sans même sans rendre compte, puis la chaleur partie, l'instant était déjà terminé. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de son amie. Que… que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi Regina venait-elle de l'embrasser ?

_ Tu embrasses toujours aussi bien.

_ Je… Quoi ?

_ Je vais te laisser, quand tu voudras me parler, tu sauras où me trouver.

_ Mais… Regina !

La blonde ne comprenait plus rien, Regina était venue la voir, l'avait embrassé, et était repartie comme si de rien n'était.


	4. Chapter 3 - La lettre

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, la nouvelle saison de ouat est vraiment très intrigante et bien ficelée, hâte de voir l'épisode de cette semaine centré sur Regina !**

 **Sinon un grand merci pour vos commentaires et mise en follow, je vois que la coupure ne vous a pas laissé sans questions, certains commencent déjà à entrevoir un peu ce qui va se passer. Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, mais aussi quelques questions supplémentaires !**

 **Réponses aux guests**

 **guest 1 : Oui au passé, Regina a-t-elle bien fait de dire ça ?**

 **guest 2 : Alors malheureusement il y aura encore quelques passages difficiles, mais pas dans tous les chapitres. Ils seront de toute façon toujours bien spécifiés. Il y a de l'idée dans ce que tu penses... à voir dans la suite.**

 **tiare80 : Hum ta vision n'est pas très loin de la réalité, en effet Emma va se poser pas mal de questions et changer des choses dans sa vie... à découvrir...**

 **Voici donc la suite, des réponses... ou pas... Laissez-moi vos impressions et vos idées, j'aime bien voir ce que chacun imagine pour la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **3**

 **La lettre**

Emma était toujours allongée sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se pinça.

_ Aie ! Bon je suis bien réveillée. Regina est venue, m'a caressé la joue, m'a embrassé et est repartie. C'est quoi ce bordel !

Emma réfléchissait, si tout ça n'était pas un rêve, il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, puis se décida à allé prendre une douche, oui une bonne douche lui remettrait surement les idées en place.

Elle se déshabilla pendant que l'eau de la douche coulait le temps de se mettre à la bonne température. Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, appréciant le pouvoir salvateur et réconfortant. Elle essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, de juste apprécier ce moment, elle y réussit quelques instants, mais rapidement en fermant les yeux, elle ressentit le baiser tendre et chaud de Regina. Elle se mit à soupirer de bien être rien qu'à cette pensée, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle se mit à se caresser, effleurant sa poitrine en pensant à la belle brune, elle sentit le désir poindre à son entre jambe. Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux, que lui arrivait-il ! Jamais elle n'avait pensé à Regina de cette façon, pourquoi tout d'un coup elle avait envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Et Killian dans tout ça ! Ils étaient mariés. Rapidement elle termina de se laver, se rinça et sortit de la douche. Elle s'habilla, sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans le restaurant. Elle demanda un chocolat chaud à emporter, ainsi qu'un chausson aux pommes. Lorsqu'elle eu le met entre les mains, l'odeur la ramena automatiquement à la brune. Elle attendit sa boisson et à peine servit elle quitta le restaurant, elle enverrait un message à Granny pour lui dire qu'elle occupait l'une des chambres.

Sa destination ne fut pas le poste du shérif, non. Elle se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque, il fallait qu'elle voie Belle de toute urgence. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et repéra son amie au fond d'un rayon.

_ Oh Emma ! Bonjour. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

_ Regina m'a embrassé.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça elle t'a embrassé ? Attends, je vais fermer, on sera plus tranquille pour discuter. Voilà, donc tu disais.

_ Cette nuit j'ai encore fait un cauchemar, je me suis disputé avec Killian et je suis allée dormir au Granny's. Ce matin en me réveillant, Regina était là, une main sur ma joue. On a échangé deux trois banalités et elle m'a embrassé. Là elle m'a sortit un truc genre « tu embrasses toujours bien » et elle est partie.

_ Tu es sûre que tu étais réveillée ?

_ Certaine.

_ Hum ! Tu crois que Regina en pince pour toi ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Regina aime les hommes.

_ Ben elle t'a embrassé tout de même, ce n'est pas anodin.

_ Hum. Elle m'a aussi dit que quand je voudrais lui parler je serais où la trouver. Elle a aussi prononcé les prénoms Yselda et Azuria.

_ Comment connait-elle ces prénoms ?

_ Yselda c'est moi qui le lui ai dit hier, je voulais savoir si ça lui disait quelque chose.

_ Et ?

_ Et elle a eu un léger sursaut en entendant ce prénom. Pour Azuria je suppose que c'est Killian qui lui en a parlé.

_ Donc ça confirmerait un peu ce que l'on pense, que tes rêves sont la réalité.

_ Ça c'est déjà confirmé !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ah oui je ne t'ai pas raconté le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit.

Emma se mit à raconter son dernier rêve à la bibliothécaire. Belle écoutait avec attention, et quand Emma l'informa que Killian avait bien récupéré une petite fille se prénommant Azuria, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Emma, mais c'est… ouah ! Et en même temps c'est triste.

_ En effet, sauf si je change le cours de l'histoire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

_ Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que je fasse ces rêves, tu as parlé des liens de sang, je ne trouve pas ça idiot, on communiquerait via ce biais. Je pense qu' Azuria me lance un S.O.S. Elle veut que je la sauve.

_ Admettons, et comment tu fais ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de retourner dans le passé.

_ Toi mieux que personne tu devrais savoir qu'il n'est jamais bon de modifier le passé. Regarde ce que ça a donné la dernière fois.

_ Je ne veux pas le modifier, je veux juste ramener Azuria avec moi !

_ Ok je vois où tu veux en venir, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi Regina t'a embrassé !

_ En effet. Je devrais peut-être allée lui demander.

_ Euh, elle risque de mal le prendre.

_ Exact ! Bon je ne vais rien faire pour le moment, peut-être que j'en saurais plus à travers mes rêves.

_ Je vais faire des recherches sur les voyages dans le temps. Tu devrais demander à Zelena, après tout c'est elle qui a ouvert le portail la dernière fois.

_ Pas idiot, j'irais la voir. Je lui demanderais aussi si sa sœur aime les femmes.

_ Tu crois ? Je pense que tu devrais garder ça pour toi.

_ Hum. Bonne journée, on se tient au courant.

_ Oui bonne journée à toi aussi.

* * *

Regina était assise à son bureau à la mairie, absolument pas concentré sur ses dossiers. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Emma ! Il était l'heure du déjeuner, mais elle n'avait absolument pas envie de bouger. Que ferait-elle si elle croisait la blonde. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de son bureau. Qui ça pouvait bien être, elle se redressa sur sa chaise, remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et invita la personne à entrer. Elle sentit ses mains trembler légèrement lorsque la fameuse blonde entra dans son bureau tout sourire, un sac à emporter de chez Granny dans les mains.

_ Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble. Et ne me dit surtout pas que tu n'as pas le temps. Je t'ai pris une grande salade.

Regina ne dit rien, Emma alla s'installer du côté salon du bureau et commença à déballer ce que contenait le sachet. Emma avait bien vu que son amie s'était tendue, après réflexion elle s'était dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elles aient une discussion. Elle avait fini de tout installer, mais Regina n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_ Regina, tu ne viens pas manger ?

_ Euh, si j'arrive.

Regina prit une longue inspiration, se leva et se dirigea vers le fauteuil, faisant ainsi face à Emma.

_ Merci pour le repas.

_ De rien.

_ Est-ce que ça s'est arrangé avec Killian ?

_ Vraiment ?! Regina je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de Killian, mais pour répondre à ta question, je l'évite. Si on parlait plutôt de ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

_ Emma, je…

Emma n'avait jamais vu Regina aussi peu sûre d'elle. Bon dieu que se passait-il ! Elle la fixa dans les yeux, mais la brune détourna le regard.

_ Regina, regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de fuir, alors dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Regina releva la tête pour croisé le regard plein d'interrogation de son amie. Elle lui devait une explication, mais que pouvait-elle lui dire. Que ça avait été une impulsion, que ça ne signifiait rien, qu'elle s'était toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une femme. Non rien de tout ça n'était vrai et Emma n'y croirait pas. Pouvait-elle lui dire la vérité, certainement pas, Emma n'était pas encore prête à l'entendre. Elle ne savait plus que faire. Emma l'observait et la voyait se battre avec ses pensées.

_ Regina, tu m'inquiètes, n'essaye pas de me trouver une excuse toute faite, tu sais que je vois quand on me ment.

_ Emma je m'excuse pour mon geste, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Emma l'observait, Regina était sincère dans ses propos, mais elle ne lui disait pas tout.

_ J'accepte tes excuses, mais je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi m'avoir dit que j'embrassais toujours aussi bien, nous ne nous sommes jamais… Oh mon dieu… non. Serait-il possible que… non ce n'est pas possible, ça n'a pas encore eu lieu… à moins que… Regina… Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontré avant que je n'arrive à Storybrooke il y a six ans ?

Regina ne dit rien, Emma commençait à comprendre, mais elle n'avait pas encore toutes les données et elle ne pouvait, ne devait pas toutes les lui donner.

_ En fait, oui nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées avant. Mais ça n'a pas encore eu lieu pour toi.

_ Je… comment est-ce possible ? Attend. Comment tu peux te souvenir de quelque chose qui ne s'est pas encore passé ?

_ Je ne sais pas, ça doit être un des effets des voyages dans le temps, pour moi ça c'est déjà passé.

_ Donc je vais réussir à voyager dans le temps pour accomplir ma dernière mission et durant ce voyage je vais te croiser et… et t'embrasser ?

_ Oui. Mais Emma je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus, je ne veux pas t'influencer. J'en ai déjà trop dit, je… je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait ce matin. Je…

_ Pendant tout ce temps tu savais ? Je veux dire dès le début tu savais qui j'étais ? Tu…

_ Emma, je savais qui tu étais oui, mais c'est la seule chose que je savais, quand tu as prononcé le prénom d'Yselda, j'ai su que c'était enfin le moment où tu irais dans le passé, mais tout le reste je ne le savais pas. Je… tu m'as écrit une lettre avant de repartir et tu me demandais dans cette lettre de ne rien te dire, pas avant l'apparition de tes rêves. Je ne savais même pas ce que tu avais fait comme rêves. Je… Emma je suis désolée.

_ Tu aurais pu me tuer bien avant mon arrivé à Storybrooke.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille ?

_ Pour que je ne puisse pas rompre la malédiction.

_ Oh… en effet. Mais non je ne devais pas modifier l'avenir, sinon jamais tu n'irais dans le passé. Je ne sais même pas qu'elle est ta mission dans ce passé, tu ne m'as rien dit là-dessus non plus. Je sais juste que je dois t'aider à partir. Je ne savais pas non plus où je te reverrais, ni à quel moment on se recroiserait. Je ne savais pas que tu étais la fille de Snow.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui vraiment.

_ Ok je te crois. Comment tu as fait pour réussir à ne rien me dire jusqu'à maintenant ! Moi je n'y serais jamais arrivée.

_ Le plus difficile a été de faire semblant de te détester.

_ Et ce baiser ?

_ Je… Emma je ne peux rien te dire. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce geste. Vraiment s'il te plait, on en reparlera à ton retour.

_ Ok. Mais ne crois pas que je ne te poserais aucune question à mon retour.

_ Bon si on changeait de sujet et que tu me parlais enfin de tes rêves.

_ Euh, je ne peux pas.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne veux pas t'en parler.

_ Mais…

_ N'insiste pas. Bon mangeons que je puisse retourner au travail, sinon je vais avoir ma boss sur le dos.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux. Elles n'avaient pas encore toutes les réponses, mais au moins elles avaient aplani les choses. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et Emma regagna le Granny's en fin de journée, s'écroulant sur son lit épuisée.

* * *

La nuit, le froid, la tempête… Le Jolly Roger allait devoir faire escale, ils avaient quitté les côtes deux mois plus tôt, emportant leur cargaison d'esclaves, il leur restait encore un mois avant d'atteindre leur destination, les terres de l'Empire Oriental. Le Capitaine examinait sa carte pour trouver un refuge, d'un œil il observait l'esclave qui nourrissait Azuria. Il avait capturé la jeune femme blonde dans un village ravagé par des brigands. Il l'avait trouvé tétanisée, son enfant gisant dans ses bras, seule survivante du carnage. Il l'avait donc emmenée, de toute façon cette femme n'avait plus rien, donc autant qu'elle lui rapporte quelque chose. Depuis deux mois elle avait le privilège de loger dans les quartiers du capitaine, étant la seule pouvant allaiter, il lui avait confié le soin de nourrir la petite fille. Bien entendu en échange de ce bon traitement elle devait partager sa couche et satisfaire tous ses désirs. Il se reconcentra sur sa tâche, il aurait le temps d'assouvir ses fantasmes une fois à l'abri. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, à deux lieues de leur position il y avait une petite crique où il pourrait jeter l'ancre du Jolly Roger le temps que la tempête se calme. Il sortit de sa cabine et donna ses ordres. A son retour il regarda avec envie la jeune femme qui venait de terminer sa tâche.

_ Pas besoin de te rhabiller ma belle. Approche.

 **Rating M**

La jeune femme blonde s'approcha de lui, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de lui résister, au contraire, en étant plus docile elle arrivait même à en ressentir un certain plaisir. Il posa sa main valide sur son sein gauche, le malaxant entre ses doigts, puis de sa bouche il se mit à lécher le droit. La femme émit un petit gémissement, il sentit son membre se durcir. Il la souleva, et elle l'entoura de ses cuisses, il traversa sa cabine en la portant et l'étendit sur sa couchette. Il baissa son pantalon, souleva son jupon, arracha le bout de tissus qui le gênait et entra en elle sans plus de préambule. Il entama un rapide va et viens, il n'aimait pas s'attarder, ni procurer trop de plaisir à la jeune femme. Elle était son esclave et elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Il accéléra le rythme, il se sentait venir, il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Au dernier moment il se retira et éjacula sur la poitrine découverte de la blonde. Cette dernière connaissait la suite, elle s'approcha du membre encore dur et le mit dans sa bouche afin de ne laisser aucune trace de sperme. Son affaire faite, il se rhabilla et retourna à son travail.

 **Fin du rating M**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient atteint la crique, le capitaine crochet et son équipage avaient mis pied à terre et avaient trouvé refuge dans une petite grotte. Là un feu avait été allumé, le rhum coulait à flots et les hommes décompressaient en prenant du plaisir avec les esclaves, s'acharnant souvent à plusieurs sur les pauvres femmes. Killian avait déposé la petite fille un peu à l'écart de toute cette folie, dans un coin reculé de la grotte, à l'abri des regards. Il savourait une bonne bouteille de rhum tout en laissant son esclave lui procurer du plaisir. L'alcool et les femmes, ce qu'il préférait le plus au monde.

Une voix transperça la nuit… Je t'aime… Un rire… Des yeux noisette la regardent avec adoration… Elle l'embrasse… Lui fait l'amour pour la première fois... Le plaisir… L'interdit… Elles se perdent dans la luxure… respirations saccadées… Halètements… Gémissements… Orgasmes… Sommeil… Observation… Elle est si belle quand elle dort…

Une autre voix… Il est temps… C'est là ton unique chance… Tu sais comment repartir… N'oublie pas la lettre… La bougie… C'est la clé… Il est temps sauveuse… Tu dois accomplir ta mission…

Une troisième voix… La sienne… Je t'aime Regina… Pardonne-moi… On se retrouvera… c'est une promesse…

Elle se rhabille, dépose la lettre sur l'oreiller à côté de la jeune femme brune qui occupe toutes ses pensées. Puis dans un nuage de fumée blanche, elle se volatilise.

Emma se réveille en sursaut… Regina doit bien l'aider à remonter le temps, mais pas comme elle le pense ! Emma ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir et se téléporte au manoir directement dans la chambre de Regina. Sans le faire exprès elle atterrit sur le lit de la brune et s' encouble dans ses jambes, tombant de tout son long sur le corps de la femme endormie.

Une lumière s'allume, un visage surprit lui fait face. Regina hausse un sourcil comme elle sait si bien le faire. Emma la regarde avec un air contrit.

_ Emma ! Que…

Regina n'a pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que la blonde a plongé sur ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Elle répond au baiser, entrouvre légèrement les lèvres afin que leurs langues se touchent. Le baiser s'éternise pour son plus grand plaisir, puis Emma réalise et se recule.

_ Oups…

_ Euh, Emma tu m'expliques ?

_ Je voulais savoir si ça avait la même saveur que dans mon rêve.

_ Tu as utilisé la magie pour assouvir un besoin personnel ?

_ Oui ? En fait non.

_ C'est oui ou c'est non ?

_ Non, je ne suis pas venue pour ça. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais le garder pour toi, je ne suis pas sûre que mon mari apprécie vraiment.

_ Tu voudrais bien t'enlever de moi s'il te plait ?

_ Oh oui désolée.

Emma roula sur le côté, libérant ainsi Regina.

_ Bon tu m'expliques !

_ As-tu toujours la lettre que je t'ai écrite ?

_ Oui. Mais tu sais elle n'a rien de spéciale.

_ Laisse-moi en juger veux-tu. Tu peux me la prêter ?

_ Elle est dans mon caveau.

_ Ok allons-y alors.

_ Emma, on est au milieu de la nuit, je suis en nuisette, toi en shorty et débardeur. Tu ne crois pas que ça peut attendre demain matin ?

_ Oui tu as raison, dormons un peu, et demain à la première heure on va à ton caveau.

Emma se glissa sous les draps de Regina et ferma les yeux.

_ Emma ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu comptes dormir dans mon lit ?

_ Oh c'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Tu veux bien éteindre la lumière maintenant, j'ai sommeil.

Regina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, elle décida donc d'éteindre la lumière et d'essayer de finir sa nuit.


	5. Chapter 4 - L'arbre de vie

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Dans ce chapitre des réponses ! Je pense que vous allez y voir un peu plus clair. Pas de cauchemar, ça va faire du bien.**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des messages même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux comparé aux nombres de visiteurs. Merci à ceux qui me mettent en favori, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Réponses aux guests :**

 **guest2 : Je comprends que tu puisses être perdue, mais ça devrait allé mieux après ce chapitre.**

 **tiare80 : En effet beaucoup de questions et enfin une partie des réponses aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **4**

 **L'arbre de vie**

Henry était tranquillement attablé dans la cuisine en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et trouva étonnant que sa mère ne soit pas encore descendue. Il posa son assiette et sa tasse dans l'évier et décida d'aller voir si tout allait bien. Il monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers la chambre de la mairesse. Il frappa trois coups à la porte, attendit un petit moment. N'ayant aucune réponse, il décida d'entrer et de vérifier qu'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose à sa mère. Doucement il abaissa la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. La lumière du jour filtrait entre les rideaux et lui permettait de voir suffisamment. Du pas de la porte il vit que le lit était bien occupé, il s'en approcha sans un bruit ne voulant pas la réveiller. Sa mère ne dormait jamais très tard, si elle n'était pas réveillée c'est qu'elle devait en avoir besoin.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit sa mère blonde, la tête reposant sur le torse de sa mère brune, une main posé sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux une fois, les rouvrit. Il ne rêvait pas, ses deux mères se trouvaient bien enlacées dans le même lit ! Il décida de se gratter la gorge, histoire de les faire émerger. Sa mère blonde ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tandis que sa mère brune se réveillait lentement. Il attendit que cette dernière ait ouvert les yeux en la fixant.

Regina avait du mal à se réveiller, elle se sentait compressée. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle crut deviner la silhouette de son fils en train de l'observer. Elle prit encore quelques secondes, avant de s'adresser à lui.

_ Henri ? Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

_ Il est 7h30 passé, ne te voyant pas descendre je m'inquiétais.

_ 7h30 ? Mon réveil n'a pas sonné. Je me lève et je t'emmène à l'école.

_ Hum !

_ Quoi ?

_ Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu dors avec Man' ?

Regina tourna la tête dans la direction que son fils lui montrait, d'un coup elle comprit pourquoi elle se sentait compressée. Emma dormait paisiblement sur elle.

_ Euh… ta mère à fait un cauchemar et elle est venue m'en parler.

_ Mais bien sûr, et après vous vous êtes dit que ça serait sympa de se faire un câlin.

_ Quoi ?! Mais non ! Elle s'est endormie, je…

_ Arrête maman, je ne suis plus un gamin. Man' qui se dispute avec Killian et qui quitte la maison. Mais alors je n'avais pas vu venir que tu étais la cause de leur dispute. Franchement vous avez quoi dans la tête !

_ Non, mais Henry… tu… Emma réveilles-toi et expliques à ton fils ce que tu fais dans mon lit !

_ Hum Gina, encore sommeil.

_ Gina, de mieux en mieux ! Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

_ Quoi ? Emma ! Réveilles-toi !

_ Oh c'est bon, y'a pas le feu au lac ! Je préfère quand tu m'embrasses t'es moins chiante.

Regina commençait à fulminer, elle posa ses mains sur les joues d'Emma et lui tourna la tête pour qu'elle comprenne enfin la situation.

_ Bonjour gamin. Qu'est-ce que… Oh ! Oups.

_ Vous m'expliquez ?

_ Oh fait qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ?

_ Ton cauchemar, la lettre.

_ Ah oui, on doit absolument aller à ton caveau, la lettre est indispensable à ma mission. Habilles-toi, on y va. Euh tu aurais des affaires à me prêter ?

_ Bon ça suffit les mamans ! Je vous donne cinq minutes pour vous habillez et descendre afin de m'expliquer ce qui se passe !

Regina et Emma se figèrent devant le ton employé par leur fils, il était vraiment en colère et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt. Elles décidèrent donc d'obéir sans rien ajouter.

Henri quitta la chambre sans se retourner, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette famille ! Regina sortit du lit et gagna sa salle de bain, deux minutes plus tard elle en ressortit et Emma en profita pour s'y faufiler. Lorsqu'elle regagna la chambre Regina l'attendait assise sur le lit, les bras croisés. Elle lui fit un signe du menton lui désignant des vêtements propres sur une chaise. Emma s'en approcha et commença à se changer.

_ Tu comptes rester là pendant que je me change ?

_ Oui, car on doit discuter de ce que l'on va dire à Henry, il ne nous reste plus qu'une minutes avant de descendre et tes propos n'ont pas vraiment arrangé le film qu'il s'était déjà fait dans sa tête.

Emma se changeait tout en discutant avec la brune.

_ On peut lui dire la vérité.

_ C'est ce que j'ai fait la première fois je te signale !

_ Non, pas le cauchemar, enfin si…

_ Soit plus claire.

_ Je veux dire on peut tout lui dire, mes cauchemars, le voyage dans le temps…

_ Hum… Il ne va pas se contenté du minimum tu le sais ! Il voudra tout savoir.

_ Tu as raison.

_ Bon les mamans, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

_ On ferait mieux de descendre.

Emma acquiesça et suivit la brune. Une fois en bas elles retrouvèrent Henry dans la cuisine leur tendant une tasse de café pour l'une et un chocolat chaud pour l'autre.

_ Si tu allais à l'école et qu'on en parlait tranquillement autour d'un diner ce soir ?

_ Je ne crois pas non, j'ai appelé l'école pour leur dire que j'étais malade. Assisses !

Elles obéirent sans rien ajouter.

_ Je vais vous reposer la question encore une fois. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez passé la nuit dans le même lit ? Est-ce que votre aventure est la raison de ton départ de la maison.

_ Notre quoi ?

_ Henry pense que tu trompes ton mari avec moi.

_ Quoi ?! Mais tu ne lui as pas dit que j'avais fait un cauchemar et que j'avais besoin d'en parler avec toi.

Regina préféra ne rien ajouter et laissa Emma se débrouiller.

_ Man' c'est bon tu n'as plus quatre ans ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler cette histoire de cauchemar, vous auriez vraiment pu trouver autre chose de plus crédible.

Emma en resta estomaquée !

_ Euh !

_ Très constructif Emma. Henry mon chéri, il ne se passe rien entre ta mère et moi. Depuis plusieurs jours elle fait de drôles de cauchemars et d'après elle, ces cauchemars lui donnent des consignes pour accomplir une mission. Elle est venue me voir en pleine nuit car dans son dernier cauchemar elle a vu une lettre que je détenais et qui lui était nécessaire pour… pour retourner dans le passé. Seulement cette lettre se trouvant dans mon caveau, j'ai refusé d'y aller au beau milieu de la nuit. Ta mère a acquiescé et a décidé de dormir dans mon lit plutôt que de regagner sa chambre d'hôtel, gain de temps selon elle. Je dois dire que j'émets de très gros doutes à ce sujet.

_ Retourner dans le passé ? Non mais Man' tu as perdu la tête ! Ça ne t'a pas suffi de ramener Marianne la dernière fois ?

_ Non mais ça n'a rien à voir cette fois ! J'ai vraiment une mission à accomplir, afin que tout le monde ait vraiment sa fin heureuse.

_ Nous avons déjà notre fin heureuse je te signale, celle qui est en train de gâcher ça c'est toi et personne d'autre.

Les mots d' Henry étaient durs, Emma n'avait jamais eu à connaitre ça et elle finit par laisser les larmes envahir son visage.

_ Henry, tu ne peux pas parler à ta mère sur ce ton.

_ Je rêve, tu la défends, ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça ?

_ Je… Henry… Beaucoup de choses sont en jeu. Pour moi le retour d'Emma dans le passé a déjà eu lieu. Elle doit y aller, sinon c'est le fait de ne pas y aller qui pourrait changer les choses.

_ Comment ça il a déjà eu lieu ? Tu… vous, vous êtes déjà rencontrées dans le passé ?

_ Oui. Moi je m'en souviens, mais Emma ne l'a pas encore vécu.

_ Mais… ça à un rapport avec la lettre ?

_ Oui c'est Emma qui l'a écrite.

_ Attends. Tu as une lettre de Man' depuis des années ?

_ Oui et elle se trouve dans mon caveau.

_ Hum… Man' Tu peux me raconter tes rêves ?

_ Euh, oui mais…

Emma se tourna vers Regina, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait toujours pas les lui raconter à elle.

_ Très bien, je vais aller au caveau chercher la lettre pendant que tu lui racontes, étant donné que tu ne veux rien me dire. Une heure ça te va ?

_ Oui ça devrait aller.

_ Bon je vous laisse, je reviens dans une heure.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas raconter tes rêves à maman ? Elle a déjà vécu ces moments si j'ai bien suivi, elle pourrait certainement t'aider.

_ Oui, sauf que ma mission la concerne, tu me laisses te résumer mes rêves et on en discute après.

Henry hocha la tête et Emma commença à lui raconter ses rêves dans l'ordre où elle les avait faits, en omettant volontairement certains détails, non essentiels selon elle. Elle ne voulait pas non plus tout lui dire, d'autant qu'elle-même ne savait pas tout pour le moment. Henry l'écoutait avec une grande attention, posant des questions de temps à autre. Quand Emma eut enfin terminé, ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Emma digérant une nouvelle fois les informations et Henry les assimilant.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, tu veux retourner dans le passé afin de sauver une petite fille nommée Azuria, mais comme tu ne sais pas si tu vas réussir, tu ne veux pas le dire à maman et compromette ta mission.

_ C'est ça.

_ Hum, je comprends. Donc cette petite fille doit avoir de grands pouvoirs si elle arrive à communiquer avec toi à travers le temps et l'espace.

_ Pas faux, je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle.

_ Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vient faire maman dans toute cette histoire.

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment.

_ Ok. Belle a trouvé quelque chose sur les voyages dans le temps ?

_ Non pas encore.

_ Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

_ Oui, mais tu vas d'abord faire des excuses à ta mère, elle ne mérite pas tout ce que tu as dit ce matin.

_ Oui je sais, c'est juste que… toi et Killian vous êtes heureux et j'ai eu peur qu'elle se soit mise entre vous. Au fait pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés avec Killian ?

_ Disons que je ne t'ai pas raconté tous les détails de mes rêves et que dedans il ne se comporte pas bien du tout. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder sans revoir ces images.

_ Tu crois que ça va s'arranger ?

_ Je ne sais pas Henry.

_ Et pourquoi tout à l'heure tu as dit à maman que tu préférais quand elle t'embrassait ?

_ Je suis de retour. Et bien vous êtes sérieux tous les deux.

_ Oui je posais une question à Man', j'attends sa réponse.

_ Euh… on peut en reparler plus tard. Je crois que tu as quelque chose à dire à ta mère.

_ Maman je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu disais la vérité et moi je n'ai pas voulu te croire.

_ Je te pardonne. Bon Voici la lettre, mais elle n'a rien de particulier.

_ Maman je peux y jeter un œil ? Il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu n'as pas vu.

_ Euh Henry, je… je ne préfère pas.

_ Ben pourquoi ?

_ C'est… disons, assez personnel.

_ Oh c'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une lettre de ton amoureux, c'est une lettre de Man', ça ne doit pas être de la grande littérature.

_ Ah ben merci, ça fait toujours plaisir. De toute façon ce n'est pas le contenu visible de la lettre qui nous intéresse, mais son contenu caché.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Dans cette lettre j'ai dissimulé le moyen de remonter le temps. Tu aurais une bougie ?

_ Oui, je vais te chercher ça.

Regina s'absenta quelques minutes et revint avec une bougie. Emma alluma la bougie, demanda à Regina de tirer les rideaux et déplia la lettre. Elle la passa au-dessus de la flamme, mais ne vit rien dans un premier temps, elle la retourna et là apparu un texte et le dessin de ce qui ressemblait à un arbre.

_ Trop cool !

Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait cette lettre depuis des années et jamais elle n'avait vu ce qu'elle contenait vraiment.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

 _L'arbre de vie_

 _Il permettra à la sauveuse de réunir celles qui ont été séparées_

 _Il lui faudra trois sources de pouvoir pour l'activer_

 _La terre, le feu et l'air pour l'aller_

 _L'air, le feu et l'eau pour le retour_

 _Trois pouvoirs, trois gouttes de sang pour le temps passé_

 _Trois pouvoirs, trois gouttes de sang pour le temps présent_

 _Trois pouvoirs, trois gouttes de sang pour le temps futur_

 _Seuls les liens du sang réveilleront l'arbre de vie_

 _Un arbre, trois branches, trois femmes_

 _Un arbre, trois branches, trois gouttes_

 _Un arbre, trois branches, trois liens_

 _Une goutte pour le passé_

 _Une goutte pour le présent_

 _Une goutte pour le futur._

 _La sauveuse activera l'arbre de vie, réunissant les trois pouvoirs_

 _Recréant les liens du sang et rétablissant l'ordre des choses_

 _L'arbre de vie._

_ Une énigme, vraiment ?

_ Man' ! Tu ne pouvais pas écrire un truc plus simple ? Je n'ai rien compris.

Emma ne les écoutait pas, elle recopia rapidement les phrases et le dessin de l'arbre, puis rendit la lettre à Regina. Toujours dans ses pensées elle se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

_ Euh, elle fait quoi là ?

_ Aucune idée, tu connais ta mère. Ou crois-tu qu'elle soit allée ?

_ Hum la bibliothèque, voir Belle.

Regina attrapa la main d' Henry et les téléporta tous les deux dans un nuage violet. En arrivant à la bibliothèque, ils trouvèrent Emma en grande discussion avec Belle. Ils s'assirent autour de la table sans attendre d'invitation et essayèrent de suivre la conversation.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu un texte comme celui-là.

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, c'est un peu comme pour les sœurs Halliwell, vous savez le pouvoir des trois.

Regina et Belle la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi elle parlait. Henry lui hallucinait.

_ Man' tu n'as quand même pas écrit un texte pour voyager dans le temps en te référant à une série tv ?

_ Ben je ne sais pas moi, mais en tout cas ça a dut fonctionner étant donné que ce texte est arrivé jusqu'à nous.

_ Et nous voici donc en plein paradoxe temporel.

_ Comment ça Belle ?

_ Ben si on y réfléchi bien à aucun moment Emma n'a pu réfléchir à ce texte. Elle l'a écrit sur une lettre qu'elle a laissé à Regina dans le passé pour qu'elle puisse l'avoir aujourd'hui et aller dans ce même passé. Et si elle a pu l'écrire dans le passé, c'est parce qu'elle l'a utilisé dans le temps présent avec la lettre du passé. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Paradoxe, fait impossible.

_ Mouai, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, grâce à ça je peux retourner dans le passé et accomplir ma mission.

_ Encore faut-il y comprendre quelque chose.

_ Oh ben il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans!

Les trois regardèrent Emma attendant un peu plus d'explications.

_ Ok je vous explique. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il faut que je dessine un arbre à trois branches au sol. Je suis la seule à pouvoir activer ce portail, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de certains éléments. Il faut trois gouttes de sang de trois femmes ayant de la magie. Chacune de ces femmes représentent un élément, le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air. De plus il faut qu'il y ait un lien entre ces femmes, un lien de sang ou autre. Je pense que je dois être l'air, mon essence magique étant blanche c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus. Vous me suivez ?

_ Oui Man' je commence à comprendre, donc le feu ça serait maman.

_ Moi ? Pourquoi ça ? Mon essence est violette et Emma et moi ne sommes pas du même sang.

_ Henri doit avoir raison, tu utilises beaucoup le feu et puis ce sont les deux éléments qui sont présents pour l'aller et le retour ? Et nous savons que nous nous croisons dans le passé, étant donné que je te laisse la lettre. Nous n'avons pas de lien direct de sang, mais nous sommes reliées via Henry et via Snow. Les liens du sang ça doit être une image, lorsque les trois gouttes de sang se réunissent au niveau du tronc de l'arbre, elles se lient et créent les liens du sang.

_ Admettons et qui serait la terre ici à Storybrooke ?

Ils commencèrent tous à réfléchir et c'est Belle qui reprit la parole.

_ Alors il faut que ce soit une femme, avec des pouvoirs magiques, ça ne laisse plus grand monde, ça nous laisse Maléfique, Lily, Zelena et les fées. Après l'essence se rapprochant le plus de la terre pour moi c'est Zelena.

_ Maléfique pourrait très bien être le feu et non moi !

_ Hum ça pourrait mais il n'y a pas le lien avec moi, Zelena est ta sœur, il y a déjà un lien de sang avec toi, donc plus de force et donc un lien avec moi via toi.

_ Donc si j'ai bien tout suivit, on dessine un arbre à trois branches, je te donne un peu de mon sang, Zelena aussi, tu y ajoutes le tien et là tu actives le tout avec ta magie. Ça parait un peu simple non ? Ça se saurait s'il était aussi facile de voyager dans le temps.

_ Maman tu trouves ça simple ? Combien de chance il y avait pour que toi, Zelena et Man' vous vous retrouviez toutes les trois à la même époque et au même endroit !

_ Le gamin marque un point. Bon il n'y a plus qu'à s'y mettre.

_ Euh Emma et l'eau ?

_ Quoi l'eau ?

_ Pour le retour il te faut le pouvoir de l'eau.

_ Ah oui, j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour ça.

_ Qui est ?

_ L'objet de ma mission que je ne peux pas te dire.

_ Il faudrait aussi que tu te prépares un peu avant de te rendre dans le passé, dans la forêt enchantée qui plus est.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas, te trouver des vêtements appropriés par exemple, apprendre à parler comme nous.

_ D'ailleurs tu sais à quelle période tu vas arriver ? Maman tu avais quel âge quand tu l'as rencontrée ?

_ Euh…

_ D'ailleurs Emma tu m'avais pas dit que tu rencontrais Regina. Tu as fait un autre rêve où tu as vu ça ?

_ En effet dans le dernier rêve que j'ai fait, celui où je lui donne la lettre justement.

_ Ok et tu sais comment tu la rencontres.

Emma ne sut quoi et répondre et se tourna vers Regina.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ben tu dois savoir comment on se rencontre non ?

_ Exact, mais suis-je censée te le dire ?

_ Allé maman, en plus tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, tu avais quel âge ?

_ Alors au moment où je rencontre Emma, j'ai 19 ans et elle travaille pour moi.

_ 19 ans ? Mais ce n'est pas à cet âge-là que tu as rencontré grand-mère ?

_ Si.

_ Donc tu n'es pas encore la méchante reine et tu n'as pas encore tes pouvoirs. Man' comment tu vas faire pour rentrer ? Tu vas devoir attendre que maman ait ses pouvoirs ?

_ Henry je n'utilise pas encore mes pouvoirs, mais je les ai en moi.

_ Oh attendez ! Emma tu… non je dois faire erreur tu me l'aurais dit.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es Yselda, la jeune femme rousse qui est la dame de compagnie de la reine.

_ Bien sûr qu'Emma est Yselda. Tu ne lui avais pas dit ?

_ De la reine, Man' attend la reine dont tu as parlé c'est maman ?

_ De quoi parle Henry. Emma ?

_ Euh oui. Disons pour faire court, que dans mes premiers rêves je me suis vue en ta compagnie au château.

_ Quand ?

_ Euh, après ton mariage je pense.

_ Tu as vu quoi exactement ?

_ En quoi est-ce que c'est important. D'ailleurs tu es la seule ici à savoir combien de temps je reste à ton service.

_ En effet, tu restes ma dame de compagnie pendant quinze mois, mais je ne sais pas si tu étais déjà présente avant.

_ Quinze mois !

_ Oui c'est le temps que tu passes à mon service avant de me laisser la lettre et de disparaitre.

_ J'ai une question.

_ Oui Henry, nous t'écoutons.

_ Si maman retourne dans le passé, et qu'elle y reste donc plus d'un an, elle va vieillir.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Est-ce qu'elle va revenir le même jour qu'elle part ou est-ce qu'elle reviendra plus d'un an plus tard ?

_ C'est une très bonne question. Emma ?

_ Comment veux-tu que je sache ça !

_ Sans vouloir vous interrompre, je pense qu'Emma reviendra au bout du nombre de jours qu'elle passera là-bas.

Suite à la déclaration plus qu'évidente faite par Belle, tous restèrent silencieux. Emma était-elle prête à quitter sa famille et ses amis aussi longtemps.


	6. Chapter 5 - Préparatifs

**Bonjour à tous et encore merci de me suivre toutes les semaines et de me laisser des commentaires.**

 **Certains on un peu de mal à tout comprendre, je dois dire que c'est un peu volontaire, mais ça va devenir de plus en plus limpide.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre sans cauchemar, un peu d'humour et de légèreté.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **5**

 **Préparatifs**

Un silence pesant régnait depuis de longues minutes dans la petite bibliothèque de Storybrooke. Finalement Regina se décida à rompre ce silence.

_ Emma, es-tu sûre que ça en vaille vraiment la peine ?

_ Oui !

Les trois autres avaient répondu d'une seule voix, surprenant Regina.

_ Euh d'accord, donc si j'ai bien compris Henry et Belle connaissent ta mission, et pas moi ! Ta décision est prise, mais je voulais tout de même te dire que nous n'avons aucune certitude, tu risques d'être absente longtemps, Henry sera un homme quand tu reviendras, et Killian tu penses qu'il sera d'accord ?

_ Hum… Il n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire, en plus je ne peux pas trop lui en parler, il apparait lui aussi dans mes rêves et je n'aime pas trop sa façon d'agir.

_ Emma nous avons tous un passé pas très glorieux, Killian est un pirate, c'est forcé qu'il ait fait des choses regrettables. Aujourd'hui c'est ton mari, tu devrais le mettre au courant.

_ Je verrais, ça va dépendre des réponses qu'il me donnera. Bon si on parlait d'autre chose. Quel est le plan ?

_ Je dirais qu'on a du pain sur la planche. Il va falloir faire de toi la parfaite Yselda. Une jeune femme avec de l'éducation, de bonnes manières, connaissant le protocole de la Cour. Enseignant ces mêmes protocoles à la princesse Snow et à moi-même.

_ Tu vas devoir apprendre à t'incliner devant tes souverains, apprendre la danse de salon, le langage et aussi changer ta manière d'être, notamment ta façon de marcher.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma façon de marcher ?

_ Euh man', tu marches un peu comme un cowboy !

_ Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Oh et aussi apprendre à supporter ta mère !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Snow à 12 ans à l'époque et c'est une princesse imbue d'elle-même et pourrie gâtée.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'aime pas.

_ Pas du tout. Oh et puis tu le verras bien ! Donc par quoi on commence ?

_ Alors moi je peux t'enseigner comment te tenir à table et servir des souverains. Regina sera plus à même de t'enseigner le maintien, le langage et le protocole à la Cour du royaume du Nord. Après on pourrait demander l'aide de Snow.

_ Euh si on peut éviter que tout le monde soit au courant. Je verrais si je lui en parle ou pas.

_ Ok. Pour la danse Regina tu te sens de lui apprendre.

_ Euh… c'est à dire que…

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Regina qui soudain était mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

_ Maman ?

_ Je… je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse.

_ Comment c'est possible, je veux dire le royaume du Nord est réputé pour ses bals.

_ Tu as raison Belle, mais disons que j'ai toujours réussi à ne pas danser. En tant que Reine, je restais le plus souvent assisse sur le trône et ensuite quand je suis devenue « méchante », Ben c'était pareil, il faut dire que personne ne se serait aventurer à m'inviter à danser. J'ai toujours préféré l'équitation à la danse.

_ Pourtant tu as dansé à Camelot

_ Oui pour la première fois, tes parents m'ont fait un cours accéléré.

_ Dans ce cas il est peut-être temps d'y remédier.

_ Belle je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

_ Au contraire, moi j'adore l'idée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais la seule à souffrir.

_ Par contre il nous faudrait vraiment tes parents pour ça.

_ On peut leur dire qu'on veut organiser un bal à Storybrooke et que vous ne voulez pas être ridicules toutes les deux !

Emma et Regina regardèrent Belle et Henry et comprirent que ces deux-là ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire.

_ J'ai une meilleure idée, et si on faisait ça à mon retour ! Regina est-ce qu' Yselda dansait ?

_ En fait non, souvent elle restait à discuter avec moi.

_ Donc la discussion est close. On va se contenter de l'essentiel, le reste sera de l'improvisation. Si j'avais été catastrophique Regina le saurait !

_ Exact, on va cibler sur ce qui te sera nécessaire.

Belle et Henry furent déçus, mais ils savaient qu'elles ne changeraient pas d'avis.

La matinée se passa tranquillement, Regina et Belle expliquaient à Emma et Henry le fonctionnement de la Cour, les divers protocoles. Emma était vraiment très sérieuse pour une fois et prenait beaucoup de notes. Quand midi sonna, le ventre d'Emma émit un bruit surprenant tout le monde, ils décidèrent donc de faire une pause et de se rendre au Granny's. Ils s'installèrent à la table du fond et commandèrent. Emma se leva afin d'aller se rafraîchir aux toilettes et Regina se gratta la gorge à ce moment-là.

_ Un problème ?

_ Mets-ça sur ta tête.

Regina lui avait tendu le livre que lisait Belle en ce moment.

_ Euh… tu m'expliques ?

_ Il faut que tu apprennes à marcher correctement, et il n'y a pas trente-six solutions pour y arriver.

_ Tu veux que je me déplace avec un livre sur la tête ?

_ Oui.

Emma jeta un regard à Belle, qui hocha la tête affirmant ce que Regina lui disait, puis elle se tourna vers Henry qui n'était pas loin du fou rire. Elle se saisit donc du livre et le posa sur sa tête. Elle avança d'un pas, faisant déjà chuter le livre, elle le ramassa et recommença, au bout de la troisième fois, elle reposa le livre en râlant.

_ C'est impossible.

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Ah oui ? Dans ce cas montres-moi.

Regina se leva, positionna le livre sur sa tête et fit le tour du restaurant sans problème, laissant Emma ahurie, la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Ok, alors là, je… comment tu fais ?

_ Des années d'entrainements et de coups de fouets si je faisais tomber le livre.

_ De coups de fouets ? Tu veux dire qu'on te frappait si tu faisais tomber ce que tu avais sur la tête.

_ Oui.

_ Mais… c'est monstrueux !

_ Toute l'histoire de ma vie, mais bon nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça. Approche que je t'explique. Tu te tiens bien droite, rentre un peu le ventre et les fesses.

Regina s'était positionnée derrière la blonde et avait posé sa main sur le ventre de celle-ci, afin de la maintenir dans la bonne position, de son autre main elle positionna correctement la tête. Emma avait soudain très chaud face à cette proximité avec la brune.

_ Le secret c'est de toujours regarder devant-soi, il ne faut jamais baisser la tête, il ne faut pas faire de trop grand pas, je vais rester derrière-toi et tu vas avancer.

Elles commencèrent à avancer, Emma réussit à faire quelques pas avant de faire tomber le livre, Regina le reposa aussitôt et l'invita à poursuivre. Elles avançaient tranquillement faisant totalement abstraction du monde autour d'elles, si bien qu'elles ne virent pas David, Mary Margaret et Killian entrer dans le restaurant et s'arrêter net en les voyants. Le livre tomba une nouvelle fois faisant soupirer Emma.

_ Je ne vais jamais y arriver.

_ Mais si… tu verras après c'est naturel.

_ On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

Regina et Emma s'arrêtèrent en entendant la question de Mary Margaret. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Killian saisi assez brutalement Emma par la main afin de l'éloigner de Regina.

_ Si vous vous avisez à poser encore vos sales pattes sur ma femme, je vous jure que vous aurez affaire à moi.

Regina resta pantoise, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'on lui reprochait. Emma reprit ses esprits plus rapidement et se libéra de Killian.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas ! Et de quel droit tu lui parles sur ce ton ?

_ Emma c'est bon, ce n'est rien.

_ Rien ? Non ce n'est pas rien. Killian je ne suis pas ta chose et que ça te plaise ou non Regina est mon amie.

_ Oh, et toutes tes amies pose les mains sur toi ?

_ Non mais je rêve ! C'est quoi cette jalousie mal placée ? On était en pleine leçon de maintien.

_ Et peut-on savoir pour quelle raison ?

_ Euh…

_ Man' voulait faire une surprise à grand-mère et grand-père, leur montrer qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser au mode de vie de la forêt enchantée, apprendre un peu le protocole de la Cour et à se comporter comme une princesse, même organiser un bal. Du coup maman a proposé de l'aider à leur faire la surprise.

_ Oh c'est vrai Emma ? Un bal c'est une merveilleuse idée, par contre si tu veux apprendre à danser il te faudra un autre professeur que Regina.

Emma resta la bouche ouverte, son fils venait-il d'organiser un bal ! Elle croisa le regard de Regina qui n'avait pas l'air plus ravie qu'elle.

_ Vous voulez organiser ça quand ? On pourrait faire ça à l'automne, un bal costumé pour Halloween ! Regina tu en penses quoi, on pourrait en faire une nouvelle tradition ?

_ Euh… pourquoi pas, on en reparlera à la réunion hebdomadaire.

Emma lui fit des gros yeux, et Regina ne put qu' hausser les épaules. Elles retournèrent s'asseoir à leurs places, leurs assiettes ayant été servies entre temps. Mary Margaret, David et Killian collèrent une autre table et s'installèrent avec eux.

_ Henry au fait, tu n'es pas malade ?

_ Il se sentait un peu mieux, du coup j'ai décidé de l'emmener déjeuner ici.

_ Tu étais où ce matin ?

Le ton de Killian envers Emma était froid, stoppant toutes les conversations à table.

_ Je devais régler un problème à la bibliothèque.

_ Un problème qui nécessitait la présence du shérif ?

_ Maman finalement je ne me sens pas très bien, on peut rentrer ?

_ Bien sûr mon chéri. Veuillez nous excuser, je ne voudrais pas qu' Henry reste malade trop longtemps. Bonne journée à tous.

Regina et Henry se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant. Belle fit de même prétextant un rendez-vous avec Gold. David et Mary Margaret décidèrent de s'installer à une autre table et de laisser ainsi le couple en tête à tête, visiblement ils avaient des choses à se dire.

_ Alors je t'écoute.

_ Killian, je vais partir un moment. J'ai quelque chose à accomplir et c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule.

_ Encore tes cauchemars ?

_ Oui c'est lié. Écoute, je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je…

_ Tu quoi Emma ? Je trouve que j'ai été assez patient avec toi. Alors maintenant tu vas oublier toute cette histoire et revenir à la maison.

_ Oublier cette histoire ? Non Killian, je ne peux pas ! C'est important.

_ Plus important que nous, que notre mariage ? Plus important que moi ?

Emma était estomaquée, comment pouvait-il tout ramener à lui.

_ Emma tu es ma femme, ta place est à la maison avec moi ! Pas je ne sais où à venir en aide à je ne sais qui ! J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Maintenant il faut que ça s'arrête. Moi je veux une femme qui soit là pour moi, qui porte mes enfants, qui satisfasse mes besoins. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué si ?

Emma se leva, sentant la colère l'envahir, comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ! Elle tapa sur la table et sortit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_ Qui satisfasse tes besoins ? Je ne suis pas ton objet Killian, je ne suis pas ton esclave blonde que tu baises dans ta cabine et que tu souilles de ta semence ! Je ne suis pas une de ces femmes sur qui ton équipage passe ses nerfs. Non Killian je ne suis pas tout ça, et je ne suis pas non plus une gentille femme au foyer qui va t'attendre à la maison avec la marmaille et te préparer de bons petits plats. Si c'est ça que tu voulais, alors tu n'as pas épousé la bonne personne ! D'ailleurs une fois la traversée terminée, tu faisais quoi de ta marchandise ? Tu vendais ces pauvres femmes ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Ada ?

_ Encore cette Ada ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas qui s'est !

_ Ah oui ? Pourtant tes hommes l'ont trouvé sur une plage, ils l'ont violé sauvagement, puis ils te l'ont ramenée, avec Azuria ! Alors ça ne te dit toujours rien ? Après tu l'as faite enfermer dans ta soute, puis tu as pris la mer. Quelques mois plus tard il y a eu une tempête, tu as abrité le Jolly Rogers dans une crique et là tu as fait descendre tout le monde, ton équipage et tes esclaves. Tes hommes se sont lâchés sur ces pauvres femmes et toi aussi, tout en étant imbibé de rhum. Alors ça ne te dit toujours rien ?

_ Com… Comment ? Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ça ?

Killian était devenu tout blanc, jamais il n'avait parlé de sa vie de pirate avec Emma et aujourd'hui son passé lui explosait à la figure. Il ne comprenait pas quelle sorcellerie s'était emparé de sa femme, mais il devait réagir.

_ Je… c'était dans une autre vie, j'ai changé ! On a tous un passé dans la forêt enchantée, d'ailleurs ton amie Regina en a un des plus gratiné je te signale, est-ce que tu lui fais aussi la morale ?

_ C'est vrai Regina a un passé, mes parents ont un passé, mais eux au moins m'en ont parlé, ils ont été honnêtes avec moi ! Mais toi… Tu me dégoutes ! Plus jamais je ne pourrais partager le même lit que toi. Comment on peut agir de la sorte, comment on peut faire subir de telles choses à des femmes sans défense et ne même pas se souvenir de leurs prénoms. Alors Ada ?

Killian se sentait mal, en effet il ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait eu peur de sa réaction et aujourd'hui il voyait que sa peur n'était en rien infondée.

_ Je… je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens pas… euh… Mouche tenait un registre, peut-être trouveras-tu ce que tu cherches dessus. Je l'ai encore, il est dans une malle au grenier.

Emma ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, elle se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée blanche. David et Mary Margaret avaient entendu toute la conversation, aussi lorsque Killian s'approcha d'eux, ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire. Emma était en colère, elle avait été sans pitié.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je ne comprends pas… elle a toujours su que j'étais un pirate, je…

_ Je pense qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé ce que cela impliquait. Dit Mary Margaret en posant une main sur son bras.

_ Mais… elle va revenir ?

Le couple ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, Killian le comprit et décida de quitter le restaurant.

_ David tu devrais parler à Emma.

_ Et lui dire quoi ? Que son mari est un ancien voleur, meurtrier, violeur de femmes. Non je n'irais pas lui parler. Emma est assez grande pour faire ses choix, Killian aurait dû l'informer de tout ça.

_ Mais… il s'agit de son mariage !

_ Je sais. Peut-être que finalement Killian n'est pas sa fin heureuse. Notre fille a le chic pour choisir des hommes peu recommandables, mais elle doit apprendre toute seule de ses erreurs.

_ Tu crois que tout comme Regina elle est maudite et qu'elle va finir seule ?

_ Tu as raison elles ont ça en commun, les hommes qui partagent leurs vies finissent tous par mourir. Alors si cette fois ça se termine seulement par un divorce, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal !

David serra Mary Margaret dans ses bras, la jeune femme versa quelques larmes. Pourquoi sa fille ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose vienne interférer dans son bonheur. Cette conversation leur ayant coupé l'appétit, ils quittèrent eux aussi le petit restaurant.

Pendant ce temps Emma cherchait cette maudite malle dans son grenier. Killian y avait entassé toutes les affaires qu'il avait sur le Jolly Roger. Finalement tout au fond elle trouva un vieux coffre en bois, les charnières un peu rouillées, elle eut quelques difficultés à l'ouvrir, mais après quelques efforts elle y parvint. Le coffre contenait beaucoup d'objets, des bijoux, des outils de navigations… tout ce qui semblait avoir un peu de valeur. Elle trouva enfin un vieux livre, elle l'ouvrit, c'était bien le journal de bord. Elle s'en empara et décida de refermer le coffre, mais avant un objet attira son attention, c'était une petite couverture qui ressemblait à la sienne, sauf que sur celle-ci était brodé le prénom d' Azuria. Elle décida de la prendre avec elle, en aucun cas cette couverture ne devait revenir à Killian. Elle se téléporta aussitôt à la bibliothèque où elle était certaine de trouver Belle.

* * *

Regina et Henry de leur côté étaient rentrés au manoir après avoir quitté le restaurant. Regina leur avait préparé un petit quelques chose à manger et ils étaient maintenant tous les deux attablés en silence. Seuls les bruits des couverts se faisaient entendre. Regina étaient perdue dans ses pensées, revivant des moments qu'elle avait enfouis au plus profond de son être, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la question que lui posait son fils. Il fallut qu'elle sente sa main se poser sur son bras pour enfin réagir.

_ Oui, mon petit prince ?

Henry lui fit un sourire, il aimait bien qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Il devait bien se l'avouer, sa mère lui avait donné beaucoup d'amour lorsqu'il était petit, elle avait pris soin de lui.

_ Tu crois que Man' et Killian vont divorcer ?

_ Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Tu sais les relations des grandes personnes c'est compliqué.

_ Est-ce que…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Henry ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

_ Est-ce que c'est à cause de toi ?

_ A cause de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça Henry ?

_ Tu as embrassé Man' ?

Regina était surprise de la question de son fils, puis elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, la phrase d'Emma à son réveil. Que devait-elle lui dire ! Elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus où elle en était depuis que son passé refaisait surface. Henry observait sa mère, voyant celle-ci de battre avec ses pensées. Il décida alors d'intervenir, il voulait des réponses.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

Regina tourna brusquement la tête en direction de son fils. Que venait-il de dire ?

_ Je… je quoi ?

_ Je te demande si tu as des sentiments pour Man', si tu l'aimes ?

_ Henry, je…

Regina était vraiment embarrassée par cette conversation, elle sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues. Comment son petit garçon pouvait avoir compris ça tout seul, aussi vite.

_ Maman, je ne vais pas te juger, je veux juste que tu me dises la vérité, que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Tu me laisserais lire la lettre que Man' t'a laissé dans le passé ?

Regina était troublée, elle décida donc que le plus simple était de lui laisser lire la lettre. Elle la sortie de sa poche et la tendit à son fils. Il la déplia avec précaution, le papier avait vieilli et était fragile. Il avait pu voir combien sa mère avait l'air de tenir à cette lettre. Il commença à lire le contenu, allant de surprises en surprises au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient sous ses yeux… Il passa un long moment à la lire, la relire, réalisant toute l'importance de cette lettre, toutes les implications qui en découlaient. Certaines personnes seraient mortes aujourd'hui sans cette lettre. Il la replia contentieusement et la rendit à sa mère.

_ Tu n'as plus besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai compris.

Henry se leva et entoura le cou de sa mère, cette dernière d'abord surprise, se laissa enfin aller au chagrin dans les bras de son fils. Plus de quarante ans qu'elle retenait ses larmes, qu'elle se cachait sous le masque de la méchante reine…


	7. Chapter 6 - Prise de conscience

**Bonjour,**

 **J'ai eu une semaine quelque peu stressante et intense, et j'avoue que je me suis posée pas mal de questions, mais peut-être que vous saurez répondre à celles-ci qui concernent particulièrement le domaine des fanfictions :**

 **Est-ce qu'il faut faire des chapitres entre 500 et 1000 mots pour recevoir des reviews ? car j'ai l'impression que c'est la tendance par ici.**

 **Est-ce qu'il faut faire plein de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ? A priori ça doit être plus sympa à lire !**

 **Enfin bref juste des questions comme ça !**

 **Sinon un grand merci comme toujours à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leurs impressions. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne en répondant.**

 **Voici donc la suite des aventure d'Emma !**

 **Je tiens à dire que je ferais une petite pause durant la période des fêtes. Je le redirais le moment venu.**

* * *

 **6**

 **Prise de conscience**

Belle sursauta à l'apparition d'Emma, laissant les livres qu'elle avait en mains tomber au sol.

_ Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Emma l'aida à ramasser les livres et à les poser sur la petite table se trouvant juste derrière elle.

_ Ce n'est rien. Comment ça s'est passé avec Killian ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai trouvé le registre du Jolly Roger, mais je ne sais pas du tout à quelle époque chercher l'information que je cherche.

_ Hum… montres-moi le registre. Alors il faut que tu saches que les années entre la forêt enchantée et ici ne sont pas les mêmes, nous n'avons pas le même calendrier. En effet dans la forêt enchantée on utilise un calendrier astronomique. Alors attends que je calcule, nous sommes en 2017, mais chez nous dans la forêt enchantée nous sommes en…

Belle faisait des calculs auxquels Emma ne comprenait rien, puis au bout d'un moment la petite brune releva la tête et prononça la réponse.

_ en 1396, maintenant il faut qu'on sache combien d'années sont passées… Déjà la malédiction a été lancée à ta naissance.

_ Donc 1983 ici, ça donne quoi dans la forêt enchantée ?

_ Je calcule, ça donne… 1362.

_ En fait ça fait le même écart, 34 ans.

_ Oui à peu près… une année astronomique a un peu moins de jours, après ça dépend surtout de l'an 0, qui n'est pas le même partout.

_ Ok, donc vous êtes partis de la forêt enchantée en 1362. Maintenant combien de temps avant ça j'y étais.

_ Regina nous a dit qu'elle avait 19 ans lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrées.

_ Exact et ma mère 12 ans.

_ Ok, ça nous donne un départ, seulement je ne sais pas quelle âge avait Regina lorsqu'elle a lancé la malédiction.

_ Moi je sais ! L'âge qu'elle avait quand je suis arrivée à Storybrooke, étant donné que le temps n'a pas eu d'emprise durant la malédiction.

_ Exact et elle avait qu'elle âge ?

_ Euh… si je ne me trompe pas 33 ans.

_ Donc tu es arrivé dans la forêt enchantée 14 ans plus tôt ce qui donne 1348. Regarde dans le registre à cette année-là.

_ Non ça ne peut pas être ça, car j'y suis resté au moins 15 mois d'après Regina.

_ Donc regarde à 1349 ou 1350.

Emma tourna les pages du registres jusqu'à l'année 1349.

_ Hum… Belle les noms de mois correspondent à quoi ? Je cherche octobre ou novembre.

_ Ah ben ça va te faire une leçon ! Il faut que tu connaisses ça avant de partir. On va commencer par les jours de la semaine, nous avons aussi sept jours, basés sur le nom des astres connues à l'époque de la création de notre calendrier auquel tu ajoutes dies derrière. Exemple Lundi pour nous c'est le jour de la Lune, Luna dies. Après dans l'ordre nous avons Mars, Mercurius, Jovis, Venus, Saturnus et Sol.

_ Ok.

_ Emma, je te vois prendre des notes, c'est bien, mais…

_ Quoi ? C'est pour les emporter avec moi.

_ Oui, justement, tu ne peux pas écrire sur ce carnet, ni avec ce stylo.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Nous n'avons pas ça dans la forêt enchantée, nous écrivons à la plume, et les carnets ne ressemblent pas à ça. Attend je dois avoir ce qu'il faut.

Belle partie quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle fut de retour, elle tendit à Emma un magnifique carnet avec une couverture en cuir, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Elle lui tendit également quelques feuilles de parchemins pour s'entrainer.

_ Merci. Donc je connais maintenant les jours ensuite !

_ Pour nous l'année commence à l'équinoxe de printemps. Une année peut comporter 12 ou 13 mois, que l'on nomme Luna. Donc le premier mois est Unus Luna, Duo, Tres, Quattuor, Quinque, Sex, Septem, Octo, Novem, Decem, Undecim, Duodecim, Tredecim.

_ Donc si j'ai tout compris il faut que je cherche dans le journal de bord vers Novem Luna 1349.

_ Tout à fait.

Emma commença donc activement ses recherches, Mouche notait vraiment tout… elle arriva enfin au moment qui l'intéressait.

_ Là, c'est le moment où le Jolly Roger a essuyé une tempête et a dû s'abriter dans une crique, Ils y sont restés vingt heures.

Emma continue à lire le journal, relatant tout ce qui se passe à bord, Belle lit avec elle, les deux femmes sont horrifiées, chaque bagarre, chaque sévices, chaque viol y sont énumérés. Emma devient toute pâle en lisant l'information qu'elle cherchait.

_ Elle est morte, avant même d'avoir été vendue.

_ Emma, je suis désolée.

_ Belle ?

_ Oui ?

_ On ne change pas le destin si une personne destinée à mourir disparait de son temps ?

_ Euh, dois-je te rappeler Marianne.

_ Oui je suis d'accord, Marianne c'était une erreur, mais là je te parle d'une personne totalement insignifiante qui meurt par ma faute et dont la mort n'a aucune conséquence. Si cette personne disparait avant de mourir et réapparait je ne sais pas moi, ici et maintenant.

_ Emma !

_ Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai tort de penser à ça ?

_ En théorie, ça ne devrait en effet rien changer. Sa mort n'ayant pas d'impact.

_ Ok, j'ai donc ce que je voulais savoir. Sinon comment on se sert de cette plume ?

Belle et Emma passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble à travailler. Emma s'appliquait vraiment, elle voulait à tout prix réussir sa mission, et pour ça elle devait passer inaperçu dans cette époque. En début de soirée elle décida de se rendre au manoir, voulant passer sa dernière soirée en compagnie de son fils. Elle sonna et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle resta surprise que ce soit Henry qui lui ouvre.

_ Bonsoir Man'.

_ Bonsoir gamin, ta mère n'est pas là ?

_ Si, elle s'est endormie sur le canapé.

_ Il n'est que 18 heures !

_ On a pas mal discuté, et… Man', tu sais, elle a beaucoup souffert.

_ Henry de quoi tu parles ?

_ Elle m'a laissé lire ta lettre, et…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien. Tu voulais la voir pour quelque chose ?

_ Non, je voulais juste passer ma dernière soirée à Storybrooke avec mon fils.

_ Tu comptes partir demain ?

_ Oui.

Henry referma la porte derrière elle et la fit entrer dans le salon. Elle put alors constaté que Regina dormait en effet sur le canapé et que cette dernière avait les yeux rouge. Emma regarda son fils, il acquiesça de la tête comprenant la question silencieuse de sa mère blonde, oui elle avait pleuré et oui elle l'avait fait devant lui.

_ Henry, tu peux commander quelques chose à manger chez Granny et…

_ Je te laisse seule avec elle, j'ai compris.

Emma le remercia, puis se mit à genoux devant le canapé où se trouvait son amie. Elle passa une main sur son visage, lui retirant une mèche brune qui en cachait une partie. Regina bougea, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait du mal à sortir du sommeil, elle referma les yeux puis les rouvrit, se plongeant dans les yeux bleu-vert qui se trouvaient à sa hauteur.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Hum… Quelle heure est-il ?

_ 18 heures. Henry commande à manger. Il m'a dit que… que tu lui avais fait lire la lettre.

_ Oui. Il me posait beaucoup de questions, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne voulais pas lui mentir, alors je lui ai donné la lettre.

_ Je vois. Puis-je la lire moi aussi ?

_ Non.

Emma fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le refus.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je veux que ça vienne de toi, pas de ce que tu as lu.

_ Je comprends. Je pars demain.

_ Tu es sûre d'être prête ?

_ Je devrais m'en sortir. On a bien travaillé avec Belle cet après-midi.

_ Très bien. Je te donnerais quelques livres, ils pourront te servir avec moi et avec ta mère.

_ Merci.

_ Comment ça s'est passé avec ton pirate ?

_ C'est fini.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Menteuse.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

_ J'ai eu ma sœur au téléphone, elle veut bien nous aider.

_ Cool.

_ Je t'ai aussi trouvé des vêtements et un sac de voyage d'époque.

_ Merci. Regina est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, mais j'ai connu pire. J'espère que bientôt ça ira mieux.

_ Regina… je… comment casse-t-on un mariage dans la forêt enchantée, en dehors de la mort d'un des deux époux ? Je veux dire avec Killian on a été marié par Archie, et…

_ C'est vraiment fini alors ?

_ Oui, avec tout ce que j'ai encore appris aujourd'hui, je… je ne pourrais plus le voir de la même façon.

_ Emma il était un pirate.

_ Et tu crois que le fait d'être un pirate doit tout excuser ?

_ Je ne dis pas ça, je dis juste que… je n'étais pas mieux que lui.

_ Tu te trompes. Tu ne tuais pas les enfants, tu ne… vendais pas des êtres humains, tu…

_ Emma, je tuais des personnes juste parce qu'elles protégeaient ta mère. Je…

_ C'est ce que je dis. Tu étais en guerre.

_ Non Emma, je… je voulais simplement me venger.

_ Oui, mais c'était tout de même une guerre entre deux souveraines. Lui il faisait ça juste pour son plaisir. Écoute on ne va pas s'engueuler là-dessus. Ce sont deux situations différentes, mais la grande différence c'est que toi tu m'as tout raconté, lui non !

_ Je vois. Tu voudras rester dormir ?

_ C'est une proposition ?

_ Quoi ? Euh… non, je…

_ Tu ?

_ Je me disais que tu aimerais passer le plus de temps possible avec Henry.

_ C'est vrai, et qui te dis que je ne veux pas passer aussi plus de temps avec toi ? Tu es très confortable.

_ Emma… je… tu pourras prendre la chambre d'ami.

_ OK ! J'ai du mal comprendre.

Elles furent interrompues dans leur conversation par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Henry leur cria de ne pas bouger et alla récupérer leur repas. Une fois le livreur payé, il les rejoignit dans le salon.

_ Le repas est servi. Euh… tout va bien les mamans ?

_ Oui, passons à table.

Regina partit en direction de la cuisine, et Emma décida de la suivre mais fut retenue par son fils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

_ Rien. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

_ De quoi vous avez parlé ?

_ Elle m'a proposé de dormir ici.

_ Et ?

_ Et disons que j'ai mal interprété sa proposition.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Je… j'ai cru que… enfin qu'elle… Ah ! Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec toi.

_ Tu as cru qu'elle voulait dormir avec toi ?

_ Oui.

_ Et ?

_ Elle m'a proposé la chambre d'ami.

_ Man' ! Je te signale que tu es mariée !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ On arrive.

Henry et Emma se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la cuisine, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la brune. Henry posa la commande sur la table. Il y avait un peu de tout, de la salade, des pizzas, des burgers… Chacun se servit et commença à manger.

_ Au fait Regina, tu ne m'as pas répondu pour le mariage.

_ Oh ! Oui c'est vrai, alors il faut voir avec Blue.

_ De quoi vous parlez ?

_ Ta mère veut se séparer de Killian.

_ Vraiment ? Mais, ça ne fait que trois mois que vous êtes mariés !

_ Oui Henry, mais tu sais parfois les choses ne vont pas comme on l'aurait souhaité. Les désirs ne sont pas les mêmes.

_ C'est parce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Quoi ? Non Henry, c'est… comment t'expliquer. Killian voudrais que je sois une bonne épouse, qui s'occupe des enfants, lui fasse à manger, satisfasse ses… désirs… enfin bref je ne vais pas… je pense que tu as compris le concept. Mais tout ça… ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne sais même pas cuire convenablement un œuf ! Et avoir un tas d'enfants, ne pas travailler… je… non je ne m'y vois pas !

_ Et vous n'aviez pas parlé de tout ça avant ?

_ Ben… pas vraiment.

_ Emma, vous vous êtes mariés sans parler de votre vie future ? Ta décision n'a donc rien à voir avec le passé de Killian ?

_ Oui et non. J'ai du mal avec son passé, mais tout ce qu'il m'a dit aujourd'hui sur ses rêves de famille nombreuse, d'épouse modèle, de femme au foyer… je… non je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Il m'a presque ordonné de renoncer à ma mission, de renoncer à ce que je suis. Bon si on arrêtait de parler de tout ça. C'est notre dernière soirée ensemble, avant un bon moment, alors…

_ Très bien, dans ce cas moi j'ai une question, une question à laquelle aucune de vous n'a répondu. Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassées ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

_ Henry… c'est indiscret comme question ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

Emma vit Regina lui faire signe que ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne réponse à donner à leur fils. Et d'ailleurs le boomerang ne tarda pas à lui revenir en pleine figure.

_ Ça ne me regarde pas ? Vous êtes mes mères, alors si ça doit regarder quelqu'un c'est moi ! Et quand maman finit en larmes dans mes bras, je suis désolé mais ça me regarde ! Je ne vous demande pas les détails, je veux juste savoir s'il se passe quelque chose. Si ce quelque chose est juste comme ça, ou si… si ça peut être plus. De plus j'ai déjà la réponse à ma question, je sais que vous vous êtes embrassées, ce que je ne sais pas c'est dans quelles circonstances et si ça risque de se reproduire.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, comment expliquer quelque chose qu'on n'arrive pas soit même à expliquer. Regina se décida la première à répondre à son fils.

_ C'est moi qui ai embrassé ta mère, et ce sans son autorisation. Emma je m'excuse pour ça. Je… de t'entendre parler d'Yselda a fait remonter des souvenirs et… Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je…

_ Eh ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, en plus je te rappelle que moi aussi je t'ai embrassé le lendemain.

Henry observait l'échange entre ses deux mères, on aurait dit deux ados.

_ Euh attendez une seconde, si j'ai bien tout suivit, maman tu as embrassé Man', les raisons je pense que je les connais, par contre Man' tu l'as embrassé toi aussi ?

_ Oui, je… quand je me suis téléportée dans la chambre de ta mère, je venais de rêver qu'on s'embrassait et en me téléportant j'ai atterri sur le lit et je suis tombée sur elle, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé.

_ Je vois. Bon je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis épuisé, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les mamans. Et éviter de tomber par accident sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Les deux femmes rougirent à la remarque de leur fils, qui se mit à rire de plus belle.

_ Oh et encore un conseil, vous devriez peut-être en discuter.

Henry cette fois les laissa seules, elles l'entendirent monter les escaliers et entrer dans sa chambre. Elles restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Regina finit par se lever et débarrasser la table.

_ Quand est-ce qu'il a autant grandi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Emma ! Henry a raison. On doit en parler. Je… je n'aime pas cette gêne entre nous.

_ Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça. Tu me sers un peu de ton cidre ?

Regina ne répondit pas, elle versa deux verres de cidre et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le salon.

_ Emma

_ Regina

Elles avaient parlé en même temps.

_ A toi l'honneur. Emma je t'écoute.

_ J'ai… j'ai très envie de t'embrasser. Je ne me l'explique pas… je… tous ces rêves que je fais, toute ta vie que je découvre, Regina je… je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

_ Je vois.

_ Tu vois ? Regina… oh et puis merde !

Emma voyant que la discussion ne menait nulle part décida d'agir et s'empara des lèvres de la brune. Le baiser tout d'abord un peu brusque, se radoucit peu à peu. Emma sentit un bien être l'envahir. Elle se sentait bien, à sa place. Regina d'abord surprise, répondit au baiser tendrement, savourant chaque instant. Puis elle entrouvrit la bouche, invitant Emma à approfondir l'échange. Leurs langues se touchèrent, s'entrelacèrent, jouant un ballet qui n'était qu'à elles. Doucement elles mirent fin au baiser, mais restèrent front contre front.

_ Emma…

Regina ne put en dire d'avantage, Emma s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche. Elle sentit les mains de la blonde glisser sur sa taille, lui faisant naitre des frissons dans tout le corps. Les mains remontaient lentement sous son haut, lui soutirant de légers gémissements de plaisir. Mais Regina se ressaisit et repoussa doucement la blonde, ne voulant pas la blesser. Elle resta contre son front.

_ Emma, on ne doit pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ça… je… ça ne serais pas juste.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pour mon autre moi, ni pour toi maintenant.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Ton rêve Emma. Tu l'as rêvé certes, mais c'est arrivé et… ça fait partie de moi. Mais ça ne fait pas encore partie de toi.

_ Oh. Je… je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Toi tu as déjà eu notre première fois, mais moi pas encore et si… si on… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, alors moi j'aurais ma première fois avant ton autre toi.

_ C'est ça.

_ Est-ce que…

_ Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que je peux quand même dormir avec toi ?

_ Oui.

Regina se leva et lui tendit la main. Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre de la brune, cette dernière lui prêta de quoi se changer, puis elles se couchèrent toutes les deux, la brune ayant la tête qui reposait sur le torse de la blonde. Sans un mot, juste en écoutant la respiration de l'autre… elles s'endormirent.


	8. Chapter 7 - Le Conseil

**Bonjour à tous et un très grand merci.**

 **Après mon petit coup de blues de la semaine dernière, et oui parfois ça arrive, me revoilà en pleine forme avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **L'hiver s'est installé avec la neige et -4°C... c'est bien je vais donc rester au chaud et écrire, quoique j'aime bien les balades en raquettes... Enfin bref, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. Mais pour la suite de cette fic.**

 **Je vais un peu éclaircir certaines choses, car apriori quelques uns n'ont pas tout compris. Donc Emma est Yselda et non Ada. Elle n'est pas encore allé dans le passé, néanmoins le paradoxe temporel fait que pour Regina tout ceci à déjà eu lieu... Enfin bref les voyages dans le temps ce n'est pas simple. Aujourd'hui encore beaucoup de réponses, le départ d'Emma approche...**

 **Encore merci à tous de me suivre et de me laisser des messages, comme l'a dit Artemis972, vos commentaires sont notre seul salaire...  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et bon épisode de OUAT cette semaine...**

* * *

 **7**

 **Le conseil**

Yselda parcourait le château de long en large à la recherche de sa souveraine. Où avait-elle bien pu passer ! Cela faisait deux semaines que le drame s'était produit et qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre, il avait suffi qu'elle s'absente une heure pour que cette dernière décide d'aller faire un tour. Au détour d'un couloir, plongé dans ses pensées, ne regardant absolument pas devant elle, elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. Réalisant soudain son geste, elle regarda au sol la personne qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

_ Oh mon dieu, Princesse Snow, je suis désolée. Vous n'avez rien ?

Yselda se pencha au niveau de la princesse et attrapa sa main afin de l'aider à se lever, mais cette dernière la retira brusquement.

_ Ne me touchez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention.

_ Excusez-moi Princesse, je… Je suis à la recherche de la Reine.

_ Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas là !

_ Oui. Vous n'auriez pas une idée d'où elle pourrait se trouver ?

_ Vous êtes sa dame de compagnie, ce n'est pas à moi de vous apprendre votre travail ! Je ne comprends pas que mon père ait engagé une bonne à rien comme vous ! Mais s'il venait à entendre ce qui vient de se passer, je ne donnerais pas cher de votre petite personne.

_ Princesse, je me suis excusée, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de ce travail.

_ Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois. Puisque vous êtes là, savez-vous pourquoi ma belle-mère reste enfermée dans sa chambre ces derniers temps ?

_ Je… vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

_ Visiblement non, sinon je ne vous poserais pas la question.

_ La Reine a perdu le bébé qu'elle portait et depuis elle ne va pas très bien.

_ Oh ! Mon père ne m'a rien dit. Vous feriez mieux de continuer à la chercher dans ce cas. Vous avez essayé les écuries ?

_ Non, c'est une bonne idée Princesse, merci.

Yselda fit une rapide révérence et partit en direction des écuries. Elle en fit le tour deux fois, le cheval de la reine était dans son box et personne ne l'avait aperçu. Yselda ne comprenait pas où elle pouvait être.

_ Yselda bonjour.

_ Bonjour Monsieur.

_ Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise, appelez-moi Henry. Vous cherchez après ma fille ?

_ Oui. Je me suis absentée une heure et elle en a profité pour filer.

_ Regina est comme ça. Néanmoins je l'ai aperçu, elle se dirigeait vers le petit parc qui se trouve derrière la roseraie.

_ Merci Mons… Henry.

L'homme lui fit un sourire et elle partit en courant dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée. Elle traversa la roseraie, et arriva dans le petit parc. Peu de monde venait en cet endroit, Elle observa autour d'elle et au loin elle la vit enfin, elle portait une robe simple, et se trouvait à genoux. D'où elle se trouvait Yselda ne voyait pas ce que la jeune femme faisait, elle décida donc de se rapprocher. Là quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la reine en train de creuser dans le sol, les mains recouvertes de terre.

_ Majesté, mais que faites-vous ? Votre robe est toute tachée, et vos mains…

Regina tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux de la femme qui s'adressait à elle. Yselda vit tout de suite que cette dernière avait pleuré, elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, voulant comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette si jolie tête.

_ Puis-je vous aider, quoique vous fassiez ?

_ Je veux bien ma chère Yselda. Vous pourriez me rapprochez le pot qui se trouve à votre droite.

_ Oui ma Reine.

_ Yselda, cessez de m'appeler comme cela lorsque nous sommes seules.

_ Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.

_ Lui aussi vous a fait la leçon ?

_ Oui, il y a quelques minutes. Tenez voici le pot. Qu'est-ce que c'est.

_ C'est un bébé pommier. Lorsque je suis arrivée au château il y a un an j'avais avec moi un sac de pommes venant de chez moi. Ce sont les meilleures que je connaisse, alors j'ai voulu essayer de faire pousser plusieurs pommiers à partir des pépins. C'est le seul qui a poussé.

_ Et vous voulez aujourd'hui le mettre en terre ici.

_ Oui, je…

_ Regina qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Ma fille est morte, sans que je puisse lui dire au-revoir, sans que j'ai un endroit où je puisse me recueillir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, pourquoi elle n'a pas le droit à une sépulture, pourquoi elle doit rester un secret, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Lorsque j'ai posé la question au roi, il… il m'a giflé et m'a ordonné de ne plus jamais en parler.

Regina s'était mise à pleurer en racontant tout ça. Naturellement Yselda l'avait entourée de ses bras et maintenant elle la berçait doucement contre elle. Cela dura quelques minutes, puis la Reine se redressa et balaya ses larmes du revers de la main, se mettant de la terre sur le visage par la même occasion, faisant sourire la plus âgée qui l'essuya avec le revers de sa robe.

_ C'est mieux ainsi.

_ Merci. Donc je disais, je n'ai pas d'endroit où me recueillir, du coup ce pommier sera cet endroit, mon jardin secret. L'endroit où je pourrais toujours me retrouver avec ma fille.

_ Je comprends. Si on le mettait en terre ce magnifique arbrisseau. C'est curieux comment le tronc se sépare en trois branches.

_ Oui n'est-ce pas. Lui aussi est différent.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous vous sentez différente ?

_ Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, je… je n'ai jamais voulu être reine. Je… je voulais parcourir le monde.

_ Un jour peut-être, vous pourrez le faire !

Regina ne répondit rien. Les deux femmes mirent le petit arbre en terre et en recouvrirent les racines. Regina l'arrosa, puis elle resta un long moment silencieuse, à le regarder. Yselda savait qu'elle ne devait rien dire, laisser sa souveraine évacuer son chagrin et trouver la paix. Puis la jeune femme se leva et partit toujours sans rien dire en direction du château.

* * *

L'orage gronde, la pluie froide transperce leurs vêtements, le vent emporte les feuilles mortes. Ada tient l'enfant dans ses bras et regarde son amie sans comprendre ce qui se passe. En se retournant elle reconnait l'endroit où elle se trouve et elle prend peur. Pourquoi sont-elles ici, si près de ce qu'elle a fui. Elle regarde à nouveau son amie, avec une branche elle la voit tracer une forme au sol au pied de ce tout petit arbre. Puis elle prend quelque chose dans sa sacoche et le verse à l'une des extrémités de son dessin. Ensuite elle la voit se saisir d'un couteau et s'entailler le bout du doigt.

_ Yselda que fais-tu ? C'est de la folie de nous avoir amené ici !

_ Fais-moi confiance ! Donne-moi la petite.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai besoin de son sang ! C'est le seul moyen de quitter cet endroit et de la sauver.

Ada hésite, puis finalement tend l'enfant à son amie. Elle lui pique le bout du doigt et fait couler une goutte de sang sur la dernière extrémité du dessin. Là elle l'entend crier des paroles insensées dans la nuit.

 _« J'en appelle à l'arbre de vie, que les liens du sang fassent leur office. Passé, présent, futur ne font plus qu'un. Dans le feu tu renaitras, Dans la terre tes racines tu feras, Dans l'eau tu grandiras et dans l'air tu retrouveras. Arbre de vie active-toi et réunis les liens du sang. »_

Une lueur aveuglante sort du symbole, Ada a peur… Elle sert l'enfant contre elle, le plus fort qu'elle peut, puis elle sent une main la saisir et la tirer dans la lumière. Quelques instants plus tard, l'obscurité est revenue, les deux femmes et l'enfant ont disparu.

Emma se réveille en sursaut, faisant se réveiller la femme brune qui dormait toujours la tête sur son torse.

_ Emma ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je… encore un rêve.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu cette fois ?

_ Je sais où et comment activer l'arbre de vie.

_ Oh !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu pars demain alors ?

_ Oui, il le faut. Regina je… je suis désolée.

_ Pour ?

_ Pour avoir coupé la branche de ton pommier, je… je ne savais pas ce qu'il représentait pour toi. Je…

_ Emma c'est du passé. Mon pommier est toujours debout, certes il lui manque une branche, mais il est toujours là.

_ Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir raconté son histoire ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir raconté à ma mère ?

_ Emma c'est mon jardin secret, ce pommier c'est…

_ Azuria.

_ Oui. Emma, je ne souhaite pas en parler, c'est certainement la chose la plus difficile pour moi. Je ne sais pas quelle est ta quête, mais je te demanderais une chose, surtout ne change rien.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Je veux dire, tu risques de vouloir changer certaines choses, tu risques de… de peut-être vouloir me protéger, mais ce qui a eu lieu doit avoir lieu…

_ Mais, Regina, Léopold est…

_ Oui, mais je dois vivre tout ça, si ce n'est pas le cas, ta mère pourrait ne jamais rencontrer ton père, tu pourrais ne jamais venir au monde, il n'y aurait peut-être pas de malédiction et dans ce cas Henry n'existerait pas. Emma il est dangereux de jouer avec le passé, contentes-toi de faire ta mission en modifiant le moins de choses possibles.

_ Je… tu as raison, je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça. Ton vécu fait ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

_ Tu me fais la promesse de ne pas intervenir quoiqu'il arrive ?

_ Oui je t'en fais la promesse, mais je serais là pour toi.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Tu sais que pour une fois tu seras plus vieille que moi !

_ C'est vrai ! On aura quoi ? Quinze ans d'écart ?

_ Oui. Bon on ferait mieux de dormir, demain une longue journée t'attend.

_ Tu as raison. J'ai peur tu sais. Et si je me trompais ?

_ Si tu sais comment partir, tu sauras comment revenir.

_ Oui je sais, mais si je changeais quelque chose et qu'en revenant vous ne soyez plus là ? Si…

_ Chut…

Regina s'empara alors de ses lèvres, le baiser était doux, Emma se détendit et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Elle sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine, comment pouvait-elle ressentir de telles émotions en si peu de temps, à moins que… que ce sentiment ai toujours été là et qu'elle n'ait pas voulu l'admettre jusqu'à maintenant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle voit Blue, elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, ce n'était juste pour personne. Regina détacha ses lèvres et caressa sa joue, elle lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. Emma ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, laissant l'odeur de la brune l'envahir, cette fragrance de pomme qu'elle aimait tant, puis elles se rendormirent sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsqu' Emma se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit. Un peu déçue, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Elle ne résista pas à se servir du gel douche et du shampoing de la brune. Une fois apprêtée, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers, en se rapprochant de la cuisine elle entendit les rires de Regina et de son fils, une bonne odeur de pancake et de chocolat chaud flottait dans l'air. Elle entra tout sourire et resta quelques secondes à les observer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent sa présence.

_ Bonjour Emma, bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour Man' !

_ Bonjour tous les deux. Oui bien dormi. Il y a de bonnes odeurs par ici.

_ Installes-toi, je vais te servir.

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner dans un silence apaisant. Chacun appréciant ce moment entre eux.

_ On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Toi tu vas à l'école !

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais Henry, tu as déjà manqué hier, donc aujourd'hui tu y vas.

Henry regarda Emma afin d'avoir son soutien, mais cette dernière était d'accord avec sa mère brune. De plus elle avait quelque chose à faire ce matin, quelque chose qui ne regardait qu'elle. Ainsi ils quittèrent tous les trois le manoir en même temps et prirent trois directions différentes.

Emma se dirigea donc vers le couvent des fées afin de s'entretenir avec Blue. Elle expliqua à cette dernière son désir de se séparer de Killian, mais qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était la procédure à suivre. La fée la regarda de façon circonspecte, ne comprenant pas très bien sa demande, en effet rare étaient les couples demandant à se séparer. Emma lui expliqua comment ça se passait dans ce monde ci et lui demanda s'il existait quelque chose d'équivalent étant donné que Killian et elle ne s'était pas mariés en suivant les règles de ce monde ci. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle détenait le registre où était inscrit tous les mariages de la forêt enchantée et donc que le sien y figurait, pour mettre fin à son mariage il fallait réunir le conseil, que les époux s'expliquent et alors le conseil prenait la décision.

_ Qui sont les membres du conseil ?

_ Alors, le conseil doit être composé de six membres, c'est moi qui préside le conseil, ensuite on y trouve les souverains des royaumes auxquels les époux appartiennent, la personne qui vous a marié si cette personne est toujours en vie et enfin deux personnes chargées de vous représenter. Chacun des époux étant libre de choisir la personne qu'il souhaite.

_ Ok donc les six membres dans mon cas serait vous, Archie…

_ Votre mère, après pour Killian il dépendait du roi d'Angleterre, mais aujourd'hui il ne dépend plus d'aucun royaume, du coup il faudrait prendre le maire de Storybrooke, plus les deux personnes que vous choisirez.

_ Et il faut compter combien de temps pour réunir le conseil ?

_ Pourquoi vous êtes pressée ?

_ Euh… disons que je pars ce soir pour quelque temps.

_ Vous partez ? Vous voulez dire que vous quittez Storybrooke ?

_ Oui. J'ai un problème personnel à régler et ça risque de me prendre un moment.

_ Dans ce cas à vous de voir si vous réussissez à réunir un conseil aujourd'hui, sinon je crains que vous ne deviez attendre votre retour.

_ Ok, merci beaucoup pour ces renseignements. Donc vous seriez libre cet après-midi à 14 heures si je réussi à réunir les autres ?

_ Oui, pas de souci.

Emma la remercia, quitta les lieux et se rendit au bureau du shérif, il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec Killian. C'est donc quelque peu anxieuse qu'elle pénétra dans le bâtiment. Killian était là en train de jouer aux fléchettes.

_ Bonjour Killian.

_ Emma !

Killian se rapprocha d'elle, heureux de la voir et s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras lorsque celle-ci se recula.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Il faut qu'on discute.

Emma le fit s'asseoir et commença à lui expliquer son ressenti par rapport à leur mariage, ce dernier écoutait, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et à la fin de la conversation la sentence tomba.

_ Killian je ne veux plus vivre avec toi.

_ Tu… tu me quittes ? Mais… tu… tu ne peux pas, on… on est marié !

_ Je voudrais réunir le conseil afin qu'il puisse valider notre séparation. Je voudrais que ça se fasse cet après-midi.

_ Cet après-midi ? Mais… pourquoi ? Tu pourrais nous laisser une chance ?

_ Je ne ressens plus la même chose pour toi, je… je vais partir quelque temps, je vais quitter Storybrooke.

_ Quoi ?! Mais… tu pars avec Henry ?

_ Non, je pars seule. Aussi avant de partir je voudrais te rendre ta liberté.

_ Je vois. Je suppose que je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis.

_ Non. Il faut que tu trouves une personne pour te représenter, soyez tous les deux à la mairie pour 14 heures.

_ Ok.

Emma se leva et prit la direction de la sortie mais juste avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux Killian la rattrapa.

_ Emma, je… j'espère que tu seras heureuse.

_ Merci.

Elle se retourna et sortit du bâtiment. Elle s'arrêta un moment, une larme coulait sur sa joue, elle avait aimé Killian, mais aujourd'hui elle ressentait quelque chose de bien plus fort pour une autre personne et elle savait qu'elle venait de faire le bon choix. Elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque afin de voir Belle, cette dernière était occupée à ranger des livres qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_ Bonjour Emma, alors tu as du nouveau ?

_ Oui, je pars ce soir.

_ Déjà !

_ Oui, mais avant j'aurai besoin d'un service.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je voudrais que tu sois ma représentante au conseil pour ma séparation d'avec Killian.

_ Ta quoi ? Emma tu es sûre ?

_ Oui certaine. Je ne suis pas heureuse avec lui, nous n'avons pas la même vision de notre avenir.

_ Très bien, à quelle heure dois-je venir ?

_ 14 heures à la mairie.

_ J'y serais.

_ Bon je te laisse je dois encore prévenir ma mère et Regina.

_ Ok, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

Emma sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la brune, cette dernière répondit au bout de trois sonneries, elle lui expliqua pour le conseil et l'informa de l'heure. Ensuite elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la maison de sa mère. Elle la trouva en train de jardiner, Neal jouant auprès d'elle.

_ Bonjour maman.

_ Bonjour ma chérie. Je suis contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Pas très fort, je venais justement te voir pour ça.

Snow remarqua que sa fille avait des cernes sous les yeux et affichait un air stressée. Elle rangea ses outils, et l'invita à boire une citronnade. Elles s'installèrent autour de la table disposée dans le jardin. Emma attendit un moment, prit sa respiration et commença.

_ J'ai demandé la réunion du conseil cet après-midi.

_ Le conseil de la ville ? Pour quelle raison ?

_ Non pas le conseil de la ville, le conseil pouvant dissoudre mon mariage.

_ Quoi ?! Mais… que… Emma je ne comprends pas ? Ça ne va pas avec Killian ?

_ Je… nous n'avons pas la même vision de notre avenir et je n'éprouve plus les même sentiments pour lui.

_ Emma tu es sûre de ton choix ?

_ Oui. J'ai besoin que tu viennes au conseil cet après-midi en tant que souveraine de mon royaume.

_ Je vois. Puis-je te poser une question ?

_ Oui.

_ Aimes-tu quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas impossible.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Je ne te le dirais pas. Je vais partir quelque temps.

_ Partir ? Comment ça ?

_ J'ai quelque chose à régler, j'ai besoin de le faire. C'est personnel, mais je reviendrais.

_ Promis ?

_ Oui promis.

_ Je viendrais donc siéger au conseil. Qui seront les autres membres ?

_ Blue, Archie, Regina…

_ Tu as choisi Regina pour te représenter ?

_ Non, elle représente le dirigeant pour Killian, j'ai choisi Belle.

_ Ah d'accord et Killian a choisi qui ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un moment, puis Emma partit rejoindre Belle afin de se mettre d'accord pour l'après-midi. L'heure du conseil arriva rapidement, Killian était à l'heure et Emma eut la surprise de voir qu'il avait choisi David pour le représenter. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table de la salle de réunion et Blue débuta le conseil expliquant la demande formulée par Emma à tous. La majorité devait être obtenue afin que la séparation soit validée. Après les présentations d'usage, Emma s'exprima, puis Killian. Ce fut ensuite autour de Belle de prendre la parole et de donner son point de vue et son ressenti par rapport à son amie et à son mariage, puis au tour de David qui lui démontra qu'il était totalement contre. Ensuite Snow et Regina posèrent des questions aux deux époux et enfin Archie et Blue. Blue demanda à Emma et Killian de sortirent de la pièce le temps qu'ils discutent entre eux. Depuis l'extérieur, ils entendirent David crier, Snow essayer de le tempérer, puis le silence. Enfin Regina ouvrit la porte et leur demanda de revenir. Blue annonça le verdict, la dissolution du mariage était actée à cinq voix contre une. Emma fut soulagée, elle serra Killian dans ses bras, remercia tout le monde et quitta la mairie. Elle était libre, désormais elle pouvait se concentrer sur sa mission.


	9. Chapter 8 -Le départ

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour vos messages,Je prends le temps de tous les lire et de vous répondre quand cela est possible,**

 **alors encore un merci pour les guests à qui je ne peux répondre en mp.  
**

 **vous avez été nombreux à apprécier le fait qu'Emma règle ses affaires avant son départ. Cette semaine c'est donc le départ d'Emma.**

 **Je prends juste une minute pour vous informer que j'ai commencer à poster ma fic crossover JAG/X-Files, je sais que ce n'est pas du tout le même univers, mais qui sait...**

 **Bon j'arrête de vous embêter, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **8**

 **Le départ**

 **Storybrooke**

 **20 août 2017**

Emma venait de sortir de la mairie, elle respira à plein poumon et se dirigea vers le pommier qui se trouvait dans le parc. Elle l'observa un long moment, puis se pencha et observa le sol, c'était presque imperceptible, mais c'était bien là, le dessin de l'arbre de vie se trouvait au pied de ce pommier. Elle caressa le dessin de la main et l'observa méticuleusement, concentrée, elle ne se rendit pas compte que trois femmes se trouvaient derrière elle.

_ Chérie que fais-tu ?

_ Oh maman, je… rien, je voulais vérifier quelque chose. Belle, Regina, vous vouliez quelque chose ?

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

Belle avait posé la question que toutes voulaient poser. Emma les regarda, elles étaient inquiètes pour elle et il fallait qu'elle les rassure.

_ Bien, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon j'ai encore un tas de choses à faire avant de partir.

_ Emma, on pourrait manger en famille ce soir ?

_ Euh…

_ S'il te plait, tu m'as dit que tu devais partir un moment, et j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi avant.

_ Ok ça marche, on peut se retrouver au Granny's vers 19 heures.

_ Ok. A tout à l'heure.

Une fois Snow partie, les trois femmes prirent la direction du manoir, Belle avait avec elle un sac comprenant quelques affaires pouvant être utiles à Emma. Regina lui montra ce qu'elle avait préparé de son côté et elle lui expliqua aussi qu'elle devait faire attention avec l'utilisation de la magie, et en faire un minimum usage. En fin d'après-midi elles furent rejointes par Henry qui s'amusa à regarder toutes les affaires que sa mère emportait avec elle.

_ Tu as déjà l'encre invisible avec toi ? Ou tu vas la confectionner sur place ?

Les trois femmes stoppèrent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire et regardèrent Henry.

_ Euh…

_ Emma, tu sais comment préparer une telle encre ?

_ Non, pas la moindre idée. Comment on fait ?

_ Ok je reviens, je dois avoir ça dans l'un de mes livres. On va te noter la formule dans ton carnet.

_ Emma tu devrais aussi protéger ton carnet par un sort, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un puisse le lire.

_ Quel genre de sort.

_ On pourrait utiliser la magie du sang, comme maman a fait sur son caveau.

Regina qui revenait dans la pièce à ce moment-là se demanda de quoi voulait parler son fils.

_ Vous parlez de quoi ?

_ D'un sort de protection pour le carnet d'Emma.

_ Dans ce cas oubliez la magie du sang.

Ils la regardèrent tous, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle disait ça. Alors elle continua son explication.

_ Si on utilise la magie du sang, Snow et Léopold pourront le lire.

_ Exact, tu aurais une autre idée ?

_ Oui on va mettre un sort de protection, qui fait que si quelqu'un l'ouvre, il n'y verra qu'un simple livre de poésie. Voici la formule pour l'encre, note la bien.

_ Ok merci.

_ Man' ?

_ Oui Henry, qu'y-a-t 'il ?

_ Je peux venir avec toi ?

_ Vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes ?

Regina et Belle redescendirent et laissèrent Emma et Henry dans la chambre de la blonde.

_ Henry, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, c'est dangereux.

_ Je ne suis plus un petit garçon… j'ai toujours voulu voir la forêt enchantée. Je veux t'aider à ramener ma sœur !

_ Je sais, mais c'est toujours non. Je veux que tu restes ici et que tu prennes soin de ta mère. Elle n'a personne en dehors de toi. Bon d'accord il y a Zelena, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Promets-moi de la protéger, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous serez là l'un pour l'autre.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Henry, je… je ne sais pas. Je ressens quelque chose pour elle, mais…

_ Elle, elle t'aime et ce depuis 46 ans ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, je veux dire il y a Killian et…

_ Oh, j'ai totalement oublié de te dire, je… je ne suis plus avec Killian. Notre mariage a été dissous.

Henry la regarda avec de grands yeux, Emma lui expliqua donc le conseil et ce qui s'était passé. Il acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras, lui demandant de faire attention à elle. Emma se rendait compte que son petit garçon venait d'avoir 16 ans et qu'il serait presque un homme à son retour. Ils restèrent un moment à faire un câlin, puis descendirent rejoindre Belle et Regina. Il était temps d'aller au Granny's.

Le repas avec ses parents fut assez silencieux. Son père lui en voulait pour avoir mis fin à son mariage et sa mère avait passé une partie de son temps à pleurer et l'autre partie à lui poser des tas de questions auxquelles elle n'avait bien entendu pas répondu. C'est donc peu avant 22 heures qu' Henry et elle retrouvèrent les murs du manoir. Regina, Belle et Zelena discutaient tranquillement devant une tasse de thé et les attendaient pour le grand départ.

Emma salua la sœur de Regina et monta à l'étage récupérer ses affaires et se changer. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, ils restèrent tous un moment à l'observer, ayant du mal à réaliser que c'était bien elle. En effet elle portait une robe rose pale, tranchant radicalement avec son habituelle veste en cuir rouge.

_ Quoi ?! Vous voulez ma photo ?

_ Oh bonne idée !

Henry alla chercher son appareil et la prit aussitôt en photo.

_ Il manque juste un petit quelque chose.

Regina l'observait et la voyait regarder partout, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien manquer.

_ Ah bon ? Parce que je ne pourrais rien faire entrer de plus dans cette robe. Comment on fait pour supporter ces corsets toute la journée. Bon alors Regina, il manque quoi ?

_ Tes cheveux.

Et d'un geste souple de la main, elle transforma la magnifique chevelure blonde en une chevelure rousse ondulée.

_ Et voilà.

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux, Emma était tout simplement magnifique. Emma se regarda dans un miroir et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle était Yselda.

_ Belle tu peux nous prendre en photo tous les trois ?

_ Bien sûr Henry. Un, deux, trois…

_ Merci. Man' on a du mal à te reconnaitre.

_ J'ai moi-même du mal à me reconnaitre.

Regina ne disait rien, elle observait Emma, comme si il manquait quelque chose, puis ça lui revint. Elle quitta le salon et monta dans sa chambre, là elle ouvrit un petit coffret et s'empara d'un collier qui comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle redescendit et les autres la regardèrent, leurs yeux pleins de questions.

_ Il manquait encore quelque chose. Emma tournes-toi.

Emma obéit et fit dos à Regina, là elle sentit les mains de Regina sur la peau de son cou, puis plus rien. Elle observa son cou et y vit le pendentif que Regina portait souvent.

_ Regina, je… je ne peux pas accepter ça !

_ Tu sais que ce pendentif représente l'arbre de vie.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui et… c'est toi qui me l'as donné il y a longtemps. Je viens d'y repenser.

Emma n'ajouta rien. Elle attrapa ses affaires, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Les autres la suivirent sans rien ajouter. Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture de Regina et cette dernière attendit les instructions d'Emma.

_ Alors, ou va-t-on ?

_ A la mairie.

Regina démarra, fit marche arrière et prit la direction de la mairie de Storybrooke. Une fois arrivés, ils descendirent tous de voiture et suivirent Emma dans les jardins entourant le bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au niveau du pommier, ils la regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

_ Emma ?

_ C'est ici que je dois ouvrir le portail.

_ Pourquoi ici ?

_ Zelena c'est une bonne question, alors ici parce que cet arbre est le lien avec la forêt enchantée et…

_ Ce n'est pas le seul lien qui existe avec la forêt enchantée.

_ Regina tu me laisses finir ?

La brune hocha de la tête, l'invitant à continuer ses explications.

_ Donc je disais… j'étais avec Regina lorsqu'elle a planté cet arbre et je pense que…

_ Attend Man', si tu étais avec maman à ce moment-là, ça veut dire que l'arbre n'existe pas encore donc je ne vois pas très bien comment il pourrait être le lien ?

_ Est-ce que vous allez me laisser finir ? Donc je disais, cet arbre est né d'un pépin de pomme, et cette pomme venait du domaine de la famille de Regina, donc je dois pouvoir revenir dans le temps au moment où cette pomme était toujours accroché à son arbre !

_ Euh Emma ce ne sont que des suppositions ça !

_ Oui Belle, mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Emma observa tout le monde et vit que Regina s'était tendue, elle continua tout de même à faire ses préparatifs, elle lui dirait deux mots plus tard. Elle commença donc à dessiner l'arbre de vie en suivant les traces de celui déjà présent. Une fois cela fait elle se piqua le doigt et versa une goutte de son sang sur la première branche.

_ A vous !

Regina et Zelena se rapprochèrent du symbole dessiné au sol et firent le même geste qu'Emma.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant Il est temps de se dire au revoir, ensuite je prononcerai une formule avant d'être aspirer dans le passé.

Zelena souhaita bon courage à Emma, Belle la serra un instant dans ses bras lui demandant de faire attention à elle. Henry lui sauta au cou, lui disant combien elle allait lui manquer. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'enlacer, avant qu'Emma ne mette fin à l'échange et ne se tourne vers Regina. La brune la serra dans ses bras, ne sachant que dire.

_ Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu ta réaction quand j'ai parlé de la pomme.

_ Oui. Le pommier se trouve dans la prairie où j'ai sauvé ta mère. Je ne sais pas à quel moment précis tu vas arriver, mais…

_ Il y a des chances que je vive ce moment.

_ Oui, et ce qui suivra.

_ Je vois.

_ Emma… promets-moi une chose. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut pas que tu interviennes, il ne faut pas que tu modifies quoi que ce soit. Sinon ça pourrait modifier tout ce que tu connais aujourd'hui, ça…

_ Oui je sais, tu ne deviendrais pas l'Evil Queen, ma mère ne rencontrerait pas mon père, je ne naitrais pas, la malédiction n'existerait pas et Henry non plus.

_ Quelque chose comme ça oui. Prends soin de toi. Tu vas me manquer.

_ Tu vas me manquer aussi. Bon les autres se demande ce que l'on fait, je… je ferais mieux de…

Emma ne put finir sa phrase, sur une pulsion Regina avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois. Elles finirent par se séparer en entendant les raclements de gorge derrière elles.

_ Il va falloir qu'on m'explique certaines choses, j'ai dû louper ce chapitre.

_ Je t'expliquerais tante Zelena.

Emma se plaça devant l'arbre de vie et commença à réciter la formule.

 ___ J'en appelle à l'arbre de vie, que les liens du sang fassent leur office. Passé, présent, futur ne font plus qu'un. Dans le feu tu renaitras, Dans la terre tes racines tu feras, Dans l'eau tu grandiras et dans l'air tu retrouveras. Arbre de vie active-toi et réunis les liens du sang.

Une lueur blanche jailli du sol, Emma s'avança au centre de l'arbre de vie, se retourna pour voir sa famille, leur fit un petit geste de la main et disparu quelques secondes plus tard, ne laissant derrière elle que le symbole dessiné à même le sol. Il fallut quelques instants à tous pour se ressaisir et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Emma avait disparu…

Emma se sentit aspirée dans un vortex, le voyage paru à la fois durer une éternité et quelques secondes. Aussi elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit l'herbe sous ses pieds. Elle releva la tête et observa son environnement. Elle se trouvait au pied d'un immense pommier, sur sa gauche se trouvait une grange et sur sa droite une grande étendue vallonnée. Il faisait nuit noire, aussi elle décida de se diriger vers la grange, elle devrait pouvoir y trouver un petit coin pour dormir au chaud. Elle fit alors les quelques mètres la séparant du bâtiment et ouvrit la grande porte en bois, il faisait sombre, elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose, elle entendit des hennissements, des chevaux à n'en pas douter. Elle referma la porte et d'un geste de la main fit apparaitre un peu de lumière. Le lieu était bien une écurie, elle en fit rapidement le tour et repéra une petite plateforme en hauteur, elle y grimpa à l'aide d'une échelle se trouvant à proximité. La plateforme donnait une vue d'ensemble sur l'écurie, quelques bottes de pailles y étaient stockées, lui faisant un mur naturel empêchant quiconque de savoir qu'elle se trouvait là. Elle fouilla dans son sac et y trouva une tenue plus appropriée, un pantalon et un chemisier. Il y avait aussi une paire de botte et une couverture. Elle se fit un petit nid douillet et s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie. Il serait temps le lendemain de savoir où elle se trouvait.

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **20 Sex Luna de l'an 1348**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu' Emma fut réveillée par le son d'une voix. Elle mit quelques secondes à ouvrir les yeux et à se remémorer où elle se trouvait. Puis elle se focalisa sur la voix se trouvant en dessous d'elle, elle connaissait cette voix, bien que légèrement différente, plus douce. Elle se mit à genoux et observa la scène se déroulant dans l'écurie.

_ Rocinante mon beau, prêt pour une balade !

Emma entendit un hennissement répondre à la jeune femme. Elle n'eut plus aucun doute c'était bien Regina qui se trouvait là. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et était vêtue d'une veste d'équitation bleue ciel et d'un pantalon marron clair. Emma resta fixée sur cette image, jamais elle n'avait vu son amie vêtue avec des tons pastel, elle avait l'air si différente de la femme qu'elle connaissait à Storybrooke. Regina s'affairait à préparer son cheval, lui mit son harnais, son tapis, puis sa selle, avant de grimper souplement sur son dos et de quitter l'écurie au pas.

_ Nous allons retrouver Daniel au sommet de la colline, j'ai tellement hâte Rocinante.

Emma sortit de sa léthargie et se décida à suivre la jeune Regina. Elle se glissa hors de sa cache et prit la même direction que la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'écurie, elle ne put qu'apercevoir la croupe de l'étalon. Elle était à pied, elle se mit donc à courir, pour ne pas perdre Regina de vue. Après dix minutes de courses, elle vit Regina ralentir au loin, descendre de cheval et se jeter dans les bras d'un jeune homme, avant de l'embrasser. Emma sentit une pointe de jalousie dans tout son être. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu, elle ne pourrait entendre leur conversation, mais elle ne pouvait se mettre à découvert. Elle resta donc là, à l'abri des arbres à observer la scène. Regina avait l'air heureuse. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu un tel sourire sur son visage et se promit de lui faire retrouver.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des cris, elle observa la scène et vit un cheval passer au galop pas très loin d'elle, sur son dos se trouvait une petite fille, se pourrait-il que… Emma cogita, mais bien sûr c'était la rencontre entre sa mère et Regina. D'ailleurs la jeune femme brune n'avait pas perdu de temps et galopait déjà pour venir secourir la jeune princesse. Elle observa toute la scène, vit la jeune fille enlacer Regina, au loin, Daniel n'avait même pas bougé. Emma n'en revenait pas, c'était quoi ce mec ! Elle avait bien compris depuis le temps que c'était les femmes les vraies héroïnes, mais tout de même. Finalement Regina prit Snow avec elle et décida de regagner l'écurie, laissant à Daniel la charge de rattraper l'autre cheval. Emma attendit un moment avant d'elle aussi repartir en direction de la grange.

Avant de regagner sa cache elle décida de faire un petit tour des lieux, elle se trouvait donc sur le domaine familial du père de Regina, en dehors de la vaste demeure, il n'y avait que des collines verdoyantes à perte de vue. Comment allait-elle faire pour manger. Peut-être devait-elle se faire embaucher comme domestique, mais comment… Emma décida de regagner la grange, après s'être assurée que la voie était libre. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche de son carnet, puis se mit à le feuilleter, au bout d'un moment, elle tomba sur des pages dont l'écriture n'était pas la sienne, elle se mit alors à les lire. Au fil des pages, de nombreux conseils lui étaient donnés, Regina avait pensé à tout. Elle décida donc de suivre le premier, qui lui disait de se présenter aux cuisines de la demeure, là se trouvait Manuel, chargé de recruter le personnel de maison. Pour s'y rendre elle devait se vêtir d'une façon bien précise, elle chercha dans son sac la tenue adéquate et se changea. Regina lui conseillait de porter un foulard sur la tête et de se présenter comme femme de chambre, elle pourrait ainsi aller et venir dans la demeure sans problème. Afin de ne pas porter l'attention sur elle, elle lui conseillait de garder la tête baissée et de ne pas s'adresser à ses parents ou à elle. C'est vêtue d'une robe simple, qu'elle se rendit donc à la demeure afin d'y trouver un emploi. Elle trouva les cuisines et le fameux Manuel sans grande difficulté, elle n'eut pas grand-chose à dire pour le convaincre de l'embaucher, en effet il lui fit comprendre qu'ici le personnel ne restait pas bien longtemps en dehors des fidèles de monsieur, la maitresse de maison faisant fuir le nouveau personnel. Il lui dit de se présenter dès le lendemain au même endroit, elle le remercia et quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie, regagnant les écuries. Elle avait faim, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à emmener un peu de nourriture avec elle. Elle fouilla son sac à la recherche de son carnet et trouva un sachet en papier, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit un grand sourire parcouru son visage. Regina avait vraiment pensé à tout, y compris à son estomac. Dans le sachet se trouvait quelques chaussons aux pommes, quelques sandwiches, des pommes et une gourde d'eau.

_ Merci Regina. Que ferais-je sans toi !

Après ces quelques mots lancés dans le vide, elle se saisit d'un sandwich et mordit dedans à pleine dents. Elle passa le reste de la journée à étudier ses notes, puis se coucha de bonne heure, elle devait prendre son service aux premières lueurs du jour.


	10. Chapter 9 - Tout dérape

**Bonjour,**

 **En cette journée de neige voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Il sera le dernier posté cette année, car je vais faire une pause durant les fêtes. Le prochain chapitre sera donc le lundi 8 janvier. Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes.**

 **Je tiens à prendre un instant pour tous vous remercier, ceux qui m'ont mis en follow, ceux qui me laissent des reviews, mais aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes. je suis contente que ma fic suscite votre intérêt.**

 **Je vous laisse avec Emma et Regina et la suite de leurs aventures.**

 **A très bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

* * *

 **9**

 **Tout dérape**

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **21 Sex Luna de l'an 1348**

Emma se réveilla avec le chant des oiseaux, elle avait passé une bonne nuit, aujourd'hui était son premier jour de travail, elle ne devait pas être en retard. Une bonne douche lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, malheureusement ça ne pouvait rester qu'un doux rêve. A la place lavage de chat avec l'eau glacé d'un seau d'eau prévu pour les chevaux. Une fois que ce fut fait, vint la corvée de s'habiller, la veille elle s'était abstenue de mettre le corset, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait guère le choix. Heureusement Regina lui en avait procuré trois qui se lassaient sur le devant, ils étaient magnifiques. Le premier était d'un blanc immaculé, totalement recouvert de dentelle, le second était rouge recouvert de dentelle noire et le dernier était blanc et rose pâle avec des motifs. Elle se décida pour le premier et mit de longues minutes à l'enfiler. Par-dessus elle passa une robe bleue ciel qu'elle recouvrit d'un tablier blanc. Pour terminer elle tressa ses longs cheveux roux, mit un foulard blanc par-dessus et enfila une paire de ballerine bleue ciel également.

Emma arriva pile à l'heure dans les cuisines, Manuel avait fait venir la responsable du petit personnel affecté aux pièces à vivre. Aujourd'hui elles devaient faire les poussières de la pièce principale. Cela faisait une heure qu'elles s'affairaient lorsque Regina entra dans la pièce, cette dernière vint saluer la vieille dame qui s'était inclinée à son entrée. Emma en avait fait de même et ne pouvait donc voir le visage de la jeune femme.

_ Odette, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas vous incliner devant moi !

_ Mademoiselle est bien bonne, mais votre mère…

_ A des yeux et des oreilles partout. Oui je sais. Qui est la femme à vos côtés ?

_ Yselda, c'est son premier jour au service de votre famille. Elle fait une halte dans votre demeure avant de se rendre au palais royal pour proposer ses services.

_ Au palais ? Quels services proposez-vous ?

_ Je suis dame de compagnie et excellent professeur mademoiselle. Je viens de l'est où j'ai servi de nombreux notables et je voudrais aujourd'hui travailler pour la couronne.

_ Pourquoi venir travailler ici dans ce cas ?

_ Voyager coûte cher mademoiselle.

_ Je vois. Peut-être pourrons-nous discuter à l'occasion, j'aime apprendre. Bon je vais vous laisser à votre travail, j'ai une leçon d'équitation.

Odette et Emma hochèrent de la tête et reprirent leur activité au fond de la pièce, laissant Regina s'admirer devant un miroir plein pied se trouvant sur un côté de la pièce. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Regina. Comment une jeune femme aussi gentille était devenue si amère. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de la maitresse de maison. Cora ne salua même pas sa fille et métamorphosa sa tenue d'équitation en une magnifique robe à frou frou d'un simple claquement de doigt. Emma vit sur le visage de Regina qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, puis elle se concentra sur la conversation. Le roi Léopold était présent dans la maison et souhaitait voir celle qui avait sauvé sa fille la princesse Snow. Emma s'affairait toujours à passer son chiffon sur les meubles tout en suivant la conversation, elle ne put s'empêcher de le lâcher lorsque le roi demanda la main de Regina et que Cora répondit « oui » à sa place. Emma se dit qu'heureusement sa propre mère ne lui avait pas fait le même coup ! Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un coup de coude d'Odette.

_Arrêtes de rêvasser, nous devons aller préparer la chambre invité pour le roi.

Emma la suivit donc, manquant ainsi la fin de l'échange. A la fin de la journée elle regagna les écuries complètement éreintée. Elle s'allongea sur son matelas de paille et ferma les yeux, néanmoins elle les rouvrit rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit en dessous d'elle. Quelqu'un s'occupait des chevaux, Espérant apercevoir Regina, elle se redressa afin de mieux entendre, mais surtout de voir. Malheureusement ce n'était que Daniel, elle l'observa un petit moment puis rebascula sur son lit de fortune se demandant ce que Regina pouvait bien lui trouver. Elle ne rêvassa pas bien longtemps car Regina entra à moitié en pleurs, venant se blottir dans les bras du brun et lui demandant de l'épouser. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et visiblement Daniel ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle. Il essayait de la rassurer et de la calmer, finalement Regina lui raconta la demande en mariage du roi et lui demanda de s'enfuir avec elle, avant de l'embrasser. Emma eut envie de vomir à cette vision, mais son envie s'évanouit aussi vite que le baiser des amants lorsque Snow laissa tomber sa selle en les découvrant enlacés. Emma pensa à voix haute, heureusement pas assez fort pour que quelqu'un l'entende.

_ Ah ben il ne manquait plus que ça.

Elle vit Snow s'enfuir et Regina lui courir après, Daniel se trouvant là elle ne pouvait descendre pour les suivre, néanmoins une petite lucarne se trouvait près d'elle, elle l'entrouvrit et essaya d'entendre ce que Snow et Regina se disaient, elle n'entendit pas tout, mais en déduit que Regina demandait à Snow de ne dire à personne ce qu'elle venait de voir.

_ Ma mère est incapable de garder un secret, je sens que ça va mal se terminer cette histoire.

Une fois le calme revenu, Emma s'endormit rapidement. En fait depuis son arrivée dans la forêt enchantée elle ne faisait plus de cauchemar et faisait enfin des nuits complètes.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **21 août 2017**

Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures qu'Emma était partie, Regina n'avait pas quitté la maison, ne voulant pas croiser qui que ce soit. Elle pouvait déjà sentir les regards sur elle, ceux de Snow, de David, pire encore ceux de Killian. Elle repensa alors à sa soirée passée avec Henry.

Ce dernier était allé voir sa grand-mère pour l'aider à préparer l'école pour la rentrée scolaire et en rentrant il avait jeté son cartable au sol et était monté dans sa chambre dans un boucan de tous les diables. Elle l'avait laissé, souhaitant qu'il se calme par lui-même et s'était affairée en cuisine à lui préparer une pizza maison. Au moment de se mettre à table elle l'avait appelé et il était descendu en silence, s'était assis en silence et avait commencé à manger toujours en silence.

_ Henry vais-je devoir te tirer les vers du nez où vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe.

_ On peut quitter Storybrooke ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Toute la journée grand-mère m'a posé des questions sur Man', elle voulait savoir si elle était partie, où elle était partie, pendant combien de temps, si j'en connaissais les raisons, enfin bref je te passe tous les détails. En partant j'ai croisé Killian et grand-père, tous les deux avec un coup dans le nez. Je les ai envoyé balader et ils ont commencé à me suivre en traitant Man' de tous les noms. J'ai fini par me mettre à courir et les ai semés sans trop de problèmes. Là je me suis arrêté au Granny's pour boire un chocolat chaud et ce sont Archie et Granny qui ont commencé à me poser des questions. Heureusement Belle est arrivée et leur a dit de me laisser tranquille, elle m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la maison et voilà.

_ Je vois. Il te reste combien de jours de vacances avant la reprise des cours ?

_ 13 jours.

_ Ça te dit qu'on parte quelques jours tous les deux ?

_ Carrément ! On irait où ?

_ Je ne sais, où veux-tu aller ?

_ En Floride, je veux voir la navette spatiale et aller à Walt Disney World.

_ Oh je te vois venir et c'est…

_ Ne dis pas hors de question ! Allé, s'il te plait !

Regina ne put que valider la proposition devant le regard de chien battu de son fils.

_ Très bien. Il est tard, tu vas monter te coucher et demain on va regarder pour faire toutes les réservations et on pourra alors partir dans deux jours.

_ Cool ! Bonne nuit maman.

Henry lui fit une bise et monta les escaliers en courant.

_ Henry ! On ne court pas…

_ …dans les escaliers, oui je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Regina sourit en se remémorant la réplique de son fils, dans quoi allait-elle s'embarquer ces prochains jours ! Emma n'arriverait certainement pas à la croire à son retour et voudrait le voir de ses yeux. Ça ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures et déjà la blonde lui manquait terriblement.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **22 août 2017**

Regina s'était levée de bonne heure et d'excellente humeur, elle avait préparé un énorme petit déjeuner pour elle et son petit prince, elle finissait de cuire les pancakes lorsque ce dernier arriva dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour ! Hum ça sent super bon. Ouah ! Tu as invité toute la ville au petit déjeuner ?

_ Bonjour. Euh non… je crois que je me suis un peu emballé. On aura des restes pour le voyage.

_ Cool.

Henry s'installa à table et commença à engloutir son premier pancake. Regina lui servit son chocolat et s'installa aussi. Elle était heureuse de voir Henry de meilleure humeur et elle avait hâte de partir quelques jours avec lui. Tout en prenant le petit déjeuner Henry lui faisait part de tout ce qu'il voulait voir ou faire, et des idées il en avait des tas !

_ C'est dommage que Man' soit déjà partie !

_ On pourra refaire un voyage à son retour.

_ Bonne idée. Alors quand est-ce qu'on part ?

_ Fini ton petit déjeuner et on regarde ça !

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur repas, firent la vaisselle ensemble puis allèrent dans le bureau de Regina afin de faire des recherches sur internet.

_ On y va en voiture ou en avion ?

_ Ça serait plus raisonnable en avion, en voiture ça fait 2400 km pour rejoindre Orlando. On pourrait louer une voiture sur place.

_ Oui chouette ! Tu as déjà pris l'avion ?

_ Non.

_ Tu verras c'est chouette. Du coup on part 12 jours ?

_ Oui, on va s'arranger pour ne pas rentrer trop tard le dernier jour.

_ Ok, je peux faire les recherches ? Alors les avions Boston- Orlando. Regarde celui-là il est bien à 7h00 !

_ Euh Henry, je te signale qu'on à 3h30 de route pour rejoindre l'aéroport de Boston.

_ Hum, en effet. Alors celui de 11h00 ? Ça nous fait arriver à 14h30 à Orlando.

_ C'est beaucoup mieux. Ok je réserve. Je peux avoir ta carte ?

_ Je vais la chercher, je reviens.

Regina s'absenta et Henry continua ses recherches pendant ce temps, il était surexcité à l'idée de ce voyage, les premières vraies vacances qu'ils feraient ensemble.

_ Me voilà. On doit regarder pour le retour aussi.

_ Justement je me demandais, on repart d'Orlando ou de Miami ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de ce qu'on veut faire. Tu veux aller à Miami ?

_ Oui, il y a les Everglades et aussi les Keys ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle.

_ Pas vraiment, mais je te fais confiance, c'est toi qui organise ces vacances.

_ Ok, dans ce cas, je vais prendre ceci, toi tu vas aller au travail régler tes dossiers avant tes vacances et moi je m'occupe de tout !

_ Euh… Henry.

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

_ Oui, juste soit raisonnable.

_ Promis.

Regina tendit sa carte bancaire à son fils et c'est sans ménagement que ce dernier la guida vers la sortie. Il allait leur préparer des vacances de rêve !

Henry passa une bonne partie de la journée à faire toutes les réservations nécessaires, avion, hôtels, voitures, visites… Sa mère le voulait raisonnable, il avait donc tout réservé en avance, les tarifs étant plus avantageux sur internet que sur place. Il devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de voir sa tête pour certaines activités.

Lorsque Regina rentra en fin d'après-midi, elle trouva Henry dans sa chambre en train de préparer sa valise.

_ Tu as passé une bonne journée.

_ Oui, j'ai tout organisé pour nos vacances, il ne reste plus qu'à faire ta valise.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois emporter ?

_ Affaires de plage, tenues décontractées, une paire de chaussure confortable.

_ Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

_ Non, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que demain après-midi on visite Orlando.

_ Très bien. Je vais donc aller faire ma valise.

_ Je viens avec toi.

Henry ferma sa valise et accompagna sa mère jusqu'à son dressing, Regina commença à sélectionner quelques tenues, mais Henry décida de prendre les choses en main, hors de question qu'elle embarque ses tailleurs avec elle. Il fit rapidement le tour de l'armoire, dénicha trois robes d'été, un pantalon en lin, deux shorts, quelques hauts. Regina le regarda faire, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas porté certaines de ces tenues.

_ Voilà ça me parait pas mal. Tu n'aurais pas un Jeans, si jamais il ne fait pas beau ?

_ Euh… non.

_ Ok, je te laisse regarder pour ton maillot de bain et tes sous-vêtements, je reviens.

Regina mit donc ce qui manquait dans la valise, y ajouta une tenue plus habillée, dénicha une paire de sandale, ainsi qu'une paire de Converse et mit tout de même une paire de talon.

_ Tiens, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

_ D'où tu sors ce jeans ?

_ Des affaires de Man' !

Regina lui fit une mine désapprobatrice, mais son fils étant aussi têtu qu'elle, elle finit par abdiquer. Ils descendirent tous deux leurs valises dans la voiture, puis passèrent une soirée tranquille et se couchèrent tôt.

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **23 Sex Luna de l'an 1348**

En ce quatrième jour dans la forêt enchantée, Emma vaquait à ses occupations, nettoyant la poussière sur les cadres et objets ornant la pièce principale de la demeure. Snow White se trouvait également dans la pièce, admirant les fleurs. Elle observait cette petite fille, qui était sa mère, se disant qu'elle avait l'air si seule et si triste dans sa robe de princesse. Finalement elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais supporté cette vie de paraitre. Toujours se tenir droite, avoir une tenue irréprochable, être polie et exemplaire à tout moment.

Cora entra dans la pièce sans même lui jeter un regard, son indifférence totale à l'égard de son personnel arrangeait bien les affaires d'Emma, qui pouvait donc rester dans la pièce aussi invisible que si elle était un meuble. Cora se dirigea directement vers sa mère et commença à lui parler, à l'amadouer. Cora manigançait quelque chose, Emma en était certaine et elle ne tarda pas à en avoir la confirmation. Et voilà, Snow venait de lâcher le secret de Regina. Toutes ces années à se détester à cause d'une seule phrase prononcée sous la manipulation d'une sorcière. Emma ne connaissait pas les détails exacts des conséquences, elle savait seulement que Regina avait perdu Daniel à cause de Snow.

Emma avait repensé à cette scène toute la journée, tournant et retournant le problème dans sa tête, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. En fin de journée, alors qu'elle quittait la demeure pour rejoindre les écuries, plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas une douce voix l'appeler. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras qu'elle sursauta.

_ Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

_ Ce n'est rien mademoiselle, j'étais dans mes pensées.

_ J'ai vu en effet, je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois.

_ Oh… désolée. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

_ Yselda, vous êtes une grande voyageuse, je… je voulais savoir ce qui se trouve au sud, c'est bien de là que vous venez ?

_ Euh… oui mademoiselle.

Emma ne s'attendait pas du tout à une conversation de ce genre. Heureusement Belle lui avait fait une leçon de géographie et elle espérait pouvoir répondre sans attirer l'attention.

_ Mademoiselle, après de longs jours de marche, il y a la mer.

_ Savez-vous s'il est possible de la traverser ?

_ Bien sûr, il y a toujours des bateaux qui vont et viennent. Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Pour rien… j'ai toujours rêvé de voyager. Vous avez un très beau pendentif.

_ Merci, une amie m'en a fait cadeau pour me porter chance, lorsque j'ai décidé de quitter ma ville natale pour aller vers la cité royale.

_ Vous avez la chance d'avoir une telle amie.

_ Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

_ Oui. J'aurai aimé moi aussi avoir une amie comme la vôtre, mais les seules personnes que je côtoie sont le personnel de maison et mes parents. Vous n'êtes pas mariée ?

_ Je l'ai été, mais hélas…

_ Veuillez m'excuser, c'était indiscret.

_ Ce n'est rien.

_ Yselda, merci pour ces renseignements, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

_ De rien mademoiselle. Passez une bonne soirée.

Emma attendit que Regina ait regagné la demeure avant de se diriger vers les écuries. Elle avait eu chaud. Comme chaque jour, elle fit bien attention d'être seule avant de regagner sa cachette. C'est vraie qu'elle aurait pu bénéficier d'un lit comme une partie des domestiques, mais elle tenait à rester discrète et ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Comme chaque jour elle écrivit dans son journal de bord, les divers évènements de sa journée, Belle lui avait conseillé de le faire, afin de ne pas oublier quelque chose qui pouvait paraitre anodin au premier abord. Comme chaque soir, elle se fit une toilette sommaire et se coucha. Mais aujourd'hui encore, des bruits vinrent troubler son repos. Encore une fois il s'agissait de Daniel.

_ Ma parole, il passe tout son temps ici celui-là !

Emma n'eut pas le loisir de penser d'avantage, Daniel étant rapidement rejoint par Regina qui avait avec elle un sac de voyage. Que pouvaient bien trafiquer ces deux-là ? Elle tendit l'oreille et comprit qu'ils avaient l'intention de s'enfuir tous les deux afin d'empêcher que Regina ne s'unisse au roi. Ils étaient sur le point de sortir de la grange, lorsqu'ils furent projetés en arrière par une force magique. Cora. Emma observa toute la scène, Cora faisant la morale à Regina, puis devenant plus douce. Emma en tomba presque à la renverse lorsque Regina se blottit dans les bras de sa génitrice, elle ne pouvait pas gober un truc pareil. Et ce qui se passa ensuite confirma malheureusement ce qu'elle pensait. L'horreur de la scène lui glaça le sang, les cris et les pleurs de Regina, à genoux tenant le corps sans vie de Daniel s'encra à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle connaissait maintenant la vérité sur la mort de l'âme sœur de Regina et elle aurait plus que tout aimé pouvoir descendre de sa cachette et la serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas…


	11. Chapter 10 - Dame Yselda

**Bonjour à tous...**

 **Tout d'abords je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2018**

 **Juste une pensée pour France Gall qui nous a quitté hier, je suis fan depuis mes 8 ans, c'est une grande chanteuse qui est partie.**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, déjà une semaine que j'ai repris le travail... le quotidien revient vite...  
**

 **Bon aujourd'hui, un chapitre plus léger, quelques scènes cocasses et des liens qui se créent...**

 **Bonne semaine à tous**

* * *

 **10**

 **Dame Yselda**

 **Orlando**

 **24 août 2017**

Henry avait mis le réveil de bonne heure, à peine ce dernier eut-il sonné, que le jeune homme sauta hors de son lit et se dirigea vers le lit de sa voisine. Regina ouvrait difficilement un œil, elle attrapa sa montre afin de regarder l'heure.

_ Henry, il n'est que 6h30, je croyais que les vacances c'était fait pour se reposer !

_ Oui, mais aujourd'hui on a une super journée de prévue… j'ai trop hâte ! Tu n'as pas aimé la journée d'hier ?

_ Si beaucoup, Orlando est une très belle ville, j'ai beaucoup aimé la visiter, mais je te rappelle qu'on est rentré tard, on est resté un moment au restaurant à profiter de la musique.

_ Oui on a bien dansé tous les deux, on a bien rigolé, ils ont vu de suite qu'on ne savait pas danser, ils ont été très sympa de nous apprendre.

_ Il y a de la route à faire aujourd'hui ?

_ Euh, une grosse demi-heure. Pourquoi ?

_ Ai-je le droit de savoir où l'on va, afin de savoir comment m'habiller ?

_ Oui bien sûr, aujourd'hui on va à Universal Studios ! On va découvrir l'univers d' Harry Potter, de Jurasic Park et plein d'autres choses…

_ C'est un parc d'attractions n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, ça ne te plait pas, c'est ça ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux bien tenter l'expérience, je veux juste que tu me dises à quelle heure ça ouvre.

A la tête que fit Henry, Regina su que ce dernier avait exagéré sur l'heure du réveil. Elle le scruta un moment, le laissant culpabiliser.

_ Alors ?

_ Hum, neuf heures. Mais bon il faut y être avant ! Le temps de se garer, de faire la queue…

_ Tu aurais pu nous laisser dormir une demi-heure de plus tout de même. Bon puisque je suis réveillée, je vais aller me doucher. Tu me conseilles quoi comme tenue ?

_ Hum, un short, tee-shirt et basket.

_ Ok, à tout de suite.

Regina s'enferma dans la salle de bain, elle était bien décidée à prendre son temps pour faire monter la pression chez son fils, il avait seize ans, mais à ce moment précis, elle avait l'impression de le revoir à ses dix ans. Elle prit donc une bonne demi-heure pour se préparer et se décida à sortir de la salle de bain lorsqu' Henry frappa pour la troisième fois à la porte.

_ Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que… Ouah ! Je… tu… je ne t'ai encore jamais vu habillé comme ça ! Man' en tomberait à la renverse ! Tu es… tu es très belle.

_ Merci. On va prendre le petit déjeuner.

Regina quitta la chambre, et Henry mit quelques secondes à réaliser, voir sa mère vêtue d'un mini short en jean, d'un débardeur blanc, laissant voir son nombril superposé d'un débardeur rose transparent et d'une paire de Converse, était une première. Il sortit de ses pensées et la suivit jusqu'à la salle du petit déjeuner. Ils se servirent tous les deux au buffet et s'installèrent sur une table libre. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, mais Regina voyait bien Henry lui jetait des regards.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Euh… rien.

_ Henry ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas comme ça à Storybrooke ?

_ Peut-être pour ne pas voir tout le monde me regarder comme tu es en train de le faire en ce moment.

_ On s'en fou des gens, tu es juste canon comme ça.

_ Henry !

Regina se sentit rougir, elle avait voulu faire des efforts, surprendre son fils, mais maintenant elle n'était plus très sûre de son choix vestimentaire.

_ Je vais aller me changer.

_ Quoi ? Non maman, tu es bien comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Regina n'ajouta rien et ils terminèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, avant d'aller récupérer quelques affaires et de prendre la route directions les parcs d' Universal Studios. Regina dû admettre qu' Henry avait raison, il y avait déjà une petite file pour se garer avant même l'ouverture des portes. Une fois la voiture garée et l'entrée du parc franchie, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc en train d'étudier le plan du parc.

_ C'est grand !

_ Oui et tu as vu les décors c'est top !

_ Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

_ Harry Potter ! Il vaut mieux y aller avant qu'il y est la foule. Oh regarde c'est top on peut passer d'un parc à l'autre en prenant le Hogwarts Express.

_ Tu veux faire les deux parcs ?

_ Oui j'ai pris un ticket pour les deux parcs. On ne pourra pas tout faire, mais on reviendra avec Man' !

_ Bon dans ce cas en route !

Henry commença donc à avancer en trottinant, Regina était amusée de voir son grand garçon retomber en enfance, elle le laissa faire, mais il était hors de question de courir toute la journée. Au bout de dix minutes de marche rapide, ils arrivèrent aux portes du monde d' Harry Potter. Regina faillit percuter son fils qui s'était stoppé brutalement, et qui observait les décors magnifiques qui les entouraient. D'un coup d'un seul, ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver à l'intérieur du livre ou dans les décors du film. Tel un petit garçon, Henry prit la main de sa mère et tous deux avancèrent émerveillés.

_ Pourquoi ne sommes-nous jamais partis en vacances ?

_ Je… comment t'expliquer, je…

_ Tu avais peur que je comprenne que Storybrooke était figée.

_ Oui. Mais aujourd'hui je le regrette, je… j'ignorais que tout ceci existait.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, allez viens on va faire une attraction.

Henry décida de commencer avec une attraction gentille « Flight of the Hippogriff », une petite montagne russe. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir sa mère, et à vrai dire lui non plus, n'ayant jamais fait d'attractions de sa vie. Finalement l'expérience s'avéra des plus joyeuses, Henry fut même étonné d'entendre sa mère rire. Ils continuèrent sur leur lancée et firent la deuxième attraction proposée à l'intérieur de Poudlard, un roller coaster mélangeant réel et illusion, ils sortirent de là, la tête un peu à l'envers mais ravis. Afin de retrouver un peu les pieds sur terre, ils décidèrent de se balader un peu dans pré-au-lard et de visiter les différentes boutiques. Ensuite Henry les fit se diriger vers l'univers de Jurassic Park, des décors de forêt luxuriante et des dinosaures à tous les coins. Après une petite ballade rafraichissante en bateau dans cette ambiance, ils changèrent d'univers pour enchainer les attractions à eaux chez les Toons et en ressortirent complètement trempés, mais toujours avec le sourire. Un petit tour dans une cabine de séchage rapide et les voilà repartis dans un nouvel univers et pas des moindres, la partie Marvel. Henry voulut tout voir et tout faire, mais il dut trainer sa mère de force pour monter dans l'incroyable Hulk.

_ C'était trop génial ! On fait quoi maintenant.

_ J'avoue que je fatigue un peu, il est presque une heure, on pourrait se poser un peu, avant de continuer.

_ C'est vrai que j'ai un peu faim, après on peut prendre le train pour aller dans l'autre parc. J'ai vu sur internet que le meilleur restaurant était celui-ci, il ne se trouve pas loin de la gare. On y trouve des salades.

_ Je vois que tu as pensé à tout.

_ Je ne suis pas ton fils pour rien !

Ils prirent donc la direction du restaurant en marchant tranquillement et en discutant. Henry prenait beaucoup de photos, demandant à sa mère de poser de temps à autre, ou demandant à des personnes de les prendre tous les deux. Regina était heureuse de le voir si épanoui, ces vacances étaient vraiment une très bonne idée, même si elle aurait préféré qu'Emma soit là aussi...

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **24 Sex Luna de l'an 1348**

Emma avait passé la matinée à nettoyer la chambre de Cora, elle se trouvait maintenant devant la porte de Regina et frappa deux coups francs.

_ Entrez.

_ Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis-je faire le ménage ?

_ Bonjour Yselda, oui bien sûr, je vais vous laisser travailler.

Emma observa Regina, cette dernière avait une petite mine et les yeux rouges. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle, elle se permit de l'interrompre.

_ Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui Yselda, tout va bien… je… merci de vous inquiéter.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir, vous pouvez rester dans votre chambre le temps que je change les draps et que je nettoie.

_ Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je… je n'ai pas très envie de croiser qui que ce soit.

_ Si je vous le propose.

_ Merci, je vais me mettre dans ce fauteuil avec un livre, vous ne saurez même pas que je suis ici.

Regina fit ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se dirigea vers son bureau afin de récupérer son livre tandis qu'Emma commença à défaire le lit. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit des pleurs, et ne put en faire abstraction. Elle stoppa donc son activité et s'approcha de la jeune femme brune qui se tenait debout devant son bureau, des sanglots dans la gorge. Sans lui dire un mot, elle la prit dans ses bras.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui vous rend triste, mais laissez-vous aller, ça vous fera du bien. Regina laissa alors libre court à son chagrin, dans les bras de cette inconnue. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, puis tout doucement Regina se calma et se défit des bras de son employé.

_ Je… je suis désolée… vous… merci.

_ De rien. Voulez-vous en parler ? Est-ce en rapport avec votre mariage ?

_ J'ai peur. Je… le roi est plus âgé que moi et… vous croyez que je peux être une bonne reine ?

Emma savait que Regina n'aborderait pas le sujet Daniel, elle-même ne pouvait en parler, elle n'était pas censée être au courant.

_ Vous en avez les capacités.

_ Merci. Yselda ?

_ Oui Mademoiselle.

_ Vous m'avez dit être dame de compagnie et professeur n'est-ce pas ? Quel genre de professeur ?

_ J'enseigne l'étiquette, la manière de se tenir en société, mais aussi les arts, l'histoire… beaucoup de choses en fait. Je suis là pour guider les jeunes femmes propulsées dans des responsabilités qui les dépassent et qui se sentent souvent bien seules.

_ Je vois. N'est-ce pas rabaissant pour vous de ne faire que le ménage dans notre demeure dans ce cas ?

_ Vous savez, il faut bien gagner de quoi manger, de quoi se loger. Comme je vous le disais, mon rêve est de rejoindre la ville royale, mais le voyage coûte de l'argent.

_ Puis-je vous faire une proposition ?

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Accepteriez-vous de me guider, de m'instruire, de faire de moi une Reine.

_ Que voulez-vous dire, vous voulez que je vous enseigne tout ceci durant mon séjour ici ?

_ Non, je voudrais que vous deveniez ma dame de compagnie, que vous veniez avec moi au château. Je vous aime bien, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir… comment l'exprimer, en quelque sorte une amie avec moi. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amies, qu'on ne se connait pas, mais… je ne connais personne là-bas, le roi est impressionnant, je vais aussi devoir jouer un rôle de mère pour la princesse, et… accepteriez-vous de m'aider ?

_ Ça serait avec grand plaisir. Votre mère sera d'accord avec ça ?

_ Je vais en discuter avec elle, mais du moment où ça ira dans son sens, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait.

A ce moment-là Cora entra dans la chambre de sa fille, sans même frapper avant.

_ Regina ! Que fais-tu ? Tu es attendu pour les essayages de ta robe. Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Mère, je vous présente Yselda. Elle est à notre service depuis peu et…

_ Je n'ai que faire des domestiques, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas leur parler.

_ Mère, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Yselda est dame de compagnie et professeur, elle a de très bonnes références et à déjà travailler auprès de familles royales, elle est chez nous juste le temps d'économiser assez d'argent pour se rendre au château et pouvoir partager son enseignements.

Cora écoutait sa fille en étant légèrement agacé que cette dernière continue à faire l'éloge de la domestique. Néanmoins, elle avait enfin arrêté de pleurer, aussi, elle la laissa terminer son exposé.

_ Je me disais qu' Yselda pourrait devenir ma dame de compagnie, m'apprendre le protocole de la Cour, m'enseigner tout ce que je dois savoir sur le Royaume du Nord, faire de moi une grande Reine.

Regina savait qu'elle venait d'obtenir la complète attention de sa mère. Cette dernière se rapprocha d'elle, la saisi par le menton et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Je vois que la nuit t'a porté conseil ! Vous avez servi d'autres familles royales ?

_ Royale si on peut dire Madame, j'ai servi à Avonlea, où j'ai été chargé de l'éducation de la fille du seigneur en place, et aussi dans de grandes maisons de l'Empire oriental.

_ Hum intéressant, si Regina vous veut comme Dame de compagnie, très bien. Regina j'accède à ta requête, aussi ne me déçoit pas. Mademoiselle…

_ Madame, je… je suis veuve.

_ Très bien, ce sera donc Dame Yselda. Allez m'enlever cette tenue et en revêtir une plus appropriée, dès à présent vous êtes chargée de faire de ma fille la plus grande reine que tous les royaumes aient connus.

_ Bien Madame.

_ Veuillez disposer et nous rejoindre dans le petit salon lorsque vous serez changée, ma fille aura besoin de conseil pour sa robe de mariage. Regina, ne faisons pas attendre plus longtemps la couturière.

_ Oui mère.

_ Dame Yselda, dorénavant vous logerez dans une chambre jouxtant les appartements de ma fille, demandez à Odette de vous la préparer.

_ Bien Madame.

_ Je suis heureuse de constater que tu prends enfin ton mariage et ton éducation au sérieux.

Emma n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, les deux femmes ayant quitté la chambre de Regina. Une fois qu'elles furent sorties, elle sauta en l'air de joie. Elle avait réussi la première étape, elle était désormais la dame de compagnie de Regina. Emma eut alors une petite pensée pour sa Regina, restée seule à Storybrooke, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à cet instant…

* * *

 **Orlando**

 **24 août 2017**

Regina et Henry avaient fini de manger et se trouvaient maintenant à bord du Hogwarts Express, étudiant tous les deux le plan du second parc. Ces vacances commençaient vraiment bien, et Regina avait hâte de découvrir chaque jour ce que son petit prince lui avait concocté. Ils arrivèrent en gare de King Cross et là encore, ils restèrent émerveillés devant les décors. Ils visitèrent Gringotts et le chemin de traverse, Henry supplia sa mère de lui acheter une baguette chez Ollivanders, puis ils montèrent dans le Magicobus. Ensuite ils visitèrent les quartiers de San Francisco, New York et Hollywood, tout en faisant les attractions. Ils trouvèrent un endroit pour se poser un moment et manger, profitant ainsi du parc jusqu'à sa fermeture, et regagnèrent leur hôtel épuisés.

_ Henry, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas prévu de telle journées tous les jours ?

_ Non, demain ça devrait être plus calme.

_ Et puis-je connaitre le programme ou est-ce que c'est top secret ?

_ Ok tu as été sage aujourd'hui, alors je vais te dévoiler la journée de demain.

_ Voyez-vous ça ! J'ai été sage !

_ Oui, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction, j'avais peur que tu sois coincée et que ça ne te plaise pas et en fait tu es une maman super cool ! Bon un peu trop sexy, vu les regards que tu as attiré, Man' n'en reviendrait pas !

_ Tu me trouves cool ?

_ Oui. Je t'ai toujours connu stricte, bien coiffée, habillée tirée à quatre épingles. J'aime bien cette nouvelle facette, tu devrais la montrer plus souvent.

_ J'en prends note. Je devrais peut-être accueillir ta mère dans cette tenue le jour de son retour.

_ Euh… tu veux qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque, qu'elle croit avoir atterri dans une autre dimension ? On peut, peut-être trouver un entre deux ? Elle me manque.

_ A moi aussi elle me manque. Bon alors ce programme, on se lève encore aux aurores ?

_ Non, demain on a une heure de route pour aller à cap Canaveral et visiter le Kennedy Space Center. Ça ouvre à 10h et la visite dure environ trois heures, après on peut aller un peu à la plage.

_ Éducation et farniente, j'aime bien. Du coup on peut se lever vers 8h c'est suffisant.

_ Oui. Bon une bonne douche et au lit, cette journée m'a épuisée.

_ Va la première.

_ Merci mon Prince.

Regina lui fit une révérence, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Henry. Ils se lavèrent à tour de rôle et ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir après cette journée de folie.

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **27 Sex Luna de l'an 1348**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Emma était la Dame de compagnie de Regina, elle passait donc la majeure partie de sa journée avec cette dernière. Elle découvrait une Regina totalement différente de celle qu'elle connaissait à Storybrooke, mais déjà elle ressentait une grande solitude et une grande tristesse en elle. Regina était une jeune femme appliquée, voulant toujours bien faire et ayant une volonté de fer pour s'améliorer. Elle savait déjà très bien mettre en place sa carapace et ce dès qu'elle se trouvait en présence de quelqu'un.

Emma s'affairait à préparer les malles pour le départ dans trois jours. Le roi Léopold et sa fille quittaient les lieux dès le lendemain, partant préparer le mariage royal et l'arrivée de Regina au château. Aussi elle sursauta lorsque Regina pénétra violemment dans ses appartements, parlant toute seule, et ayant l'air des plus énervé. Elle portait sur elle sa future robe de mariée, elle était vraiment sublime.

_ Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?

_ Non, tout ne va pas bien, pourquoi a-t'il fallut que je sauve la vie de cette petite peste !

Emma réfléchi un instant, il avait dû se passer quelque chose avec Snow.

_ Venez vous asseoir et essayez de vous calmer. Vous avez eu un différend avec la princesse Snow ?

_ Un différend ? Elle… elle a… par sa faute… Daniel…

Emma essayait de suivre, mais Regina n'arrivait pas à formuler ne serait-ce qu'une phrase et cette dernière finit par éclater en sanglots. Emma se mit à genoux devant la brune, mis une main sous son menton et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Regina avait besoin de se confier, avait besoin d'évacuer sa souffrance, elle devait l'y inciter.

_ Qui est Daniel ?

_ Daniel est… était mon professeur d'équitation, il… il était gentil, doux, il…

_ Vous l'aimiez ?

_ Oui. Mais par la faute de cette petite peste, il… ma mère…

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Ma mère a découvert ce que je ressentais pour lui et elle… il… il est mort.

_ Je suis désolée. Vous savez, un jour une amie m'a dit que dans la vie rien n'arrivait par hasard, qu'il y avait une raison à tout. Je ne vous dis pas ça pour vous signifier que la mort de ce jeune homme est insignifiante, au contraire, elle a beaucoup d'importance pour vous. Mais viendra un jour ou la douleur s'en ira, et ou la joie dans votre cœur reviendra. Il faudra du temps, mais ne vous fermez pas aux sentiments. Tenez…

Emma détacha la chaine qui se trouvait à son cou et la mit autour de celui de Regina.

_ Que… vous tenez à ce pendentif ?

_ Oui c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui je vous en fais cadeau. Cet arbre symbolise la vie, les liens avec les êtres aimés. Les personnes que vous avez aimé, que vous aimé aujourd'hui et que vous aimerez demain seront toujours dans votre cœur, mais parfois ça fait mal d'y penser, ou parfois on les oublis. Alors quand vous vous sentirez seule, quand vous voudrez penser à quelqu'un, il vous suffira de toucher ce pendentif pour vous souvenir des moments heureux.

_ Merci, vous êtes plus une mère pour moi que la mienne.

_ Votre mère ? Quel âge pensez-vous que j'ai ?

_ Oh, je… je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Quel âge avez-vous ?

_ J'ai 34 ans.

_ Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez été mariée, vous… vous aviez pu choisir votre époux ? Désolée c'est indiscret peut-être, vous l'avez perdu et ça doit vous faire de la peine que je vous en parle.

_ Mon époux n'est pas mort. Nous sommes séparés, je l'ai choisi, mais ce ne fut pas un choix judicieux.

_ Vous… vous avez quitté votre mari ? Mais… comment ? Je veux dire, c'est possible ? Vous avez eu des enfants avec lui ?

_ Que de questions, jeune demoiselle. Non je n'ai pas eu d'enfant avec lui. Oui nous nous sommes séparés, je ne l'aimais plus.

_ Oh. Vous… vous êtes impressionnante, et indépendante. J'aimerais être comme vous un jour. Vous pensez que je serais heureuse avec le roi ?

_ Je l'espère.

Emma se sentit mal de donner de faux espoirs à la jeune Regina, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre. A son retour à Storybrooke il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui faire une remarque sur le fait qu'elle voulait lui ressembler…


	12. Chapter 11 - Le mariage

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour tous vos messages et mises en follow !**

Petites réponses rapides aux guests :

guest : Emma est partie pour plus d'un an, Henry et Regina ne vont pas rester cloitrer au manoir. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, et les faire voyager était le moyen de les rapprocher et qu'ils se vide un peu la tête. Pour Emma en effet ce n'est pas simple et ce n'est que le début.

tiare80 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. En effet la situation va changer, le chapitre à venir est beaucoup moins joyeux !

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre important... des passages durs... beaucoup de suggestions, je n'entre pas dans les détails, les quelques lignes vraiment difficiles sont notifiées. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous et une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **11**

 **Le mariage**

 **Orlando**

 **27 août 2017**

_ Maman s'il te plait ? Juste une photo !

_ Non Henry… Ce n'est pas moi ! Je… je ne ressemble pas à ça.

_ Bien sûr que non, c'est justement ce qui est drôle.

_ Drôle ? Henry je ne trouve pas drôle le fait que le monde entier me voit comme… comme cette…

_ Maman, si tu le fais, après je te prends en photos avec blanche neige et crois-moi tu vas jubiler…

Henry lui fit un grand sourire, et Regina finit par abdiquer, que ne ferait-elle pas pour son petit garçon… Elle s'approcha alors de son homologue la méchante reine et Henry ne perdit pas une seconde pour la prendre en photo avec. Lorsque Regina avait appris le programme de la journée elle n'avait pas été des plus enchantée. Les deux jours précédents avaient été fantastiques, la visite du site spatial avait été une mine de connaissance et l'après-midi farniente à la plage leur avait fait un bien fou. Le parc aquatique Disney, ça avait été autre chose, un peu réticente au début, elle s'était pris au jeu, avait fait quelques attractions avec Henry, puis s'était installée sur un transat au soleil. Mais la journée féérie Disney d'aujourd'hui, toute cette surenchère de guimauve, la rendait malade… Et le pompon de la journée, la rencontre avec son homologue dépeint version Disney.

_ C'est bon tu es content ?

_ Oui merci. Oh ne fais pas cette tête, on s'amuse bien !

_ Henry, je… j'ai du mal avec tout ça, j'espère que demain tu n'as pas prévu de faire un autre parc Disney.

_ Non, mais il va surement falloir qu'on fasse la total avec Man' la prochaine fois. Demain on quitte l'hôtel et on fait route vers Miami par la côte, on s'installe à notre hôtel en bord de mer et plage. Maman tu es bien plus belle que la méchante reine de Disney et tes tenues sont bien plus sexy…

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Je…

_ Henry ?

_ Tu es super classe dans tes robes de méchante, tu… Bon je suis un ado, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes yeux sont systématiquement attirés vers les décolletés des femmes… et oui même les tiens… et lorsque tu es habillée en Evil Queen, ben… le décolleté est plutôt… particulièrement plongeant. D'ailleurs j'ai vu Man' te reluquer plus d'une fois.

Henry était devenu tout rouge, Regina avait un air mi outré, mi flattée et se retenait de rire pour ne pas plus embarrasser son fils. Mais au bout d'un moment elle lâcha prise et éclata de rire.

_ Maman !

_ Quoi Henry ? Pour une fois que je peux rire de toi. Je me rends compte que tu es presque devenu un homme et que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ces dernières années avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Tu as deux mères, mais pas de figure paternelle et… je n'ai pas eu avec toi la conversation sur les filles. Il serait peut-être temps qu'on ait cette discussion.

_ Quoi ? Maintenant ? Dans un parc d'attraction ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non, mais pourquoi pas avant la fin des vacances. En tout cas je suis ravie d'entendre que je suis sexy. Bon si on continuait notre overdose de guimauve.

_ Allons dans la partie Pirates !

_ Oui que je me moque un peu de ce cher Capitaine Crochet !

_ Maman !

Tous deux partirent bras dessus, bras dessous en direction de la prochaine attraction, finalement Regina trouva la journée intéressante et s'amusa à se moquer de tous ces personnages hauts en couleurs.

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **30 Sex Luna de l'an 1348**

Emma recherchait Regina dans tout le château, Ils venaient d'arriver et le temps de s'installer dans leurs quartiers, elle avait déjà perdu la jeune femme. Finalement elle croisa le père de Regina qui l'informa que cette dernière s'était rendue aux écuries royales afin de voir si son cheval y était bien installé. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'endroit indiqué, mais ne l'y trouva pas. Le cheval n'étant pas dans son box, la jeune femme avait dû partir en promenade, elle décida donc de chercher dans le parc. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit des cris au loin, elle se mit à courir dans leurs direction, mais en se rapprochant elle décida de ne pas se montrer. La scène qui se jouait devant elle la laissa figée. Regina se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du sol, retenu par des branches ensorcelées, sa mère à ses pieds. Cora souffla sur un livre, ce qui mit fin au maléfice et reposa Regina au sol. Emma apprit que Regina avait voulu s'enfuir, ne voulant pas de ce mariage, voulant être libre. Elle crut s'étouffer lorsqu'elle entendit Cora lui rétorquer que la liberté c'était le pouvoir. Cette femme était complètement folle. Elle décida de rebrousser chemin, espérant ainsi que personne ne saurait qu'elle se trouvait là, enfin personne étant Cora. Elle décida de s'installer sur un banc se trouvant sur le passage de retour aux écuries de Regina. Ainsi elle ne put la manquer quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque cette dernière passa à sa hauteur en marchant la tête baissée, les rênes de son cheval en main.

_ Mademoiselle a fait une bonne promenade ?

_ Yselda ? Que… que faites-vous ici ?

_ Je vous cherchais. J'ai vu que vous étiez en compagnie de votre mère, je n'ai pas voulu vous interrompre.

_ Que… qu'avez-vous vu ?

_ Des choses que probablement je n'aurais pas dû voir, ni entendre. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Je vais bien. Il ne faut parler de ça à personne.

_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je n'ai aucunement envie de me prendre les foudres de votre génitrice. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit de vos intentions ? J'aurais pu vous aidez.

_ M'aider ? Personne ne peut m'aider. Ceux qui ont essayé, ne sont plus là pour en témoigner. Yselda vous ne devez pas…

_ Je ne dois pas quoi ?

_ Rien. Ma mère est quelqu'un de maléfique, ne faites rien qui pourrait la contrarier.

_ Je vais donc essayer de suivre ce conseil. Si nous retournions dans nos appartements afin de nous préparer pour le diner organisé en votre honneur. Votre mariage est dans deux jours, nous avons beaucoup à faire d'ici là.

_ Croyez-vous que j'ai le temps de prendre un bain ?

_ Bien sûr mademoiselle, je pars devant pour demander à ce qu'on vous en prépare un.

_ Merci.

Emma laissa donc Regina ramener son cheval aux écuries et retourna dans leurs appartements, elle donna quelques ordres afin qu'un bain chaud soit près à son retour. Emma se plaisait bien dans ce rôle de dame de compagnie, elle pouvait donner quelques ordres, était considérée, mais n'avait pas les obligations de la noblesse. Elle pouvait ainsi se déplacer à sa guise et observer sans que cela ne paresse suspect.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Les journées étant occupées par les préparatifs du mariage royal. Emma donnait des cours accélérés d'Étiquette à Regina, afin que la future reine connaisse sur le bout des doigts le protocole de la cérémonie de mariage, comment se tenir à table, ne pas prendre la parole sans y avoir été invité par le roi, il devait donner son approbation pour tout. Elle ne serait véritablement la Reine que le lendemain de ses noces, elle devait se montrer irréprochable et docile jusque-là. Autant de choses qui mettaient Emma en rogne, mais elle se gardait bien de le faire savoir.

* * *

 **Miami**

 **1 septembre 2017**

_ Maman, à quoi tu penses, tu fixes l'horizon depuis un bon moment. Tu n'as pas aimé notre ballade dans les Everglades ?

_ Henry ! Si bien sûr que si. J'aime beaucoup ce voyage que tu nous as organisé, ces deux jours qu'on vient de passer dans les Keys étaient vraiment reposants et agréables. J'étais partie bien loin d'ici en fait.

_ Ou ça ?

_ Dans la forêt enchantée il y a de ça plusieurs années.

_ Tu pensais à Man' ?

_ Entre autre chose oui. Je me demande comment elle va, ça doit être une longue journée pour elle aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ C'est le jour de mon mariage avec ton arrière-grand-père.

_ Oh ! Tu veux me raconter ?

_ Si tu veux, alors…

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **1 Septem Luna de l'an 1348**

D'ici quelques heures elle prononcerait ses vœux de mariage devant une salle comble et serait pour toujours unie à cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui était bien plus vieux qu'elle. Son père se trouvait à ses côtés, silencieux. Yselda entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'elle.

_ Mademoiselle est magnifique, le roi n'aura d'yeux que pour vous.

_ Merci Yselda. Père ? Vous pensez que je serais heureuse avec le roi ?

_ Je l'espère ma chérie, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le père de Regina avant ce retour dans le passé, ce dernier étant mort le jour de la malédiction. Certes il était un homme serviable, aimable et gentil, mais rien dans le pantalon face à son épouse autoritaire. S'il voulait vraiment le bonheur de sa fille unique, il ne la laisserait pas s'embourber dans un mariage de convenance. Elle était tentée de lui balancer tout ceci à la figure, mais bien entendu, ici elle n'était pas Emma Swan, mais bien Yselda, la dame de compagnie bien élevée qui se devait de montrer l'exemple et d'instruire la future reine.

_ Monsieur, vous voulez bien me laisser seule quelques minutes avec votre fille ?

_ Oui bien sûr Dame Yselda. Chérie je vais t'attendre devant la grande porte, ne traine pas trop, tu dois faire ton entrée dans dix minutes.

_ A tout de suite père.

Emma attendit que le père de Regina soit sorti de la pièce avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Mademoiselle, comment vous sentez-vous.

_ Je… angoissée. Vous ne connaitriez pas un truc pour que je me sente mieux.

_ Venez vous asseoir sur le banc.

Regina fit ce que lui demandait Yselda. Cette dernière passa dans son dos et posa ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules nues, et commença un massage léger.

_ Fermez les yeux.

_ Hum… ça fait du bien, vous avez les mains douces.

Emma se sentit rougir, qu'il était agréable de toucher Regina, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de la tête toutes les pensées qui lui venaient. Regina était une jeune femme pure, bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait faire ressentir à sa personne.

_ Yselda ?

_ Oui Mademoiselle ?

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom lorsque nous sommes seules. Je voulais savoir…

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Est-ce douloureux la… la première fois ?

Emma sembla soudain trouver un grand intérêt au plafond, que pouvait-elle lui dire, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à demander à Regina comment avait été sa nuit de noce. Elle réfléchit un instant, mieux valait une bonne surprise qu'une mauvaise, elle ne devait pas enjoliver la chose.

_ Tout dépend, mais en général c'est plus ou moins douloureux.

_ Ça dépend de quoi ?

_ Chaque femme est différente…

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que ça dépendait surtout du partenaire et de la façon de s'y prendre. Elle réfléchit encore et se décida à lui parler plus franchement.

_ Écoutez je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne suis pas certaine que vous trouverez ça agréable. La plupart des hommes ne savent pas s'y prendre, de plus la première fois nous sommes toutes nerveuses et ça n'arrange pas vraiment les choses. Essayez de vous concentrer sur la cérémonie, sur la soirée, ne pensez pas à ça pour le moment.

_ Je vais essayer.

_ Nous devrions y aller, sinon vous allez être en retard.

Regina se leva, prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la chambre. Emma en fit de même, en tant que dame de compagnie, elle pouvait assister à la cérémonie, elle se rendit donc à la place qui lui était assignée et se leva comme toute la salle lorsque Regina fit son entrée au bras de son père. Elle était vraiment sublime dans sa robe écrue avec sa traine de trois mètres derrière elle, ses cheveux remontés en un chignon parfait, une tiare dans les cheveux et un sourire, un magnifique sourire. Regina était déjà très douée pour cacher ses émotions.

Emma se rendit compte qu'un mariage royal était long, vraiment très long… Quand enfin la cérémonie fut terminée, les jeunes mariés sortirent en premier de la grande salle et se rendirent dans le parc du château où avait lieu le banquet. Là chacun défila devant eux pour féliciter le roi, oui le roi, pas un mot pour la jeune reine. Seuls Snow, Cora et Henry embrassèrent Regina, aussi quand vint son tour, Emma ne manqua pas de féliciter le roi d'une magnifique révérence, puis elle en fit de même pour Regina, avant de se redresser et de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire à l'oreille.

_ Vous êtes magnifique, toutes mes félicitation ma Reine.

Regina lui fit un sourire et la remercia d'un signe de tête. Emma s'éloigna alors et rejoignit sa table pour le banquet.

Là aussi Emma trouva cela interminable, elle ne savait pas combien de plats allaient être servis, mais de quoi nourrir tout Storybrooke pendant une année entière. Chaque notable défilait devant le couple royale pour leurs offrir des présents tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Puis vint la cérémonie du coucher. Emma sortit soudain de sa bulle pourquoi ni Regina, ni Belle ne lui avaient parlé de cette tradition. A l'annonce, elle vit la peur sur le visage de Regina. Un cortège de femmes de chambres s'empara d'elle et la cacha aux yeux de tous afin de la faire entrer dans le château, Emma voulut se lever pour la suivre, mais en fut empêcher par Cora.

_ Madame ?

_ Vous ne pouvez pas y aller. Ce n'est pas votre rôle. Les femmes vont la purifier et la préparer pour le coucher. Ensuite le roi gagnera sa chambre afin de consommer le mariage, puis le fera savoir à tous.

_ Comment ? Je veux dire, excusez-moi. Il n'y avait pas de telles traditions dans les autres familles que j'ai servies. Mademoiselle appréhendait beaucoup sa nuit de noce et j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué à mon devoir en ne la tenant pas informé du déroulé.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas tant pour ma fille, elle va vivre ce que nous vivons toutes, puis demain il fera jour et elle sera Reine. Vous avez fait du bon travail avec elle, elle était parfaite aujourd'hui.

_ Merci Madame.

_ Désormais vous serez la personne la plus importante pour elle, sa confidente, sa conseillère. Vous m'avez prouvé que vous étiez digne d'être sa dame de compagnie. Je peux donc partir d'ici quelques jours l'esprit tranquille. Vous ferez de ma fille une grande Reine.

Emma était étonnée de recevoir de tels compliments de la part de Cora. Cette femme n'était pas du genre à donner des compliments, où voulait-elle en venir. Elle l'observa un long moment et vit que tout compte fait elle avait l'air heureuse de savoir sa fille Reine. Cora avait atteint son but à travers sa fille. Sa fille était Reine, sa fille avait le pouvoir ! Elle avait sa revanche sur la vie, elle la simple fille de meunier.

Emma participa donc aux festivités, apprenant à connaitre le personnel du château ayant un statut privilégié comme le sien. Évitant les mains baladeuses et entreprenantes de certains nobles. Puis sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, le silence se fit, les regards se tournèrent vers le balcon et là Emma cru qu'elle allait vomir. Un drap taché de sang avait été accroché et pendait au balcon, montrant ainsi à tous que la jeune reine était pure et que le mariage avait été consommé. Aussi lorsqu'elle vit le roi franchir les doubles portes du château et se diriger tranquillement vers sa table pour se servir un verre de vin, elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et partit en courant en direction des appartements de la jeune reine. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle frappa trois coups, mais n'eut aucune réponse, alors elle abaissa la poignée et se permis d'entrer. Elle entendit un sanglot et tourna la tête dans cette direction et ce qu'elle découvrit lui glaça le sang. La jeune femme se trouvait aux pieds du lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les jambes tachées de sang. Elle accouru auprès de Regina, la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer. Mais que lui avait-il donc fait ?

Emma voulu se lever afin de demander à ce qu'on fasse couler un bain chaud pour la reine, mais elle n'y arriva pas, Regina s'agrippa à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Ma reine, je ne pars pas. Je vais juste demander à ce qu'on vous fasse couler un bain.

Mais Regina ne relâcha pas son emprise. Emma ne savait pas comment faire, elle réfléchit un instant, puis décida d'essayer de la relever.

_ Vous pouvez vous lever ?

N'ayant aucune réaction, elle décida d'essayer de la lever, elle y arriva non sans mal. Regina chancela, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Elle se rendit compte que sa chemise de nuit était toute déchirée, elle se défit du châle qu'elle portait sur ses épaules et en recouvrit la brune. Puis elle lui fit faire quelques pas, la douleur pouvait se lire sur son visage, mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Elle réussit finalement à atteindre la porte et l'entrouvrit. Là elle appela le garde en faction et lui demanda d'aller chercher du personnel pour préparer un bain à la reine. Le garde obéit sans sourciller et Emma referma la porte de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit le personnel se démener dans la pièce voisine pour préparer le bain. Elle fit s'asseoir Regina sur le rebord du lit, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Emma avait le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi, si fragile.

_ Ma reine, je vous laisse quelques secondes pour voir si tout est prêt et pour demander au personnel de quitter les lieux. Je reviens tout de suite.

Emma se dépêcha, elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule trop longtemps, elle congédia le personnel, puis ferma la porte donnant sur l'extérieur à clé. Elle revint auprès de Regina, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la baignoire. La brune était un vrai zombi, elle obéissait sans broncher, mais n'avait aucune réaction, le regard vide. Emma s'attela à lui retirer son vêtement taché et déchiré et la porta dans l'eau chaude. Là elle vit les marques sur le corps de la brune, les bleus sur ses bras, sur ses jambes qui étaient en train d'apparaitre. Elle attrapa l'éponge et commença à la laver. Soudain elle s'arrêta en entendant les sanglots, elle vit les larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme et eu une soudaine envie de meurtre.

_ Je vais le…

_ Yselda…

_ Je suis là.

_ Vous aviez raison, ça fait mal.

_ Regina, regardez-moi.

Emma posa ses mains sur le visage de la brune et la força à encrer son regard dans le sien.

_ Ce qu'il vous a fait subir ce soir n'est en aucun cas un acte d'amour. Aucune femme ne devrait connaitre une telle abomination. Étant donné votre état il a dû être violent, ne pas prendre en considération vos peurs. Que s'est-il passé ?

 **Rating M**

_ Je… les femmes de chambre m'ont retiré ma robe de mariée, elles m'ont purifié, et m'ont vêtu d'une chemise de nuit blanche.

_ Oui, et ensuite ?

_ Le roi est arrivé… il… il s'est approché de moi, m'a tourné autour, m'a attrapé par la main… puis il m'a poussé sur la lit. Après, ça s'est passé très vite, je… j'ai entendu mes vêtements se déchirer et l'instant d'après je l'ai senti en moi encore et encore, j'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais. J'ai eu si mal. Il… il m'a ensuite retourné et mis à quatre patte et…

 **Fin du rating M**

_ Chut… ça suffit, j'ai compris.

_ Yselda ?

_ Oui.

_ Je peux dormir dans votre chambre cette nuit ?

_ Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Je vais vous chercher un linge.

Emma se leva, attrapa un linge et aida Regina à se relever. Elle l'entoura du linge propre et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers sa chambre qui se trouvait être la pièce voisine. Elle attrapa une chemise de nuit propre dans ses affaires, en revêtit Regina, puis l'allongea sur son lit. Cette dernière la retint au moment où elle allait partir, lui demandant en silence de rester près d'elle. Emma se positionna alors derrière elle et l'encercla de ses bras. Au bout de longues minutes Regina finit par s'endormir, épuisée par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Emma resta éveillée, ne pouvant se résoudre à dormir, ne pouvant se pardonner d'avoir laissé cela se produire. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de modifier les choses, mais il était cruel de voir la femme aimée souffrir à ce point.


	13. Chapter 12 - Révélation !

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Déjà je suis super contente car on a dépassé les 100 reviews, alors merci beaucoup à vous tous.**

 **Je vois que vous êtes tous d'accord pour faire la peau à un certain roi, je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi ;)**

 **Aujourd'hui la suite directe du chapitre précédent, je pense que vous serez surpris par un personnage, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire à la fin.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **12**

 **Révélation !**

 **Miami**

 **2 septembre 2017**

Regina se réveilla en sursaut, un cauchemar ayant troublé son sommeil. Il ne faisait pas encore jour et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Henry, ce dernier dormait encore à point fermé. Elle décida de se lever, attrapa un peignoir, s'en vêtit et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit à la réception où elle savait qu'on pouvait se servir une boisson chaude à toute heure. Elle se saisit d'une tasse et d'un sachet de thé et y fit couler de l'eau chaude. Une fois cela fait elle regagna sa chambre et alla s'installer sur une chaise du balcon. Le temps de son escapade, la lueur de l'aube pointait sur l'océan à l'horizon. L'air tiède balayait son visage, observer le mouvement des vagues l'apaisa. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus fait ce cauchemar, qu'elle avait effacé de sa mémoire cette terrible nuit. Mais cette fois ci, ça avait été différent, elle l'avait vécu à travers les yeux d'Emma. Se pouvait-il qu'elles soient reliées et qu'elle puisse voir dans son sommeil ce que la blonde vivait ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à pleurer…

Henry se réveilla en sentant un brin d'air caresser son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, observa autour de lui et découvrit que le lit de sa mère était vide. Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea en premier lieu vers la salle de bain, cette dernière était déserte, il en profita pour soulager sa vessie, puis repartit à la recherche de la brune. Il réfléchit un instant, puis vit que la porte fenêtre menant au balcon était légèrement entre-ouverte. Il poussa la porte et trouva sa mère assise dans un fauteuil, en larmes face à la mer. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et vint l'entourer de ses bras.

La première réaction de Regina fut de se tendre au contact de son fils, puis elle se relâcha et vint blottir sa tête au creux de son épaule. Henry était surpris… jamais il n'avait vu sa mère si fragile… jamais il n'avait vu une telle douleur dans ses yeux. Il se mit à lui caresser le dos afin de l'apaiser… un long moment passa, laissant le temps au soleil de se découvrir tout entier à leurs yeux. Au bout de cette éternité, Henry décida de rompre le silence.

_ Maman ? Ça va un peu mieux ?

_ Oui Henry… merci.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Ce… ce ne sont pas des histoires qu'on raconte à son petit garçon.

_ Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai seize ans ! Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Man' ?

_ Oui, je… je crois que je suis reliée à elle, que… maintenant c'est moi qui fait des cauchemars, que je vois ce qu'Emma vit.

_ Et… attends un minute, tu pleurais, il est arrivé quelque chose à Man' ?

_ Non Henry, Emma va bien.

_ Mais… dans ce cas pourquoi tu pleurais ?

_ J'ai… j'ai revu quelque chose que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de moi, quelque chose de douloureux pour moi.

_ C'est à toi qu'il est arrivé quelque chose dans la forêt enchantée ? Mais… hier tu m'as dit que c'était le jour de ton mariage, normalement il n'y a que des bonnes choses le jour de son mariage ? Maman que… tu ne m'as pas tout racontée hier ?

_ Non Henry je ne t'ai pas tout dit et tu n'as pas à tout savoir.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord ! L'autre jour tu m'as dit que j'étais en âge qu'on est une conversation sérieuse tous les deux, que je devenais un homme. Et bien c'est peut-être maintenant qu'on doit l'avoir cette conversation. Que s'est-il passé dans ton cauchemar ?

_ Henry, je…

Regina pleura à nouveau, laissant son fils d'autant plus troublé. Il décida de se mettre à genoux devant elle et posa sa tête sur elle. Le geste toucha la brune, qui réussit à retrouver une sorte de paix.

_ Henry… mon petit prince. Tu as grandi si vite…

Henry ne disait rien, sa mère avait l'air encline à se confier, il décida donc de la laisser parler.

_ Tu es un gentil garçon, intelligent, sensible, qui fait attention aux autres, qui prend soin des autres. Violette à de la chance de t'avoir. Est-ce que ? Avec Violette est-ce que vous avez déjà…

Henry releva la tête pour observer sa mère et comprit où elle voulait en venir et devint d'un coup tout rouge.

_ Quoi ! Non ! Je… Maman !

_ Quoi ? Tu as toi-même dit que tu étais un homme, que… tu éprouvais certains désirs…

_ Oui c'est vrai, mais… je… je ne crois pas être… que Violette soit prête, c'est vrai que j'y pense, mais... Ah c'est gênant comme conversation !

_ Tu en as déjà discuté avec elle ?

_ Non… mais je… j'en ai déjà rêvé… Tu crois que je devrais lui en parler ?

_ Oui, peut-être a-t-elle les mêmes désirs.

_ Tu ne nous trouves pas trop jeunes ?

_ Non, beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge sont déjà mariées et mères d'où nous venons. Elle a vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur toi, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme toi…

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

Le regard de Regina s'assombrit, Henry le vit de suite, mais il décida de pousser plus avant ses questions.

_ Maman ? Que s'est-il passé ? Grand-père t'a fait du mal ?

_ Oui Henry, Léopold m'a fait beaucoup de mal et j'ai vu dans les yeux de ta mère qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenue. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit rien modifier.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

_ Henry… je ne peux pas…

_ Il t'a forcé ? Il… Il t'a fait mal ? Il… maman dis-moi, imaginé est pire que de savoir la vérité.

_ Disons que… qu'il n'a pas pris en compte que c'était ma première fois, qu'il… qu'il ne m'a pas préparé… et… oui il m'a fait mal… très mal.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il… il t'a violé ?

_ Henry… il faut que tu comprennes qu'il était mon mari et…

_ Et alors ? Si tu n'étais pas consentante c'est tout de même un viol ! Tu le défends ! Il a fait quoi dis-moi ? Il est entré dans ta chambre, il t'a jeté par terre et a fait son affaire avant de repartir, c'est ça qu'il s'est passé ?

Regina baissa la tête et Henry comprit qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il s'en voulut de lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Maman, je suis désolé, je… C'est Man' qui t'a trouvé après ça n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, elle m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a fait couler un bain et m'a permis de dormir avec elle. Je me rends compte que sans ta mère, je… je ne serais peut-être plus là.

_ Si on allait marcher un peu dans l'eau, ça te fera du bien, après on ira prendre le petit déjeuner en terrasse.

_ Oui bonne idée. Henry ?

Henry se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

_ Merci.

_ De rien. Maman un jour tu m'expliqueras comment faire ça bien avec une fille ?

_ Quand tu seras prêt, pas de souci, je te donnerais quelques conseils.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel, s'habillèrent et partirent en direction de la plage. C'était leur dernière journée de vacances et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter.

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **2 Septem Luna de l'an 1348**

Emma n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, veillant sur le sommeil de la brune. Les lueurs de l'aube filtraient sous les lourds rideaux de la chambre. Emma entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre voisine, elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal du lit, prenant grand soin à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui avait passé la nuit dans ses bras. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle traversa la salle de bain de la reine qui communiquait avec sa chambre, puis pointa le bout de son nez dans l'entrebâillement de la porte menant à la chambre de la reine. Les rideaux étaient grands ouverts, laissant pénétrer la lumière du jour, sans grande difficulté, Emma découvrit Cora lui faisant dos et observant par la fenêtre.

_ Entrez Dame Yselda.

_ Madame.

Emma fit une révérence devant la reine mère, puis se redressa.

_ Ou se trouve ma fille ?

_ Votre fille ne se sentait pas très bien et a dormi dans ma chambre.

_ Hum… je vois. Vous portez la même tenue qu'hier ?

_ Oui j'ai veillé sur sa majesté la reine toute la nuit.

_ J'ai fait chercher des domestiques afin de refaire le lit et de nettoyer le sol.

_ Très bien. Vous souhaitez voir votre fille ?

_ Est-elle réveillée ?

_ Pas encore Madame, mais je peux…

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Assurez-vous qu'elle soit prête d'ici une heure afin d'assister au petit déjeuner.

_ Bien Madame. Puis-je autre chose pour vous ?

_ Non ça sera tout. Dame Yselda !

_ Oui Madame ?

_ Pensez à vous changer, vous avez du sang sur votre robe… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

_ Je vous mentirais en disant que oui, mais elle est forte.

_ Très bien. Prenez soin d'elle.

_ Oui Madame.

Cora sortit de la chambre, laissant Emma quelque peu surprise par cet échange. Finalement Cora n'était pas si insensible que cela. Elle décida de se laver et de se changer avant de réveiller la jeune reine. Une fois prête elle se dirigea vers le lit et d'un geste doux passa une main sur le visage encore endormi de Regina.

_ Majesté, il est l'heure de vous réveiller. Vous êtes attendue d'ici quarante minutes dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Regina ouvrit un œil, puis un autre. Elle observa autour d'elle, se demandant où elle se trouvait.

_ Vous êtes dans ma chambre majesté. Vous vous sentez comment ?

_ Mieux. Désolé d'avoir accaparé votre lit.

_ Ce n'est rien. Si vous avez besoin de discuter ou juste d'une épaule, sachez que je suis là.

_ Merci, pour le moment j'ai surtout mal partout.

_ Montrez-moi vos bras. Vous avez de beaux bleus, je crains que vous ne deviez porter des manches longues. J'ai un onguent qui devrait vous soulager et les faire disparaitre rapidement.

Emma comprenait mieux pourquoi Regina avait mis le petit pot dans ses affaires, ainsi que la recette pour en préparer à nouveau.

_ Merci Yselda de prendre soin de moi.

_ J'ai vu votre mère ce matin, elle se faisait de souci pour vous.

_ Ma mère ne se souci que d'elle !

_ Je crois que vous vous trompez. Certes elle le cache bien, mais elle s'inquiète pour vous. Elle a demandé à ce que votre lit soit refait et votre chambre nettoyée. Je vais aller vous chercher une toilette. Vous voulez que je fasse venir vos femmes de chambre pour vous aider à vous habillez ?

_ Non… je… te serait-il possible de le faire ? Je sais que ça ne fait pas partie de tes attributions, mais…

_ Pas de souci, ce sera avec grand plaisir Regina.

Regina lui fit un grand sourire qui la frappa en plein cœur. Emma tourna les talons et alla récupérer le nécessaire pour vêtir la brune. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tout le nécessaire, Elle trouva Regina en petite culotte essayant de s'appliquer la crème qu'elle lui avait donné et ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette vision, restant telle une statue de marbre au milieu de la pièce. Regina sentant une présence tourna les yeux dans sa direction, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de sa dame de compagnie, en fait elle n'avait jamais vu personne la regarder de cette façon, elle en fut troublée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle se racla finalement la gorge afin que sa dame de compagnie revienne à elle.

_ Tu peux m'aider, je n'arrive pas à en mettre dans le dos.

_ Euh… oui bien sûr ma reine.

Emma posa les vêtements sur le lit, prit le pot d'onguent que lui tendait Regina et commença à en appliquer sur le dos.

_ Voilà majesté.

_ Merci. Yselda ?

_ Oui ma reine.

_ Regina, mon prénom est Regina. A quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ? Tu me regardais d'une drôle de façon.

_ Oh… euh… je… Votre majesté est… comment dire… je suis gênée.

_ Tu peux tout me dire, je ne le répèterais pas. Et cesse avec ma reine… majesté. Pas entre nous. Tu peux me tutoyer, je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ Très bien. Vous… je veux dire tu es une très belle femme.

_ Tu trouves ?

_ Oui.

Emma baissa la tête, rouge comme une tomate… il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne, elle ne pouvait pas montrer ainsi le trouble que Regina provoquait chez elle.

_ Yselda ? Relève la tête que je puisse te voir.

Emma obéi, et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux chocolats de Regina.

_ Se pourrait-il que je te fasse de l'effet ? J'ai entendu dire que certaines femmes préféraient la compagnie des femmes. En fais-tu partie ?

_ Je… j'ai été mariée !

_ Et tu ne l'es plus !

_ Je… nous devrions nous dépêcher, nous allons être en retard.

_ Très bien, mais on en reparlera !

Emma aida Regina à se vêtir dans le plus grand silence. Bon dieu, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi lisible ! Comment elle allait faire maintenant, Regina était tenace et ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu de réponses à ses questions. Elle allait devoir y réfléchir et vite ! Ah ! Regina s'était bien gardée de lui parler de tout ceci… Mais bon le plus important c'est qu'avec tout ça, la brune avait retrouvé le sourire et momentanément mis de côté ses problèmes personnels, pouvant ainsi entrer dans la salle à manger avec les allures d'une grande reine, faisant la fierté de Cora, qui fit un signe de remerciement de la tête à Emma. Finalement mieux valait avoir la reine mère dans sa poche plutôt que l'inverse. Emma n'était pas mécontente d'avoir réussi à gagner sa confiance, elle pouvait ainsi se concentrer sur Regina et elle était maintenant certaine qu'elle devrait plus d'une fois sécher ses larmes.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **3 septembre 2017**

Regina et Henry avait profité de leur dernière matinée à Miami pour se baigner une dernière fois, puis ils avaient pris la direction de l'aéroport afin de prendre leur vol pour Boston. Regina était vraiment ravie de ce petit séjour qui lui avait permis de se rapprocher de son fils et de retrouver une certaine complicité avec lui. Ils avaient pu longuement discuter de tout et Henry avait beaucoup appris sur sa mère brune. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si injuste avec elle, sans connaitre les raisons qui avaient fait d'elle la méchante reine. Ils venaient de franchir la limite de Storybrooke après plus de trois heures de route et avaient hâte de retrouver leur maison. N'ayant rien à manger dans le réfrigérateur, Regina décida de s'arrêter au Granny's pour le diner. Elle gara sa voiture devant l'établissement et tous deux entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Une fois cette dernière passée, ils commencèrent à discuter de la rentrée scolaire qui avait lieu le lendemain. Le tintement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard Zelena s'approcha de leur table.

_ Mais qui voilà ! Bonjour Sœurette ! Ou étais-tu passée ?

_ Bonjour Sis, je t'en prie assied-toi.

_ Bonjour tante Zelena.

_ Bonjour Henry. Alors ?

_ Nous étions en vacances.

_ En vacances ?

_ Oui, nous sommes allés en Floride avec maman, c'était vraiment top, on s'est bien amusé.

_ Tu étais en vacances ! Et moi qui me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Je peux te dire que tu vas devoir rendre des comptes, il y en a trois qui sont plutôt furax…Oh et d'ailleurs les voilà ! Bon courage.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de demander à sa sœur de qui elle parlait qu'une main la saisie par le col et la força à se lever.

_ Vous ! Ou est-elle ?

_ Veuillez me lâcher sale cloporte ! De qui parlez-vous ?

_ Oh non, Killian ne vous lâchera pas tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à nos questions !

_ David, on pourrait peut-être s'asseoir et discuter.

_ Certainement pas, notre fille divorce, annonce qu'elle s'en va et deux jours plus tard cette… cette garce disparait ! Ou est-elle ?

_ Mais lâchez-moi à la fin ! Je ne suis pas la baby-sitter de votre fille à ce que je sache !

_ Vous mentez, vous l'avez tué et enterré au fond des bois c'est ça ?

_ Grand-père ! On était en vacances tous les deux ! Man' n'était pas avec nous. Killian lâche ma mère !

Les deux hommes surpris par le ton d' Henry, firent ce que ce dernier leur demanda.

_ Henry, rentrons, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de bêtise pour ce soir.

_ Oh non Regina ! Ou est ma fille.

_ Snow, Henry vient de te dire que nous n'étions pas avec elle. Comment voulez-vous que je sache où elle se trouve.

_ Je suis sûre que tu sais où elle se cache !

_ Mais laissez-la à la fin ! Man' ne se cache pas ! Man' est partie en mission dans la forêt enchantée !

_ Henry !

_ Dans… dans la forêt enchantée ? Mais…

_ Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant !

_ Zelena n'en rajoute pas.

_ Comment ça dans la forêt enchantée ?

_ Maman, Belle et Zelena ont aidé Man' à retourner dans le passé dans la forêt enchantée afin qu'elle puisse accomplir sa mission !

_ Ne me dite pas que ça a encore avoir avec ses fichus cauchemars et cette petite fille !

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? De quelle petite fille ?

_ Rien maman ! Non ça à avoir avec une certaine Yselda !

_ Yselda ? Ta dame de compagnie ?

_ Attendez, que venez-vous faire dans toute cette histoire ? On parlait d' Azuria ! Une petite fille que j'ai recueillie il y a des années.

_ Que vous avez quoi ? Azuria est vivante ?

_ Non c'est ce que j'ai dit à Emma, elle est morte quelques années plus tard de la peste

_ Quoi ? Henry tu étais au courant ?

_ Oui. Je… Maman, Man' est partie pour…

Regina était en larmes, elle venait de comprendre quelle était la mission d'Emma, comment n'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt, pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé partir !

_ Regina, calme-toi.

Snow s'était approchée de Regina et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

_ Qui est Azuria ?

_ Azuria est…

_ Oui ?

_ C'est ma fille.

_ Quoi ?!

Les quatre autres avaient parlé en même temps.

_ Votre fille ? Mais comment diable votre fille s'est-elle retrouvée à bord de mon bateau ?

_ Et c'est la seule chose étrange que tu trouves Killian ! Moi je dirais plutôt quelle fille ?

_ Je… c'est une longue histoire, je…

_ Pas à moi Regina, je suis celle dans cette pièce qui te connais le mieux. Et si tu avais eu une fille je le saurais !

_ Attendez une minute, Emma faisait des rêves de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a des années, ça veut dire que cette reine dont elle parlait c'était vous ?

_ Non ça ne peut pas être Regina, voyons Regina était mariée à mon père et…

Regina ne disait plus rien, les autres non plus, Mary Margaret s'arrêta dans sa phrase, se pouvait-il que cette reine battue, abusée soit… non ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, elle connaissait son père, jamais il n'aurait pu faire toutes ces horreurs.

_ Regina ? Dis quelque chose.

_ Tout le monde dehors, de suite !

Ils sursautèrent, ils essayèrent de dire quelque chose, mais le regard de Regina était glacial. Ils se retournèrent donc sans rien ajouté et quittèrent le restaurant.

_ Maman. Tout va bien ?

Henry s'était approché de sa mère, il avait posé une main sur son épaule. Cette dernière s'était retournée et avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette histoire remontait maintenant à la surface ? Pourquoi une fois encore son passé venait la hanter ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas vivre en paix ? Elle venait d'apprendre que sa fille n'était pas morte à la naissance comme elle l'avait toujours cru, Emma serait-elle vraiment partie dans le passé afin de sauver Azuria ?


	14. Chapter 13 - Se relever et essayer

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews et mise en follow, ça me fait super plaisir. Un merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre.**

 **Cette semaine un chapitre un peu plus long, par contre je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine, le suivant ne sera donc que dans deux semaines.**

 **Ce chapitre est axé sur Regina et Snow et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire...**

 **J'attends vos réactions !**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **13**

 **Se relever et essayer**

 **Storybrooke**

 **3 septembre 2017**

Regina et Henry avait regagné la maison dans un silence pesant. Regina se posait beaucoup de questions et Henry se sentait coupable d'avoir trahi ses mères. Comment en quelques secondes leur semaine de complicité avait pu être ainsi balayée ? Sa mère s'était totalement renfermée. Aussi son ton fut-il glacial lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir.

_ Henry, monte de coucher, demain tu as école.

_ Bonne nuit maman. Je… je suis désolé.

Regina regarda son fils, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Ce dernier fit un mouvement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Tu le savais depuis le début ?

_ Oui… Man' ne voulait pas te le dire… elle…

_ Elle quoi ? Encore une fois elle s'est donnée la permission de prendre une décision à ma place.

_ Non, elle… elle ne voulait pas que tu ais de faux espoirs, elle…

_ Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Azuria est morte en venant au monde, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut y changer. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, mais j'ai fait mon deuil, et aujourd'hui tout ça remonte à la surface, c'est beaucoup trop… je… j'en ai assez Henry, je suis fatiguée.

_ Mais… non Azuria est…

_ Sois gentil, monte te coucher.

Henry n'ajouta rien et monta dans sa chambre. Regina se débarrassa de ses chaussures, regarda les valises et décida de les laisser dans l'entrée, ça pouvait attendre le lendemain. D'un pas las elle monta les escaliers et pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle resta un moment dans l'entrée de la pièce à regarder dans le vide, finalement elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre invité qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur le palier.

Emma y avait laissé toutes ses affaires, pas minutieusement rangées, non étalées un peu partout. Tel un automate, elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'y allongea. Elle se saisit d'un des oreillers, le plaqua contre elle et inspira longuement, s'enivrant de l'odeur de la blonde. Elle se souvenait avoir fait la même chose des années plus tôt et avoir là aussi longuement pleuré. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut sur la table de nuit le mp3 d'Emma, elle l'attrapa et mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, se demandant ce que pouvait écouter la blonde. Elle appuya sur le bouton « play » et la première chanson se lança. Au début elle continua à pleurer, sans même écouter les paroles, se laissant bercer par la mélodie, puis à force d'entre le même mot sans cesse, elle se concentra sur la signification du texte et se rendit compte que la musique qu'Emma écoutait était en fait très profonde… Emma si sensible et si fragile, plus que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer au premier abord.

 **Hello, how are you** **  
** **It's so typical of me to talk about myself** **  
** **I'm sorry, I hope that you're well** **  
** **Did you ever make it out of that town** **  
** **Where nothing ever happened**  
 _Allo, comment vas-tu_ _  
_ _C'est tellement typique de ma part de parler de moi_ _  
_ _Je suis désolée, j'espère que tu vas bien_ _  
_ _As-tu réussi à t'enfuir de cette ville_ _  
_ _Où il ne se passait jamais rien_

 **It's no secret** **  
** **That the both of us are running out of time**  
 _Ce n'est pas un secret_ _  
_ _Qu'il nous reste à tous les deux peu de temps_

 **Hello from the other side** **  
** **I must've called a thousand times to tell you** **  
** **I'm sorry, for everything that I've done** **  
** **But when I call you never seem to be home**  
 _Allo depuis l'autre côté_ _  
_ _J'ai dû appeler un millier de fois pour te dire_ _  
_ _Que je suis désolée, pour tout ce que j'ai fait_ _  
_ _Mais quand je t'appelle tu ne sembles jamais être là_

Regina pleurait toujours, mais écoutait les paroles, les mots s'encrant profondément en elle, comme si Emma était là près d'elle à lui parler… Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais ces mots chantés lui faisaient du bien et lui faisait penser à leur histoire… Emma partie si loin, partie à la recherche d'un fantôme… Elle aurait dû chercher à connaitre sa mission, elle aurait dû l'accompagner… mais elle savait que ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi…

Plongée dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas fait attention que ça avait changé de chanson, pourtant une voix masculine était maintenant dans ses oreilles… Délivrant lui aussi des mots si juste pour Emma et pour elle, toutes deux étaient des femmes blessées, des femmes à la recherche de l'amour, mais n'y croyant pas vraiment…

 **Always looking for love  
She's beginning to think she's cursed  
On her looks she judged  
By the folks at work  
All alone the night she's cried  
silently she's filled with pride  
One day they'll know, she's got a heart of gold**

 _Toujours en quête d'amour  
Elle commence à croire qu'elle est maudite  
Sur son apparence elle est jugée  
Par les gars au travail  
Toute seule la nuit, elle pleure  
Larmes silencieuses pleine de fierté  
Un jour, ils sauront qu'elle a un cœur en or_

 **And she sings, I want to know what love is  
But it seems to come with so much pain  
If no one wants to show me  
It seems easier just to run away  
When I am gone it's just a penny for my soul  
But God he knows, I got a heart of gold**

 _Et elle chante, je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour  
Mais il semble venir avec tellement de souffrance  
Si personne ne veut me montrer  
Il semble plus facile de fuir  
Quand je suis parti c'est juste un centime pour mon âme  
Mais Dieu sait, j'ai un cœur en or_

Un cœur en or, le sien pour ce qu'elle en savait n'avait jamais été que noirceur… elle s'était séparée de la méchante reine, mais est-ce que ça avait été le bon choix ? Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elles étaient pareilles finalement, qu'elles manquaient cruellement d'amour et qu'elles pouvaient se sacrifier pour ce qui comptait vraiment… pour Henry… pour Emma… Henry ce petit garçon qui avait ramené de la lumière dans sa vie, mais qui aussi l'avait fait souffrir, Henry un jeune homme aujourd'hui… un jeune à l'écoute… se souciant d'elle…

Les mélodies continuèrent de défiler, mais déjà elle n'écoutait plus, ses larmes l'avaient épuisée, et elle avait fini par s'endormir…

* * *

Un rayon de soleil réchauffant son visage, lui fit ouvrir un œil…Ou se trouvait-elle… elle observa autour d'elle… la chambre invité… ça lui revenait… son chagrin… Emma… Elle avait dû finir par s'endormir… quel était cette musique qu'elle entendait… Elle se concentra un instant… hum le mp3 d'Emma était resté allumé toute la nuit, glissant de ses oreilles, elle attrapa les écouteurs et les repositionna, une voix féminine, une voix qui encourageait à se battre…

 **Gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Faut que tu te relèves et que tu essayes_  
 **You gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Tu dois te relever et essayer_

 **Eh, eh, eh**  
 _Eh, eh, eh_

 **Funny how the heart can be deceiving**  
 _Étrange comme le coeur peut être trompeur_  
 **More than just a couple times**  
 _Plus que juste une ou deux fois_  
 **Why do we fall in love so easy**  
 _Pourquoi tombons-nous amoureux si facilement_  
 **Even when it's not right**  
 _Même lorsqu'on ne devrait pas_

 **Where there is desire**  
 _Là où il y a du désir_  
 **There is gonna be a flame**  
 _Il y aura une flamme_  
 **Where there is a flame**  
 _Et là où il y a une flamme_  
 **Someone's bound to get burned**  
 _Quelqu'un est sûr de se brûler_  
 **But just because it burns**  
 _Mais seulement parce que ça brûle_  
 **Doesn't mean you're gonna die**  
 _Ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas mourrir_  
 **You've gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Il faut que tu te relèves et que tu essayes_  
 **Gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Faut que tu te relèves et que tu essayes_  
 **You gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Tu dois te relever et essayer_

 **_ Je dois essayer et me relever…**

 **Regina s'était redressée dans le lit, écoutant attentivement les paroles de la chanson, des paroles qui la touchait au plus profond d'elle…**

 **Ever worry that it might be ruined?**  
 _T'arrive-t'il d'avoir peur que ce soit irréparable?_  
 **And does it make you wanna cry?**  
 _Et est-ce que ça te donne envie de pleurer?_  
 **When you're out there doing what you're doing**  
 _Alors que tu continues de faire ce que tu fais_  
 **Are you just getting by?**  
 _Est-ce que tu tiens le coup mais y arrives de justesse?_  
 **Tell me are you just getting by by by...**  
 _Dis-moi, est-ce que tu y arrives de justesse_

 **Where there is desire**  
 _Là où il y a du désir_  
 **There is gonna be a flame**  
 _Il y aura une flamme_  
 **Where there is a flame**  
 _Et là où il y a une flamme_  
 **Someone's bound to get burned**  
 _Quelqu'un est sûr de se brûler_  
 **But just because it burns**  
 _Mais seulement parce que ça brûle_  
 **Doesn't mean you're gonna die**  
 _Ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas mourrir_  
 **You've gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Il faut que tu te relèves et que tu essayes_  
 **Gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Faut que tu te relèves et que tu essayes_  
 **You gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Tu dois te relever et essayer_

 **You gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Tu dois te relever et essayer_  
 **Gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Faut que tu te relèves et que tu essayes_

 **You gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Tu dois te relever et essayer_  
 **Gotta get up and try try try**  
 _Faut que tu te relèves et que tu essayes_

_ Je suis forte ! Moi aussi je dois me battre Emma, me battre pour toi, pour nous…

Bien décidée à arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort, Elle se leva et quitta la chambre invité, dans le couloir elle croisa son fils, pas très bien réveillé qui ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi sa mère portait encore ses vêtements de la veille et sortait de la chambre invité. Elle lui dit bonjour avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Henry mit son oreille sur la porte et au bout de quelques instants entendit l'eau de la douche en train de couler… Il fit quelques pas en arrière et pénétra dans la chambre invité, le dessus de lit était froissé, des affaires de sa mère blonde trainaient un peu partout, son regard fut attiré par l'oreiller complètement difforme et par le mp3 reposant sur le lit. Sa mère brune avait assurément passé la nuit ici… Il se saisit du mp3 et le rangea sur la table de nuit, puis il attrapa l'oreiller, il se rendit compte qu'il était humide, sa mère avait dû longuement pleurer, mais pourquoi pleurer ici ? C'est alors qu'il comprit, l'oreiller sentait la même odeur qu'Emma, sa mère avait éprouvé le besoin de ressentir sa présence… finalement ils étaient deux ados amoureux à la maison… Henry reposa l'oreiller à sa place et décida d'aller préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour lui et sa mère. Aussi quand Regina arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva son café servit et une assiette composé de pancake et de fruits l'attendant à sa place.

_ Merci mon petit prince.

_ De rien maman. Tout va bien ?

_ Oui tout va bien. Prêt pour la reprise de l'école ?

_ Oui. Tu… tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et une amie de ta mère m'a aidé à faire le point.

_ Une amie de Man' ?

_ Bon d'accord, pas vraiment une amie, plutôt une chanteuse qu'elle écoute.

_ Hum…mais bien sûr… Je crois que je ne veux rien savoir. Bon j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard. A ce soir, bonne journée.

_ Oui bonne journée.

Regina but tranquillement son café ayant enfin retrouvé la volonté d'affronter le monde extérieur…

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **4 Septem Luna de l'an 1348**

Emma était nerveuse… Elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du château, c'était une pièce magnifique, bien plus grande que son ancien appartement de Boston. Les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de livres et à divers endroits étaient positionnées des liseuses, de petites tables et des chaises. Sur l'une des tables, pouvant l'accueillir elle, plus deux autres personnes, sans qu'aucune ne soit gênées, elle avait posé, ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour la leçon du jour. En effet la veille, le roi l'avait convoqué, la félicitant pour le travail qu'elle effectuait auprès de la jeune reine. Il avait alors demandé que tous les matins elles donnent des leçons à la reine, mais aussi à la princesse. Des leçons sur l'étiquette, le maintien, mais aussi les mathématiques, l'histoire, la géographie et tout ce qui selon elle pouvait faire de sa fille une future grande souveraine. Pour le coup Emma avait silencieusement remercié Belle et Regina pour leurs leçons accélérées et surtout pour les manuels qu'elles lui avaient préparés.

Elle avait décidé que pour cette première leçon, elle allait déjà apprendre à connaitre la princesse Snow et voir ce qu'elle et Regina connaissaient déjà. Elle faisait donc les cent pas, se demandant comment cela allait se passer. Elle devait faire abstraction de qui étaient ses élèves, ne pas penser que l'une d'elle était sa mère et que l'autre était la femme qu'elle embrasait dans ses rêves. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient deux jeunes femmes de sang royal, à qui elle devait enseigner son savoir… non mais franchement ! Elle Emma Swan enseigner les bonnes manières à Snow et Regina… le monde à l'envers !

La première à arriver fut la jeune princesse, Emma s'inclina devant elle et lui demanda de bien vouloir s'asseoir. Jusque-là, tout se passait bien. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Regina de faire son entrée. Emma fut surprise de voir la jeune Snow se lever et l'entourer de ses bras.

_ Je suis si contente de prendre ces leçons avec vous. J'aimerai tant vous ressembler plus tard.

Emma n'en revenait pas… le jeune Snow vouait une admiration sans borne à Regina. Mais dans quel monde parallèle avait-elle atterri !

_ Ma reine, princesse Snow, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir que nous puissions commencer.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent sans rechigner… hum ça commençait plutôt bien.

_ Ne vous connaissant pas encore très bien, vos altesses pourraient-elles commencer par me dire ce qu'elles ont déjà appris et aussi ce qu'elles aimeraient apprendre.

Regina fit un joli sourire à Yselda, tandis que sans le savoir cette dernière venait de déclencher le moulin à parole qu'était sa mère. De temps à autre elle voyait Regina retenir ses rires, tandis que la jeune Snow racontait toute l'étendue de sa jeune vie. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas du tout changé à ce niveau. Au bout d'un moment Emma décrocha et se mit à observer Regina, elle adorait la voir sourire, subjuguée par ce fait si rare à Storybrooke. Regina essayait de communiquer avec elle par le regard, la princesse toujours dans son monologue. Ses yeux chocolat, une pure merveille… Emma devait se reprendre, elle le savait, mais… non elle n'y arrivait pas.

_ Dame Yselda !... Dame Yselda ? Vous m'écoutez toujours ?

_ Euh… oui princesse… vous disiez ?

_ Je parle trop c'est ça ?

_ Non pas du tout, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas vous mais moi je commence à avoir un peu faim. Si nous faisions une petite pause autour d'une tasse de thé et de quelques biscuits, on en profitera pour revoir les règles de bien séance lorsque nous sommes invitées à boire le thé.

_ Puis-je allée faire moi-même la demande pour qu'on nous apporte le thé ?

_ Bien entendu princesse.

La princesse se leva d'un bon et se mit à courir en direction de la porte.

_ Une princesse ne court pas.

_ Oui Dame Yselda, désolée.

Snow sortit de la pièce, laissant Regina et Emma en tête à tête.

_ N'est-elle pas charmante ?

_ En effet, je serais tentée de lui retirer ses piles pour avoir un peu de silence.

_ Ses piles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Oh, euh… juste une expression de mon village, lorsque quelqu'un ne tient pas en place.

_ Elle parle beaucoup.

_ C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle a l'air de t'admirer ?

_ Oui, je… Alors Yselda que vas-tu nous enseigner ?

_ Changement de sujet, je vois. Ce que tu voudras que je t'enseigne.

_ Comment faire taire la princesse Snow ?

_ J'ai bien peur que ce soit au-delà de mes compétences…

Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire, l'ambiance était détendue et cela faisait un bien fou. Emma était d'avis que ces leçons matinales seraient finalement très bénéfiques pour toutes les trois. Snow revint rapidement suivit d'un domestique qui apportait un plateau avec le thé et une assiette comportant des biscuits. En bon professeur, Emma se retint de se jeter sur les gâteaux, se mit bien droite, servit les deux altesses royales en thé, puis se servit elle. Ensuite elle leur montra comment tenir leur tasse et de quelle façon se saisir d'un biscuit tout en restant élégante. Voyant la jeune princesse faire une grimace, elle lui demanda ce qui la contrariait.

_ Un problème princesse.

_ En fait je ne raffole pas du thé, j'aurais préféré un chocolat chaud.

_ On ne dit pas « en fait je ne raffole pas », mais plutôt : Le thé n'est pas vraiment la boisson que je préfère, il m'aurait été plus agréable de boire un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

_ Comment savez-vous que je mets de la cannelle sur mon chocolat ?

_ Oh, euh en fait je l'ignorais, c'est comme cela que moi je l'apprécie.

_ C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas demain je demanderais à ce qu'on nous serve des chocolats chaud à la cannelle.

_ Personnellement je préfère conserver mon thé, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection.

_ Bien sûr que non, nous demanderons donc qu'on nous serve chaque jour deux chocolats chaud à la cannelle et une tasse de thé. Princesse vous serez chargée d'aller en informer les cuisines après la leçon.

_ Mais…

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ C'est le travail des domestiques !

_ Princesse, vous apprendrez que si nous voulons être bien servis, nous devons parfois demander les choses par nous-même directement à la personne en charge de nous satisfaire. Aussi avoir recours à des intermédiaires peut avoir pour effet une demande mal transmise et donc un résultat non satisfaisant.

_ Ce que vous dites c'est qu'il peut y avoir une perte d'information et donc que le résultat final ne sera pas celui attendu ?

_ C'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

_ C'est vraiment très intéressant ce que vous dites là. J'aime beaucoup votre façon de nous enseigner les choses.

_ Merci ma reine. Bon si nous continuons !

La leçon continua de la même façon. Emma était plutôt fière d'elle-même, elle avait réussi à captiver leur attention et était bien décidée à faire d'elles, deux jeunes femmes sures d'elles et sachant se prendre en main.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **4 septembre 2017**

Midi venait de sonner, Regina n'avait pas relevé la tête de ses dossiers de toute la matinée. Aussi lorsque la sonnerie de son interphone sonna, elle fut surprise de voir l'heure en relevant la tête.

_ Madame le maire.

_ Vous pouvez prendre votre pause déjeuné, je reste ici.

_ Merci, mais en fait vous avez de la visite.

_ De la visite ? Je ne vois aucun rendez-vous sur mon planning ?

_ En effet, Miss Blanchard demande à vous voir.

Regina garda le silence un moment se demandant ce que la mère d'Emma lui voulait.

_ Très bien, dites-lui d'entrer et prenez votre pause.

_ Bien madame.

Quelques secondes plus tard on frappa à la porte de son bureau, et elle donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

_ Bonjour Regina. Je ne te dérange pas ?

_ J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper. Que veux-tu ?

_ Je t'ai apporté une salade de chez Granny, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble.

Regina haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas très bien d'où venait cette soudaine envie de rapprochement de la part de Snow.

_ Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire toutes les deux. Je voudrais qu'on prenne le temps de discuter. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, repensant aux paroles d' Henry, à Emma et à toi.

_ Je vois. Installons-nous dans le canapé, on sera mieux. Merci pour la salade, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'aller déjeuner.

_ C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Je… je me pose beaucoup de questions. Toi et moi… j'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours eu beaucoup de mal entendus entre nous. Je… j'aimerais beaucoup que nous puissions être amies.

_ Tu… tu veux être mon amie ?

_ Oui.

_ David est au courant ?

_ David me saoule en ce moment !

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Il se croit toujours dans la forêt enchantée, il veut donner des ordres, qu'Emma fasse ce qu'il lui demande… mais nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt enchantée, ce monde est différent, et Emma n'est pas la princesse qu'il s'imagine. Mais bon je ne suis pas là pour parler de lui, une autre fois peut-être.

_ De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment parler de ça avec toi… je… Les cauchemars que faisaient Emma… la reine qui était violentée par son mari… Regina est-ce que cette reine c'était toi ? Est-ce que mon père te faisait du mal ?

_ Snow, je… ton père t'aimait plus que tout, tu le sais ça.

_ Oui je le sais, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, je veux que tu me dises la vérité.

_ Oui.

_ Quoi oui ?

_ Oui, la reine qu'Emma voyait dans ses cauchemars c'était moi !

_ Oh mon dieu ! Que… comment je n'ai jamais rien vu ?

_ Tu n'étais qu'une petite fille. Tu vénérais ton père, comment aurais-tu pu le deviner.

_ C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ?

_ Je… En fait ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai tué. Je… c'est le génie. A plusieurs reprise j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours et… j'ai voulu me faire piquer par ces serpents, mais… en voyant que le génie était tombé amoureux de moi, je… je l'ai manipulé et il a déposé les serpents dans la chambre de ton père.

_ Tu… Tu as essayé de te tuer ? Je… que… Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

_ Vraiment ?

_ Tu as raison, j'étais une gamine capricieuse, je ne t'aurais pas cru ! Tu n'étais pas heureuse.

_ Non, je ne l'ai jamais été avec ton père. J'ai eu de bons moments en ta compagnie par contre.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui. Te souviens-tu des leçons que nous partagions ?

_ Oui avec Yselda, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle était partie d'ailleurs.

_ Parce qu'elle avait fini sa mission.

_ Sa mission ? Quelle mission ? De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Yselda ne te rappelle personne ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Attend un seconde, j'ai une photo à te montrer. Tiens voilà.

Snow prend le téléphone de Regina et regarde la photo, dessus elle peut reconnaitre Regina, Henry aussi et Yselda.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Yselda est ici ? A Storybrooke ?

_ Pas vraiment. Regarde bien.

Snow regarde attentivement la photo et reconnait enfin sa fille.

_ Mais… c'est Emma ?

_ Oui Emma est Yselda. En ce moment elle doit certainement nous donné une leçon dans la bibliothèque du château.

_ Ma fille nous apprendre les bonnes manières ?

_ N'est-ce pas risible ? Et oui c'est elle qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

_ Ben ça alors ! Je voulais te demander autre chose. Je…

_ Azuria ?

_ Oui. Tu as vraiment eu une fille ?

_ Oui, elle est née un an après mon mariage, mais… elle était morte à la naissance.

_ Je me souviens maintenant, un jour j'ai croisé Yselda qui te cherchait, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas été tendre avec elle. Et je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit que tu étais triste parce que tu avais perdu ton bébé. Comment je… comment ai-je pu oublier ça ?

_ Parfois on oublie les choses pénibles, on préfère ne pas savoir.

_ Je suis désolée. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, Killian a bien dit qu'il avait élevé une petite fille prénommée Azuria.

_ C'est aussi ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier.

_ Mais comment c'est possible.

_ Je pense qu'Emma, enfin Yselda m'a menti, que ma fille n'est pas morte à la naissance et que sa mission est de la retrouver. Henry doit en savoir plus à ce sujet.

_ Attends une seconde, Emma serait dans le passé pour récupérer Azuria et la ramener avec elle ?

_ C'est en effet ma théorie, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'aurait menti à l'époque. Pourquoi me dire que ma fille était morte ?

_ Pour que mon père ne puisse pas la tuer !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Emma nous a raconté son premier cauchemar dans les moindres détails, sans mentionné les noms des intervenants, maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Enfin bref, au début de son cauchemar, le roi disait à la servante, qui doit être Yselda, donc Emma, que si l'enfant était une fille elle devait s'en débarrasser, lui trancher la gorge.

_ Que dis-tu ? Mais… c'est monstrueux ! Je veux dire j'en ai fait des choses monstrueuses, mais jamais je ne m'en suis prise à un enfant ! Enfin sauf le tient, enfin au final je ne lui ai rien fait.

_ Moi j'ai envoyé Lili dans ce monde ! Mais bon là n'est pas la question. Donc Emma a dû penser que te faire croire que ta fille était morte née, serait plus facile pour toi que de savoir que ton époux l'avait faite tuer.

_ Et Emma l'aurait éloigné du château ? C'est tout à fait son style. Ça veut donc dire que…

_ Que tu es maman ! Enfin une nouvelle fois et qu'Emma va ramener ma sœur avec elle.

_ Tu crois ? Non je ne dois pas me mettre des idées en tête, je… je ne veux souffrir encore une fois.

_ Je comprends. Je suis contente qu'on ait pu parler toutes les deux.

_ Moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

_ Oui. Quand on y pense tous nos problèmes viennent de nos parents ! Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais… je te présente mes excuses pour Daniel.

_ Merci. Je les accepte. Tu sais aujourd'hui je regarde les choses avec un autre regard et je sais que Daniel ne m'était pas destiné. Il n'était pas mon amour véritable.

_ Vraiment ? En même temps quand je vois le miens actuellement, je commence à me poser des questions sur cette histoire d'amour véritable !

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Pas aujourd'hui. Bon je dois retourner à l'école. On se refait ça bientôt ?

_ Oui, à bientôt.

Regina regarda Snow s'en aller… finalement cette visite lui avait fait le plus grand bien et elle avait enfin enterré définitivement la hache de guerre avec sa belle-fille… enfin il faudrait voir ce qu'elle dirait en apprenant pour Emma et elle…

 ***1ère chanson : « Hello » d'Adèle, 2ème chanson « Heart of Gold » de James Blunt et 3ème chanson « Try » de Pink**


	15. Chapter 14 - Nuit agitée

**Bonjour,**

 **ça y est la nouvelle est tombée, nous sommes dans la dernière saison de OUAT, c'est étrange de ce dire qu'en septembre on ne découvrira pas de nouveaux épisodes, c'est qu'on s'attache à tous ces personnages, mais bon il y aura toujours les FF pour perdurer la série. J'espère qu'ils vont nous faire un super final et que Regina aura enfin ça fin heureuse ! Hâte aussi de découvrir l'épisode que Lana a réalisé...**

 **Enfin bref revenons à nos moutons... Merci beaucoup pour vos retour sur le chapitre précédent. Aujourd'hui on fait un petit bon en avant de près de trois mois, le chapitre est quelque peu cruel envers Regina, je préfère vous prévenir, ça va être dur émotionnellement ! Snow va être très présente pour Regina...**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine...**

* * *

 **14**

 **Nuit agitée**

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **20 Novem Luna de l'an 1348**

Déjà trois mois qu'Emma était arrivée dans la forêt enchantée ou désenchantée devrait-elle plutôt l'appeler. Bientôt trois mois que Regina subissait les assauts de son mari, la jeune reine gardait la tête haute, mais Emma savait très bien qu'elle était brisée au fond d'elle. Elle avait retrouvé une nouvelle fois la jeune femme recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre une semaine après le mariage, puis à nouveau la semaine suivante. Se sentant impuissante, elle avait pris soin d'elle, l'avait lavé, séché, puis avait étalé la pommade sur ses bleus avant de la vêtir d'une chemise de nuit propre et de la coucher dans sa propre chambre. Regina pleurait pendant tout ce temps, puis finissait toujours par s'endormir dans ses bras.

A la fin de leur troisième semaine au château, Emma trouva Regina bizarre, le matin la jeune reine ne se leva pas, prétextant être malade. Inquiète Emma resta un moment à son chevet. Le roi ayant eu vent que sa jeune épouse ne se sentait pas bien, avait fait venir le médecin. Ce dernier avait dit que la jeune épouse était juste anxieuse, mais en parfaite santé. Alors Emma avait compris, Regina n'était pas malade, non elle avait peur, peur de la visite nocturne de son mari, et avec raison car encore une fois le roi vint ce soir-là… Mais lui aussi avait compris et il fut encore plus dur avec la jeune femme, la fouettant jusqu'au sang. Emma ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant son état après le départ du roi… Mais ce n'était que le début, car le roi décida que dorénavant il rendrait visite à sa jeune épouse tous les soirs…

Ainsi était le supplice que Regina vivait depuis deux mois, chaque soir une nouvelle humiliation, chaque soir une nouvelle blessure, chaque soir une nouvelle fois violentée… Mais ce soir c'était différent, Regina se tordit de douleurs alors que le roi était toujours avec elle, elle hurla si fort qu'Emma n'eut d'autre choix que de frapper à la porte de la chambre. De l'autre côté de la porte, Emma entendait le roi lui crier de se taire, mais rien y faisait, Regina hurlait toujours.

_ Majesté, tout va bien ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Emma sentit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et se retrouva nez à nez avec le roi.

_ Dame Yselda ! Faites venir le médecin, je crois que la reine ne se sent pas bien.

_ De suite majesté.

Emma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle attrapa le premier garde dans le couloir et lui ordonna d'aller chercher le médecin, ce dernier partit en courant et elle retourna aussi vite dans la chambre de la reine. Là elle vit Regina allongé sur le sol dans une mare de sang.

_ Que… Majesté que lui avez-vous fait ?

_ Justement rien.

_ Rien ? Mais vous avez vu dans quel état elle est ?

_ Je ne suis pas aveugle très chère ! Que fait le médecin !

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots que le médecin pénétra dans la pièce, en voyant l'état de la reine, il accouru à ses côtés.

_ Dites aux gardes de faire chercher Ada, vite !

Emma fit ce que le vieil homme lui demandait, elle demanda au garde d'aller chercher Ada au plus vite.

_ Pourquoi diable envoyez-vous chercher la sage-femme ?

_ Majesté, la reine fait une fausse couche. Si nous n'arrêtons pas l'hémorragie, elle pourrait mourir, il faut faire vite. Puis-je me permettre de vous conseiller d'être un peu moins virulent dans vos rapports, cela bien sûr si vous tenez à ce que la reine porte un jour votre fils.

_ Je vois. Occupez-vous d'elle, et venez me voir quand vous aurez terminé, je serais dans mon bureau.

_ A vos ordres majesté.

A peine fut-il sortit, que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passez Ada, la sage-femme. Elle ne fit aucune réflexion quant à l'état de la reine et se mit au travail, demandant à Yselda de lui apporter une bassine d'eau chaude.

Toujours en silence Ada, Yselda et le médecin royal commencèrent à nettoyer la jeune reine. Yselda la souleva et la porta sur le lit, afin qu'elle soit plus confortablement installée. Ada commença alors à l'ausculter.

_ C'est bien une fausse couche n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui… je vais devoir tout nettoyer. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le médecin ne put qu' hocher les épaules, Ada se tourna donc vers Yselda.

_ Vous êtes sa dame de compagnie ?

_ Oui. Vous pouvez m'appeler Yselda.

_ Moi c'est Ada. Saviez-vous que la reine était enceinte ?

_ Non. Vous pensez qu'elle était enceinte de combien ?

_ Je dirais trois, quatre semaines peut-être. Elle a beaucoup d'ecchymoses…

_ Oui, je lui applique un baume tous les jours pour les amoindrir. Le roi n'est pas tendre avec elle.

_ Je vois. Votre baume à l'air assez efficace. De quand date les premières marques ?

_ De sa nuit de noce.

_ Trois mois ? Je n'en vois plus de traces, vous en pensez quoi Hugon ?

_ En effet. La pauvre petite… J'avoue que je ne comprends pas…

_ Moi non plus…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est pourtant clair non ? Le roi la bat, il… il la violente chaque soir, la fouette… Je dois continuer ou est-ce que j'ai été assez précise ?

_ Nous avons bien compris cela, ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c'est pourquoi ? Le roi a toujours été prévenant et tendre avec sa première épouse. N'est-ce pas Ada ?

_ Oui, je n'ai jamais vu de telles marques sur l'ancienne reine. Le roi était même très protecteur. Bon ça ne saigne plus. Elle va avoir besoin de repos, les prochains jours vont être difficiles. Hugon, vous direz au roi qu'elle doit rester alitée au minimum dix jours et si vous pouviez aussi lui dire de calmer ses ardeurs.

_ Je vais essayer de lui parler.

_ Est-ce… Est-ce qu'elle pourra encore avoir des enfants ?

_ Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est plutôt pour sa santé mentale que je m'inquiète. Je lui ai fait boire une infusion qui devrait la faire dormir jusqu'à demain, je passerais la voir dans la matinée.

_ Très bien. Merci.

_ Elle a de la chance de vous avoir. Je n'ai entendu que des éloges à votre sujet. Il parait que la jeune princesse apprend beaucoup avec vous, qu'elle est… disons moins prétentieuse.

_ Ada ! On ne parle pas comme ça de la princesse voyons !

_ Et qui donc ira le répéter ? Vous ?

_ Grand dieu non !

_ Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. En tout cas Dame Yselda, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. Prenez bien soin de la jeune reine.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **20 novembre 2017**

Un cri se fit entendre dans tout le manoir, Henry réveillé par ce cri transperçant la nuit, sauta de son lit et accouru dans la chambre de sa mère. Il alluma et découvrit sa mère recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

_ Maman ?... Maman tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Henry l'appelait mais rien… ça mère ne lui répondait pas, elle avait le regard perdu, tremblait de tout son être, les larmes continuant de dévaler le long de ses joues. Ne sachant que faire, il partit au rez-de-chaussée afin d'appeler de l'aide, une fois cela fait, il remplit un verre d'eau et remonta auprès de sa mère.

_ Tient maman, boit un peu d'eau, ça va te faire du bien.

Mais toujours aucune réaction. De longues minutes passèrent, sans qu'il ne puisse améliorer la situation. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état, que s'était-il passé ? Il eut un soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, il dévala les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

_ Grand-mère ! Je suis content de te voir, elle n'a toujours pas bougé, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_ Ou est-elle ?

_ Dans sa chambre.

Sans plus attendre, Snow referma la porte et monta dans la chambre de Regina, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit la peur de son petit-fils. Regina se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux fermement tenus contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière, tremblant de tout son être et pleurant comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je dormais et d'un coup je l'ai entendu hurler.

_ Je vais essayer de lui parler. Tu veux bien allé lui faire couler un bain chaud.

_ Oui… elle… elle va aller mieux ?

Snow lui fit juste un signe de tête, puis s'approcha de la brune.

_ Regina ? Regina c'est Snow… Henry m'a appelé parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Snow n'eut aucune réponse, même pas un regard ou un geste. Ne sachant que faire, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et vint encercler Regina de ses bras. La brune se débâti dans un premier temps, puis soudain tous ses muscles lâchèrent prises et elle s'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle. Au moins elle n'était plus absente.

_ Pleure… ça va te faire du bien…

Henry était revenu dans la pièce et s'approcha des deux femmes.

_ Elle a dit quelque chose ?

_ Non pas encore… Le bain est prêt ?

_ Oui.

_ Regina, Henry t'a fait couler un bain chaud. Tu veux bien essayé de te lever ?

Regina hocha la tête, mais ne dit toujours rien.

_ Henry tu veux bien m'aider ?

Henry se plaça d'un côté de sa mère, tandis que Snow l'aidait à se relever. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, ils marchèrent lentement en direction de la salle de bain.

_ Bon, il va falloir qu'on la déshabille.

_ Quoi ? Je… grand-mère je ne peux pas… c'est…

_ Henry, je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.

_ Très bien, mais je ferme les yeux.

_ Comme tu voudras. Tu la tiens, je vais lui retirer sa chemise de nuit.

Henry fit ce que lui disait Snow, cette dernière eut quelques difficultés, mais finit par venir à bout du vêtement.

_ Très bien, maintenant tu vas m'aider à la mettre dans la baignoire.

_ D'accord.

_ Henry, ouvre les yeux, sinon c'est toi qui va atterrir dans l'eau.

Henry fit ce que sa grand-mère lui dit et resta un instant perdu sur le corps nu de sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait nu. Sa mère était vraiment une belle femme, mais pour la première fois il découvrait aussi plusieurs cicatrices…

_ Grand-mère ?

_ Oui ?

_ D'où peuvent provenir ces marques ?

Snow regarda à son tour, elle non plus n'avait jamais vu ces marques.

_ Je ne sais pas Henry. Seule ta mère pourra te le dire. Bon mettons là dans l'eau.

Ils finirent par y arriver. Regina avait toujours le regard vide. Snow commença à lui savonner le dos, lui parlant doucement, essayant de la faire revenir à elle.

_ Yselda ?

_ Non Regina c'est Snow…

_ Nous sommes au château ?

_ Non, nous sommes à Storybrooke. Regina que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je… j'ai perdu le bébé… du sang… beaucoup de sang… Yselda, elle a un regard triste…

_ Regina quel jour sommes-nous ?

_ Le 20 Novem Luna de l'an 1348.

_ Je vois. Elle se croit dans la forêt enchantée.

_ Elle a du faire un cauchemar, comme à Miami.

_ Comment ça ?

_ A Miami, je l'ai trouvé un matin sur le balcon, le regard perdu, comme tout à l'heure. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, elle avait vécu ce que vivait Emma dans la forêt enchantée, comme si elle était connecté à Man'.

_ Il est arrivé quelque chose à Emma ?

_ Non à maman, elle a revécu sa nuit de noce. Après que j'ai insisté, elle… elle m'a raconté.

_ Je vois. Regina, on va te laisser un peu toute seule, on est dans la pièce voisine si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

_ Oui maman, tu es en sécurité ici. Il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de bain et s'assirent au bord du lit. Là Snow ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

_ Grand-mère ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Mon père lui a fait beaucoup de mal… et moi… je n'ai jamais rien vu.

_ Tu n'étais qu'une petite fille !

_ Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Si ! C'est moi qui aie voulu que Regina devienne ma nouvelle mère. C'est parce qu'elle s'intéressait à moi, parce qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie que père l'a choisi comme seconde épouse.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Ils se turent et levèrent la tête, Regina se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une serviette nouée autour d'elle.

_ Comment tu te sens.

_ Mieux. Merci d'être venue aider Henry.

_ C'est normal. Vient t'asseoir avec nous. Pousses-toi un peu Henry, fais une place à ta mère.

Regina vint s'asseoir entre eux et naturellement vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Snow.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Pas vraiment. J'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs, de… d'avoir à nouveau 19 ans.

_ Tu as parlé pendant ta transe.

_ Oh ! Qu'ai-je dit ?

_ Maman tu as parlé de Man', de sang et…

_ Tu as dit que tu avais perdu le bébé.

_ Je vois. Je…

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de nous raconter.

_ Si… c'est toi qui a raison Snow, j'ai gardé tout ça pour moi trop longtemps et… on s'est déchiré par la faute de nos parents… Tu as le droit de savoir.

_ Très bien. Prends ton temps.

_ C'était le 20 Novem Luna de l'an 1348, ça faisait trois mois que je t'avais sauvé sur la propriété de mes parents. Comme chaque soir ton père venait me voir, comme chaque soir il… il commençait par me demander de me déshabiller, mais certain soir il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre, il… alors il me frappait, me demandant d'aller plus vite, mais quand j'ai reçu son coup de poing dans mon ventre, je me suis mise à hurler de douleurs, je suis tombée au sol et me suis pliée en deux… là j'ai senti quelque chose couler le long de mes jambes, du sang, beaucoup de sang, je me suis mise à hurler plus fort, j'ai entendu Yselda appeler de l'autre côté de la porte, Léopold lui a ouvert et lui a demandé d'aller chercher le médecin… après tout a toujours été confus… je me souvenais juste de m'être réveillée le lendemain matin, mais ce soir j'ai vécu ce qui s'est passé pendant mon évanouissement, j'ai vécu la scène à travers Emma. Et…

_ Viens là !

Snow la prit dans ses bras, elle et Henry avait très bien compris, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

_ Emma a été ma force pendant tout ce temps… sans elle je… je serais surement morte, cette nuit-là… ou une autre… Snow !

_ Oui ?

_ Ta fille est une personne extraordinaire. Tu peux être fière de ce qu'elle est devenue.

_ Grand-mère tu es au courant que Man' est Yselda ?

_ Oui, Regina m'en a parlé il y a quelque temps déjà.

_ Oh ! Et ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

_ Non, pourquoi ça me poserait un problème ?

_ Ben, par rapport à sa relation avec maman ?

_ Henry. Pourquoi je verrais un inconvénient à ce qu'Emma ait été la dame de compagnie de Regina, elle a aussi été mon professeur, ça me fait un peu bizarre, mais je m'y suis faite. D'ailleurs elle était bien plus âgée que nous à l'époque, 22 ans de plus que moi et 15 ans de plus que Regina. On lui devait le respect.

Henry vit le regard de sa mère et compris qu'il devait se taire, sa grand-mère ne savait pas tout.

_ Non pour rien.

_ Bon je crois qu'on devrait tous se coucher, Regina tu veux que je reste ou ça va aller ?

_ Comme tu préfères, tu peux prendre mon lit si tu veux, je vais aller dormir dans la chambre invité.

_ Euh, garde ton lit, dis-moi où se trouve la chambre et j'y serais bien.

_ Dors ici, je n'arriverais pas à dormir dans mon lit ce soir.

Snow n'insista pas. Regina attrapa de quoi s'habiller et quitta la pièce, laissant Snow et Henry derrière elle.

_ Elle m'inquiète. Henry, tu vas devoir prendre soin d'elle.

_ Oui je sais. J'aimerai tant que man' soit là. Bonne nuit grand-mère.

_ Bonne nuit.

Snow se coucha, elle observa le plafond pendant un long moment, puis finit tout de même par s'endormir. Henry lui aussi mit du temps, il avait vraiment hâte que toute cette histoire se termine. Regina quant à elle serra contre elle l'oreiller d'Emma et une fois de plus s'endormit avec son odeur. Depuis quelques temps elle venait là quand elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil…

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **21 novembre 2017**

Lorsque Regina se réveilla, elle inspira un bon coup et sentit une bonne odeur de pancake provenant de l'étage inférieur. Elle enfila un peignoir et descendit à la cuisine. Elle y trouva Snow en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pendant qu' Henry mettait la table.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour maman.

_ Bonjour Regina, ça va mieux ?

_ Oui beaucoup mieux, merci d'être restée.

_ Assis-toi c'est presque prêt.

Regina ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à table, Henry lui servit une tasse de café et Snow une assiette de pancakes.

_ Je vais m'habituer à être servit comme une reine.

_ Ne t'y habitue pas trop tout de même ! Tu fais quoi vendredi soir ?

_ Rien. Pourquoi ?

_ Maintenant que Ruby est revenue à Storybrooke, on pourrait se faire une sortie entre filles, avec Belle, Ruby, Dorothy et Zelena…

_ Tu veux que blanche neige, le petit chaperon rouge, Belle, la méchante reine, la méchante sorcière de l'ouest et Dorothy fassent une sortie entre filles ?

_ Dit comme ça ! On a toutes un passé, il est temps qu'on apprenne à se connaitre, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Si tu arrives à toutes les convaincre, je suis partante ! Henry fera du babysitting !

_ Hein ? Mais j'ai peut-être des projets moi ?

_ Violette pourra t'aider si c'est ça le problème, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour garder tes deux oncles et ta cousine.

_ Bon d'accord ! Mais tu ne rentreras pas trop tard !

_ Oui papa !

_ Maman !

_ Laisse-moi te taquiner un peu…

_ Hum. Pour l'occasion tu devrais leur montrer la Regina cool !

_ La Regina cool ? Là ça m'intéresse ! Je peux en savoir plus ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas montré les photos de nos vacances ?

_ Non, va les chercher et montre ça à ta grand-mère !

_ Henry !

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur !

Henry partit en tirant la langue à sa mère, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec dans ses mains un livre photo qu'il tendit à Snow.

_ Ouah ! Regina c'est bien toi ? Pourquoi tu ne t'habilles jamais comme ça ?

_ Je… j'ai une réputation !

_ Je ne te dis pas le nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui se sont retournés sur son passage !

_ Oh j'imagine très bien en fait ! Henry a raison, tu parais plus détendue, plus abordable comme ça !

_ Maman je ne te dis pas de mettre un mini short et un top, on est au mois de novembre, mais tu peux y aller en jeans et pull moulant. Tu ne vas pas à un rendez-vous galant !

_ J'avoue que ça me plairait bien de te voir décontracté pour une fois !

_ J'ai compris, vous vous êtes liés contre moi ! C'est bon je m'habillerais plus décontracté, ça vous va ?

_ Oui ! répondirent-ils ensemble.

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner puis quittèrent la maison pour se rendre à la mairie et à l'école.


	16. Chapter 15 - Soirée filles

**Bonjour,**

 **Pas mal de petits soucis sur le site en ce moment... Je ne reçoit pas tous les mail me disant que j'ai des reviews, des chapitres à lire. Et aussi des problèmes pour poster les chapitres, mais bon on va y arriver...**

 **Juste une petite annonce pour vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre lundi prochain car je serais en vacances, mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrivera la semaine suivante.**

 **Je vois que vous avec vécu avec Regina sa détresse, j'aimerai vous dire que c'est la dernière fois... mais nous savons tous que ça ne sera pas le cas. Aujourd'hui la suite directe du chapitre précédent et une soirée filles au programme !**

 **petites réponses aux guests :**

 **guest : Alors oui Emma pourrait utiliser la magie... mais non, elle ne peut intervenir et de plus à cette époque Regina déteste la magie... donc au final ça serait contre productif !**

 **Natsuki : Alors perso je ne suis pas trop bébé magique ! Donc pas de fausses illusion... Sinon concernant et emma et la magie, même réponse qu'au-dessus !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve dans deux semaines !**

* * *

 **15**

 **Soirée filles**

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **21 Novem Luna de l'an 1348**

Emma avait passé la nuit assisse dans un fauteuil près du lit de Regina. L'infusion d'Ada avait été très efficace, donnant à la jeune femme une nuit complète sans mauvais rêve. Aussi Emma fut surprise de sentir une main sur son bras, lui demandant de se réveiller.

_ Bonjour Dame Yselda, désolée de vous réveiller.

_ Ada ? Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Il est encore tôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis venue voir comment s'était passée la nuit.

_ J'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. La nuit a été calme. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas mécontente que vous soyez avec moi pour son réveil.

_ Vous pensez qu'il serait possible d'obtenir un petit déjeuner avec les cuisines ?

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra manger.

_ Je sais, mais on se doit d'essayer.

_ Je vais voir ça, en même temps je vais annuler ma leçon avec la princesse Snow.

Emma sortit de la chambre et laissa Ada auprès de Regina, elle avait mal partout d'avoir dormi en position assisse. Elle se dirigea en premier vers les cuisines. Depuis son arrivé au château elle avait appris à connaître le personnel et notamment celui des cuisines. Il lui arrivait régulièrement d'aller se chercher un chocolat chaud avant de regagner sa chambre pour la nuit. C'est donc sans difficulté qu'Adèle, la responsable des cuisines accepta de faire porter un petit déjeuner pour trois personnes dans les appartements de la reine. Une fois cela fait elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où devait déjà l'attendre la princesse Snow.

_ Bonjour Princesse, veuillez excuser mon retard.

_ Bonjour Dame Yselda. Ma belle-mère n'est pas avec vous ?

_ Non. Sa majesté est malade et le médecin lui demande de garder le lit pour les dix jours à venir. Devant rester à son chevet, nos leçons s'en trouvent donc annulées. Vous m'en voyez navrée. Néanmoins j'ai pris la liberté de vous planifier un petit programme, vous recommandant certaines lectures et vous programmant des leçons de cuisine.

_ Oh ! Est-ce que son état est grave ? Puis-je lui rendre visite ?

_ Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir, elle va vite se remettre sur pied. Je lui ferais part de votre désir de la voir. Je viendrais vous cherchez le moment venu, mais pas avant quelques jours.

_ Très bien. Vous êtes certaine pour les leçons de cuisine ?

_ Oui princesse, cela peut vous servir un jour. Peut-être lorsque vous serez amoureuse, vous aurez l'envie de préparer un bon petit plat à votre moitié.

_ Hum…

_ Ne faites pas la tête, je suis sûre qu'un jour vous me remercierez ! Je vais devoir vous laisser à présent. Passez une bonne journée votre altesse.

_ Vous aussi.

Emma laissa Snow à la bibliothèque et regagna les appartements de la reine. Devant la porte des appartements elle trouva le commis de cuisine qui s'apprêtait à frapper.

_ Ne frapper pas. La reine est souffrante et se repose, je vais vous ouvrir.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, Ada était assisse dans le fauteuil près du lit et Regina dormait toujours.

_ Posez le plateau sur la table juste là. Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

Le jeune commis repartit sans un bruit laissant les deux femmes entre elles.

_ Elle dort toujours ?

_ Oui. Je vous attendais pour essayer de la réveiller. Vous voulez que je le fasse ou…

_ Non je vais essayer.

Emma s'approcha de la brune endormie, posa une main sur son visage et prononça doucement son prénom.

_ Regina… bonjour, il est l'heure de te réveiller.

Ada resta surprise par l'emploie du tutoiement et du prénom de la reine, cette Yselda était vraiment surprenante. Elle avait envers sa souveraine des gestes d'une grande douceur, une voix douce et apaisante.

_ Bonjour.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Fatiguée… vidée… triste… Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu…

_ Majesté, bonjour. Je me présente je suis Ada, la sage-femme du château.

_ Bonjour. Je… Yselda que…

_ Chut… tout va bien. Ada va t'expliquer, elle s'est bien occupée de toi.

Regina attrapa la main d'Yselda et la garda dans la sienne, la seule chose dont elle se rappelait s'était de s'être écroulée et d'avoir ressenti une vive douleur dans le ventre.

_ Majesté vous… il n'y a pas différente manière de vous annoncer ça. Vous avez fait une fausse couche.

_ Je… J'étais enceinte ?

_ Oui majesté. Vous ignoriez votre état ?

_ Oui. Je… est-ce que…

_ Que voulez-vous savoir Majesté?

_ Je ne sais pas…

Regina regarda Yselda, cherchant un soutien, elle se sentait perdue.

_ Avez-vous faim ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Regina, ça serait bien d'avaler tout de même quelque chose. J'ai fait venir un plateau des cuisines avec du thé et des chaussons aux pommes, je sais combien tu les aimes. Tu veux essayer de te lever ?

Regina opina de la tête. Elle s'assit tout d'abord sur le lit, puis se mit debout. Elle ressentit alors une forte douleur au niveau du ventre et se raccrocha au bras d'Yselda. Ada s'approcha et aida Regina à marcher jusqu'à la table et à s'installer dans un fauteuil.

_ Vous avez mal Majesté?

_ Oui.

_ C'est normal, j'ai dû vous examiner Majesté. Vous allez ressentir des douleurs pendant quelques jours, comme lorsque vous avez votre cycle. Je vous demanderais d'éviter de prendre des bains durant quatre jours. Dame Yselda vous y veillerez ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Yselda est très prévenante avec moi. J'aurais pu mourir ?

_ Oui, vous auriez pu Majesté. Mais vous allez bien, la perte d'un enfant est toujours difficile, même si vous n'aviez pas connaissance de son existence. Sachez qui si vous avez besoin, je suis là.

_ Merci. Comment a réagi le roi ?

_ Euh… je…

_ Fidèle à lui-même ! Ne te préoccupe pas de lui.

_ Le médecin royal et moi-même l'avons informé de la situation, nous lui avons dit que vous deviez garder la chambre durant au moins dix jours. J'ai croisé Hugon ce matin avant de venir vous voir, il m'a confirmé qu'il avait vivement conseillé au roi de calmer ses ardeurs à votre égard, que vous deviez être abstinente durant une période de deux semaines au moins afin de bien cicatriser, s'il voulait un jour que vous lui donniez un fils.

_ Merci.

Yselda servit le thé à toutes. Regina refusa de manger, mais bu entièrement la boisson chaude. Une heure plus tard, Ada les laissa seules, rassurée de savoir la reine si bien entourée. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu une jeune femme battue aussi forte, ne laissant absolument rien paraitre. Les seuls moments de fragilité, elle les avait décelés que lorsqu'elle abaissait ses barrières avec Yselda. Cette jeune reine avait tout d'une grande souveraine.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **24 novembre 2017**

Regina venait seulement de rentrer du travail. En arrivant elle découvrit Henry et Violette tranquillement installés sur la table de la cuisine en train de faire leurs devoirs.

_ Bonsoir maman.

_ Bonsoir Madame Mills. Merci de me laisser passer la soirée chez vous ?

_ Bonsoir les enfants. De rien Violette, ça me fait plaisir.

_ Tu aurais pu rentrer plus tôt, Grand-mère, Belle et tante Zelena ne vont pas tarder à venir déposer leurs enfants. En fait elles devraient même arriver d'ici vingt minutes. Tu penses que tu seras prête ?

_ Je ne pense pas, est-ce que tu pourras leur dire que je les rejoindrais, j'ai eu une longue journée, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une bonne douche pour pouvoir affronter cette soirée.

_ Tu ne vas pas te défiler ?

_ Non. Bon je vous laisse, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à me préparer.

Regina grimpa les escaliers et fila sous la douche.

_ J'aime bien ta mère. Je la trouve plus… comment dire moins…

_ Moins froide qu'avant ?

_ Euh, non ce n'est pas ce que je…

_ Et, ne t'inquiète pas Violette, ma mère devient plus sociable, bon il faut la pousser un peu, mais ça fait du bien de la voir enfin vivre. D'ailleurs il faudra que je vérifie sa tenue avant qu'elle parte !

_ Tu me fais rire. En général c'est dans l'autre sens !

Les deux ados riaient de bon cœur, heureux de passer cette soirée ensemble. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette et Henry se dirigea d'un bon pas, toujours en rigolant.

_ Bonsoir. Veuillez entrer mesdames.

_ Bonsoir Henry, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de garder les enfants.

_ De rien Belle, d'ailleurs grand-père ne pouvait pas garder Gideon ?

_ Rumple profite que je sorte pour faire l'inventaire du magasin. D'ailleurs ça va aller avec les trois, ça ne fait pas trop ?

_ Non il y a Violette pour m'aider.

_ Ta mère a accepté ça ?

_ Et oui tante Zelena, maman a une totale confiance en moi.

_ Hum, d'ailleurs ou est-elle ?

_ Sous la douche, elle vient de rentrer de la mairie, elle m'a dit qu'elle vous rejoindrait quand elle serait prête.

_ Elle va se défiler !

_ Aucune chance j'y veille !

_ Ok. Bon Henry tu lui diras qu'on a changé d'endroit, on ne va plus au Granny's, on fait ça à la bibliothèque.

_ A la bibliothèque ? Vous faites un club lecture ?

_ Non on s'est dit qu'on serait plus tranquille là-bas !

_ Ok je lui dirais. Bonne soirée à vous.

_ Bonne soirée les jeunes !

Une fois les trois femmes parties, Henry referma la porte et lui et violette commencèrent à s'occuper des enfants.

Pendant ce temps à l'étage, Regina avait terminé de prendre sa douche et se trouvait dans son dressing en sous-vêtement, ne sachant pas quoi mettre.

_ Décontractée ! Non mais quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter cette soirée !

Elle essaya plusieurs tenues, mais à chaque fois elle se fit la réflexion qu' Henry lui demanderait de remonter se changer. Elle regarda son armoire, elle devait surprendre ! Au bout d'un moment ne trouvant rien pouvant aller, elle décida d'élargir sa panoplie, elle enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'avait occupée Emma. Elle regarda dans la penderie et y trouva un pantalon en cuir noir qui ferait très bien l'affaire. Elle regagna sa chambre et pris un pull bleu ciel qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de porter. Elle se fit pour une fois un maquillage léger, une touche de parfum, mis un pendentif lui arrivant au milieu de la poitrine et laissa ses cheveux mi- long détachés. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, enfila une paire de talon aiguille et descendit rejoindre les deux adolescents. Elle les trouva installés sur le canapé à s'occuper des enfants.

_ Tout se passe bien ?

_ Ah maman tu es enfin…

_ Un problème

_ Non, je… ça te change. Tu es…

_ Vous êtes très belle.

_ Merci Violette. Bon vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Je suis très en retard, donc je vais vous laissez.

_ Oui c'est bon on gère. Ah au fait la soirée se fait à la bibliothèque.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, elles ont dit que ça serait plus tranquille.

_ Très bien. Bonne soirée tous les deux et pas de bêtises !

Regina fit un clin d'œil à son fils qui se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête ! Elle leur fit un grand sourire, enfila son manteau, prit son sac à main et quitta la maison. Elle ne mit que dix minutes en voiture à rejoindre la bibliothèque, une lumière filtrait entre les rideaux qui étaient clos. Elle frappa à la porte de l'établissement et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'est Belle qui se montra, elles se saluèrent et Regina entendit des rires provenir du fond de la salle.

_ Désolée pour le retard.

_ Ce n'est rien. Entre, les filles sont au fond.

Regina suivit Belle et trouva les filles installées autour d'une table comportant des verres et des bouteilles, l'ambiance avait l'air plutôt détendue.

_ Ah sœurette ! On a failli attendre.

_ Regina, je vais prendre ton manteau.

_ Merci. Bonsoir à toute.

Lorsqu'elle retira son manteau, un silence général se fit, Ruby et Zelena avaient la bouche grande ouverte, Snow les yeux écarquillés. Regina ne le remarqua pas de suite et s'installa sur la chaise libre comme si de rien n'était.

_ Où est passé ma sœur ?

_ Je suis juste devant toi sis !

_ Oui, ça je vois bien, mais…

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est bien la première fois que je te vois habillée comme ça !

_ Ça c'est clair ! La méchante reine qui porte du pastel !

_ Snow m'a dit que c'était soirée décontractée.

_ Oui et tu es magnifique. Bon tu veux boire quoi ?

_ Ce que tu as !

_ Une bière ?

_ Oui très bien.

_ Non, non, non… je suis dans une dimension parallèle !

_ Quoi encore sis ?

_ Toi, tu bois une bière ?

_ Oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

Dorothy qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, éclata de rire.

_ Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais la méchante reine et la méchante sorcière de l'ouest se quereller comme deux petites filles… Vous êtes bien sœurs, aucun doute là-dessus !

Toutes éclatèrent de rire, laissant les deux concernés stupéfaites. Dans une autre vie, Regina l'aurait très mal prit, mais finalement elle trouva cela drôle et se mit aussi à rire, entrainant Zelena avec elle.

La soirée commençait plutôt bien, Snow avait réussi à réunir pour une soirée des femmes qui jusque-là n'aurait jamais accepté de se retrouver plus de quelques minutes dans la même pièce. Elles commencèrent donc par apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Il s'avéra que Dorothy, réservée au début, pouvait être aussi bavarde que Ruby et contre toute attente s'entendit très bien avec Zelena. Belle discutait beaucoup avec Regina, lui demandant même des conseils en éducation. Elles passaient toutes une bonne soirée et Regina était heureuse d'y avoir été conviée. Au bout d'un moment Ruby fidèle à elle-même proposa de faire un jeu. Chacune ayant déjà descendu quelques verres, elle comptait là-dessus pour apprendre les petits secrets de toutes. Regina commença par protester en disant que c'était un jeu d'adolescentes, mais Snow elle sautilla à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur toutes. C'est donc à l'unanimité qu'elles commencèrent le jeu des questions, la règle était simple, chacune leur tour elle posait une question et toutes devait y répondre, celle qui refusait avait un gage. Les premières questions furent gentilles, mais très vite ça se corsa et les paris commencèrent à fuser.

_ Mon tour ! Hum…

_ Ruby, vas-y balance ta question !

_ Je me demande qui parmi nous a eu le plus de partenaires… sexuellement parlant bien entendu. Je propose qu'on pari ! Moi je mise tout sur Regina !

_ Sur moi ? Et pourquoi ça ? Moi je mise sur toi !

_ Oh arrête ! Tout le monde sait que la méchante reine est une assoiffée de sexe !

_ Hum ! Choix difficile, ça aurait été plus simple de demander laquelle en avait eu le moins ! Je vais suivre ma chère et tendre !

_ Snow ?

_ Moi je dirais… Zelena !

_ Tient moi je vais dire comme toi. Zelena il ne reste plus que toi.

_ Hum j'hésite entre ma petite sœur et Ruby… Sœurette !

_ Ok, alors ça se joue entre Regina, Zelena et moi. Néanmoins je veux aussi savoir pour les autres. Dorothy chérie à toi l'honneur.

_ Moi, ben il n'y a que toi mon amour…

En finissant elle embrasse tendrement la louve.

_ Ce que vous êtes mignonne ! Alors moi c'est pareil, il n'y a que Rumple.

_ Sans rire… il est doué j'espère ?

_ Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre.

_ Oh mais peut-être que Regina pourra nous le confirmer ?

_ Moi ? Aucune idée !

_ Oh allé, tu as été son élève, Belle ne s'en verra pas offusqué.

Ruby dit ça en faisant un clin d'œil à Belle.

_ Je t'assure que je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation avec Rumple, ne me confond pas avec ma mère ou ma sœur !

Toutes se tournèrent alors vers Zelena.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu… toi et Rumple ?

_ Oui, c'était il y a longtemps, je voulais qu'il me choisisse et qu'il abandonne la formation de Regina, j'étais jalouse et prête à tout. Mais en effet c'était très bien. Snow ?

_ Euh… deux.

_ Deux ? David n'a donc pas été le seul et l'unique ? On en apprend des choses ce soir.

_ Ce n'est pas un secret, tout le monde à Storybrooke sait qu'il y a eu Whale.

_ Non ?!

_ Si, mais c'était durant la malédiction et…

_ Ça compte tout de même.

_ Et toi Zelena ?

_ Moi, euh, bonne question je n'ai jamais compté, je dirais une bonne vingtaine.

_ Zelena prend la tête. Ruby ?

_ J'avoue que je n'ai pas compté non plu.

_ Menteuse ! Tu as un carnet ou tu as tout noté.

_ Chérie, tu n'étais pas obligé de leur dire… Bon ok c'est vrai dix-huit.

_ Je suis donc toujours en tête. Ça va se jouer entre toi et moi sœurette !

_ Je ne crois pas non. Tu as largement gagné.

_ Je ne te crois pas. Allé combien.

_ Quatre.

Ruby ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse en recracha sa gorgé de bière.

_ Quatre ? Non tu nous fais marcher, attend ne dis rien, j'essaye de trouver les quatre en question. Robin… Graham… Hum… le père de Snow et… Daniel bien sûr. Vache ils sont tous morts !

Regina se crispa à ces dernières paroles, Ruby et son tact légendaire.

_ Ruby !

_ Oh, Regina je suis désolée, je… Tu ne vas pas pleurer.

_ Non, ce n'est rien, et puis c'est la vérité.

_ Ce n'est pas possible.

_ Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible Snow ?

_ Il ne peut pas y avoir Daniel dans les quatre.

Regina qui pensait pouvoir passer au travers, commença doucement à paniquer, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir répondre. Elle décida de les laisser discuter entre elles.

_ Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas y avoir Daniel ?

_ Parce que Regina était pure pour son mariage avec mon père !

_ Hum… Regina peux-tu nous éclairer.

_ En quoi est-ce important ? Tu as perdu ton pari de toute façon.

_ Oh toi tu nous caches quelque chose… Sœurette ?

_ Non… c'est juste sans importance, c'était dans la forêt enchantée, juste une fois.

_ Brun ? Blond ? Rousse ?

_ Rousse ? Zelena tu vois ta sœur s'envoyer en l'air avec une belle rousse ! Si Regina aimait les femmes ça se saurait.

_ Ruby je n'en suis pas si sûre, ma sœur peut cacher bien des choses…

_ Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas de secret, mais de là à aimer les femmes ?

_ Je ne sais pas si elle les aime, mais en tout cas elle les embrasse !

Regina ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle n'avait qu'une envie se cacher sous la table, elle avait joué avec sa sœur et elle venait de perdre. Elle allait prendre la parole, quand elle fut devancée par Belle.

_ Oh c'est bon Zelena ! C'est vrai j'ai embrassé Regina !

_ Quoi ?!

Regina n'osa rien dire, toutes les filles s'étaient tournées vers Belle et en avait oublié sa présence. Avec un peu de chance elles oublieraient qu'elles n'avaient pas obtenu le nom du quatrième.

_ Oui, je… je me posais des questions, en vous voyant toutes les deux, je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une femme, Regina étant célibataire, je l'ai embrassé pour me faire une idée. D'ailleurs Regina encore mille excuses pour ça.

Zelena observa sa sœur, il faudrait qu'elle ait une sérieuse discussion avec elle. Belle avait peut-être trompé les autres, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Regina avait embrassé Emma et ça elle l'avait bien vu, et Belle aussi.

_ Bon, c'est à qui de poser la prochaine question ?

_ A moi chérie. Alors toutes ne pourrons pas répondre, mais… voilà avec Ruby on envisage d'avoir un enfant et je… on se demandait ce que ça faisait de porter un enfant, si c'était douloureux lors de l'accouchement… enfin vous voyez.

_ C'est merveilleux ! Laquelle va le porter ?

_ Surement Dorothy, je n'ai pas très envie de transmettre le loup. Snow, pour en avoir vécu deux ?

_ Hum, comment dire, les grossesses ont été un pur bonheur, par contre les accouchements ont été pour le moins… stressants. Les deux sœurs ici présentes ayant mis leur grain de sel…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Emma est née le jour de la malédiction et Regina voulait s'en emparer. Quand à Neal, c'est Zelena qui voulait s'en emparer pour ouvrir un portail temporel. Aussi la douleur en elle-même je ne m'en souviens pas tant que ça. Ça a été assez rapide.

_ D'accord, euh Belle ?

_ Moi, des bons et des mauvais souvenirs, j'avoue que l'accouchement en soit je ne m'en souviens pas, entre Rumple et sa mère qui voulait me l'enlever, mon long sommeil et le passage par les enfers…

Dorothy qui ne connaissait pas toutes ces histoires se senti d'un coup mal à l'aise d'avoir posé cette question.

_ Euh… Zelena ?

_ Alors moi Emma la ténébreuse à accéléré ma grossesse, ma sœur m'a banni à Oz et à garder ma fille.

_ Les filles l'important n'est pas comment se passe l'accouchement, mais le bonheur de tenir son enfant dans ses bras.

Belle venait de trouver des mots rassurants, elle voyait ses deux amis se sentir mal, elle ne voulait pas qu'elles abandonnent leur projet, à cause de leurs mésaventures à toutes.

_ En fait on va faire comme Regina on va adopter ! Ça évitera tous ces désagréments ! D'ailleurs Regina tu n'as jamais voulu porter ton propre enfant.

Le visage de Regina se décomposa, Snow voyant ça décida d'intervenir.

_ Dites si on changeait de sujet.

_ Ben pourquoi ? C'est intéressant de savoir ce que chacune pense.

_ Ruby !

_ Laisse Snow, je vais lui répondre. Je… je suis tombée enceinte à plusieurs reprises en fait, mais jamais je n'ai pu tenir un enfant dans mes bras. J'ai faillit mourir à deux reprises, aussi après la mort de Léopold, quand ma mère a voulu que je lui donne un petit fils afin que ce dernier monte sur le trône, j'ai bu une potion pour ne plus pouvoir en avoir. Mais les filles, nos expériences ne doivent pas vous faire renoncer. Henry a fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes.

_ Regina, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

_ Ce n'est rien. Par contre je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir, il se fait tard je vais rentrer. Les enfants peuvent rester chez moi si vous voulez continuer un peu.

Toutes se regardèrent et se rendirent compte que la soirée était belle et bien finie. Ruby et Dorothy dirent au-revoir aux autres, Zelena monta en voiture avec Regina et Belle avec Snow. Une fois arrivées au manoir, Snow et Belle remercièrent les deux adolescents, proposèrent à Violette de la raccompagner et repartirent, tandis que Regina proposa à Zelena de rester pour la nuit, Robin dormant dans son lit, elle proposa sa chambre à Zelena et prit la chambre invité.


	17. Chapter 16 - Le bal d'hiver

**Bonjour,**

 **Ma semaine de vacances m'a fait un bien fou ! Vienne est vraiment une ville magnifique... bon je ne vais pas vous racontez toute ma vie, car je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui vous intéresse !**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages, on va bientôt atteindre les 150 reviews, c'est trop génial !**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre important, je pense qu'il va vraiment vous plaire, en tout cas je l'espère...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous,**

* * *

 **16**

 **Le bal d'hiver**

 **Storybrooke**

 **24 novembre 2017**

Regina sortit de la douche, et s'assit sur le lit. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié sa soirée, même si elle avait dû se livrer un peu aux autres. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour faire partie d'un groupe et passer un bon moment comme celui-là. Prête pour la nuit, elle allait se glisser sous les draps, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu ne dors pas ?

_ Non sis, sinon je ne t'aurais pas répondu.

_ Exact. Je peux entrer ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

Zelena entra dans la chambre vêtue de la nuisette que lui avait prêtée la brune. Elle s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ On a passé une bonne soirée, finalement ça a du bon d'être du côté des gentils !

_ Oui la soirée était sympa.

_ Je ne savais pas pour… enfin que tu avais perdu des enfants.

_ C'était il y a longtemps. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

_ Je comprends, par contre si tu crois que comme les autres j'ai avalé l'histoire de Belle, alors là c'est que tu ne me connais pas encore très bien.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Mais bien sûr, fais l'innocente et oses me dire que je n'ai pas vu ta langue allée caresser les amygdales de la sauveuse avant qu'elle ne saute dans le portail temporel ! C'est elle la quatrième ? C'est un bon coup ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux femmes ?

_ Depuis quand on fait des soirées pyjamas ?

_ Petite sœur, petite sœur, petite sœur, tu sais que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, alors soit tu déballes tout, soit je vais voir Snow et je lui dis que je t'ai vu embrasser sa fille !

_ Hum ! Finalement ce n'était pas si mal d'être fille unique ! Ok je l'ai embrassé, tu es contente ?

_ Enfin tu admets, mais ça ne va pas suffire, je veux des détails ? C'était juste une fois ou ça s'était déjà produit avant ?

_ Non mais tu es pire que Snow en fin de compte ! Il est possible que ça se soit déjà produit avant.

_ Mais encore ? Une fois, deux fois…

_ Cinq fois… en trois jours.

_ Ah quand même ! Ce n'est plus un accident là ? Et dans la forêt enchantée ?

_ Zelena… je… c'est privé.

_ Ah ah ! J'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

_ Il se pourrait qu'Emma fût ma dame de compagnie lorsque je suis devenue reine…

_ Et…

_ Et il se pourrait qu'on se soit embrassé une ou deux fois…

_ Et…

_ Et il se pourrait qu'on ait couché ensemble une fois.

_ Je le savais ! Alors c'est un bon coup ?

_ C'était il y a longtemps, je… je n'avais que vingt ans… je… c'était magique.

Regina était devenue toute rouge, gênée d'une telle conversation.

_ C'est qu'elle te fait de l'effet !

_ Ce n'est pas ça, elle a été la seule à être tendre avec moi, à m'aimer moi, pas la reine, pas mon pouvoir, pas… non juste moi.

_ Pourquoi une seule fois dans ce cas ?

_ Parce qu'elle est partie cette nuit-là ! Et je ne l'ai revu que lorsqu'elle a ramené Henry à Storybrooke il y a six ans.

_ Attend une seconde, ça fait six ans que tu fais semblant de la détester alors que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de te jeter sur elle ?

_ Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais oui.

_ Non d'un chien ! Finalement j'étais jalouse de ta vie, mais je me rends compte qu'elle est bien loin de ce que j'avais imaginé. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

_ Attendre qu'elle revienne. Je ne sais même pas quelle est sa mission.

_ Tu vas le dire à Snow ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu crois que je devrais lui en parler ? Peut-être que ça vaut mieux qu'Emma soit rentrée.

_ Vous vous êtes rapprochées toutes les deux ces deniers temps, je pense que tu devrais lui dire.

_ Oui on s'entend bien, je vais y réfléchir, de toute façon j'ai le temps Emma ne rentrera que dans un an. Et toi les amours ?

_ Hum… il n'y a pas grand choix à Storybrooke ! De plus les gens n'ont pas confiance en moi, je crois que je leur fait peur.

_ Il faut du temps, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour toi de t'intégrer.

_ Oui, mais quoi ?

_ On va y réfléchir, on trouvera bien quelque chose, on demandera à Henry, je suis sûre que lui saura.

_ Ok, bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit.

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **21 Decem Luna de l'an 1348**

Pour fêter le solstice d'Hiver, comme chaque année un grand bal était donné à la Cour. Snow aimait particulièrement cette fête et n'arrêtait pas d'étaler sa joie et sa bonne humeur depuis une semaine, ne tenant pas en place pour le plus grand malheur d'Emma.

La relation entre le Roi et Regina s'était un peu améliorée, les conseils d' Ada et d' Hugon y étant pour beaucoup. Ce dernier ne venait plus que deux fois par semaine partager la couche de sa jeune épouse. Il avait cessé de la frapper et d'expérimenter avec elle, se contentant de son devoir marital. Sur les conseils d' Yselda, Regina se contentait de restée passive, attendant que le roi prenne son plaisir et s'en aille. Les ecchymoses de la jeune reine avaient presque tous disparus et cette dernière retrouvait peu à peu le sourire.

Regina se trouvait dans sa chambre entourée de plusieurs femmes occupées à la préparer pour la grande soirée. Yselda observait la scène, assisse sur une chaise non loin, souriant des grimaces que la brune lui faisait. Les autres femmes trop occupées à discuter des derniers potins de la Cour ne voyaient rien.

_ Majesté, cessez de bouger, nous n'arrivons pas à attacher convenablement votre corsage.

Regina obéi, mais en voyant sa Dame de compagnie se moquer d'elle, eu subitement une idée.

_ Mesdames, serait-il possible d'aider Dame Yselda à se vêtir ensuite ?

Emma faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela, la garce !

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ma reine.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes ma Dame de compagnie, vous vous devez d'être dans une tenue irréprochable, allez de ce pas cherchez votre corset et votre robe. Mesdames vous vous occuperez aussi de sa coiffure.

_ Bien majesté.

Emma n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, elle se dirigea donc dans sa chambre… Elle réfléchit un moment, la reine portait une magnifique robe blanche avec des broderies dans un dégradé de bleu, tout à fait dans le thème de la soirée. Elle regarda son armoire et se décida pour une robe bleu ciel avec un peu de dentelle, elle attrapa son corset blanc et une petite culotte en dentelle blanche, puis retourna dans la pièce voisine.

Lorsqu' Emma entra dans la pièce, Regina était enfin prête, elle resta un moment en arrêt à l'observer, cette dernière ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et regardait par la fenêtre, elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle fut coupée de sa rêverie par les femmes de chambres qui s'étaient approchées pour s'occuper d'elle. Sans savoir comment elle se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtements, elle portait alors son corset noir et rouge et les femmes s'arrêtèrent n'ayant jamais vu un corset comme celui-là. Regina n'entendant plus un bruit se retourna alors et resta pantoise en découvrant la scène. Elle s'approcha de sa dame de compagnie, subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans cette tenue, elle rougit quelques peu en posant son regard sur les formes parfaites, découvrant un corps musclé et svelte. Emma se sentait très mal à l'aise à l'instant présent et décida de le signaler afin que ces dames arrêtent de l'observer.

_ Hum, hum… Je ne vais pas rester dans cette tenue si ?

Les femmes de chambre s'approchèrent alors afin de défaire le corset, mais restèrent les bras ballant ne comprenant pas comment le retirer.

_ Bon, je crois que je vais le faire moi-même. Il se défait sur le devant.

Regina s'approcha plus prêt et observa longuement le système de fermeture du dit corset. Sans arrière-pensée, de ses longs doigts fins, elle toucha le vêtement. Emma senti tout son corps se tendre au contact, il fallait qu'elle garde ses idées claires.

_ Pourriez-vous sortir, je vais me débrouiller.

Les femmes acquiescèrent et sortirent des appartements de la reine.

_ Majesté, pourriez-vous arrêter.

Regina releva la tête croisant les yeux d'Emma brillants de désir. Elle se recula de quelques pas, ne lâchant pas la rousse du regard, sentant des fourmillements dans tout son corps. Jamais elle ne s'était senti comme ça, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en elle.

_ Pourriez-vous, vous retournez ?

Regina ne dit pas un mot et se retourna, au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit le vêtement tomber au sol et Yselda se déplacer afin de récupérer ses affaires. Discrètement elle tourna la tête afin d'observer, elle vit pour la première fois sa dame de compagnie complètement nue et la trouva belle, elle ne put détacher son regard et sentit des papillons dans son ventre et une humidité naissante entre ses cuisses. Elle était perdue, jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela. Elle continua de l'observer, Emma n'était pas dupe et avait bien sentit le regard sur elle. Elle s'amusa alors à prendre tout son temps pour enfiler la petite culotte en dentelle et le corset blanc, accentuant son déhanché, passant lentement le ruban tenant le vêtement. Une fois prête elle se rapprocha de Regina, posa un doigt sous son menton et l'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Ce que vous avez vu vous plait majesté ?

_ Je… Vous… tu es très belle.

Regina était devenue toute rouge, perdant totalement ses moyens. Elle était plongée dans les yeux d' Yselda, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à observer ses lèvres, se demandant quel gout elles pouvaient avoir. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ses mains trembler.

Emma ne manquait rien, elle-même sentait une très forte émotion en elle. Elle ne savait pas comment allait réagir Regina, mais elle décida de combler l'espace entre elles et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune reine. Elle l'embrassa avec une très grande douceur, elle sentit les mains de Regina se poser sur sa taille, et décida d'accentuer le baiser, toujours avec autant de douceur, de sa langue elle demanda la permission d'entrer dans sa bouche. Regina ne mit pas longtemps à céder, lâchant un soupir de bien-être. Puis Emma mit fin à ce baiser et se recula, découvrant le visage de Regina paisible, les yeux fermés. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, lui caressant le visage. Cette dernière pencha la tête pour s'y blottir un peu plus, puis finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Emma s'éloigna pour se saisir de sa robe, enfila les jupons puis passa la robe. Pendant tout ce temps Regina n'avait toujours pas bougé. Emma se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et lui attrapa la main.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Je… oui.

_ Je me coiffe rapidement et il sera plus que temps d'y aller.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ?

_ Ça devrait aller. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui. Je… jamais personne ne m'a embrassé comme ça. Tu es si douce. Yselda, je… je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens.

_ Je pense que tu sais très bien ce que tu ressens, mais que ça te fait peur.

_ Je… je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça. Je…

_ Eh… regarde-moi. Tu es si jeune, si douce, si belle… tu as déjà tellement souffert. Profites de tout ce qui peut t'apporter un peu de lumière. Accroche-toi à ça dans les moments douloureux, penses à des choses qui te font te sentir bien. Ne laisses jamais personne te dire que tu n'es rien, tu es une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Garde toujours en toi quelque part ce que tu as ressenti aujourd'hui, c'est mon cadeau pour toi, pour t'aider à affronter la douleur, la souffrance, les mauvaises personnes.

_ Merci.

_ Bon cette fois on doit vraiment y aller.

Elles sortirent des appartements de la reine et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal. Yselda y pénétra la première, allant prendre sa place avant l'entrée de la famille royale. Regina avait été rejointe par Snow et par le roi. Ce dernier la regarda plus longuement qu'à l'accoutumé, réalisant peut-être pour la première fois que sa jeune épouse était une très belle femme. Il lui tendit son bras et ils firent leur entrée dans la grande salle, avant de rejoindre l'estrade royale. Il fit un discourt rapide et les festivités commencèrent au moment où la famille royale prit place dans leurs sièges. La première danse était menée par les jeunes nobles du royaume, une danse de groupe fêtant l'arrivée de l'hiver. Après cela les couples prirent la piste et la soirée avança au rythme des valses et diverses danses de salon. Le roi accorda quelques danses à la princesse Snow, délaissant totalement la reine. Yselda qui ne dansait pas s'approcha alors de la jeune souveraine.

_ Tout se passe bien ma reine ? Souhaitez-vous faire quelques pas dans les jardins ?

_ Ce n'est pas de refus, je trouve le temps long.

Yselda proposa son bras et conduisit la reine à l'extérieur. Elles marchèrent un moment en silence, appréciant le calme de la nuit.

_ Le roi m'a longuement observé ce soir. Vous pensez qu'il commence à m'apprécier ?

_ Il aurait aussi pu vous invitez à danser.

_ Pour vous dire la vérité… je… je ne sais pas danser.

_ Vraiment ? Pour tout vous dire moi non plus !

Elles se mirent à rire, se sentant libre à l'écart de tous. Regina se sentait bien aux côtés de sa dame de compagnie, elle était la seule à l'écouter, à la comprendre et peut-être aussi à l'aimer. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle se posait la question et se décida à la formuler à voix haute.

_ Yselda ?

_ Oui ma reine ?

_ M'aimez-vous ?

_ Je… je vous respecte beaucoup ma reine.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé ! Avez-vous des sentiments pour moi ?

_ Il se fait tard majesté, nous devrions rentrer, le roi ne va pas tarder à donner son congé.

_ Vous fuyez ! Sachez que je vais écouter votre conseil.

_ Vous m'envoyez ravie.

Emma ne savait pas très bien de quel conseil parlait la jeune femme, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, elle tendit son bras afin de raccompagner la jeune reine dans la salle de bal. Elle ne sentit pas la main de sa reine s'y accrocher et tourna alors la tête. A ce moment-là elle sentit des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes, lui donnant un baiser tendre. Puis plus rien le froid à nouveau.

_ Allons-y, nous sommes attendues.

Emma resta pantoise, Regina venait de prendre tout à coup une telle assurance, elles regagnèrent la salle de bal et elle la raccompagna jusqu'à son siège où se trouvait déjà le roi et la princesse.

_ Ou étiez-vous ?

_ J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air mon roi.

_ Très bien. Nous allons nous retirer.

Le roi se leva et la musique cessa. Toutes les personnes présentes firent une révérence et la famille royale quitta la salle. Une fois en dehors de la salle, le roi ne lâcha pas le bras de sa jeune épouse, ils raccompagnèrent ensemble la princesse Snow, puis se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Regina.

_ Merci de m'avoir raccompagné majesté, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser seule très chère, vous êtes vraiment ravissante ce soir.

_ Oh… je…

 **Rating M**

Le roi ouvrit la porte des appartements et y pénétra, Regina le suivit et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir. Léopold s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il la fit se tourner et délassa sa robe, sans aucun geste de violence, puis fit de même avec le corset. Regina se retrouva totalement nue devant lui, pour la première fois. Il la mena jusque lit et la fit s'allonger. Il se déshabilla, sentant déjà le désir en lui en regardant le corps parfait de la jeune femme allongée. Regina n'osait plus bougé, s'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le roi nu, elle le sentit venir s'allonger sur elle, puis elle sentit son regard.

_ Hugon m'a laissé entendre que nous pourrions concevoir notre premier enfant ce soir. Il est temps pour vous de me donner un hériter.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou, il posa une main sur son sein et le malaxa sans réelle douceur. Regina ferma les yeux et fit le vide en elle. Elle visualisa Yselda et essaya de ressentir à nouveau le bien être qu'elle avait ressenti lors de leur premier baiser. Rapidement elle sentit une humidité entre ses cuisses et lorsque le roi la pénétra, pour la première fois elle n'eut pas mal. Elle continua à se focaliser sur sa dame de compagnie, attendant que le moment passe. Elle ne ressentit pas de plaisir, pas de papillons dans le ventre comme lors de ce baiser avec Yselda. Néanmoins elle esquissa un sourire… pour la première fois elle n'avait pas mal… Le roi ne mit pas longtemps à jouir en elle. Il se retira et la regarda, puis sans un mot se leva, se rhabilla et quitta la chambre. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **21 décembre 2017**

Regina se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas porté cette robe. Elle avait accordé à Snow qu'elle organise un bal d'hiver comme on le faisait dans la forêt enchantée. Elle se rappelait très bien de son premier bal d'hiver et surtout de son premier baiser avec Emma. Elle se mit à sourire à ce souvenir. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par la voix d'Henry qui l'appelait du rez-de-chaussée, l'informant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, toujours un grand sourire sur le visage. Puis elle se retrouva face à son fils, elle le trouva beau dans son costume, un vrai petit homme.

_ Ouah maman ! Tu es magnifique.

_ Merci.

_ Tu as l'air… heureuse. C'est dommage que Man' ne soit pas là !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle a aussi un bal là où elle se trouve. Et je suis sûre qu'elle va faire de beaux rêves ce soir.

_ Hum… qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

_ Aujourd'hui c'est le jour ou ta mère m'a embrassé pour la première fois.

_ C'est vrai ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Montons en voiture, je te raconterais durant le trajet.

_ Je peux conduire ? Tu n'y arriveras pas avec ta robe !

_ D'accord. Tiens voici les clés.

_ Trop cool.

Henry avait commencé à apprendre à conduire depuis quelques mois et devait passer son permis d'ici quelques jours. Sa mère lui faisait confiance et il en était vraiment heureux. Durant le trajet elle lui raconta donc comment elles s'étaient embrassées la première fois. Henry adorait entendre toutes ces histoires qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout ce que le livre ne racontait pas. Depuis quelques mois il apprenait à vraiment connaître sa mère, et il l'en aimait que plus. Ils arrivèrent à la salle des fêtes. Henry se gara, sortit de la voiture et tel un vrai gentleman, ouvrit la porte à sa mère et lui tendit son bras. Tous deux firent une entrée remarquée et tous furent étonnés de voir Regina vêtue d'une robe de la forêt enchantée, blanche avec des broderies bleues. Snow s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique, je me souviens de cette robe, tu la portais lors de ton premier bal d'hiver. Elle te va toujours aussi bien. Venez, on vous a gardé une place à notre table.

Henry et Regina suivirent Snow, la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien et cette fois Regina dansa…


	18. Chapter 17 - L'anniversaire

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord un grand merci de continuer à me suivre et pour toutes vos reviews, on a atteint les 150 reviews, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire, c'est l'anniversaire de Regina !**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **17**

 **L'anniversaire**

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **1 Duodecim Luna de l'an 1349**

Emma s'était levée de bonne heure ce matin, malgré le manteau de neige qui recouvrait le sol du domaine, elle arpentait les jardins afin de composer un magnifique bouquet pour la reine. Les fleurs se faisaient rares en cette saison, néanmoins elle réussit tout de même à composer un magnifique bouquet dans les tons roses avec des cyclamens roses et blancs, des camélias roses et des acacias roses. Une fois son bouquet prêt, elle se hâta de rentrer au château et se dirigea vers les cuisines afin de récupérer ce qu'elle leur avait demandé juste avant de sortir. Une fois qu'elle eut tout récupéré, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses appartements avant le réveil de la reine. Elle retira ses bottes, son pantalon et sa chemise, pour enfiler une robe cintrée, laissant entrevoir son décolleté.

Depuis le bal d'hiver, elle trouvait Regina plus sereine, elle ne l'avait plus retrouvé une seule fois en larmes après la visite du roi. Elle ne savait pas à quoi était dû ce changement, mais elle était ravie de la voir sourire plus souvent. Pas une seule fois les deux femmes n'avait reparlé de leurs deux baisers échangés ce jour-là. Néanmoins Emma y pensait souvent et les douces lèvres de la brune lui manquaient, elle aurait voulu la tenir dans ses bras, lui montrer toute la tendresse qu'elle avait pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Emma sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune reine, elle frappa doucement et attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas, l'invitant à entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte, regarda dans tous les recoins de la chambres si la reine était bien seule, puis ressortit de la chambre…

Regina qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre à observer le jardin, l'observa faire, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui arrivait à sa dame de compagnie. Puis elle entendit les roues d'un chariot crisser, avant de voir Yselda le pousser dans sa chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce…

_ Joyeux anniversaire Regina.

Regina resta pantoise devant l'intention de la rousse, cette dernière avait pensé à son anniversaire. Elle se rapprocha du chariot et y découvrit un petit déjeuner pour deux et surtout un magnifique bouquet.

_ Merci… comment tu…

_ Je sais beaucoup de choses, je suis allée cueillir les fleurs moi-même ce matin.

_ Avec ce froid ?

_ Oui, rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

Regina s'approcha alors de son aînée et lui attrapa la main, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, personne n'avait jamais eu un tel geste envers elle. Doucement elle relâcha la main, afin de poser la sienne sur la joue d' Yselda. Cette dernière ferma les yeux pour apprécier pleinement le toucher, ne voyant pas la brune s'approcher jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, délicat, chaste et légèrement timide. Yselda ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être.

_ Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau.

Yselda rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Regina, sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait encore gouter à ces lèvres, elle voulait tant toucher sa peau, sentir son odeur. Lentement elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa à nouveau, demandant la permission d'approfondir cet échange. Regina tout d'abord décontenancée, entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, autorisant ainsi la blonde à continuer. Le baiser n'avait plus rien de chaste, les mains d' Yselda se promenaient dans le dos de la brune, sur ses hanches en de douces caresses, mais lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son sein gauche, Regina rompit l'échange et se recula précipitamment.

_ Je… Que fais-tu ?

_ Désolée, je… Regina excuse-moi, je…

Emma se fouettait mentalement d'avoir laissé tomber ses barrières, d'être allée aussi loin. Elle voyait le regard troublé et effrayé de Regina et ne savait pas comment la rassurer. Que devait-elle dire ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Se taire et changer de sujet… elle pouvait essayer.

_ Nous devrions prendre le petit déjeuner avant que ce ne soit froid.

Regina ne bougea pas, observant Yselda en train de préparer la table pour elle deux. Lorsqu'elle la vit s'asseoir, elle sortit alors de sa torpeur et s'installa en face d'elle en gardant le silence. Toujours en silence elles commencèrent à manger, puis d'un coup Regina se leva et partit en courant vers la salle de bain. Au bout de quelques secondes Yselda entendit les bruits caractéristiques du vomissement, inquiète elle se leva et entra dans la pièce pour découvrir Regina à même le sol, complètement blanche.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Je…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, vomissant de nouveau. La rousse inquiète pour la jeune femme, la laissa seule un instant le temps de faire quérir le médecin. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et trouva les deux femmes sur le sol de la pièce d'eau.

_ Majesté, comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Je me sens barbouillée…

_ Je vais vous aider à vous relever, allons dans votre chambre, vous pourrez vous asseoir. Ressentez-vous d'autres douleurs ?

_ Je me sens fatiguée ces jours-ci.

_ Je vais vous examiner.

Hugon prit sa tension, écouta les battements de son cœur, et fit toutes les vérifications d'usage, il avait une petite idée et posa donc une dernière question à la reine.

_ A quand remonte votre dernier cycle majesté ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas… Vous… Vous pensez que…

_ Je pense majesté que vous êtes enceinte.

_ Enceinte… je suis enceinte…

_ Oui majesté, toute mes félicitations. Je demanderais à Ada de passer vous voir, elle vous donnera des conseils pour faire passer les nausées matinales. Moi je vous conseille juste de vous reposer. Voulez-vous que j'en informe le roi ou souhaitez-vous le faire ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas… Vous pensez qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle ?

_ Oui majesté, le roi attend cela…

_ Je lui dirais moi-même dans ce cas.

_ Voulez-vous que je sois présent ?

_ Je vous ferais chercher si le roi à des questions.

_ Très bien. Je vais vous laissez. Pensez à bien vous hydratez et à manger de petites quantités régulièrement. Dame Yselda, je vous la confie.

_ Je veillerais sur elle, merci d'être venu aussi vite.

_ C'est mon devoir.

Une fois Hugon repartit, un silence s'installa…

_ Je… je suis enceinte.

_ Félicitation. C'est un beau cadeau pour votre anniversaire.

_ Merci. Oui. J'avoue que ça me fait peur… j'ai peur de perdre à nouveau cet enfant.

_ Il n'y a pas de raison, cette fois-ci nous connaissons votre état, le roi va également le connaitre et d'ailleurs ça à l'air d'aller mieux entre vous ces derniers temps.

_ Oui, il… il ne me frappe plus et je ne ressens plus de douleurs quand… enfin quand il…

_ Je vois. J'en suis heureuse. Tu veux aller le voir de suite ?

_ Oh ! Non je lui en parlerais ce soir pendant le souper.

_ Très bien. Tu veux encore un peu de thé.

_ Je veux bien. Yselda ?

_ Oui.

_ Puis-je te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

_ Je…

_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu la dernière fois et depuis tu n'as jamais abordé le sujet, mais tout à l'heure quand tu m'as embrassé, tu…

_ Je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser tout à l'heure… je… je n'en avais pas le droit.

_ C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé la première.

_ Oui, mais… C'était ta façon de me remercier pour ma surprise, c'était un chaste baiser, mais moi je… je suis l'aînée, c'est à moi de mettre des barrières, à moi de…

_ De quoi ?

_ De savoir dire stop. Mais je n'y arrive plus. Un jour tu m'as demandé si j'aimais les femmes. La réponse est oui. Tu m'as aussi demandé si tu me faisais de l'effet, la réponse est encore oui. Tu es une très belle femme, vraiment très attirante. Savoir que… qu'il puisse te faire du mal, qu'il pose ses mains sur toi… ça me tue. Je… tu veux savoir ce que je ressens… je t'aime tout simplement. J'en crève de te voir pleurer, je voudrais pouvoir t'enlever et t'offrir une vie pleine d'amour et de bonheur, une vie que tu mérites. Mais je ne suis qu'une Dame de compagnie et toi tu es une Reine. Mon amour pour toi est interdit. Si tu souhaites que je m'en aille, je partirais.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Je… je me sens différente avec toi. Tu es la seule avec qui je peux être juste Regina, avec toi je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant. Le jour du bal lorsque tu m'as embrassé, j'ai… j'ai ressenti tellement de choses en moi et ce soir-là, lorsque le roi m'a… lorsqu'il est entré en moi, pour la première fois je n'ai pas eu mal, et je crois que c'est grâce à toi.

_ Grâce à moi ? Comment ça ?

_ J'ai essayé d'oublier où j'étais, je me suis focalisé sur toi, sur nos baisers, j'ai senti mon corps réagir à plusieurs reprises en pensant à toi. Je sais que c'est mal… que je n'en ai pas le droit, mais ça m'a détendu, et même si je n'ai eu aucun plaisir avec le roi, pour la première fois je n'ai pas souffert et c'est déjà beaucoup. Je… je crois que je tombe amoureuse de toi.

_ Non… tu ne dois pas. S'il le découvre… il… Il deviendrait fou de rage. Notre amour est interdit.

_ Alors ne lui disons rien… Embrasse-moi encore une fois… fais-moi ce cadeau pour mon anniversaire, fais-moi ressentir ces papillons dans mon ventre. Fais-moi oublier un instant que ça nous est interdit, oublier que je suis une reine… une dernière fois je veux gouter tes lèvres.

Yselda se rapprocha de Regina et lui donna un baiser faisant transparaitre tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle à ce moment. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elles restèrent un moment front contre front, les yeux fermés, savourant ce dernier baiser, scellant cet amour interdit à jamais.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **1 février 2018**

Ce matin Regina s'était réveillée avec le sourire, depuis quelque temps les cauchemars s'étaient éloignés. Snow avait été un grand soutien pour elle et elle appréciait beaucoup cette nouvelle relation entre elles. Elle n'avait pas encore osée aborder le sujet « Emma », mais savait qu'elle devrait le faire à un moment donné. En quelques mois seulement sa vie avait totalement changée, aujourd'hui elle sortait entre filles et appréciait pour la toute première fois de sa vie d'avoir des amies, oui des amies, car c'est ce qu'elles étaient toutes devenues depuis cette première soirée organisée par Snow fin novembre.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine afin de se préparer son petit déjeuner, elle eut la surprise de trouver Henry derrière les fourneaux, la table dressée avec un petit vase comportant une unique rose.

_ Bon anniversaire maman.

_ Merci mon chéri. Tout ça c'est pour moi ?

_ Oui, j'espère que tu as faim, ça fait une heure que je prépare tout ça !

_ Hum… ça sent bon en tout cas.

Ils passèrent tous les deux à table et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Regina appréciait tous ces petits moments qu'elle passait avec son fils. Toute cette histoire avait au moins eu le don de les rapprocher. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Henry au lycée et Regina à la mairie.

Cela faisait une heure que la réunion du conseil avait débutée, comme chaque semaine, ça s'éternisait, Regina n'écoutait même plus, agacée de perdre son temps. Depuis quelque temps David et Snow étaient en désaccord sur tout et il fallait que ça ressorte aussi durant les réunions. Évidemment chacun des deux avaient des soutiens et ça finissait toujours en chamailleries pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle les laissait parler un moment, puis prenait la parole et tranchait. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle allait intervenir, elle entendit frapper à la porte de la salle de réunion. Elle demanda d'un regard à sa secrétaire d'aller voir qui pouvait se permettre d'interrompre une réunion du conseil. Sa secrétaire parla quelques instants avec une personne qu'elle ne vit pas et revint avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les mains qu'elle lui tendit.

_ C'est pour vous Madame.

_ Euh… merci.

Regina observa le bouquet et se mit à sourire, elle n'avait pas besoin de lire la carte pour connaitre la personne qui le lui avait envoyé. Elle ne remarqua pas que toute la tablée s'était tue et l'observait. Elle détailla la magnifique composition de cyclamens, camélias et acacias roses et se passa un doigt sur les lèvres se remémorant cette même journée des années plus tôt. Emma n'avait donc pas raconté tous ses cauchemars… Elle se saisit tout de même de la petite carte accrochée afin de lire le petit mot laissé par l'expéditeur.

 _« Dans un de mes songes, j'ai entrevu un magnifique bouquet de fleurs que j'ai offert à la plus belle d'entre elle le jour de son vingtième anniversaire… en souvenir d'un temps passé, je réitère ce présent et te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Avec tout mon amour, Y. »_

Cette fois un large sourire apparu sur son visage, Emma toute en finesse, toute en discrétion… une facette d'elle que peu connaissait. Le reste des membres du conseil étaient toujours silencieux, Snow n'en pouvant plus finit par se lever et se positionna derrière Regina afin de découvrir l'expéditeur de ce magnifique bouquet qui réussissait à tirer un si grand sourire à la brune. Snow faillit s'étouffer en découvrant le message, sortant Regina de sa contemplation.

_ Nous en étions ou ?

_ Nous discutions du bal de la Saint Valentin et nous…

_ Et vous n'étiez pas d'accord… je propose que nous en reparlions la semaine prochaine. La réunion a assez durée. Bonne journée à tous.

Tous sortirent sans rien ajouter, tous sauf Snow qui se trouvait toujours debout derrière Regina.

_ Un problème Snow ?

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Snow lui attrapa le petit mot des mains et le lu à voix haute.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de recevoir des fleurs le jour de mon anniversaire ?

_ Si, bien sûr que si. Bon anniversaire au fait. Je… je pensais que toi et moi nous étions amies et…

_ Oui nous sommes amies. Snow qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Qui t'a envoyé ces fleurs et ne me mens pas !

_ Si tu me pose la question c'est que tu as déjà une petite idée de la réponse.

_ C'est Emma ?

_ Oui c'est Emma.

_ Alors c'est toi…

_ Euh Snow… c'est moi quoi ?

_ L'autre… la personne pour qui Emma a quitté Killian. La personne qu'elle aime.

Regina ne savait plus quoi dire… elle ne pensait pas aborder le sujet de cette manière avec Snow, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix.

_ Si on allait dans mon bureau, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Snow n'ajouta rien et suivit Regina jusqu'au canapé se trouvant dans son bureau. Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre toujours en silence, un silence qui perdura jusqu'à ce que Snow reprennent enfin la parole.

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Depuis quand quoi ? Snow tu ne veux pas faire des phrases un peu plus… complètes !

_ Depuis quand Emma et toi ça dure ?

_ Il n'y a rien entre Emma et moi.

_ Regina ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas me mentir !

_ Je ne te mens pas. Je… c'est compliqué.

_ J'ai tout mon temps !

_ Je… on s'est embrassé, peu avant son départ, ce n'est pas avec Belle que j'ai échangé un baiser, c'est avec Emma. C'est ce qu'a essayé de me faire dire Zelena lors de notre première soirée.

_ Je vois, c'est Emma la quatrième ?

_ La quatrième quoi ? Snow j'ai beaucoup de mal à te suivre.

_ La quatrième personne qui a partagé ton lit dans la forêt enchantée, juste une fois !

Regina baissa les yeux, Snow venait de comprendre. Il ne servait à rien de nier. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

_ Regina, je… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je veux juste comprendre ce qui s'est passé, je veux savoir qui tu es. Plus j'en apprends sur toi, plus je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais comprise. Parle-moi d' Yselda.

_ Je… Yselda c'est… c'est mon jardin secret, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais partagé avant qu'Emma ne fasse ces cauchemars. Yselda c'était mon rayon de soleil, c'était la seule qui faisait attention à moi, qui se préoccupait de moi. Elle…

_ Tu l'aimais… Regina tu étais amoureuse d' Yselda ?

_ Oui… nous nous aimions, nous savions que ça nous était interdit, mais… je l'aimais tellement. La première fois qu'elle m'a embrassé… c'était le jour du bal d'hiver, peu avant que je ne vous rejoigne pour entrer dans la salle de bal. C'était tellement doux, toute la soirée je n'ai pensé qu'à ça et lorsqu'elle m'a proposé d'aller prendre l'air dans les jardins, j'ai senti mon cœur battre comme jamais il n'avait battu et lorsque nous étions seules, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé… puis le temps est passé, nous n'en avons pas parlé.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Ensuite il y a eu mon anniversaire. Elle est arrivée dans ma chambre le matin de mon anniversaire avec le petit déjeuner et un énorme bouquet de fleur comme celui que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui. J'étais tellement heureuse de son geste que je l'ai embrassé, juste un simple baiser sur les lèvres et je me suis reculée, là sans que je comprenne, elle s'est approchée et m'a embrasé comme jamais on ne m'avait embrassé, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Quand j'ai senti ses mains sur moi, j'ai mis fin à ce baiser. Elle s'est excusée encore et encore et je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait, mais qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. On a longuement discuté et je lui ai avoué que je tombais amoureuse d'elle. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas, je lui ai alors demandé un dernier baiser.

_ Et après ça plus rien ?

_ Plus rien jusqu'au jour de son départ.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Nous étions seules toutes les deux depuis deux semaines, tu étais partie sur les routes avec ton père. Nous étions parties nous promener à cheval et on a été surprises par un orage, nous sommes rentrées complètement trempées. Yselda a demandé à ce qu'on me prépare un bain, j'étais frigorifiée, une fois le bain prêt je n'ai pas perdu de temps à entrer dedans. Puis j'ai relevé la tête et le l'ai vu en train de claquer des dents… sans penser à mal je lui ai dit de venir avec moi dans l'eau. Est arrivé ce qui devait arriver. C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, avant qu'elle n'apparaisse devant ma maison et que je découvre qu'elle s'appelait Emma, qu'elle était la mère de mon fils et donc qu'elle était ta fille. Elle par contre n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais.

_ Que… comment Emma a pu te faire une chose pareille ? Elle est ma fille, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais… tu étais si jeune… elle… elle n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça !

_ Tu me défends face à ta fille ?

_ Bien sûr ! Emma savait exactement qui tu étais, elle savait qui tu allais devenir, elle… elle savait qu'elle te ferait souffrir !

_ J'ai eu mal c'est vrai, mais elle a été la seule lumière de ma vie.

_ Tu l'aimes encore, après toutes ces années tu l'aimes toujours.

_ Oui. Tu m'en veux ?

_ Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es tombée amoureuse lorsque tu avais vingt ans. Je… c'est à Emma que j'en veux en fait !

_ Ne lui en veux pas, Emma a traversé beaucoup de choses, elle a découvert un pan de ma vie en cauchemar, elle a découvert ce qu'il y avait entre nous de la même manière. Il y a toujours des paradoxes dans les voyages dans le temps et Emma et moi en sommes un ! J'aime à croire que tout ce qu'on a traversé c'est pour pouvoir un jour se retrouver.

_ Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue. Tu sais j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la jeune femme qui m'a sauvé la vie il y a de ça une éternité.

_ Je voulais t'en parler depuis quelque temps, mais… j'avais peur. Je… j'avais peur de ta réaction.

_ Je comprends. Si c'est ma fille qui doit te rendre heureuse, je me dis que je sais au moins pourquoi nous avons traversé tout ça !

_ Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Il y a quelques années, je ne dis pas, mais aujourd'hui… non. J'ai hâte qu'elle nous revienne. J'espère qu'elle pourra te rendre heureuse.

_ Merci.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je meurs de faim, ça te dit de venir déjeuner avec moi ?

_ Volontiers.

Regina se sentait plus légère, cette conversation avec Snow lui avait fait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Emma.


	19. Chapter 18 - Des questions…

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages... j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses. Pour les guests, malheureusement je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement, mais vos messages me font vraiment plaisir...**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre consacré à Snow ! Bon rassurez-vous Emma et Regina sont présentes. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quelles vont être vos réactions sur ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de le découvrir !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **18**

 **Des questions…**

 **Storybrooke**

 **8 février 2018**

Une semaine était passée depuis l'anniversaire de Regina, une fois de plus le conseil de la ville était réuni pour la réunion hebdomadaire. Regina sentait sa patience à bout, comme la semaine précédente le sujet du bal de la Saint Valentin entrainait un sérieux désaccord entre David et Snow. Le bal devait avoir lieu dans moins d'une semaine et encore rien n'était décidé ! Elle essaya de prendre la parole, mais visiblement personne ne l'écoutait, elle décida donc d'agir. Elle fit apparaitre un sifflet et ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de souffler dedans et d'obtenir ainsi l'attention de tous.

_ Je vois que le calme est revenu, je décide donc d'annuler la soirée de la Saint Valentin. Aucune protestation ne sera tolérée ! La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez y aller. David ! Snow ! Dans mon bureau !

Personne ne demanda son reste et ils quittèrent tous la mairie au plus vite, ne voulant pas voir réapparaitre la méchante reine. David et Snow, suivirent une Regina sûre d'elle faisant claquer ses talons, se demandant bien ce qu'elle leurs voulait. Regina prit place non pas dans son fauteuil, mais sur l'un des canapés se trouvant dans son bureau, invitant les deux autres à en faire de même. Elle resta un moment silencieuse à les observer. Snow ne comprenant pas très bien, prit la parole.

_ Regina, tu ne peux pas annuler le bal de la Saint Valentin, c'est…

Snow ne put terminer sa phrase face au regard noir que lui fit son amie. Du coup David n'osa même pas essayer de dire un mot.

_ Puis-je savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

Snow et David se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas très bien. Puis ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Regina, espérant un peu plus d'explications.

_ Cette fois c'est la Saint Valentin, une autre fois c'est le passage piéton devant l'école, encore une fois c'est le terrain de jeu municipal… et j'en passe… Vous n'êtes plus d'accord sur rien. Et encore je ne parle pas de vos disputes incessantes en public, notamment au Granny's ! Vos amis, les habitants de Storybrooke sont venus se plaindre et sont inquiets pour vous, et je dois dire que moi aussi !

_ …

Regina ne put voir que deux têtes se baisser, tels deux enfants pris en flagrant délit. Snow jouait avec son alliance, tandis que David observait ses pieds. Regina se leva et quitta le bureau quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle réapparu, elle les retrouva dans la même position. Elle garda le silence encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que sa secrétaire apporte un café, un thé et un chocolat.

_ Merci. Vous pouvez nous laisser, je ne veux pas être dérangé.

_ Bien madame.

_ Alors ?

_ C'est personnel, ça ne vous regarde pas.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? David, du moment où mon shérif s'emporte pour un oui ou pour un non, du moment où mes concitoyens viennent me voir pour se plaindre, je suis désolée, mais ça me concerne ! Alors maintenant vous allez me dire ce qui ne va pas entre vous deux, sinon je vous oblige à faire une thérapie de couple avec le docteur Hopper.

_ Nous n'arrivons pas à…

_ Continue Snow.

_ C'est en rapport avec Emma. David n'arrive pas à accepter son divorce avec Killian, ils passent toutes leurs soirées ensemble à boire au Rabbit Hole, et moi j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Ils complotent tous les deux, disant que tu as jeté un sort à Emma et que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a quitté. Tous les deux pensent que c'est toi qui l'as envoyé dans la forêt enchantée, pour une fois de plus nous punir et nous séparer d'elle.

_ C'est ridicule !

_ Je ne vous permets pas ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Vous êtes le diable, vous détruisez tout ce que vous touchez, on aurait dû vous brûler !

_ David ! Regina n'a rien à voir avec ton comportement ! Tu m'as trompé et que je sache ce n'est pas Regina qui t'a ensorcelé pour le faire !

_ Mais…

_ David laissez-là vider son sac. Snow tu disais ?

_ Il y a quelques semaines, n'en pouvant plus de passer une fois de plus la soirée seule, je suis allée le chercher au Rabbit Hole et là…

_ Ça ne la regarde pas !

_ Regina est mon amie ! Si j'ai envie de lui en parler, je lui en parle !

_ Dans ce cas moi je m'en vais ! Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre une fois de plus te lamenter sur ton sort.

_ Oh non David ! Vous n'allez nulle part ! Asseyez-vous ! Donc tu disais ?

_ Je les ai trouvé tous les deux en charmante compagnie… ces… les deux femmes ne se sont pas privées de me raconter leurs exploits…

Snow s'était mise à pleurer n'arrivant plus à retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Regina se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Continue, je suis là.

_ Leurs… parties de jambes en l'air… à quatre.

Regina releva la tête et fixa David, se demandant si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était la vérité, devant l'air coupable de ce dernier, elle ne put qu'admettre la triste vérité.

_ David ! Comment… avec Hook et… deux femmes ? Vous avez pensé à Snow ? A vos enfants ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?

_ Vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la morale avec votre réputation !

_ Sortez de ce bureau !

_ Oh ! Maintenant j'ai le droit de m'en aller ?

_ Oh que oui, et je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas prêt de revoir votre femme et vos enfants !

_ Je voudrais bien voir ça ?!

Sur ces dernières paroles David quitta le bureau du maire, laissant Snow en larmes dans les bras de Regina.

_ Je suis désolée. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

_ Tu… tu pourrais m'héberger avec Neal quelque temps ?

_ Bien sûr. Je ne comprends pas, comment…

_ Je ne sais pas, et en fait je ne veux pas savoir, mais je… je n'arrive plus à le regarder en face, je… je me sens tellement sale.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien voyons.

_ Il a toujours été si gentil, si aimant avec moi, pourquoi il… Je sais que depuis ma grossesse, puis Neal bébé, puis les derniers évènements qui ont frappé notre ville, j'étais fatiguée, j'avais moins… envie. Neal va avoir cinq ans et lui voulait qu'on fasse un autre enfant et… j'ai dit non. Je ne voulais pas encore une fois revivre une grossesse, les deux premières ont été difficiles pour moi et… Regina… je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_ Tu as besoin de temps, de réfléchir à tout ça. Il faut qu'il réalise qu'il t'a blessé. Il faut que tu arrives toi aussi à faire la part des choses et à savoir ce que tu veux, ce que tu ressens.

_ Il a perdu ma confiance. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui pardonner. Chaque fois que je le vois, je l'imagine avec ces deux femmes et avec Hook et…

_ Je vais prendre le reste de la journée, on va aller chez toi récupérer quelques affaires et après on t'installera chez moi. Tu as été là pour moi, c'est à mon tour d'être là pour toi.

_ Merci. Je suis heureuse qu'on soit amies aujourd'hui. Emma a de la chance de t'avoir.

_ Merci, ça me touche ce que tu dis, mais c'est plutôt moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir.

Elles n'ajoutèrent rien et quittèrent le bureau de Regina. Cette dernière donna ses consignes à sa secrétaire et elles allèrent toutes les deux chez Snow et David afin de récupérer le nécessaire pour quelques jours. Une fois arrivées au manoir, Regina installa Snow dans la chambre qu'avait occupée Emma et elles préparèrent la quatrième et dernière chambre de la maison pour recevoir le petit Neal. Snow décida d'aller faire une petite sieste et c'est Regina qui alla récupérer Neal à la crèche, en allant chercher Henry à l'école. Elle expliqua à ce dernier que sa grand-mère allait habiter quelques temps avec eux, qu'elle s'était disputée avec David et qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'espace. Henry voulu poser des questions, mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait faire avec le peu qu'elle lui avait dit et qu'il ne devait pas aborder le sujet avec Snow.

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **8 Duodecim Luna de l'an 1349**

Comme tous les matins, Emma donnait une leçon à Snow et Regina. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de tester leurs connaissances et elles étaient toutes les deux concentrées sur leurs feuilles afin de répondre au questionnaire. Elle décida de se lever et de parcourir les rayons de la magnifique bibliothèque, tout en les surveillant d'un œil, autant elle avait toute confiance en Regina, autant elle savait Snow encline à la facilité et donc à la tricherie. Cette situation la faisait beaucoup rire, elle qui pensait que sa mère était parfaite, découvrait au fil des jours qu'elle était une petite peste à qui on donnait tout. Elle se saisit d'un ouvrage de poésie et commença à le feuilleter. Regina lui en avait parlé et elle était curieuse de découvrir les lectures de la jeune reine. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut pour pousser un soupir de lassitude en voyant Snow essayer d'obtenir des réponses en demandant à Regina.

_ Regina… vous connaissez la réponde à la cinquième question.

Regina releva la tête et observa la princesse. Se demandant dans un premier temps si cette dernière était sérieuse. Puis la voyant lui faire des yeux de biche, elle réalisa que oui la princesse attendait vraiment d'elle qu'elle lui donne la réponse.

_ Princesse, nous devons répondre seule aux questions.

_ Je ne retiens jamais les dates, et puis je ne vois pas bien à quoi ça pourrait nous servir.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas que les dates soient importantes ?

_ Non, aucunement.

_ Donc je peux effacer de ma mémoire la date du 28 Decem de l'an 1336.

_ Quoi ! Non !

_ Princesse un problème ?

_ Non Dame Yselda, je…

_ Vous avez terminé ?

_ Non.

_ Alors au travail, et il ne sert à rien de demander les réponses à Regina, vous n'avez pas les même questions.

Emma dû se retenir de rire en remarquant l'air désemparé de sa mère, puis elle remarqua que Regina avait elle aussi du mal à garder son sérieux. Elle regagna sa chaise et continua à lire les poésies en attendant que ses deux élèves terminent le devoir. Regina ne tarda pas à terminer, elle prit donc sa feuille et vérifia les réponses. Elle avait toujours su que Regina était une femme intelligente, avec une soif d'apprendre. Bien évidemment elle avait tout bon. Elle lui permit de se lever afin de se choisir un livre. Pendant ce temps Snow avait visiblement du mal à rester concentrée sur son devoir, préférant observer les oiseaux par la fenêtre.

_ Vous avez terminé princesse ?

_ Non, c'est trop difficile.

_ Vous permettez ?

Snow hocha de la tête et tendit sa feuille afin qu' Yselda puisse voir le travail effectué.

_ Hum… Princesse tout va bien en ce moment ? Toutes les questions auxquelles vous n'avez pas répondu correspondent aux cours vus ces derniers jours.

_ Oui. Je… je n'ai pas bien écouté cette semaine

_ Quelque chose vous perturbe ?

_ j'ai entendu des rumeurs et…

Snow parlait à voix basse, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse entendre ce qu'elle allait dire.

_ Quelles rumeurs ?

_ Il paraitrait que… la reine… enfin Regina…

_ Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire.

_ J'ai entendu le personnel de cuisine dire qu'elle attendrait un enfant. Mais bon je pense que ce ne sont que des bêtises.

Yselda resta perdue face à cette confession, le roi n'avait donc pas averti sa fille de la grande nouvelle !

_ Princesse, je… vous avez parlé avec votre père dernièrement ?

_ Oui, je lui parle tous les jours.

_ Il ne vous a rien dit à ce sujet ?

_ Non. Vous… vous voulez dire que c'est vrai ?

_ Regina, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait.

_ Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je crois que la princesse à une question à vous poser.

_ Très bien, qu'elle est-elle ?

_ Vous… Est-ce vrai que vous allez avoir un enfant ?

Regina regarda Yselda ne comprenant pas pourquoi Snow lui posait cette question. Cette dernière hocha simplement les épaules faisant comprendre qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas.

_ Euh… oui.

_ Mais c'est merveilleux, c'est une grande nouvelle, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

_ En fait je pensais que votre père vous l'avait dit ?

_ Père est au courant ?

_ Oui, depuis une semaine. Je pensais vraiment que vous le saviez. Snow je suis désolée, je…

_ Si vous lui donnez un fils, père ne voudra plus de moi.

_ Quoi ?! Snow votre père vous aime, et la venue de cet enfant n'y changera rien.

_ Vous êtes sûre ?

_ Oui.

Snow se leva d'un bon et enlaça Regina sans plus de cérémonie.

_ Je serais la meilleure grande sœur du monde !

_ Au moins ça oui !

_ Vous vous moquez de moi dame Yselda ?

Yselda ne put se retenir plus longtemps de rire, entrainant Regina et Snow avec elle. Puis tout doucement le calme revint et chacune resta dans ses pensées.

_ Comment on fait pour être enceinte ?

Yselda et Regina se regardèrent, aucune ne voulant répondre à la question de la princesse.

_ Je suis certaine que Dame Yselda peut nous en faire une leçon !

La dénommée regarda Regina avec un regard noir, l'air de dire, vraiment ?!

_ Je vais y réfléchir, mais je crois que nous avons assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Je vous libère.

Snow ne se fit pas prier pour sortir rapidement de la salle, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête.

_ Me voilà bien ! Et tout ça par ta faute.

_ Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une façon détournée d'aborder le sujet.

_ Hum…

_ Si nous allions faire une promenade dans les jardins ?

_ Il neige !

_ Et alors ?

_ Très bien. Au fait bien joué avec sa date de naissance !

_ Tu as tout entendu ?

_ Oui, je me doutais qu'elle essayerait. Si son altesse veut bien se donner la peine ?

Yselda tendit son bras à Regina qui s'empressa de le prendre et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers les jardins, afin de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **9 février 2018**

Snow se réveilla en sursaut, pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ce moment en particulier ? Elle regarda son réveil, une heure du matin. Elle sortit de son lit et se décida à descendre jusqu'à la cuisine afin de boire un verre d'eau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Regina en train de manger une part de tarte aux pommes.

_ Tu… tu as eu un petit creux ?

_ Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?

_ Je vais essayer.

_ Depuis que mon moi de la forêt enchantée est enceinte… je… je me réveille en pleine nuit avec des envies.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oui, c'est un vrai cauchemar, j'ai l'impression de revivre une grossesse. Et toi que fais-tu là ?

_ J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

_ Racontes !

_ J'étais enfant, toi et moi on avait une leçon avec Yselda et elle nous avait donné un devoir à faire.

_ C'est le jour où tu as découvert que j'étais enceinte et que tu nous as demandé comment on faisait pour tomber enceinte.

_ Oui, comment tu…

_ Moi aussi j'en ai rêvé cette nuit. On a vu la journée d'Emma.

_ Mais…

_ Ne me regarde pas, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, mais apriori maintenant toi aussi tu vois ce qu'Emma vit !

_ Tu te souviens comment elle me l'a expliqué au cours suivant !

_ Oh Oui ! Elle nous a trainées aux écuries du château et elle nous a montrées une jument en train de se faire monter par un étalon. Là elle a dit, ben voilà c'est comme ça que l'on tombe enceinte. La tête que tu as fait et tu as dit…

_ Jamais de la vie je ne tomberais enceinte. Maintenant que je le vois avec le recul, c'est du Emma tout craché !

_ Il n'y a pas de doute. Et tu te souviens quand tu as posé la question sur l'accouchement ?

_ Oui, Elle a trouvé une vache prête à mettre bas et nous a réveillé en pleine nuit pour qu'on assiste à ça, là c'est toi qui ne voulait plus accoucher.

Les deux femmes riaient de bon cœur. Henry réveillé par leurs rires était descendu voir ce qui se passait et la scène qu'il découvrit le laissa abasourdi. Voir sa mère et sa grand-mère en chemise de nuit au beau milieu de la nuit en train de rire, jamais il n'aurait pensé y assister un jour.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous savez qu'il est une heure et demie du matin ?

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent de rire, puis voyant l'air ahuri d' Henry, reprirent de plus belle.

_ Vous m'expliquez ?

_ Ta grand-mère revit également les journées d'Emma, elle vient d'avoir son premier rêve et ça nous a fait remonter des souvenirs.

_ Comment ça se fait ? Toi tu as de la magie, je pensais que ça venait de là ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ni pourquoi d'un coup Snow fait aussi ces rêves.

_ Vous avez rêvé de quoi ?

_ C'était le jour où Snow a appris ma grossesse.

_ Ah mais c'est peut-être ça le lien !

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est peut-être Azuria qui vous envoie les rêves.

_ Je faisais des rêves avant la conception d' Azuria.

_ Oui parce que maman et toi étiez déjà liées. Enfin je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

_ Et ce n'est certainement pas cette nuit au milieu de la cuisine que nous allons résoudre ce mystère. Je pense que nous devrions tous retourner nous coucher.

Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre et reprirent leur nuit avec quelques questions encore sans réponses, ne sachant pas si un jour ils parviendraient à découvrir tous les mystères liés à cette aventure.


	20. Chapter 19 - C'est fini !

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée pour ces deux semaines de retard. C'est quelque chose qui normalement ne m'arrive pas, ayant toujours des chapitres d'avance, mais là, et bien je n'avais plus rien à poster et en plus j'étais malade ! Ensuite je n'étais pas chez moi et puis j'ai aussi eu une coupure internet et pas mal de boulot... enfin bref, un petit cumul de beaucoup de choses... Mais voici enfin le chapitre suivant... Un chapitre SwanQueen et Snow !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **19**

 **C'est fini !**

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **21 Quattuor luna de l'an 1349**

Le château était en effervescence, les préparatifs pour le bal d'été allaient bon train. Snow rêvassait en observant par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque le personnel du château installer les tables et décorations pour la soirée à venir, écrivant machinalement les mots de la dictée que leur faisait Dame Yselda. Cette dernière avait bien remarqué l'inattention de la jeune princesse et décida de s'amuser un peu, la dictée était terminée, mais elle décida d'ajouter quelques phrases n'ayant aucun rapport.

_ La petite souris en talons aiguille, se tordit la cheville en dansant toute la nuit la tête dans les nuages.

Regina releva la tête ne comprenant plus rien au texte, elle observa Yselda qui lui fit un sourire et lui désigna la princesse. Elle posa alors sa plume et écouta les phrases suivantes se retenant de rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Snow.

_ Le lapin soigneur voulu l'aider, mais n'eut d'autre choix que de l'amputer, comme quoi un manque d'attention peut s'avérer être le pire ennemi qui soit.

Cette fois Regina ne put retenir son rire, entrainant Yselda avec elle. Snow sortit de sa rêverie et observa les deux femmes ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

_ Pourquoi riez-vous ?

_ Nous avons terminé la dictée princesse, si vous nous relisiez le texte !

Yselda ne lui avait pas répondu, les deux femmes riaient toujours, elle haussa les épaules et commença sa lecture, puis elle arriva au passage en question qui fit redoubler les rires des deux femmes.

_ Ce texte n'a aucun sens !

_ En effet princesse, il semble bien que ce qui se passe dans les jardins soit plus intéressant que ma leçon. Je comprends, c'est de votre âge de préférer l'amusement au sérieux des leçons. Néanmoins, je vais vous donner un devoir à me rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

_ Mais…

_ Un problème ?

_ Non Dame Yselda. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

_ J'aimerais que vous me fassiez un petit exposé sur le bal d'été et les festivités qui l'entoure, étant donné que le sujet à l'air de vous intéresser, vous pourrez donc apprendre tout en observant. Vous avez le droit d'aller voir dehors les préparatifs et vous pouvez poser des questions à ceux qui y travaillent, comprendre pourquoi nous fêtons l'arrivée de l'été de cette façon. Nous sommes Jovis, je vous laisse jusqu'à Mercurius pour nous préparer ça.

_ La leçon est donc finie pour aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui. Vous pouvez aller dans les jardins.

Snow se leva avec empressement et partit d'un pas rapide, une fois la porte passée, elles l'entendirent courir dans les couloirs du château.

_ Elle est pleine d'énergie, rien que de l'observer je me sens épuisée.

_ Tu en es à six mois de grossesse, c'est normal. Tu veux aller te reposer un moment ?

_ J'ai plutôt envie de profiter du soleil, tu viens marcher avec moi dans les jardins ?

_ Je range tout ça et je suis tout à toi.

_ Vraiment ?!

_ Euh… je… je veux dire je t'accompagne volontiers.

_ Yselda, je… comment dire. Je sens bien que tu n'es plus aussi à l'aise avec moi depuis… enfin depuis que… depuis mon anniversaire, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que… j'ai mal agit avec toi ce jour-là et…

Yselda ne put continuer sa phrase, Regina venait de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, un baiser chaste, timide et si doux. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant ce moment rien qu'à elles. Ne sentant plus les lèvres de la jeune reine, elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir deux yeux chocolat qui l'observaient.

_ Je… tu…

_ Mon professeur aurait-elle perdu sa langue ?

_ Pas du tout et je peux même t'en faire une démonstration.

Yselda fondit sur les lèvres de son élève, lui faisant entrouvrir les lèvres afin d'y glisser sa langue. Cette fois le baiser n'avait rien de chaste, faisant s'envoler des milliers de papillons dans le ventre des deux femmes. Yselda dû prendre sur elle pour mettre fin à ce baiser et ne pas laisser ses mains se balader. Essoufflée, elle colla son front contre celui de Regina, gardant les yeux fermés, écoutant leurs respirations anarchiques.

_ Tu vas finir par me rendre folle. Tu es si… douce, si belle. J'aimerais tellement t'enlever et t'emporter avec moi loin d'ici. T'offrir la vie que tu mérites, élever cet enfant avec toi.

_ Alors fais-le !

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as quelque chose à m'offrir, de l'amour.

_ Tu es si jeune. On ne serait pas à une lieue d'ici, que déjà tout le royaume serait à notre recherche. Un jour tu seras heureuse, je t'en fais la promesse.

Yselda scella cette promesse d'un simple baiser de quelques secondes sur les lèvres, puis elle passa son bras sous celui de Regina et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux en direction des jardins afin de profiter des festivités organisées. Des enfants s'amusaient à tourner autour d'un poteau en tenant des rubans de soie colorés, enfants et adultes jouaient à des jeux d'adresse, d'autres discutaient, simplement heureux d'être ensembles. Cette journée d'été, était une journée pour tous, une journée de repos et de convivialité. Le soir venu, les danseurs envahirent la piste et à la nuit tombée, un magnifique feu d'artifices vint éclairer le ciel. Regina et Yselda avaient passé toute cette journée ensemble, s'isolant un maximum de la foule, s'échangeant des baisers à la dérobé. Pour Regina cette journée lui avait fait un bien fou, pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'était sentit libre et heureuse. Malheureusement une simple vérité s'était immiscée en elle, jamais elle ne pourrait jouir de ce bonheur au grand jour, jamais elle ne serait libre d'agir à sa guise, elle était bel et bien prisonnière de sa vie. Aussi elle profita du feu d'artifices et se tourna vers la femme qui occupait ses pensées depuis des mois, celle qui savait trouver les mots pour la rassurer et l'apaiser, celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

_ C'est tellement beau !

_ Hum, hum…

Yselda baissa les yeux et vit le regard brillant de Regina. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne comprenait pas.

_ Regina tout va bien ? Tu… tu veux rentrer ?

_ Oui je vais bien. Je… Prends-moi dans tes bras.

_ Regina… je ne peux pas, on pourrait nous voir.

_ Nous sommes isolées, personne ne peut nous voir, ils regardent tous le feu.

Yselda observa autour d'elles et en effet elles étaient seules, elle ouvrit alors ses bras et la jeune reine vint s'y blottir.

_ Tu sens tellement bon.

_ Regina qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je… je t'aime.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **21 juin 2018**

Snow se réveilla en sursaut, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'appuya sur le rebord. Quatre mois déjà qu'elle vivait chez Regina, quatre mois qu'elle faisait des rêves presque toutes les nuits, la plupart du temps des scènes du quotidien. Mais aujourd'hui, elle venait de revivre un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas, pour la première fois elle avait découvert une scène qui lui était étrangère, un moment privé entre deux femmes qui s'aimaient d'un amour interdit. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait elle se mit à pleurer, ressentant une douleur immense. En cette nuit chaude d'été, elle observa les étoiles à travers ses yeux voilés par les larmes. Comment n'avait-elle pas vu l'amour qui unissait son professeur et sa belle-mère, comment n'avait-elle pas vu le regard que posait Regina sur Emma. On frappa des petits coups à la porte, elle entendit cette dernière s'ouvrir, des pas se diriger vers elle, une main se poser sur son épaule.

_ Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu veux quelques fraises ?

_ Tu es encore en train de manger ?

_ Hum… C'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai déjà pris trois kilos. Je réfléchi sérieusement à me mettre à la course à pied. Snow tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je… jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas compris à quel point tu aimais Emma. Tu… ce soir j'ai revécu la journée du bal d'été, pour… pour la première fois j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir. Ce souvenir, je n'en faisais pas partie, je… Je t'ai vu lui dire…

_ Je sais… depuis que tu fais des rêves, c'est le premier où tu n'es pas présente tout du long. Je ne savais pas si tu l'avais fait aussi, du moins si tu l'avais fait en entier.

_ Comment… Je…

_ Comment j'ai fait pour tenir toutes ces années en étant si près d'elle ?

_ Oui.

_ Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse.

_ Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer, tu as toujours gardé l'espoir qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse. Pourquoi avoir fait semblant de la détester ?

_ Je… lorsqu'elle m'a ramené Henry, je… il m'a fallu à peine quelques secondes pour la reconnaitre, elle était plus jeune, avait les cheveux blonds, mais lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai… j'ai senti un bonheur immense envahir mon cœur et en même temps tout ce que j'avais traversé pour arriver à ce moment précis m'est revenu en plein visage. Douleur, colère, peine, solitude… Elle était partie, elle m'avait abandonnée, elle… Snow je l'aimais si fort, la méchante reine est en partie née à cause d'elle, je voulais chasser ses sentiments que j'avais en moi, je ne voulais plus rien ressentir, je…

_ Comment je n'ai pas vu ta détresse, je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer.

_ Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, tu avais d'autres choses à penser, tes propres expériences à vivre.

_ Regina tu… je te demande pardon.

Snow encerclait Regina de ses bras, cette dernière s'était tout d'abord tendue, puis son corps s'était tout doucement relâché et elle l'avait à son tour entourée de ses bras.

_ Il y a encore beaucoup de moments intimes entre vous ?

_ Je… non. Après cette soirée, Yselda a pris ses distances. Il n'y a que le soir de son départ qu'on a été à nouveau intime…

_ Je vois. Il faudra que tu me préviennes ce soir-là, je crois que j'essayerais de rester éveillée.

_ Ça me va. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu revives ce passage. Alors tu veux une fraise.

_ Volontiers.

_ Sinon comment ça va toi ?

_ Je vais bien.

_ Snow ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec David.

_ Je… je ne sais plus. Il est mon véritable amour et pourtant aujourd'hui je ne ressens que de la peine et de la douleur quand je pense à lui. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, et… je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner. Neal me pose des questions, me demande quand est-ce qu'on va retourner à la maison, mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Ça va te paraitre bizarre, mais pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens… comment dire… libre. David veut retourner vivre dans la forêt enchantée, moi je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir y retourner. J'aime enseigner, j'aime passer du temps avec mes enfants, j'aime être comme tout le monde.

_ Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire, ne plus avoir le poids de la couronne, ne plus devoir prendre les décisions seule. Tu en as discuté avec lui ?

_ Non, je… je l'évite. Tu as raison, il faut que nous parlions. Est-ce que tu pourrais me garder Neal samedi ?

_ Bien sûr. Snow, je suis sûre que tu sauras prendre la bonne décision. Le mieux c'est d'écouter ton cœur.

_ Merci. Si tu veux on peut essayer d'aller courir ensemble demain matin !

_ Pourquoi pas ! Un peu d'exercice nous fera du bien, je dois dire que j'en faisais plus dans la forêt enchantée.

_ Moi aussi, à force de vouloir me cacher de toi ! Tu crois que tu pourrais apprendre à Neal à monter à cheval ?

_ Je pourrais, mais tu devrais en parler avec David, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécie !

_ Je lui en parlerais.

_ Bon je vais retourner me coucher. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit. Regina !

_ Oui ?

_ Merci, ça m'a fait du bien de discuter.

_ De rien. Tu sais que je suis là si jamais…

_ Oui et pareil pour moi.

Elles se firent un dernier sourire et Regina regagna sa chambre. Durant ces derniers mois, elles étaient véritablement devenues amies et ça leur faisait un bien fou à toutes les deux. Aujourd'hui elles arrivaient enfin à communiquer et à comprendre l'autre.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **23 juin 2018**

Snow se trouvait devant la porte de sa maison, hésitant à savoir que faire. Pouvait-elle entrer comme ça sans s'annoncer ? Ou devait-elle sonner ? Elle hésita encore quelques instants puis se décida à sonner. Elle entendit des pas derrière la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit. A sa grande surprise ce n'est pas David qui lui ouvrit mais Killian.

_ Killian ?! Que… que fais-tu ici ?

_ On a fait une petite soirée entre potes hier soir…

_ Ah ! David est là ?

_ Oui, entre il doit être sous la douche.

Snow pénètre dans la maison et découvre avec effarement les restes de la dite soirée. Des cadavres de bouteilles jonchant le sol du salon, des verres à moitié vide trainant un peu partout, des cendriers qui débordaient et… des sous-vêtements féminins trainant sur un abat-jour.

_ Je vois que vous avez dû bien vous amusez !

_ Ouai, une fête d'enfer, de l'alcool, des filles, que demander de plus !

_ En effet ! Que demander de plus !

_ Snow ! Que… que viens-tu faire ici ?

_ Il me semble que c'est encore chez moi !

_ Euh… oui, bien sûr. Je… tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Pas vraiment, je voudrais te parler.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je voudrais te parler en tête à tête !

_ Oh ! Euh…

_ On pourrait aller marcher en forêt !

_ Ok… ça me va. Je mets mes chaussures et j'arrive. Killian, ça ne t'ennuie pas de commencer à nettoyer en attendant ?

_ Pas de souci ! Profitez bien !

Snow lança un regard noir à Killian, lui faisant perdre son sourire. David préfèra ne pas intervenir et la suivit sans rien dire. Ils montèrent en voiture et prirent la direction de la forêt. David se gara sur le bas-côté et ils s'engagèrent tous les deux sur un petit sentier.

_ Alors ! De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_ David ça ne peut plus continuer.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ De quoi je parle ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que je ne vis plus à la maison ?

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Et ça ne te fait rien ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas.

_ Tu… tu ne sais pas ! David je… ça fait quatre mois que je suis partie… quatre mois et tu n'as même pas essayé de me faire revenir ! Est-ce que je te manque ?

_ Je… oui bien sûr. Snow je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi, depuis quand c'est devenu si compliqué entre nous ? Tu es si… différente, ou est passée la femme que j'ai épousée dans la forêt enchantée ? Je voudrais qu'on retourne chez nous, qu'on retrouve notre vie !

_ David, il n'y a plus de chez nous là-bas ! Notre vie est ici aujourd'hui, c'est ici que grandissent nos enfants !

_ Oui et on peut voir le résultat !

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Neal côtoie des enfants qui ne sont pas de son rang et Emma a eu un enfant hors mariage et a quitté son mari !

_ Quoi ! Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de dire ce que tu viens de dire ! Neal est un petit garçon épanoui, il… Je suis contente qu'il puisse avoir des amis, à son âge j'étais seule, j'ai toujours été seule ! Tu dis que ses amis ne sont pas de son rang, mais c'est qui le garçon de ferme ici ! Quant à Emma, elle est assez grande pour savoir prendre ses propres décisions !

_ Vraiment ? Parce que tu trouves ça bien qu'elle se soit séparée de Killian ?

_ Oui, si elle ne l'aime pas !

_ Je vois.

_ Tu vois quoi ? David je suis venue te voir pour qu'on parle de nous, mais il n'est plus possible de discuter avec toi. Je n'arrive plus à te comprendre, je… je ne sais pas si … si je peux encore te faire confiance… si… si je t'aime encore !

_ Si… quoi ? Snow je suis ton amour véritable ! Tu ne peux pas ne plus m'aimer.

_ Je ne pensais pas cela possible non plus David, mais je dois cesser de me cacher la vérité, quatre mois que je suis partie et pas une seule fois tu n'as pris de mes nouvelles ! Tu préfères tes soirées de beuverie et de dépravation avec Killian que de passer du temps avec moi ou avec ton fils. Je voulais qu'on discute calmement de ce qu'on allait faire, je ne savais pas comment régler cette situation, mais je crois que je viens de comprendre qu'il n'y plus qu'une seule solution pour nous deux.

_ Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

_ David, toi et moi c'est fini ! Je passerais demain récupérer le reste de mes affaires et je vais demander au conseil de se réunir.

_ Au conseil ? Tu… Snow tu ne peux pas faire ça ?

_ Si je peux ! Je te conseille de trouver quelqu'un pour te représenter !

_ Snow mais je t'aime !

_ Vraiment ? Parce que ces derniers temps tu ne me l'as pas vraiment montré. Tu veux retourner dans la forêt enchantée ? Libre à toi. Moi je suis heureuse ici, j'ai mes enfants, un travail qui me plait et des amis sur lesquels je peux compter.

_ Je vois, c'est Regina qui t'a mis ces idées dans la tête !

_ Tu vas arrêter avec Regina ! Regina n'y est pour rien dans ce qui se passe entre nous. Pour tout te dire c'est même elle qui m'a conseillé de venir te parler, d'essayer d'arranger les choses ! Regina est en vérité la seule personne qui se soit véritablement soucié de moi et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je le comprends ! Si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter, pourrais-tu me ramener en ville !

David n'ajouta rien, ils montèrent en voiture et regagnèrent le centre-ville de Storybrooke. C'est une Snow en colère qui rejoignit Regina qui était assise sur la plage en train de regarder Henry, Violette et Neal jouer au ballon.

_ J'en déduis que ça ne s'est pas bien passé !

_ Pas vraiment. Je vais demander la réunion du conseil.

_ Snow. Tu… tu es sûre ?

_ Oui. Lui et moi c'est terminé !

Regina enserra Snow de ses bras et cette dernière ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Jamais Regina n'aurait pensé voir un jour le couple charmant se séparer, et pourtant ce jour venait d'arriver !


	21. Chapter 20 - Division !

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bon je suis de nouveau en pleine forme. Merci pour tous vos messages. on en est à 16 666 views, j'ai trouvé ça intéressant de le signaler !**

 **Alors vos avis sont mitigés, certains sont ravis de ce qui se passe entre les charmants et d'autres beaucoup moins ! J'avoue que mon côté sadique, aime bien mettre des problèmes là ou généralement il n'y en a pas ! Ce chapitre marque un tournant, beaucoup de choses se passent et une mise en place du chapitre suivant...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **20**

 **Division !**

 **Storybrooke**

 **14 août 2018**

Il était à peine six heures du matin, seule dans les premiers rayons du soleil, elle courait sur la plage. Depuis deux mois maintenant elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller courir une fois par jour. En général elle y allait le soir après son travail, mais pas aujourd'hui…

Elle parcouru les derniers mètres la séparant du petit muret qui entourait la plage, puis s'assit dessus pour profiter pleinement du magnifique spectacle que lui offrait l'horizon. Petit à petit le soleil montait au-dessus de l'océan, elle ferma les yeux et profita pleinement de ses rayons…

Depuis quelque temps le sommeil la fuyait, elle se réveillait tôt après avoir vu la journée d'Emma dans ses rêves. Elle passait de longues heures à discuter avec Snow, déconcertant les habitants de Storybrooke qui ne comprenaient pas cette nouvelle amitié et qui la voyait d'un mauvais œil.

Elle repensa à ces dernières semaines et au chaos qui avait déferlé sur sa ville…

 **Flashback**

 **30 juin 2018**

A la demande de Snow, le conseil s'était réuni. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'un an, Blue n'en revenait pas, comment cela était-il possible ! Contrairement à la séparation officielle d'Emma et Killian, la séparation de Snow et David s'avérait beaucoup plus compliquée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les débats duraient. Les habitants de la ville ayant appris la nouvelle avaient voulu s'en mêler et tous voulaient témoigner. Ainsi chaque jour, le conseil devait écouter les divers témoignages. Mais Snow n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que tout ceci cesse.

_ Ça suffit !

Un silence emplit la grande salle, tous les regards se tournant vers Snow. Regina pouvait voir que cette dernière était à bout, et le comprenait très bien. Elle profita du calme pour prendre la seule décision qui pouvait mettre un terme à cette mascarade et enfin laisser son amie en paix.

_ Bien ! Je crois que nous avons entendu assez de témoignages pour prendre notre décision. Nous allons donc procéder au vote.

Ils étaient cinq membres dans ce conseil, Lancelot étant décédé. Blue en tant que premier membre terminerait le vote. C'est donc Killian, représentant David, qui commença.

_ Je vote contre la séparation.

Vient ensuite le tour de Ruby qui représentait Snow.

_ Je vote pour.

Albert Spencer en tant que souverain du royaume de David dans la forêt enchantée devait maintenant faire part de son vote. David n'était pas serein. Néanmoins ce dernier vota contre, ayant depuis longtemps envie de remettre Snow à sa place.

Il ne restait plus que Regina et Blue. David la regarda avec un regarda empli de défi, Après le vote de son ennemi en sa faveur, il était presque sûr de gagner. Regina prit la parole et son vote fut sans surprise.

_ Je vote pour la séparation.

Il y avait deux votes pour et deux votes contre, la décision finale appartenait maintenant à Blue.

_ J'ai longuement discuté avec les autres membres du conseil, ainsi qu'avec les deux concernés. Dans la forêt enchantée, ils représentaient pour nous l'amour véritable, aujourd'hui notre vie a changé, nos conditions de vie sont différentes, pourtant nous continuons d'appliquer les règles de l'ancien temps. Aussi pour éviter que dans le futur des situations comme celle-ci se reproduisent, j'invite tous les couples unis dans la forêt enchantée à renouveler leurs vœux auprès de madame Mills, maire de Storybrooke, légalisant ainsi leur mariage dans ce monde, et laissant ainsi la justice de ce monde valider les divorces. Néanmoins aujourd'hui, il me faut prendre une décision, elle n'est pas facile… Nous vivons dans un monde libre ici, alors qui suis-je pour empêcher une femme de reprendre sa liberté si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite. Je vote donc pour la séparation !

Un brouhaha d'indignations s'éleva dans la salle. La décision venait d'être prise, Snow et David n'étaient plus unis. Regina demanda à tous de quitter la salle, puis s'approcha de Snow pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière fondit en larmes, elle était libre, mais laissait derrière elle une grande partie de sa vie.

A partir de ce moment-là, la ville se scinda en deux clans, ceux comprenant Snow et appréciant cette nouvelle vie que leur avait offert Regina et ceux qui suivaient David et Killian et qui voulait retourner dans la forêt enchantée.

 **1 juillet 2018**

Snow et Regina sortaient du manoir avec Henry et Neal afin de se rendre au Granny's pour le petit déjeuner. Elles eurent la mauvaise surprise de découvrir un rassemblement devant le manoir, la population était furieuse et demandait un retour dans la forêt enchantée, accusant une nouvelle fois Regina de leurs malheurs. Regina essaya de calmer le jeu dans un premier temps et à sa grande surprise Snow prit la parole.

_ Vous n'en avez pas assez de toujours vous plaindre et d'accuser sans cesse Regina de tous vos problèmes ! Vous devriez au contraire la remercier, la remercier pour cette vie dans un monde où nous avons l'eau courante et l'électricité. Cette vie où nos enfants sont en sécurités, ils peuvent manger à leur fin, n'ont pas froid l'hiver, peuvent aller en classe. Oui vous devriez la remercier pour tout ceci. Mais non ! Vous voulez retourner vivre dans un monde en désolation, un monde qui n'a plus rien à nous offrir. Eh bien soit ! Faites, retournez dans la forêt enchantée !

_ Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible !

_ Rien n'est impossible, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, alors je vous donnerais des haricots magiques pour faire le voyage, mais sachez que vous en aurez pour y aller, mais pas pour en revenir !

Regina regarda Snow ne comprenant pas très bien comment elle pouvait leur dire une chose pareille. Elle s'approcha de cette dernière afin que le groupe en face d'elles ne les entende pas.

_ Snow, qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu sais très bien que nous n'avons plus de haricots !

_ Si nous en avons tout un champ.

_ Tu m'expliques ?

_ Lorsque Ruby et Dorothy sont arrivées à Storybrooke peu de temps après le départ d'Emma, Ruby est allée voir Anton et lui a remis une graine de haricot pour le remercier de lui en avoir donné un quand elle a souhaité partir. Depuis Anton cultive les haricots et aujourd'hui, ils sont arrivés à maturité.

_ Tu veux dire que… nous avons les moyens de quitter ce monde ?

_ Oui.

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

Regina regardait toujours l'horizon pensant à Emma, se demandant quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant qu'une partie des habitants de Storybrooke étaient retournés dans la forêt enchantée et que son père en faisait partie !

Le grand départ avait en effet eu lieu fin juillet, David et Killian avaient quitté la ville avec quinze familles et quelques uns de leurs amis de beuveries. Laissant ainsi une partie des commerces fermés. Regina avait ainsi dû multiplier ses heures de travail afin de trouver une solution au problème. Mais c'est finalement Henry qui avait trouvé la bonne idée. Il avait suggérer à sa mère de réunir le conseil de la ville et de convoquer tous les habitants afin de faire une annonce officielle.

 **Flashback**

 **4 août 2018**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'une partie des habitants de Storybrooke avaient quitté la ville pour retourner vivre dans la forêt enchantée. Regina se trouvait dans la grande salle devant les membres du conseil de la ville et devant la population réunie à sa demande. Il devenait urgent de prendre des décisions et d'expliquer les problèmes aux habitants.

_ Bonjour à tous et merci de votre présence. Comme vous le savez, de nombreux habitants nous ont quittés pour rejoindre la forêt enchantée. Aujourd'hui de nombreux commerces ont dû fermer leurs portes. Je vais vous en faire l'énumération : Le Rabbit Hole, le seul bar de la ville a fermé, je dois dire que ça ne me peine pas vraiment, mais il était tout de même un lieu de rencontre pour la population de cette ville. Notre garage a également fermé, ainsi que la boulangerie, le magasin de vêtement et le refuge animalier. De plus deux enseignants nous ont quittés, ce qui va poser problème pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Nous avons aussi le glacier qui est resté fermé depuis la mort d'Ingrid et nous n'avons plus d'adjoint au shérif et le shérif Swan est actuellement absente. Certaines personnes sont récemment arrivées dans cette ville, venant de Camelot, de la forêt enchantées, d'Oz et souhaitent restées vivre parmi nous. Je voudrais savoir si certains parmi eux et aussi parmi les anciens de cette ville, voudraient s'investir dans son épanouissement et dans sa prospérité. Je vous demanderais de lever la main si vous voulez prendre la parole.

Un homme au fond de la salle leva la main, Regina lui fit signe de parler.

_ Bonjour madame le maire. Je me nomme Angus, je viens de Camelot et j'ai décidé de rester vivre ici, jusqu'à présent je ne trouvais pas de travail. A Camelot, j'étais boulanger au château, j'aimerais beaucoup reprendre la boulangerie avec mon épouse. Je pourrais également former deux apprentis.

_ Très bien, vous viendrez me voir à la fin pour que je vous remette les clés de la boulangerie. Qui d'autre ?

_ Madame le maire, je m'y connais en mécanique, surtout en moto, mais je gère aussi niveau voiture, je peux m'occuper du garage dans un premier temps et former des personnes intéressées à le reprendre.

_ Merci monsieur Booth. Les personnes désirant apprendre la mécanique resteront à la fin pour se faire connaitre.

_ Bonjour à tous, je suis Dorothy Gale je suis né dans ce monde au Kansas, avant d'atterrir à Oz. Avec Ruby nous avons décidé de nous installer à Storybrooke et je voudrais donc travailler. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, depuis mon arrivée j'ai appris à connaitre celle qui était mon ennemi, Zelena et on s'entend plutôt bien. Elle aussi aimerait s'intégrer et depuis quelques jours on discutait de ce qu'on pourrait faire et on a trouvé une activité qui pourrait nous convenir à toutes les deux. On voudrait reprendre le Rabbit Hole, y faire une rénovation complète, changer le nom et rouvrir un établissement moins sordide. Bien entendu on voudrait être certaines que les habitants de Storybrooke acceptent notre présence.

_ J'avoue être la première surprise, personnellement je n'y vois pas d'objection, vous passerez me voir toutes les deux tout à l'heure. Je suis contente on avance.

La réunion se poursuivit encore pendant plus d'une heure et tous les postes trouvèrent preneur, de nouveaux magasins seraient ouverts, tous étaient heureux de prendre part à ce renouveau.

_ Bon il ne reste plus qu'un problème, le bureau du shérif qui ne peut rester vide !

_ Regina je veux bien prendre le poste d'adjoint en attendant le retour d'Emma, je connais bien la ville, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'assister Emma et David et j'ai comme qui dirait du flair !

_ C'est une très bonne idée Ruby. Tu passeras me voir demain matin et on fera ensemble le point. La réunion est donc terminée. Bonne fin de journée à tous.

La salle de vida et Regina s'occupa de remettre les clés à tous les volontaires. Elle put ainsi rentrer chez elle avec le sentiment que ce nouveau départ commençait plutôt bien.

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

En repensant à cette réunion, Regina eut un petit sourire. Dès le lendemain les volontaires avaient commencé les travaux dans les divers commerces. A son plus grand soulagement, sa sœur et Dorothy n'avaient reçu aucune remarque, les nains s'étaient même proposés pour les aider dans les travaux de rénovation. Ces dernières prévoyaient de rouvrir l'établissement à la fin du mois.

Regina défit ses lacets et retira ses baskets. Elle posa ses pieds sur le sable fin et apprécia la fraicheur du sable glissant entre ses orteils. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'océan. Une vague fraiche déferla sur ses pieds, elle leva la tête vers le ciel en fermant les yeux, appréciant ce moment de calme et de plénitude dans cette journée si difficile pour elle. Ce soir elle devrait se coucher en sachant exactement de quoi seraient faits ses rêves. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Snow, ne savait pas comment lui dire, lui dire que cette nuit elle découvrirait le vrai visage de son père…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle la laissa faire, résolue depuis peu à ne plus cacher ses émotions. Ainsi plongée dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher d'elle.

_ Tu es bien matinale ! Tout va bien ?

_ Bonjour Snow. Ça peut aller.

_ Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ La nuit ne va pas être de tout repos.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Nous sommes le 15 août.

_ Regina qu'est-ce qu'il y a le 15 août ?

_ C'est… c'est ce jour-là que j'ai accouché et perdu ma fille. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revivre ça, mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Je ne contrôle pas mes rêves. Je vais savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour-là, j'avoue que ça me fait peur. Je… tu risques d'avoir une vision de ton père que tu ne connais pas !

_ Comme tu viens de le dire, on ne maitrise pas ces visions, on a cherché avec l'aide de Belle, mais on n'a rien trouvé.

_ Je sais, d'ailleurs j'ai cessé de chercher. Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je n'avais plus sommeil, j'ai vu que tes baskets n'étaient plus dans l'entrée, du coup je suis venue à ta rencontre.

_ Comment tu vas ?

_ Ça va mieux. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que David soit parti. Il est parti en laissant son fils derrière lui, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à le comprendre. Neal me pose beaucoup de questions.

_ Tu pourras peut-être aller lui rendre visite.

_ Je verrais. Je vais déjà attendre qu'Emma nous revienne et j'en parlerais avec elle. Et toi tu comptes y retourner un jour ?

_ Dans la forêt enchantée ? Non. J'aime ma vie ici.

_ Bon si on rentrait les enfants ne vont pas tarder à se lever.

_ Oui allons leur préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **14 Sex luna de l'an 1349**

Emma s'était réveillée avec un mauvais pressentiment, cela faisait un an aujourd'hui qu'elle avait fait son premier rêve. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait un lien. Pourtant il restait encore six semaines de grossesse à Regina. Se pourrait-il qu' Azuria soit prématurée ? Emma était vraiment inquiète, comment était géré les accouchements prématurés dans ce monde ?

Emma décida de faire sa toilette et de s'habiller, dans l'après-midi elle irait au village afin d'en discuter avec Ada, la sage-femme serait certainement répondre à ses questions. Avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour sa leçon du jour avec Snow, elle frappa à la porte de Regina. N'entendant pas de réponse, elle se permit d'entrée. La chambre se trouvait encore dans la pénombre.

Ces derniers temps, Regina dormait plus longtemps, fatiguée par sa grossesse. Un mois plus tôt, Hugon et Ada avaient demandé à Regina de rester alitée jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse à la suite de saignements qu'avait eu cette dernière. Ils avaient également demandé au roi de ne pas rendre de visite conjugale à sa jeune épouse jusqu'à l'accouchement, les risques de perdre le bébé étant trop grands. Cette nouvelle avait mis le roi de mauvaise humeur et cela durait depuis.

Emma s'approcha des grands rideaux et les tira pour laisser pénétrer la lumière du jour. D'habitude elle entendait Regina se plaindre de sa façon de faire, mais aujourd'hui elle n'entendit rien. Elle s'approcha du lit de la jeune reine, cette dernière semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle préféra la laisser dormir, sortit donc de la chambre et se rendit aux cuisines afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle préférait de loin le prendre directement en cuisine, plutôt que dans la grande salle avec le roi et Snow. Elle aimait discuter longuement avec le personnel des cuisines avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

En milieu de matinée, elle gagna la bibliothèque pour les leçons du jour. Elle donnait deux heures de leçons à Snow avant le déjeuner et deux de plus après le déjeuner. C'est ainsi qu'aux alentours des seize heures elle quitta le château pour se rendre au village. Elle était devenue amie avec Ada et lui rendait régulièrement visite. Elle trouva la sage-femme devant sa maison en train d'étendre son linge.

_ Bonjour Ada.

_ Bonjour Yselda, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas rendu visite.

_ La reine étant alité, je passe mon temps libre en sa compagnie.

_ Je comprends. Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Je venais justement te voir à ce sujet. Je… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas, en me réveillant ce matin, j'ai… je serais rassurée si tu pouvais venir l'examiner.

_ Hum… si tu veux. Tu m'aides à étendre le reste de ma lessive et je viendrais avec toi ensuite.

_ Merci.

Les deux femmes passèrent un petit moment à étendre le linge tout en discutant. Une fois cela fait Ada se changea et prit un sac qu'elle avait toujours de prêt pour exercer sa profession de sage-femme, puis elle suivit Yselda jusqu'au château. En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de la reine, Yselda frappa. Elle attendit quelques secondes et frappa de nouveau. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, elle s'adressa au garde.

_ Excusez-moi, la reine a-t-elle quitté sa chambre ?

_ Non madame.

_ Très bien. Merci. Entrons.

Yselda abaissa la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle entendit un léger gémissement provenant du grand lit à baldaquin. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit la jeune souveraine en sueur.

_ Elle est bien pâle.

Ada posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme et fit une grimace.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Elle est brulante. Tu peux aller me chercher une bassine d'eau ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

Yselda sortit de la chambre, laissant Ada auprès de Regina. Elle avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle décida d'envoyer le garde demander une bassine d'eau. Ce dernier obéit sans broncher et Yselda retourna dans la chambre.

_ Alors comment va-t-elle ?

_ Pas bien, elle perd du sang, la poche des eaux ne s'est pas encore rompue, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

_ Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible elle n'en est qu'à 34 semaines.

_ Je sais. Ça arrive parfois, surtout pour des grossesses difficiles. Heureusement que tu es venue me voir.

On frappa à la porte, Yselda donna l'autorisation d'entrer et une jeune femme apporta une bassine d'eau.

_ Merci. Essayer de rester dans les parages, nous risquons d'avoir encore besoin de vous.

_ Bien madame.

_ Ada tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

_ Pas pour le moment. Mais on aura besoin de linges propres et d'eau chaude.

_ Vous pouvez nous préparer ça ?

_ Oui madame. Je vous apporte tout ça.

_ Merci.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Ada se concentra sur Regina.

_ La nuit va être longue. Tu devrais peut-être prévenir le roi.

_ Ça peut encore attendre.

_ Tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

_ Pas vraiment. Si j'y vais maintenant il risque de me sortir une phrase du genre : « C'est le travail des femmes » ou « Ne revenez qu'une fois que l'enfant sera né ».

_ Tu as sans doute raison. Peux-tu demander aux cuisines de faire une tisane avec ces plantes. Ça devrait faire baiser un peu la température et la soulager un peu.

_ J'y vais de suite.

Yselda sortit de la chambre pour se rendre aux cuisines, maintenant elle en était certaine, Azuria allait naitre cette nuit et Regina allait souffrir comme jamais dans les jours à venir.


	22. Chapter 21 - Azuria

**Bonjour,**

 **J'ai cru comprendre que j'en ai frustré quelques uns lors du dernier chapitre. Je vous rassure je ne culpabilise pas du tout ;)**

 **Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire et à me laisser des commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu dur, et en même temps un passage déjà connu car il reprend en partie le prologue, mais d'un point de vue quelque peu différent. Aussi une révélation... mais je ne dirais pas quoi !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous...**

* * *

 **21**

 **Azuria**

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **15 Sex luna de l'an 1349**

Cela faisait maintenant près de huit heures qu'Emma et Ada avaient trouvé Regina mal en point. La poche des eaux s'étaient rompues moins d'une heure après leur arrivée. La jeune reine avait toujours beaucoup de température et perdait de plus en plus de sang.

_ Ada qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je… elle perd trop de sang, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

_ Elle est toujours brulante.

_ Va demander qu'on nous apporte plus d'eau et de linges et cette fois tu devrais vraiment aller voir le roi.

_ Ok. Je te laisse avec elle, tu…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien m'occuper d'elle, mais… fais vite.

Yselda sortit de la chambre et demanda à la jeune fille restée dehors d'aller chercher plus d'eau et de linges. Elle avait à peine terminé de donner ses consignes qu'elle entendit Regina hurler de douleurs. Un cri qui la ramena un an plus tôt dans un rêve qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais faire. Elle se mit alors à courir en direction des appartements du roi, elle connaissait déjà la conversation qui allait avoir lieu, mais elle devait le faire, elle avait encore un espoir que tout ne se passe pas comme dans sa vision. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau du roi, il était près d'une heure du matin et pourtant une lumière transparaissait sous la porte. Elle reprit sa respiration et frappa sans aucune hésitation à la porte du bureau. Elle entendit un « Entrez » sec. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, elle vit le roi assit à son bureau qui ne daigna même pas la regarder.

_ Votre Majesté.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il Yselda ?

_ le travail a commencé.

_ Eh bien, en quoi ça m'intéresse ? Venez me voir seulement lorsque mon fils sera né.

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles c'était exactement mot pour mot ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve. Elle continua tout de même la conversation, espérant attendrir le roi.

_ Ça se passe mal. La reine perd beaucoup de sang.

La réponse tomba comme dans sa vision, le roi ne voulait rien savoir, c'était affaire de femmes. Elle continua la conversation et la sentence tomba, si c'était une fille elle devait s'en débarrasser. Elle resta polie, bien que l'envie la démangeait de lui dire sa façon de penser, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça, Regina avait besoin d'elle. Elle fit une révérence avant de sortir du bureau, prit quelques secondes pour mettre ses idées en ordre puis partit en courant vers les appartements de la reine. Elle entra dans la pièce, fit comprendre à Ada que le roi ne viendrait pas et se rapprocha de Regina.

_ Ma reine courage, vous y êtes presque.

Regina était toute blanche, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et n'était pas loin de l'évanouissement. Elle demanda à Ada comment ça allait.

_ Mal, l'enfant se présente par le siège. Elle n'a presque plus de force. Nous devons délivrer l'enfant au plus vite, sinon nous les perdrons tous les deux.

Emma acquiesça et suivit les instructions d'Ada. Elle alla chercher une nouvelle bassine d'eau et de nouveaux linges propres. Elle passa un linge humide sur le front de Regina et ce qu'elle vit dans son regard lui fit peur. Regina abandonnait, elle lâchait prise. Il ne fallait pas, elle devait se battre, elle devait vivre !

_ Majesté, n'abandonnez pas ! Ada fait quelque chose, elle a déjà assez souffert.

_ Très bien, tu vas m'aider. Remplaces-moi, je vais essayer de pousser sur son ventre pour l'aider.

Yselda prit donc la place d'Ada, ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit peur, il y avait beaucoup de sang, elle vit Ada pousser sur le ventre de Regina pour aider l'enfant à descendre. Yselda se concentra sur le col complètement déchiré et vit enfin un pied.

_ Il arrive.

_ Bien. Majesté, cessez de pousser.

Ada reprit sa place et d'un regard fit comprendre à Yselda que ça allait être difficile et douloureux. Elle lui fit signe d'aller auprès de la reine. Yselda grimpa sur le lit et se positionna derrière Regina, l'appuyant contre elle. Pendant ce temps Ada expliquait à la reine ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle devait repousser l'enfant à l'intérieur pour le mettre dans une meilleure position, Regina hurla de douleur. Yselda lui attrapa les mains et sentit Regina les serrer avec une force incroyable. Mais sa douleur à elle n'était rien comparée à celle qu'endurait la brune.

_ C'est bien ma reine, vous y êtes presque. Encore une fois. Oui c'est bien, ça y est…

Yselda vit Ada sortir l'enfant, mais il avait le cordon autour du cou, et avait le teint légèrement bleuté, il ne respirait pas. Elle sentit Regina tomber de tout son poids sur elle, elle était épuisée. Enfin elle entendit le cri de l'enfant, quelques paroles entre Ada et Regina.

_ C'est une magnifique petite fille.

Yselda sentit Regina se tendre et la vit devenir encore plus blanche, même si elle pensait pas cela possible. Savait-elle que le roi ne voulait pas de fille ? Regina avait le regard vide et finit par s'évanouir. Elle se dégagea et descendit du lit afin de s'approcher d'Ada pour lui expliquer ce que le roi avait demandé. Ada la voyait hésité, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie avait peur.

_ Nous devons nous débarrasser de l'enfant si c'est une fille.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

_ Va t'occuper de la reine, je vais m'occuper de la princesse.

_ Elle a beaucoup de fièvre. Je vais profiter qu'elle est évanouie pour la nettoyer et la recoudre. Tu aurais des draps propres.

Yselda lui répondit que oui, elle allait chercher le nécessaire tout en tenant la petite princesse contre elle. C'était une petite merveille avec déjà quelques cheveux bruns sur la tête et des yeux noisettes comme sa mère et sa sœur. Yselda l'admira un moment y voyant des traits de Regina mais aussi des traits de sa mère. Elle voyait Ada s'occuper de Regina, elle la recousait avec grand soin, toutes deux savaient que les prochains jours seraient difficiles. Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte les deux femmes sursautèrent. Yselda paniqua un peu et décida de cacher la petite fille, rapidement elle alla la déposer au milieu de son propre lit dans la pièce voisine, puis revint dans la chambre au moment où l'on frappait pour la deuxième fois. Elle fit signe à Ada de se taire et de la laisser faire.

Yselda ouvrit la porte et fit face à Salvin, l'aide de camp du roi. Il demanda des nouvelles de la reine, le roi voulant savoir si cette dernière avait enfin accouché. Yselda réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle devait avant toute chose protéger l'enfant.

_ Malheureusement l'enfant est mort-né.

_ Oh. Nous avons perdu le jeune prince. Comment va… la reine ?

Yselda se félicita de ne pas avoir dit que l'enfant était une fille, après tout elle n'était plus à un mensonge prêt. Salvin demanda des nouvelles de l'état de santé de la reine.

_ Il n'est pas certain qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et elle a de la fièvre. Elle a perdu connaissance. Les prochains jours seront critiques.

_ Très bien. Je vous laisse. Je vais de ce pas annoncé la nouvelle au roi.

Yselda referma la porte et s'y adossa, elle vit Ada la regarder avec des grands yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

_ Yselda ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Nous… nous devons cacher la princesse. L'éloigner du château.

_ Qu'allons-nous dire à la reine ?

_ Que son enfant… n'a pas survécu.

Les deux femmes savaient que c'était la seule chose à faire, elles savaient toutes les deux que Regina allait souffrir, mais quel autre choix avaient-elles ? Elles virent Regina bouger, elle essayait de parler, c'était juste un murmure, Yselda se rapprocha jusqu'à mettre son oreille toute proche des lèvres pâles afin d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Regina ne prononçait qu'un seul mot, elle le répétait encore et encore…

_ Azuria…

_ Elle demande sa fille. Je… tu restes avec elle, je vais la chercher.

Ada acquiesça et vit Yselda retourner dans sa chambre, elle réapparu quelques secondes plus tard avec la princesse dans ses bras. Elle la déposa avec précaution sur le torse de Regina, elle la vit se détendre à ce contact. Elles restèrent un long moment silencieuses, puis constatèrent que la mère et l'enfant s'étaient endormis.

_ Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, tu ferais bien de partir.

_ Partir ? La reine a besoin de soin.

_ Je vais m'occuper d'elle, explique-moi ce que je dois faire.

Ada lui montra tous les gestes à faire, lui expliqua que la reine pouvait rester fiévreuse plusieurs jours et ne pas vraiment reprendre connaissance. Ses jours étaient encore en danger, elle devrait la surveiller de près.

_ Merci. Maintenant il est temps que tu partes.

Yselda attrapa la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement sur le torse de sa mère. Elle l'entoura de son châle et la tendit à la sage-femme.

_ Yselda ?

_ Il faut que tu la prennes avec toi, que tu l'emmène loin d'ici.

_ Je… on ne peut pas faire ça à la reine !

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix. Le roi a été clair quant à ses intentions. Je ne peux pas le laisser tuer cette petite fille.

_ Que diras-tu à la reine ?

_ Que… qu'elle n'a pas survécu.

Ada prit la petite princesse dans ses bras à contre cœur. Elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune reine qui avait déjà tant souffert, lui prendre son enfant lui brisait le cœur, mais elle savait qu' Yselda avait raison, elles n'avaient pas le choix. Yselda déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre donnant sur le couloir et regarda si la voie était libre. Il y avait toujours le garde, elle devait le distraire, afin qu'il ne remarque pas l'enfant. Quel était son prénom déjà, ah oui Eddo.

_ Eddo !

_ Oui madame.

_ La nuit n'est pas trop longue.

_ Je fais mon travail. Est-ce vrai que le jeune prince n'a pas survécu ?

_ Malheureusement c'est la triste vérité.

_ Comment va la reine ?

_ Elle est faible, seul le temps nous dira si elle survivra.

Le jeune paru très peiné par la nouvelle, Yselda savait qu'il appréciait la reine. Ada en avait profité pour sortir de la chambre, elle fit un signe de la main et disparu au tournant du couloir.

_ Je vais retourner auprès d'elle, pourriez-vous demander aux cuisines de m'apporter un thé.

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Merci.

Yselda retourna dans la chambre, elle s'assit à même le sol contre la porte et commença à pleurer…

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **15 août 2018**

Snow se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tout son être, puis sans qu'elle puisse se retenir des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

_ Emma, qu'as-tu fait ?

Elle revoyait encore les images de sa vision, la souffrance de Regina. Elle entendit un cri de désespoir dans le silence du manoir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était bien réel et réagir.

_ Oh mon dieu Regina !

Elle sortit rapidement de son lit, passa une robe de chambre et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de la brune. Elle arriva devant la chambre en même temps qu' Henry.

_ Henry tu devrais retourner te coucher, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

_ Certainement pas, pas après ce qu'elle vient de vivre.

Snow regarda son petit-fils, comment pouvait-il savoir ce que sa mère vivait en ce moment, ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

_ Henry ?

_ Moi aussi je fais les rêves.

_ Quoi ?! Depuis quand ?

_ Ça a commencé en même temps que toi.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Enfin Henry !

_ Je… j'avais peur de la réaction de maman, je veux dire… c'est sa vie et nous on… On ne devrait pas voir tout ça. Je veux dire je suis heureux de pouvoir mieux la connaitre, mieux te connaitre, mais…

_ Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, tu as l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de voir tout ça.

_ Oui. Et cette nuit plus que n'importe quelle autre vision.

Ils entendirent un autre cri et se décidèrent à entrer dans la pièce. Ils cherchèrent Regina dans la pénombre, mais ne la virent pas. Puis ils tendirent l'oreille et entendirent un sanglot provenant de derrière le lit. Ils s'approchèrent et découvrir Regina assisse à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre son torse, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Henry et Snow prirent place à ses côtés. Henry prit sa mère dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Snow posa sa main sur son dos et commença à faire des cercles apaisant.

_ Ça va aller maman… au moins maintenant tu connais toute la vérité. Man' va revenir et je ne sais pas encore comment elle va faire, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va ramener ma petite sœur avec elle. Elle est vraiment très jolie, elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Regina s'était calmer et redressa d'un coup sa tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils. Que venait-il de dire ?

_ Henry ? Que…

_ Moi aussi je fais les rêves toutes les nuits. Je sais… j'aurais dû vous le dire, grand-mère m'a déjà fait la morale.

Regina réalisa pleinement ce que son fils lui disait, non ça ne pouvait être vrai, il… Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle, il était son petit garçon, il ne devait pas voir certaines choses.

_ Chut maman, ça va aller, tu es une femme forte, tu peux surmonter ça.

_ Henry je suis désolée, tu ne devrais pas voir ça. Je…

_ Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, j'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui, c'est d'ailleurs une drôle de coïncidence que ma sœur soit née le même jour que moi.

_ Le même jour que toi ? Comment ça ?

_ Snow c'est l'anniversaire d' Henry aujourd'hui.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Nous sommes déjà le 15 août ! Henry bon anniversaire.

_ Merci grand-mère, j'avoue que ma petite sœur m'a offert un cadeau des plus particuliers.

_ Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen que ça cesse, je… je ne veux pas que vous voyez la suite.

_ Regina, on cherche depuis des mois, on ne sait même pas pourquoi moi j'ai aussi les visions, et maintenant Henry.

_ En fait j'ai eu la première en même temps que toi et j'ai une théorie.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Henry, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre.

_ Dans un premier temps Man' a eu des visions, toujours durant son sommeil. Je pense qu'on a ces visions en dormant car c'est là que notre esprit est le plus accessible. Je pense aussi que c'est Azuria qui les lui a envoyées, car la première vision que Man' a eu c'est celle que nous venons d'avoir. Ce qui veut dire qu' Azuria doit avoir elle aussi des pouvoir.

_ Je suis assez d'accord avec cette théorie, Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai eu des visions par la suite, alors qu' Azuria n'était même pas conçue.

_ Là aussi j'ai une théorie. Lorsque que tu as donné ton sang à l'arbre de vie, tu as mêlé ton sang à celui d'Emma, donc votre esprit a dû être relié, du coup Emma doit t'envoyer ces visions sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Si on suit ton raisonnement, Zelena devrait aussi avoir des visions.

_ Ben en fait…

_ Henry ?

_ Tante Zelena aussi à des visions, elles ont commencé en même temps que les tiennes.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Ne soit pas fâchée, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. On essayait de trouver une solution de notre côté.

_ Ok Zelena et toi avez des visions parce que vous avez donné votre sang à l'arbre de vie, mais pourquoi moi et Henry ?

_ Parce qu'on est lié à Man' et à Azuria par le sang. Mais je pense que pour nous c'est Azuria qui nous envoie les visions car on a eu les premières après sa conception. Et je pense qu'on aura beau chercher on ne pourra pas les arrêter ! Azuria est un bébé elle ne maitrise pas ce qu'elle fait. D'ailleurs on devrait très vite le savoir car si toi tu reçois tes visions d'Emma et nous d'Azuria, alors on ne devrait plus faire les mêmes rêves.

_ Là je suis perdue.

_ Henry a raison, Azuria a été emmené loin de moi, donc elle ne va pas vivre les même choses qu'Emma.

_ Après il est possible que toi tu ais les deux visions. Mais je pense que tante Zelena n'aura que celle de Man' et nous que celle d'Azuria.

_ Il va falloir que j'aie une sérieuse conversation avec ma sœur. Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Hum presque six heures.

_ Ok, une bonne douche et petit déjeuner d'anniversaire au Granny's ?

_ Allez tous les deux, c'est votre moment privilégié tous les ans. Je vais rester ici pour m'occuper de Neal, il dort encore.

_ Très bien. Henry on se retrouve dans le hall d'ici vingt minutes ?

_ Ça marche ! Je vais enfin pouvoir te poser plein de questions sur toi et Man' !

Henry sortit de la chambre en faisant un clin d'œil à sa mère, faisant rire les deux femmes.

_ Comment il a fait pour se retenir tout ce temps.

_ Très bonne question ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il a raison, car je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il voit la suite.

_ Pourquoi que se passe-t-il par la suite ?

_ Je…Ton père…

_ Regina, je peux l'entendre.

_ Ton père redevient violent avec moi, quelques jours après mon accouchement il vient enfin me voir et m'oblige à…

Regina se mit à pleurer, et Snow n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite pour comprendre. Elle serra Regina dans ses bras afin de la réconforter.

_ Ça va aller, tu as survécu à tout ça une première fois, Henry a raison tu es une femme forte.

_ Merci. Ce n'est pas facile de revivre tous ces moments, je les avais laissés derrière moi en arrivant à Storybrooke. Donc il y a ça que je ne veux pas qu'il voit et aussi…

_ Oui ?

_ Ben tu sais…

_ Regina je ne suis pas devin !

_ Notre première fois à Emma et moi.

_ Oulla oui, et j'avoue que je préfèrerais aussi m'en passer. Bon va te doucher, ton fils va t'attendre.

_ Oui, il a beau dire c'est encore un grand enfant par moment.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux, puis Snow laissa Regina se doucher et regagna sa chambre.

Regina laissa l'eau de la douche couler sur son visage un long moment, ses pleurs et ses tremblements étaient maintenant derrière elle. un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle se sentait enfin en paix, Azuria, sa petite fille était en vie…


	23. Chapter 22 - Le fonctionnement des rêves

**Bonjour à tous...**

 **Je suis sûre qu'il y a des chanceux parmi vous qui font le pond, moi je n'ai pas cette chance...**

 **On approche des 200 reviews, c'est vraiment waouh ! Merci à vous de me suivre toutes les semaines et de me laisser vos impressions au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Pas mal de nouveau lecteurs ces derniers temps, qui découvrent aussi mes autres écrits.**

 **Pour ceux qui liraient William, j'ai du retard, beaucoup de retard... mais je n'ai pas laissé tomber, c'est juste que l'inspiration est un peu bloqué sur cette fic, elle est beaucoup plus difficile à écrire pour moi. Bon j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mon blabla et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **22**

 **Le fonctionnement des rêves**

 **Storybrooke**

 **15 août 2018**

Regina et Henry arrivèrent au Granny's pour l'ouverture. Granny fut plus qu'étonnée de les voir devant sa porte de si bonne heure.

_ Vous êtes tombé du lit tous les deux ?

_ Quelque chose dans ce goût-là !

_ Entrez et prenez place, j'arrive d'ici quelques minutes.

_ Merci.

Henry et Regina s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, Henry attrapa un menu tandis que Regina se perdit dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes Granny réapparu et prit leur commande. Henry commença alors à parler à sa mère, excité que cette dernière sache enfin son secret. Néanmoins il dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, cette dernière n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et il voulut s'amuser un peu.

_ Au fait je ne t'ai pas dit, tu vas être grand-mère. Violette est enceinte.

_ Hum, hum…

Regina était bien loin de se préoccuper de la conversation et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que son cerveau analyse ce que venait de lui dire Henry.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ Moi ? Rien !

_ Violette est enceinte ? Mais… vous… tu…

Henry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Regina comprit alors que son cher petit prince se moquait d'elle.

_ Henry !

_ Quoi ? C'était trop drôle tu aurais vu ta tête ! Je ne sais pas où tu étais, mais certainement pas avec moi à cette table !

_ Je réfléchissais. Vous… enfin toi et Violette vous…

_ On quoi ? Depuis quand tu ne finis pas tes phrases ?

_ Vous avez déjà eu des rapports sexuels ?

_ Quoi ?! Maman ! Je… ça ne te regarde pas, mais la réponse est non.

Regina se sentit tout à coup soulagée. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes à gérer sans en plus devoir encaisser le fait que son petit garçon devenait un homme.

_ Tu ne me mens pas, tu m'en parleras le jour ou…

_ Maman, on est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? Je crois que j'ai déjà eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs comment tu te sens ?

_ Ça peut aller, j'avoue que je suis quelque peu déchirée entre plusieurs émotions. D'un côté je suis en colère contre ta mère, et d'un autre je comprends ce qu'elle a fait. Puis j'ai peur aussi, peur de découvrir ce qui se passe ensuite. Et j'ai aussi une part de joie de savoir qu' Azuria est vivante, qu'Emma a pris soin de la poser sur moi, afin que je puisse avoir ce contact, même si ça n'a été que pour un court moment. Puis je connaissais la froideur de ton arrière-grand-père à mon égard, mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il donne un tel ordre. Snow doit être bouleversée.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour grand-mère ? Man' ne va plus rien comprendre à son retour. D'ailleurs grand-mère va rester habiter avec nous ?

_ Non, elle cherche une nouvelle maison, elle n'arrive pas à retourner dans l'ancienne.

_ Elle devrait s'installer chez Man' !

_ Je ne pense pas que ta mère veuille à nouveau vivre avec Snow.

_ Elles ne vont pas vivre ensemble, Man' va habiter avec nous à son retour !

_ Qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?

_ Ben c'est logique, vous vous aimez donc…

_ Donc rien du tout !

_ Tu ne veux pas vivre avec Man' ?

_ Henry, ce n'est pas aussi simple, je… on va devoir apprendre à se connaitre et discuter de beaucoup de choses.

_ Hum… je pense que c'est toi qui complique les choses.

Le petit déjeuner arriva et Regina en profita pour laisser le silence s'installer. Est-ce qu'elle compliquait vraiment les choses ? Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Emma, mais au final elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Emma allait rentrer après avoir vécu plus d'un an auprès d'une « elle » bien différente de celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle allait rentrer peu de temps après avoir partagé son lit, mais pour elle ça faisait si longtemps que ce moment avait eu lieu.

_ Maman !

_ Oui Henry ?

_ Tu ne m'écoutes pas aujourd'hui. A quoi tu penses ?

_ A beaucoup de choses. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour ton anniversaire ?

_ Et si on faisait comme l'année dernière et qu'on partait quelques jours en vacances ?

_ Hum… pourquoi pas. On peut partir d'ici trois jours le temps que je m'organise et je dois parler avec ma sœur. A nous deux on trouvera peut-être une solution.

_ Quand on parle du loup.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer.

_ Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Bien. Pourquoi ?

_ Regina, je… comment dire je…

_ Tu fais les mêmes rêves que moi.

_ Comment ? Henry ?

_ Désolé…

_ Tu m'en veux ?

_ Un peu, mais bon ce qui est fait, est fait !

_ Tu sais tous ces rêves m'ont permis de mieux te connaitre et de me rendre compte que tu n'as vraiment pas eu la vie que je pensais. Mais cette nuit…

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, Zelena prit une nouvelle fois sa sœur dans ses bras.

_ Tu comptes me faire des câlins toute la journée ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Comment ça se fait que vous preniez le petit déjeuner ici ?

_ C'est la tradition ! Chaque année pour mon anniversaire on vient prendre le petit déjeuner au Granny's !

_ C'est ton anniversaire ? Ben ça alors ! Bon anniversaire.

_ Merci. Bon parlons sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les rêves ?

_ Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé pour les empêcher.

_ Si vous m'en aviez parlé tous les deux aussi !

_ Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

_ Tout ! Je pensais être la seule concernée, jusqu'à ce que Snow en face elle aussi. Et en fait ce matin j'apprends que ce n'est pas le cas. En plus c'est quelque chose d'assez puissant car ça fonctionne aussi en dehors de la ville.

_ Comment ça ?

_ L'année dernière j'ai fait mon premier rêve alors qu' Henry et moi étions à Miami.

_ Celui de ton mariage ? C'est aussi le premier que j'ai fait. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi nous n'en avons pas fait dès le départ de Miss Swan. Pourquoi ça a commencé ce jour-là.

_ J'ai une théorie.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Henry, attendant la suite.

_ Comme je disais ce matin, je pense que vous recevez vos rêves de Man', mais qu'elle n'est pas consciente de vous les envoyer. Aussi le premier rêve que vous avez vécu a été un moment qui l'a particulièrement… hum énervé peut-être, ce qui a du réveiller sa magie et… je ne sais pas.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi nous n'avons pas vu la mort de Daniel ?

_ Euh… peut-être que ça ne l'a pas marqué tant que ça…

_ Je dirais qu'elle devait être jalouse de Daniel et que ça l'a peut-être arrangé qu'il disparaisse.

_ Quoi ?! Vous entendez ce que vous dites !

_ On ne fait que supposer sis ! Il a peut-être fallu un peu de temps pour que la magie d'Emma s'adapte à la forêt enchantée.

_ Ça me parait plus probable. Comment on fait pour faire cesser des rêves qui nous sont envoyés par une personne qui n'a pas conscience de le faire ?

Tous trois restèrent silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Finalement Henry eut une illumination !

_ Je sais !

_ Tu as une idée ?

_ Oui, si on veut que les rêves cessent, ou qu'ils soient maitrisés, il faut que Man' sache qu'elle nous les envoie. Il faut donc que toi tu lui envoies un rêve de ta journée.

_ Oh mais c'est qu'il est brillant ton fils !

_ Hum… et comment je fais ça ?

_ On pourrait demander à Belle si elle trouve quelque chose dans ses livres, ou alors…

_ Ou alors ?

_ Demander à grand-père.

_ Essayons avec Belle.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la bibliothèque. Regina expliqua à Belle leur idée et ils se mirent tous à faire des recherches. La matinée passa rapidement sans que rien ne soit trouvé. Belle et Henry décidèrent qu'il était plus que temps de faire une pause et partirent au Granny's chercher le déjeuner, laissant Regina et Zelena continuer.

_ Puisque nous sommes seules, tu vas pouvoir me dire comment tu te sens vraiment !

_ Je vais bien. C'est vrai que c'est difficile pour moi de revivre tout ça, mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Ça me permets de voir les choses différemment. De mieux comprendre cette période de ma vie.

_ Emma est extraordinaire avec toi. J'avoue qu'elle m'impressionne. Je comprends que tu en sois tombée amoureuse. Elle était la seule à se préoccuper de toi. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va nous ramener ma nièce.

_ Elle me manque. Tu sais, je… lorsqu'elle a coupé la branche de mon pommier j'étais tellement en colère, ce pommier était tout pour moi, il représentait ma fille que je n'avais pas eu le temps de connaitre et ce jour-là j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle mourrait une deuxième fois. Alors apprendre aujourd'hui qu'elle est en vie, je… j'ai peur Zelena.

_ De quoi as-tu peur ? D'être enfin heureuse ?

_ De ne pas mériter ce bonheur.

_ N'importe quoi ! Tu le mérites et certainement plus que n'importe qui dans cette ville. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

_ Montre. La magie des liens du sang, ses pouvoirs et ses effets. Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit. « Les liens du sang » est un des plus ancien et puissant pouvoir qui existe. Il permet notamment de protéger un lieu et d'empêcher des personnes n'ayant pas ce lien d'y pénétrer.

_ Bon ça on connait, jusque-là rien de nouveau. Ensuite ça dit quoi, les liens du sang lorsqu'ils sont activés par magie, créés un lien entre les âmes des différentes personnes participant au rituel.

_ C'est ce qu'on a fait avec l'arbre de vie.

_ Exact. Ce lien permet aux personnes reliées de communiquer tout en étant séparées par le temps et l'espace. La communication se fait alors durant le cycle du sommeil des receveurs.

_ C'est exactement ça ! Il est écrit comment ça se produit ?

_ Alors il est noté… hum…

_ Quoi ?

_ La personne voulant communiquer avec les autres âmes lui étant reliées doit repenser à sa journée, penser à au moins une âme reliée et prononcer son prénom à voix haute. Alors elle transmet les images de sa journée à l'ensemble des âmes reliées par les liens du sang.

_ C'est tout ? Ça me parait un peu simple et… comment fait Azuria pour faire ça avec Snow et Henry ?

_ Attends, il y a un autre paragraphe sur les liens du sang, transmis par les générations. Il est dit qu'il est possible à un membre d'une famille doté de forts pouvoirs magiques de communiquer avec les personnes du même sang et ainsi les rassurer ou les alerter d'un éventuel problème. Cette personne peut choisir de s'adresser à une ou plusieurs personnes de son sang durant leurs cycles de sommeil.

_ Je vois. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de bloquer les communications ?

_ Alors il est dit que si la magie qui a activé les liens du sang disparait, alors le lien est rompu et les communications s'arrêtent. C'est le cas lorsque que le détenteur des pouvoirs meurt ou le rituel qui a créé les liens du sang a fait son office.

_ Donc si je comprends bien, nos rêves nous sont envoyés volontairement par Emma et Azuria. Lorsqu' Emma sera rentrée, le rituel de l'arbre de vie aura rempli sa mission et les liens du sang disparaitront.

_ Oui et non. Les liens du sang de l'arbre de vie oui, mais Azuria sera toujours relié à nous tous par le sang, donc elle pourra toujours communiquer quand elle le souhaite tant qu'elle sera en vie. Ta fille doit être très puissante.

_ Il y a autre chose ?

_ Oui, il est dit que si une personne reliée par les liens du sang ne veux pas qu'on communique avec elle de cette façon, peut volontairement bloquer toute entrée vers son âme. Il lui suffit de dessiner le symbole du rituel ou représentant la famille autour de lui pour en bloquer les effets.

_ Donc si je dessine l'arbre de vie autour de ton lit, tu ne devrais plus recevoir les communications d'Emma.

_ Apriori, il faudrait tester. Mais quel symbole doit-on faire pour Azuria ?

_ Les armoiries de la famille White.

_ Qui sont ?

_ Alors ça dépend, il y a deux possibilités, les nouvelles qui sont des carrés noirs sur un fond blanc avec une flamme noire, Léopold les a prises à son accession au trône, mais avant ça il avait un lion rampant avec une couronne.

_ Je te demande pardon ? Le symbole de la famille White est un lion ?!

_ Oui.

_ Et tu as cru que Robin était ton amour véritable à cause d'un tatouage de lion ?

_ Léopold ne l'était pas, ça j'en suis sûre !

_ Léopold non, mais sa petite fille peut-être !

_ Non… je veux dire… tu crois que c'est possible ?

_ Ce n'est clairement pas Léopold, ce n'est pas Snow non plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit Henry, donc…

_ Emma serait mon amour véritable ?

Au même moment Henry et Belle reviennent du Granny's accompagnés de Snow. Les trois se figèrent en entendant les derniers mots de Regina.

_ On dérange ! De quoi vous parlez ?

_ Du fait que Regina a cru que Robin était son amour véritable à cause de son tatouage de lion alors que le symbole de la famille white est un lion !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ En effet c'était les armoiries de mon père avant qu'il ne soit roi, qu'il tenait de mes grands-parents. Mais mon père n'était clairement pas l'amour véritable de Regina.

_ Là on est d'accord ! Je disais justement à sis, que ce n'était pas toi, ni Henry. Du coup il reste…

_ Man' !

_ Enfin bref, pendant votre absence on a trouvé quelque chose.

_ Enfin bref ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

_ Non ! Je ne crois plus en tout ça. Donc je disais on sait comment arrêter les rêves, du moins en théorie. Il faudrait faire un test pour voir si ça fonctionne.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle.

_ En effet, de plus on a trouvé comment communiquer avec Emma de la même manière. Donc le mieux serait que je lui fasse vivre ma journée d'aujourd'hui, qu'elle comprenne la problématique.

_ Comment va-t-on savoir si ça fonctionne ?

_ Pour les rêves il suffit qu'on essaye de les bloquer chez Zelena et Henry. Si Snow et moi on fait un rêve et eux non, ça voudra dire que ça fonctionne.

_ Pourquoi moi et Henry ?

_ Parce que mon esprit doit rester connecté pour que je puisse communiquer avec Emma et je préfère que ce soit Snow qui continue à avoir des rêves qu' Henry.

_ Dans ce cas y' a plus qu'à faire de jolis dessins !

_ Exactement. Je vais venir avec toi pour t'aider à dessiner l'arbre de vie. Pendant ce temps Snow tu vas avec Henry à la maison pour dessiner le lion. Belle, merci pour ton aide.

_ De rien. Bonne fin de journée à tous et en espérant que tout se passe bien.

Ils la saluèrent tous et prirent donc deux directions différentes. Snow et Henry ne mirent pas longtemps à accomplir leur mission et se mirent en cuisine afin de préparer le diner, Snow voulant faire un bon repas pour l'anniversaire de son petit-fils.

De leur côté Zelena et Regina commencèrent par dessiner l'arbre de vie, elles reçurent un message de Snow les informant qu'elle préparait un repas pour l'anniversaire d' Henry et qu'ils avaient invité Violette, Belle et Rumple ainsi que Ruby et Dorothy. Elles reprirent donc la route en direction du manoir, mais Regina demanda à sa sœur de la déposer en chemin, elle avait quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer. Zelena ne chercha pas à comprendre et laissa Regina près de la plage.

La brune s'approcha de l'étendue de sable fin, retira ses chaussures et commença à marcher tranquillement, elle avait besoin d'un moment à elle. La journée avait été longue et les images de son rêve ne cessaient de passer en boucle dans sa tête. Elle finit par s'asseoir à même le sable, le regard tournée vers l'océan. Une première larme coula le long de sa joue, puis une deuxième, suivit de nombreuses autres. Elle s'était montrée forte toute la journée, mais maintenant elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Elle resta comme cela de longues minutes, puis respira un bon coup et repensa aux moments importants de cette journée. Elle fit défiler tout ce qu'elle voulait partager avec Emma, puis focalisa son esprit sur la blonde si chère à son cœur et prononça son prénom.

_ Emma ! Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques…

Elle laissa le silence s'installer, puis au bout de quelques minutes se releva. Elle prit la direction du manoir, prête à fêter l'anniversaire de son petit prince.

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **16 Sex luna de l'an 1349**

Emma se réveilla en sursaut dans le fauteuil où elle s'était endormie près du lit de Regina. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus faits de rêves, mais celui-ci était différent des autres. Elle s'approcha de Regina, la brune dormait d'un sommeil agité, elle posa sa paume sur son front, elle avait encore de la fièvre. Elle prit un linge propre et le trempa dans la bassine d'eau, l'essora et le déposa sur le front chaud. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil. Elle repensa alors à son rêve, elle avait rêvé de Storybrooke, les premières images lui revinrent facilement, Regina recroquevillée sur elle-même en train de pleurer, puis l'arrivée de Snow et d' Henry pour la soutenir. Elle sentit une boule dans son ventre, Regina n'allait pas bien… Elle se concentra pour se souvenir de la suite, le Granny's… Zelena… la bibliothèque… les liens du sang… la transmission des rêves…

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça veut dire que… non…

Emma posa son regard sur la brune endormie. Attrapa sa main et la garda prisonnière entre les siennes.

_ Par ma faute tu souffres encore aujourd'hui…

Elle réfléchit à tout ça, Regina a réussi à lui transmettre sa journée, elle doit lui faire savoir qu'elle a reçu son message… Elle est peut-être en train de dormir à Storybrooke, elle doit essayer.

_ Regina ! Tu me manques aussi…


	24. Chapter 23 - Choisir de rêver

**Bonjour,**

 **j'avoue avoir eu un peu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre, on délaisse un peu Emma pour se concentrer sur Azuria dans un premier temps et pour revenir à Storybrooke, j'espère que cette deuxième partie va vous plaire, car j'avoue que ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au départ ! Mais parfois des idées viennent et on ne peut s'empêcher de les mettre en page.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous... et à la semaine prochaine...**

* * *

 **23**

 **Choisir de rêver**

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **15 Sex luna de l'an 1349**

Ada parcourait les couloirs du château en restant le plus possible dans la pénombre. D'ici quelques minutes le château ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller, elle devait faire vite. De sa cape elle cachait l'enfant aux yeux de tous. Enfin elle arriva à la porte de service, elle salua le personnel de cuisine comme à son habitude, puis quitta le château. Une fois un peu éloignée, elle se mit à courir en direction du village, l'enfant bien calé contre son torse, il ne fallait pas que la petite fille se mette à pleurer. Au bout d'une course qui lui parut interminable, elle poussa enfin la porte de sa maison. Elle y vivait seule depuis la mort de son mari, ses enfants étaient grands et avaient quitté la maison familiale depuis quelques années. Elle s'assit sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle et défit sa cape. Là elle croisa deux yeux noisette grands ouverts.

_ Bonjour Azuria, tu as les mêmes yeux que ta maman.

Elle l'observa un moment, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

_ Dans quelle galère je me suis mise. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Le jour est en train de se lever, je vais devoir te garder ici aujourd'hui. Yselda veut que je t'emmène loin d'ici, elle dit que c'est le seul moyen pour que tu sois en sécurité. Je n'ai jamais quitté le village, si je pars je ne pourrais sans doute jamais revenir, je ne verrais plus mes enfants, mes petits-enfants. Je vais te poser sur mon lit et commencer à préparer un sac pour le voyage, tu restes sage.

Ada était étonnée par le calme de la princesse, pas un pleur, depuis leur départ du château, comme si elle avait compris que sa vie en dépendait. Ada alla récupérer une besace en cuir et commença à rassembler quelques affaires, il lui faudrait faire quelques courses avant son départ. Au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit quelques pleurs. Elle se rapprocha de l'enfant et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Hum, tu dois avoir faim, que vais-je bien pouvoir te donner… Je vais devoir te laisser quelques minutes le temps d'aller traire Brindille.

Ada déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite fille et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison où se trouvait sa dernière biquette. Elle prit place sur un petit tabouret en bois et commença à la traire. Une fois la traite finit, elle donna un peu de foin à l'animal et retourna dans la pièce principale.

_ Hum que je réfléchisse, comment vais-je bien pouvoir te donner ce lait. Hum… cette corne devrait faire l'affaire.

Elle attrapa la corne de bovin, la perça à son extrémité, attrapa un bout de cuir qu'elle entoura autour du trou et qu'elle fit tenir avec un bout de fil.

_ Voilà ! Je vais le passer dans l'eau chaude, le remplir et ça devrait le faire.

Une fois le biberon improvisé prêt, elle retourna auprès de l'enfant. Azuria ne mit pas longtemps à commencer à se nourrir.

_ Oh mais oui tu avais faim ! Ce que tu es belle ! Doucement… ne mange pas trop vite.

Une fois que la petite princesse eut terminé son lait, elle la prit contre elle et marcha dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fait son rot. Elle poussa un peu le rideau qui se trouvait devant la petite fenêtre et vit que le jour était cette fois bien levé. Elle décida d'attendre encore un peu avant d'aller chercher des provisions. Elle reposa l'enfant sur son lit, puis s'allongea à ses côtés, la nuit avait été longue, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Quelques pleures se firent entendre, Ada ouvrit les yeux, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle prit la princesse dans ses bras et se leva. Elle commença par la changer, puis partit chercher à nouveau du lait pour la nourrir. Une fois cela fait elle la reposa sur le lit et la coinça bien entre deux oreillers.

_ Je vais devoir m'absenter un petit moment, mais ne craint rien tu es en sécurité ici. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Ada sortit de la maison et laissa la petite fille seule. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir.

Le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre, Ada était de retour chez elle avec quelques provisions. Azuria avait ses yeux noisette grands ouverts.

_ Tu as été sage ? Malheureusement je n'ai pas croisé Dame Yselda, je ne pourrais donc pas la prévenir de notre départ. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, une pelote de laine, je vais pouvoir te fabriquer une belle couverture. Nous devons attendre la nuit pour partir, ça va m'occuper en attendant.

Ada commença à tricoter une petite couverture de bébé avec la pelote de laine acheté au marché. Elle passa toute l'après-midi sur son ouvrage. Une fois terminée elle le montra à Azuria.

_ Regarde, j'ai fini, elle te plait ? Hum tu as raison, il manque un petit quelque chose. Oh je sais, ta maman m'a donné un ruban violet une fois pour attacher mes cheveux, je vais l'utiliser sur ta couverture, comme ça tu auras un peu de ta maman avec toi. Je pourrais aussi broder ton prénom, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Azuria observait la femme avec ses grands yeux noisette. Ada lui fit un sourire et un bisou sur le front.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était enfin tombée, le silence régnait dans tout le village. C'était une nuit sans lune, une véritable chance pour passer inaperçu. Ada plaça l'enfant dans sa couverture, puis à l'aide de son châle la plaça contre elle. Elle passa ensuite sa cape et prit sa besace. Elle attacha une corde autour du cou de Brindille et quitta sa maison. Un dernier regard et elle disparut dans la nuit noire.

Ada marcha toute la nuit, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible. Azuria dormait tranquillement contre elle. Quand enfin elle vit les premières lueurs de l'aube, elle décida de s'arrêter. Elle passa derrière de petits buissons et installa sa couverture au pied d'un arbre. Ainsi elles étaient à l'abri des regards. Elle défit son châle et posa la princesse. Elle se mit à traire Brindille, puis prépara le biberon pour Azuria. La petite fille s'était réveillée en ne sentant plus la chaleur si rassurante d'Ada. Elle la prit dans ses bras et commença à la nourrir.

_ Eh bien, ma princesse, maintenant il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Je vais prendre grand soin de toi.

Ada adossée à l'arbre, resta un moment à observer cette petite merveille, puis la fatigue se fit sentir, elle s'allongea sur la couverture, serra Azuria contre elle et s'endormit.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **16 août 2018**

Le diner d'anniversaire d' Henry s'était terminé tard. Zelena et sa fille Robin étaient restées dormir chez sa sœur. Elle se leva, prit une bonne douche, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine. Elle y trouva un Henry mal réveiller assit devant un chocolat chaud.

_ Bonjour.

_ 'jour.

_ Pas très bavard le matin. Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Oui, aucun rêve cette nuit. Et toi ?

_ Moi j'ai vécu une fois de plus la journée de ta mère. On a oublié de tracer le symbole sous mon lit en se couchant. Après que tu n'aies pas fait de rêve est peut-être une coïncidence, il va falloir attendre que Snow se lève pour en avoir le cœur nette.

_ Tu sais, en fin de compte je t'aime bien !

_ C'est trop aimable.

_ Bonjour à tous !

_ Bonjour sis, bien dormi ?

_ Si on peut dire. En tout cas Emma a reçu mon message.

_ Ah bon !

Zelena et Henry avaient réagi en cœur.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Là j'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus. J'ai rêvé sa journée d'hier et a aucun moment je n'y ai vu de réponse, le rêve s'est arrêté quand elle s'est endormie.

_ Moi j'ai aussi eu droit à son réveil. Elle s'est directement adressée à moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Rien qui ne vous regarde.

_ Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Bonjour Snow. Petite mine ce matin.

_ Je n'ai plus l'habitude de me coucher aussi tard.

_ Grand-mère tu as fait un rêve cette nuit ?

_ Oui. D'ailleurs Regina, Azuria est une pure merveille, elle te ressemble tant !

_ Tu trouves ? Ada s'occupe bien d'elle.

_ Donc ça a marché !

_ Qu'est-ce qui a marché Henry ?

_ Je n'ai pas fait de rêve cette nuit.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle. Par contre sis toi tu as fait les deux rêves ?

_ Il faut croire, ce qui confirme la théorie d'Henry.

_ On va donc devoir dessiner les deux symboles sous ton lit.

_ Hors de question !

Tous la regardèrent avec incompréhension.

_ Maman ? Tu… tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse les symboles pour toi ? Je…

_ Là j'avoue que je suis comme Henry, je ne comprends pas. Plus d'une fois je t'ai retrouvé dans un état pitoyable et là on a une solution pour que tu ne revives pas ton cauchemar et tu refuses ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Je… j'ai la chance de savoir ce qui est arrivée à ma fille, de la voir grandir. Aussi il est hors de question que je coupe le contact avec elle. Après c'est ma vie, je sais donc quels sont les jours que je ne veux pas revivre, je m'arrangerais pour bloquer Emma ces jours-là ! Snow tu n'as rêvé que d' Azuria ?

_ Oui, je n'ai pas du tout vu toi ou Emma.

_ Et moi je n'ai pas vu Azuria.

_ Donc ce soir tu dors chez toi, tu ne devrais plus faire de rêve. On va aussi bloquer ceux de Snow. Comme ça si moi je fais des rêves et vous non, on aura la confirmation que ça fonctionne.

_ Mais…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Snow ?

_ Je… Je suis obligé de bloquer les rêves ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir grandir ma petite sœur.

_ Moi aussi je veux voir ma sœur…

_ Je… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire on ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé par la suite.

_ Je suis assez de ton avis sis. Henry tu as 17 ans et je pense que tu as déjà vécu assez de choses éprouvantes pour ton âge.

_ Mais je suis l'auteur, je pourrais écrire l'histoire de ma sœur.

_ Henry je veux juste te protéger.

_ J'ai une idée. Sis tu pourrais chaque matin partager tes rêves avec Henry et Snow, ainsi tu contrôles ce que tu leur montres.

_ Comme dans Harry Potter avec la pensine ?

_ Euh, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Harry Potter est un roman. Alors ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, mais oui c'est un peu l'idée. Je n'extrais pas mes souvenirs avec une baguette, par contre je peux en me concentrant les faire apparaitre sur un miroir.

_ Comme une projection ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est trop cool !

_ Par contre je choisis ce que je vous montre !

_ Tu pourras me montrer Man' de temps en temps ? Elle me manque.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Et si on essayait tout de suite ?

_ Regina je pense que tu peux lui montrer la journée d'Azuria sans problème.

_ Ok je vais essayer. Allons dans le salon, il y a un grand miroir.

_ Et pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas sur la télé ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas si…

_ Tu peux essayer, ça ne coûte rien.

_ Ok. Il va me falloir du silence pour que je me concentre.

Tous se turent et observèrent Regina. Elle avait fermé les yeux et le front légèrement plissé par la concentration.

_ En fait tu peux nous montrer ce que tu veux ?

_ Henry ! Si tu m'interromps je ne pourrais rien te montrer du tout.

_ Ok je ne dis plus rien.

Une fois le silence revenu, un léger voile blanc apparu sur l'écran du salon, puis on commença à entendre une voix, une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous, la voix d'Emma. Puis enfin l'image. Regina ouvrit les yeux et pu voir Emma discuter avec le garde avant qu' Ada ne quitte le château. Elle se concentra un moment et réussi à les amener plus loin dans la journée, leur faisant voir Azuria en train de boire son premier biberon.

_ Waouh ! C'est vraiment trop cool !

_ Là j'avoue que pour une fois j'aime bien te voir utiliser ta magie.

_ Merci Snow.

_ Maman, tu pourrais nous montrer ta rencontre avec Man' !

_ Henry elle ne peut pas, les rêves ne sont apparus que plus tard.

_ Là je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi tante Zelena.

_ Pourtant je t'assure que le premier rêve qu'on a fait c'est celui du mariage de ta mère.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour la vision de Man' ! Mais maman aussi a vécu ces événements… certes il y a longtemps, mais ils sont surement encore dans ta mémoire.

_ Euh…

_ C'est aussi le jour où on s'est rencontré toutes les deux !

_ En fait j'ai rencontré Emma le lendemain, mais je peux vous montrer les deux. Il va falloir que je me concentre, car ça remonte à loin.

Regina avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, au bout de quelques minutes ils purent enfin avoir un aperçu de la journée où Regina était venue en aide à Snow. Ils virent Regina et Daniel en train de discuter et sur le point de s'embrasser, interrompu par les cris de Snow dont le cheval filait à vive allure.

_ C'est vraiment étrange de revivre ça de ton point de vue. Tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde avant de me venir en aide.

_ Maman tu es une héroïne en fin de compte !

_ Là je dois dire que je suis impressionnée, surtout quand on connait notre mère ! Tu as l'air si… gentille !

_ Oh mais elle était vraiment très gentille avant…

_ Bon je vais vous montrer Emma.

Regina se concentra puis une nouvelle scène apparu à l'écran, ils la virent entrer dans une pièce puis se diriger vers deux personnes.

Ils étaient tous concentrés sur la scène, ayant hâte de la découvrir, on pouvait ainsi entendre une mouche volée avant d'entendre la douce voix de la jeune Regina.

 _ **_ Odette, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas vous incliner devant moi !**_

 _ **_ Mademoiselle est bien bonne, mais votre mère…**_

 _ **_ A des yeux et des oreilles partout. Oui je sais. Qui est la femme à vos côtés ?**_

 _ **_ Yselda, c'est son premier jour au service de votre famille. Elle fait une halte dans votre demeure avant de se rendre au palais royal pour proposer ses services.**_

 _ **_ Au palais ? Quels services proposez-vous ?**_

 _ **_ Je suis dame de compagnie et excellent professeur mademoiselle. Je viens de l'est où j'ai servi de nombreux notables et je voudrais aujourd'hui travailler pour la couronne.**_

 _ **_ Pourquoi venir travailler ici dans ce cas ?**_

 _ **_ Voyager coûte cher mademoiselle.**_

 _ **_ Je vois. Peut-être pourrons-nous discuter à l'occasion, j'aime apprendre. Bon je vais vous laisser à votre travail, j'ai une leçon d'équitation.**_

L'image se coupa et tous se tournèrent vers Regina.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est tout ?

_ Oui, vous m'avez demandé de voir ma première rencontre avec Emma, vous l'avez vu !

_ Man' c'est plutôt bien débrouillée.

_ En effet, et pourtant Emma ne sait pas mentir, mais là j'avoue qu'elle joue bien la comédie.

_ Tu pourrais nous montrer d'autres moments ?

_ Je crois que vous en avez assez vu pour aujourd'hui, me concentrer ainsi me prend beaucoup d'énergie.

_ Et si on instaurait une soirée Forêt enchantée par semaine ! On pourrait proposer aux filles de se joindre à nous. Comme ça une fois par semaine tu nous donnerais des nouvelles d'Emma et d' Azuria et nous montrerais les passages importants de la semaine.

_ Euh… je ne suis pas sûre que Regina ait envie de partager sa vie privée avec tout le monde.

_ Belle et Ruby sont inquiètes pour Emma, elles nous ont aidées depuis le début.

_ Je sais, mais c'est quand même personnel. La vie de ma sœur n'est pas une série qu'on peut montrer à tout le monde.

_ Ta sœur est justement dans la pièce et aimerait qu'on ne parle pas d'elle comme si elle n'y était pas ! Je sais que vous voulez tous bien faire, mais comme dit Zelena c'est ma vie privée, tout comme celle d'Emma et d'Azuria. Je veux bien partager quelques moments avec vous, mais…

_ Mais ? Maman ?

_ Quand moi je le veux et avec qui je veux ! Et avec l'autorisation d'Emma. Maintenant que tout cela est réglé, je vais allée à la mairie finir des dossiers avant qu' Henry et moi partions quelques jours en vacances.

 **Storybrooke**

 **16 septembre 2018**

Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait besoin de se recueillir, besoin de se concentrer sur elle. Elle se lèva, passa à la douche et s'habilla. Sans un bruit elle descendit l'escalier, passa son manteau et enfila ses chaussures, avant de quitter la maison encore endormie. Elle décida de faire le trajet à pied, marcher lui ferait le plus grand bien. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Puis elle finit par reprendre conscience, elle se mit à genoux devant ce pommier qui compte tellement pour elle, puis versa une larme, une deuxième et libèra enfin son chagrin. Elle pensait à Emma, elle aimerait que cette dernière soit à ses côtés à cet instant précis, comme elle l'avait été par le passé.

_ Emma merci. Merci d'avoir été présente dans ce moment si important pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui je culpabilise de t'avoir accaparée, car pendant que l'on plantait cette arbre pour ma petite fille, ce cher Pirate l'emmenait avec lui à bord du Jolly Roger. Ada… tu sais ce qui lui est arrivée, je comprends mieux ta réaction aujourd'hui. Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite depuis que nous pouvons communiquer, Killian a quitté Storybrooke. Je dirais heureusement pour lui, car je ne sais pas quelle aurait été ma réaction en le voyant aujourd'hui. Le temps est si long sans toi, j'ai hâte que tu me reviennes ! Je t'… je te le dirais à ton retour…


	25. Chapter 24 -La sexualité selon Emma Swan

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous, nous avons dépassé les 200 reviews ! Vraiment merci pour tous vos messages.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre un eu différent car nous aurons la vision d'Emma, mais aussi la vision de Regina. j'ai voulu en effet abordé ce chapitre du point de vue de Regina, la version de la forêt enchantée. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **24**

 **La sexualité selon Emma Swan !**

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **16 Septem Luna de l'an 1349**

Regina se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage, ces derniers filtraient à travers les grands rideaux de sa chambre. Elle s'assit dans son lit, s'étira et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tira les rideaux et porta son regard au loin. Elle n'avait pas choisi cet endroit au hasard, elle pouvait voir de sa fenêtre le petit pommier planté la veille avec l'aide d'Yselda, enfin elle se sentait apaisée. Enfin sa petite fille avait un endroit à elle. Elle observa un moment l'extérieur, voyant le personnel vaquer à ses occupations journalières, elle se demanda alors l'heure qu'il pouvait être, elle trouvait que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle ne restait jamais aussi tard dans son lit, Dame Yselda se chargeant de la réveiller tous les matins. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qui donnait sur le couloir, elle l'ouvrit et fit un signe au garde de s'approcher.

_ Ma reine. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Sauriez-vous me dire quelle heure il est ?

_ Oui majesté, le clocher vient de sonner les dix heures.

_ Très bien merci, vous pouvez disposer.

Regina referma la porte, dix heures, ce n'était pas normal, Yselda ne la réveillait jamais aussi tard. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau, la traversa et frappa à l'autre porte, n'ayant aucune réponse elle se permit de pénétrer dans la chambre de sa dame de compagnie.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seul un rayon de soleil passait à travers le rideau, lui permettant de s'orienter. Elle se rapprocha du lit et vit qu'Yselda dormait encore à point fermé. Prise d'une envie soudaine, elle se glissa dans les draps aux côtés de la femme. Dans un premier temps elle resta à observer ses traits paisibles, se laissant bercer par le calme de sa respiration. Le mois passé avait été difficile pour elle, la perte de sa fille n'avait été que le début de son cauchemar, le roi avait repris ses visites conjugales violentes et seule Yselda savait soigner son corps et son âme, sans elle… elle se serait certainement laissée mourir. Parfois elle rêvait de liberté, de s'enfuir loin de cette vie de château, de découvrir le monde et l'amour avec Yselda. Car oui Regina se savait amoureuse de sa dame de compagnie. A chaque regard échangé, elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort que jamais, même Daniel ne lui avait pas fait ressentir cela. Elle se souvenait de cette journée hors du temps du bal d'été, de ces baisers échangés, de la sécurité de ses bras, c'était trois mois plus tôt et depuis Yselda avait pris ses distances. Elle sentit une larme coulée sur sa joue, elle oublia un instant tout le reste et posa sa main dans les cheveux roux, faisant glisser ses doigts dedans. Sans plus réfléchir elle posa son autre main sur la joue d'Yselda, celle-ci dormait toujours. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, puis déposa un baiser sur l'objet de son désir. A ce contact elle se sentit légère, loin de toute l'horreur qu'était devenue sa vie depuis un an. Elle sentit Yselda bouger et se recula, ne sachant pas quelle serait sa réaction de la trouver dans son lit. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la rousse, puis doucement ses yeux bleu-vert s'ouvrirent. Regina l'observait toujours, elle vit ses sourcils se froncer, puis sa bouche s'ouvrir, mais pas un mot ne sortit.

_ Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour. Je… que… que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

_ Il est dix heures passées, je viens de me réveillée et je m'inquiétais que tu ne sois pas venue me réveiller plus tôt. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de dormir si tard.

_ Oh ! Je… en effet.

Emma se trouvait complètement recouverte par le drap, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Pouvoir échanger avec l'autre Regina lui faisait du bien et ses paroles de ce matin étaient un rayon de soleil. Aussi découvrir les deux yeux noisette qu'elle aimait tant en ouvrant les siens l'avait surprise, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait.

_ Snow doit nous attendre.

_ Je… oui certainement, nous devrions nous préparer.

Emma s'apprêtait à se lever, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle était complètement nue sous les draps, c'est une habitude qu'elle avait prise rapidement, ne supportant pas les tenues de nuit de l'époque. Elle ne les portait que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de Regina. Elle ne savait pas du coup comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation.

_ Oh et puis je suis bien au lit, elle peut attendre un peu pour une fois.

Regina sembla surprise, puis Emma vit passer de la malice dans son regard, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez Regina. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce que pouvait avoir la jeune fille en tête, aussi elle fut totalement surprise lorsque cette dernière tira sur le drap d'un coup sec en lui intimant de ne pas faire sa paresseuse. Emma totalement prise au dépourvu, ne su comment réagir et resta là sans rien faire découvrant dans un premier temps de la stupeur dans les yeux de la brune mais qui fut très rapidement remplacée par du désir, ses yeux devenant presque noir. Emma dégluti difficilement, sentant le désir monter en elle. Elle secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place, il fallait vraiment qu'elle réagisse. Seulement elle ne fut pas assez rapide, Regina s'était dangereusement rapprochée d'elle, elle semblait subjuguée.

_ Heu Regina…

_ Oui ?

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui. Tu es… si belle.

Emma se sentit rougir. Elle devait se reprendre et vite. Elle réfléchissait à comment se sortir de cette situation, lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Regina se promener sur son ventre et se diriger lentement mais surement vers sa poitrine.

_ Tu as la peau si douce.

_ Regina, je… tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plait ?

Regina sembla sortir de sa bulle et réaliser ses gestes, elle se mit soudain à rougir et retira sa main.

_ Je… je suis désolée. Je vais te laisser pour que tu puisses t'habiller.

Regina descendit du lit et regagna rapidement sa chambre. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber contre. Elle avait le cœur qui battait vite, très vite… Elle délassa le haut de sa chemise de nuit et sans s'en rendre compte commença à se caresser la poitrine, elle sentait un feu en elle, tout son corps la brulait. Elle ferma les yeux, visualisant les courbes d'Yselda, jamais encore elle n'avait fait une chose pareille, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lentement elle amena ses doigts sur son intimité, lui faisant prendre conscience de l'humidité qui s'y trouvait. Elle commença à se toucher, tout d'abord hésitante, puis elle accentua son toucher, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti ça, tout son corps vibrait de bien être, elle se mordit la lèvre, emportée par le besoin logé au creux de ses reins, sa respiration était saccadée et sa bouche laissait échapper de petits gémissements. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et elle se sentit enfin libérée… Elle garda les yeux fermés, elle ne voulait pas encore regagner la réalité, elle se sentait si bien dans sa bulle… cette dernière finit tout de même par éclater lorsqu'on frappa à la porte contre laquelle elle se trouvait adossée. Elle sentit qu'on essayait de l'ouvrir et commença à paniquer.

_ Regina ? Tout va bien ? Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte.

_ Oui, oui… deux minutes, je… j'arrive.

Regina prit plusieurs longues respirations, puis essaya de se relever. A peine elle se trouva sur ses jambes que la porte s'ouvrit sur Yselda. Elle dû se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber, sentant ses jambes vacillantes. Elle vit de l'inquiétude dans le regard de la rousse, puis se sentit honteuse en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Emma s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune reine et l'observa. Elle avait le teint rougit, la chemise de nuit ouverte lui laissant entrevoir sa poitrine. Elle descendit son regard et vit qu'elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient légèrement. Emma fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui s'était passé, elle avait bien une idée, mais… la jeune femme devant elle ne ferait jamais… et pourtant… Elle secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits, la jeune femme avait l'air embarrassé, il ne fallait pas qu'elle la mette encore plus mal à l'aise.

_ Tu n'es pas encore prête ?

_ Euh… non. Je…

_ Je pars devant, Snow doit nous attendre, je vais demander à ce qu'on nous apporte du thé et quelque chose à manger. Tu nous rejoins une fois prête.

_ Oui… à tout de suite.

Regina attendit qu 'Yselda soit partie pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper.

_ Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi !

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Emma se trouvait toujours derrière la porte qu'elle avait laissé entre-ouverte. Elle se sentit mal de voir la jeune femme si désemparée, elle aurait voulu la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle devait écouter sa raison. Elle quitta la pièce d'eau et prit la direction de la bibliothèque, elle savait ce qu'elle ferait comme leçon aujourd'hui !

Emma passa rapidement par les cuisines afin qu'on lui apporte un plateau de petit déjeuner pour trois à la bibliothèque, puis elle se hâta de rejoindre Snow qui devait l'attendre depuis un bon moment déjà.

_ Bonjour princesse, veuillez excuser mon retard.

_ Bonjour dame Yselda. Regina n'est pas avec vous ?

_ Elle va arriver. Que faisiez-vous en m'attendant ?

_ Je relisais la leçon de géographie d'hier.

_ C'est bien, que pouvez-vous m'en dire ?

_ Alors le…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, les coupant dans leur conversation.

_ Bonjour Snow, Dame Yselda, veuillez me pardonner mon retard.

_ Vous êtes pardonnée, veuillez-vous asseoir.

Au même moment un domestique apporta une servante avec le petit déjeuner.

_ Merci, vous pouvez disposer. Bien si nous commencions la leçon du jour avec un peu d'étiquette où l'art de comment se tenir à l'heure du thé !

Emma vit Regina et Snow se détendre et sourire. Elle appréciait beaucoup les moments qu'elles passaient toutes les trois dans ce lieu. Elles prirent tranquillement le thé et mangèrent un peu, puis Emma poussa la servante dans le couloir et décida de commencer son cours.

_ Bon maintenant que nous sommes rassasiées, nous pouvons commencer la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Pas besoin de prendre de notes, nous allons simplement discuter. Snow vous allez sur vos quatorze ans, c'est bien cela ?

_ Oui dame Yselda.

_Très bien. D'où je viens, nous enseignons toutes sortes de choses aux jeunes filles de votre âge. C'est un âge difficile où notre corps change et où on ne comprend pas toujours ce qu'on ressent. L'une comme l'autre, on ne vous a jamais parlé de ces choses et je pense qu'il est temps aujourd'hui que je vous en parle.

_ De quoi voulez-vous nous parler dame Yselda ?

_ De sexualité.

Emma vit dans le regard de ses deux élèves de la surprise et de la gêne.

_ Je vois à votre réaction que ceci est nécessaire, vous ne devez pas être gênée d'en parler. Ce n'est jamais facile je vous l'accorde, mais en parler peut aider à se sentir mieux, à comprendre se qui passe en nous. On vous apprend depuis que vous êtes enfants, que la femme se doit de… comment le dire… de satisfaire son mari. Mais qu'en est-il de vous ? Comment se sentir bien en sa compagnie, si vous ne vous connaissez pas.

_ J'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez nous dire ? Nous… nous ne choisissons pas notre époux.

_ Oui je sais, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, néanmoins vous êtes des princesses et vous avez été élevé dans… comment dire… une bulle.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Ce n'est pas péjoratif, vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est un fait c'est tout ! Vous avez été élevée toutes les deux sous le respect de l'étiquette, et personne ne vous a jamais parlé de sentiments, d'envies, d'amour. Personne ne vous a jamais expliqué ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque notre corps se met à changer, lorsque nos hormones prennent le contrôle. Dans la royauté, c'est normal qu'un homme parle librement de ses conquêtes, par contre une femme elle doit parler tricot. C'est normal qu'un jeune homme fasse ses expériences avant le mariage, par contre une femme doit être pure et innocente ! Et vous, vous vous retrouvez le jour de votre mariage la peur au ventre à penser à votre nuit de noce. A voir votre intimé dévoilé devant tous vos sujets. Moi je dis juste que ce n'est pas normal ! Pour les hommes la femme n'est là que pour assouvir leur plaisir et porter leurs enfants !

_ Nous devons respect et loyauté à notre époux. C'est notre devoir.

Emma observa les deux jeunes femmes, Regina avait la tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux et Snow ne comprenait pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

_ Regina tout va bien ? Vous voulez que l'on fasse une pause ?

_ Non, ça va aller, je… Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez nous faire passer comme message.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous aussi vous avez le droit d'avoir des envies. Votre corps peut réagir sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire. Et j'aimerais vous aidez à comprendre cela.

_ Est-ce la même chose que lorsque l'on saigne ?

_ Un peu princesse. Lorsque vous saignez, vous avez certains maux ou pas, cela dépend des femmes, vous pouvez avoir mal au ventre à la tête ou ailleurs. Souvent vous avez la poitrine gonflée et douloureuse. Durant un cycle il y a une autre période qui celle de l'ovulation, votre période de fécondité. Durant cette période votre corps peut aussi réagir, bouffées de chaleurs et envie de… s'accoupler, vous éprouvez plus facilement du désir. A ce moment-là vous pouvez avoir la poitrine plus ferme et plus sensible, vous pouvez ressentir une humidité au niveau de votre intimité rien qu'en observant une personne qui vous plait. Je veux juste que vous compreniez que c'est quelque chose de normal. Il n'y a rien d' honteux là-dedans.

_ Et ça arrive tous les mois ? On… on ne peut pas l'empêcher ?

_ Alors la période de fécondité arrive tous les mois, par contre vous pouvez éprouver du désir, de l'envie n'importe quand, c'est juste que durant cette période c'est plus fort, plus intense. Vous pouvez aussi ne pas en éprouver du tout. Je veux juste que vous compreniez qu'il n'y a pas à en rougir ou en avoir honte.

Emma observait beaucoup Regina, qui ne disait pas grand-chose, Snow posait beaucoup de questions et apriori ça arrangeait bien la brune.

_ Dame Yselda j'ai une question.

_ Je vous écoute princesse.

_ Je… l'autre jour j'ai vu… je rentrais des écuries et en passant devant les appartements des domestiques j'ai vu…

_ Qu'avez-vous vu ?

_ J'ai vu deux des domestiques s'embrasser, je… je me suis cachée et je les ai observés un moment et je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

_ Ça vous a gêné ? Vous avez ressenti quelque chose ?

_ J'étais un peu gêné, mais surtout curieuse, car… enfin c'était deux hommes.

_ Oh ! Je vois. L'attirance, le désir ne se limite pas à une relation homme-femme. Deux femmes ou deux hommes peuvent très bien éprouver du désir, des sentiments entre eux.

_ Vraiment ? Mais à quoi ça sert, je veux dire ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ?

_ C'est vrai, mais princesse l'amour n'est pas histoire de pouvoir avoir des enfants ou non. L'amour c'est ce qu'on ressent pour une autre personne.

_ Je vois. Vous avez déjà été amoureuse dame Yselda ?

_ Dame Yselda a été mariée. Mais son mari n'est plus.

_ Oh, je suis désolée, vous avez dû souffrir.

_ J'ai été mariée c'est vrai, mais mon mari n'est pas mort.

_ Comment ?! Mais vous m'avez dit…

_ J'ai dit à votre mère que j'étais veuve, il est vrai, je ne pense pas que cette dernière aurait apprécié de savoir que Je m'étais séparé de mon mari.

_ Vous avez brisé votre union ?

_ Oui princesse.

_ Mais… pourquoi ?

_ Disons qu'il a fait des choses que je n'approuvais pas.

_ Oh ! Et vous avez des enfants ?

_ Oui un fils.

_ Vous avez un fils ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

_ Il vient d'avoir dix-sept ans. Bon est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions concernant la leçon d'aujourd'hui ?

_ Vous avez déjà embrassé une femme ?

_ Oui princesse.

_ C'est vrai ? Et vous préférez embrasser un homme ou une femme ?

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est différent. Tout dépend de ce qu'on ressent pour la personne.

_ Et vous avez déjà…

_ J'ai déjà quoi Regina ?

_ Vous avez déjà partagé votre lit avec une femme ?

_ Oui.

Emma observait Regina, elle voyait du trouble dans son regard, du désir, peut-être aussi un peu de jalousie. Snow était fascinée d'apprendre tout ça.

_ Et c'était comment ? Je veux dire c'était mieux qu'avec votre mari ?

Emma sourit à la question de Snow, n'imaginant pas du tout avoir cette conversation avec sa mère à Storybrooke. Finalement la jeune Snow était beaucoup moins coincée que la version adulte.

_ C'était… différent, plus doux, plus intense.

_ Vous avez connu cette femme avant ou après votre mari ?

_ Avant, mais pourquoi cette question ?

_ Ben… je…

_ Princesse ?

_ En tant que princesse nous nous devons d'être intacte pour le mariage, mais ça veut dire qu'on ne connaitra qu'un seul homme et que… comment on peut savoir si…

Snow était devenue toute rouge, Emma ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

_ Si ?

_ On n'a aucune expérience et je suppose que le fait de le faire avec une femme nous garde pure, donc c'est peut-être une bonne chose d'essayer avant de se marier.

_ Snow !

_ Regina ce que vient de dire Snow vous choque ?

_ Euh… un peu.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, ce… ce n'est pas digne de notre rang.

_ Je comprends. Snow sachez que vous pouvez perdre votre pureté avec une femme.

_ Ah bon ? Mais… comment ? Je veux dire vous nous avez expliqué lorsque l'on a étudié le corps humain que si l'on saignait la première fois c'est parce que notre hymen était rompu.

_ C'est bien je vois que vous écoutez mes leçons.

_ Oui c'est intéressant. Donc comment on peut rompre son hymen en faisant l'amour avec une femme, je veux dire nous n'avons pas de… enfin vous voyez.

_ Les femmes entre elles, utilise souvent leurs doigts pour remédier à cela.

_ Leurs doigts ? Vous voulez dire qu'elles introduisent leurs doigts dans…

_ Oui Regina.

_ Hum je comprends. Donc si on fait l'amour avec un homme ou une femme, mais que l'on veut rester pure, on ne doit tout simplement pas rompre l'hymen.

_ Tout à fait !

_ Mais…

_ Un problème Regina ?

_ Non aucun.

_ Bon nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

_ Merci dame Yselda pour cette leçon intéressante. Passez une bonne après-midi.

_ Merci princesse.

Snow quitta la pièce et Regina ne perdit pas de temps à la suivre, ne voulant pas rester seule avec Yselda. Emma fit un sourire, elle espérait que sa leçon du jour avait été bien comprise par la jeune reine.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **17 septembre 2018**

Regina se réveilla dans un des fauteuils du salon où elle s'était endormie après la soirée filles de la veille. Ruby et Dorothy dormaient sur le tapis devant la cheminé, Snow dans l'autre fauteuil et Zelena et Belle dans le canapé. Malgré le silence de la pièce et ses amies qui dormaient à point fermé, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, réveillant ainsi tout le monde qui la regarda en se demandant ce qui se passait. Henry qui rentrait à ce moment-là, apportant le petit déjeuner acheté au Granny's resta lui aussi surprit. Il posa le carton contenant les boissons et les viennoiseries sur la table basse et s'installa à même le sol attendant que sa mère s'arrête de rire.

_ Regina tout va bien ?

_ Oui tout va très bien Snow.

_ Maman qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ C'est juste le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit.

_ C'est bien la première fois que l'un de tes rêves te fait rire sis.

_ De quoi tu as rêvé ?

_ D'une de nos leçons avec Emma. J'avoue qu'elle m'était complètement sortie de la tête.

_ De quoi parlait la leçon de Man' ?

_ De… de sexualité.

_ Quoi !

Ils avaient tous réagi en même temps, sauf Snow qui cherchait dans sa mémoire.

_ Oui, je me souviens, elle nous a parlé de désir, d'envie, de relations avec le même sexe. S'était vraiment intéressant.

_ Man' vous a parlé de ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Regina il faut que tu nous montre ça !

_ Alors là oui je veux voir aussi.

_ Pourquoi pas. Snow ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien revoir ce moment.

Regina se concentra et envoya son rêve sur l'écran de télévision. Tous se tournèrent vers l'écran afin de suivre la leçon d'Emma. Une fois celle-ci terminée, les réactions ne tardèrent pas.

_ La vache ! Emma vous carrément dit que vous pouviez vous masturber que c'était tout à fait normal. Elle est mon héroïne !

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi Ruby. Moi j'ai surtout remarqué que Snow était très curieuse et que sis par contre ne disait pas grand-chose.

_ Alors Snow tu as testé avec une femme avant d'épouser David ?

_ Non Belle, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Regina c'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise, je me souviens que tu es arrivée en retard ce jour-là et Emma aussi. Il s'était passé quelque chose ?

_ Euh… juste une panne de réveil.

_ En étant dans le même lit ?

_ Quoi ? Non Ruby. Je me suis réveillée à dix heures et j'ai trouvé curieux qu' Yselda ne soit pas venue me réveiller plus tôt. Du coup je suis allée voir dans sa chambre et elle dormait encore. Je l'ai réveillée, je lui ai dit qu'elle était une paresseuse et j'ai tiré les draps du lit d'un seul coup. Il se trouve qu'elle était complètement nue dessous. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je lui demande pourquoi elle était toute nue. Voilà pourquoi nous étions en retard.

_ Man' n'est pas vraiment du matin. En tout cas elle assure !

_ C'est clair je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu donner un tel cours sans devenir rouge comme une tomate. En tout cas je comprends que tu te sois réveillée avec un fou rire. C'est sympa de revoir ces souvenirs, on a vraiment passé de bons moments avec elle.

_ Oui, elle était notre rayon de soleil. Bon il serait peut-être temps de se bouger un peu et d'aller travailler.

Regina débarrassa le salon d'un claquement de doigt et tous quittèrent la maison de la mairesse afin de vaquer à leurs occupations.


	26. Chapter 25 - Le Black Swan

**Bonjour à tous...**

 **Je verse ma petite larme... OUAT c'est fini... Un final un peu trop Disney pour moi, mais néanmoins on a une fin, car j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur à l'avant dernier épisode, me demandant comment il allaient boucler en 40 min ! C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux... mais bon. Je préfère Regina dans les robe de l'Evil Queen ! ou en tailleur, les robes pastelles la mettent moins en valeur. Bon sinon pour en revenir à ce qui vous intéresse...**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre important... un petit avant gout de ce que vous attendez depuis un bon moment...**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne semaine à tous.**

* * *

 **25**

 **Le Black Swan**

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **01 Novem Luna de l'an 1349**

Emma observait par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque la cour en contre-bas. Regina se tenait droite face au roi et à la princesse. Elle ne pouvait entendre leur conversation, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant les jours étaient comptés. Elle retourna s'asseoir à la table qui lui servait lors de ses leçons avec Snow et Regina. Elle trempa sa plume dans le petit flacon et commença à écrire. Il lui avait fallu un mois pour préparer le mélange d'après la recette que lui avait noté Regina. Naturellement les mots lui revinrent, curieusement elle ne les avait pas noté dans son carnet, pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Depuis un peu plus d'un an qu'elle écrivait à la plume, elle avait appris à apprécier le son que produisait cette dernière. Elle aimait se retrouver seule dans le silence juste avec le bruit de la plume glissant sur le parchemin. Elle mit le point final et commença à dessiner l'arbre de vie. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle relu une dernière fois ces mots qui ne seraient dévoilés que dans un peu plus de quarante ans.

 _L'arbre de vie_

 _Il permettra à la sauveuse de réunir celles qui ont été séparées_

 _Il lui faudra trois sources de pouvoir pour l'activer_

 _La terre, le feu et l'air pour l'aller_

 _L'air, le feu et l'eau pour le retour_

 _Trois pouvoirs, trois gouttes de sang pour le temps passé_

 _Trois pouvoirs, trois gouttes de sang pour le temps présent_

 _Trois pouvoirs, trois gouttes de sang pour le temps futur_

 _Seuls les liens du sang réveilleront l'arbre de vie_

 _Un arbre, trois branches, trois femmes_

 _Un arbre, trois branches, trois gouttes_

 _Un arbre, trois branches, trois liens_

 _Une goutte pour le passé_

 _Une goutte pour le présent_

 _Une goutte pour le futur._

 _La sauveuse activera l'arbre de vie, réunissant les trois pouvoirs_

 _Recréant les liens du sang et rétablissant l'ordre des choses_

 _L'arbre de vie._

Au fur et à mesure qu'Emma relisait les mots, ceux-ci s'effaçaient, les dés étaient jetés, elles vivaient ses derniers moments dans la forêt enchantée.

Emma releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en découvrant que ce n'était nul autre que Regina.

_ Bonjour Yselda.

_ Bonjour Regina. Ça y est ils sont partis ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec eux ?

_ Je préférais rester avec toi.

_ Tu… tu ne leur as pas dit ça ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Léopold ne me l'a pas proposé. Je crois qu'il voulait se retrouver un peu seul avec sa fille.

_ Combien de temps seront-ils absents ?

_ Trois, quatre semaines. Que faisais-tu ?

_ Rien, je réfléchissais.

Tout en disant cela, Emma rangea le parchemin, l'encre et la plume. Elle sortit un manuel et demanda à Regina de s'asseoir pour commencer la leçon.

_ Yselda ! Sommes-nous vraiment obligées d'étudier aujourd'hui ? Ne pourrions-nous pas faire autre chose ?

Regina s'était mordue la lèvre en disant les derniers mots, depuis quelque temps la jeune femme avait pris un peu plus d'assurance et Emma avait de plus en plus de difficultés à lui résister. Mais elle ne devait pas changer le destin, et il n'était pas encore l'heure de succomber.

_ Et que voudrais-tu faire ?

_ Nous pourrions mettre en pratique l'un de tes cours.

Emma se faisait-elle des idées ou Regina venait-elle de lui suggérer de partager son lit. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de trouver une idée pour se sortir de là. Il lui restait encore deux semaines avant son départ et elle allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de sang froid pour ne pas succomber avant ça.

_ C'est une excellente idée, si nous partions nous promener en forêt afin de cueillir quelques champignons, le temps y est propice.

_ En forêt ?

_ Oui, tu te plains toujours de ne jamais sortir du château, voici l'occasion.

_ Euh oui.

_ Très bien, passons par les cuisines demander un panier pour y mettre notre récolte et partons à la découverte des sous-bois.

Emma vit bien la mine déçue de la jeune reine, elle savait qu'elle venait de gagner du temps, mais qu'elle allait maintenant devoir être plus que jamais sur ses gardes.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **15 novembre 2018**

Il était tout juste dix-huit heure lorsque Regina franchie les portes du Black Swan. Zelena et Dorothy avait réussi à faire de cet endroit, un lieu de convivialité. Le style était sobre dans les tons noir et blanc. Elles ouvraient en début d'après-midi, les plus anciens venaient y boire un verre autour d'une partie de cartes ou discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. Après l'école les jeunes y venaient pour se détendre autour du billard ou du flipper. Le soir l'ambiance devenait plus intime, laissant place à une musique jazz-blues, avant qu'en deuxième partie de soirée on puisse se défouler sur la piste de danse. Il était loin le temps du Rabbit Hôle.

Regina se rapprocha du bar, tout en jetant un œil vers le billard où Henry s'amusait avec ses amis. Elle se remémora cette journée fin août, quelques jours avant l'ouverture, où ils s'étaient réunis ici même pour choisir le nom de l'établissement.

 _ **Flashback**_

Les filles n'arrivaient pas à se décider et avaient demandé à Snow, Belle, Ruby, Henry, les nains et Regina de passer afin de leur donner leur avis. Comme ils parlaient tous en même temps Ruby avait suggéré que chacun note son idée sur un papier. Tout le monde avait réfléchi quelques minutes, avant de tendre les papiers à Zelena et Dorothy. Les suggestions allaient de « le monde merveilleux d'Oz », en passant par « vent d'ouest », ou encore « La forêt enchantée ». Zelena avait ouvert le dernier papier, un peu découragé à l'avance étant donné les suggestions précédentes, Seul le nom proposé par Regina pouvait tenir la route : « The Emerald ». A la lecture du nom proposé elle avait éclaté de rire.

_ Quel est la proposition Zelena ?

_ Je ne sais pas qui a proposé ça, mais j'adore l'idée, bien que je sois certaine que madame le maire va y mettre son véto.

_ Oh elle est bonne mon idée non ?

_ Ruby c'est toi qui a suggéré ça ? Franchement j'adore !

_ Bon on peut savoir ?

_ Oui votre Majesté. Le nom proposé est « Le Swan Queen »

Regina avait recraché la gorgé de thé froid qu'elle buvait en entendant la proposition.

_ Hors de question !

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Regina soit sympa c'est le nom le plus cool de tous.

_ J'ai dit non.

_ C'est dommage, par contre j'aime assez l'idée de rendre hommage à Emma. Après tout si nous sommes tous ici aujourd'hui c'est grâce à elle !

_ Tu as raison Dorothy, il faudrait trouver quelques chose qui puisse coller avec l'ambiance qu'on a créé et qui rappel ce par quoi on est tous passé avant d'en arriver là.

_ Je sais tante Zelena !

_ Nous t'écoutons Henry.

_ Comme vous avez fait une déco noir et blanc pourquoi ne pas l'appeler le Black Swan ! Ça rend hommage à Man' et ça nous rappelle tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés.

_ Le Black Swan ! J'aime bien.

_ Moi aussi, c'est classe et sobre, tout en étant un nom accrocheur. Zelena je crois qu'on a notre nom !

Tous avaient acquiescé, l'établissement s'appellerait donc le Black Swan.

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

_ Bonjour sis, ça a été la journée ? Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

_ Bonjour Zelena, épuisante, je suis bien contente d'avoir posé ma journée demain. Je veux bien un Whisky avec un peu de glace.

_ Tu es en week-end ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de poser une journée comme ça ! Y a t'il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

_ Non rien de particulier. Les filles ne sont pas encore là ?

_ Elles sont dans le box là-bas. Tiens voici ton verre.

_ Merci. Bon je vais les rejoindre, tu viendras un moment avec nous ?

_ Je vais même venir de suite, j'ai des employés, il faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose !

Zelena se servit un verre et contourna le comptoir pour rejoindre sa sœur. Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers le box où se trouvaient leurs amies. Mais avant d'atteindre la destination Zelena attrapa le bras de Regina et l'obligea à lui faire face.

_ Sis, tu me dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

_ Tout va bien. C'est juste que…

_ Que ?

_ C'est pour ce soir.

_ Tu déconnes ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as pris ta journée, tu veux la passer sous la couette ! En même temps ce n'est pas moi qui vais te jeter la pierre ! Tu as attendu bien assez longtemps.

_ T'es bête !

_ Quoi ! Ose me dire que tu n'y as pas pensé ?

_ Si bien sûr, mais…

_ Regina qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai peur. Je veux dire… on ne se connait plus et je ne sais pas si je suis prête. Elle… je n'ai plus vingt ans. Peut-être qu'elle ne voudra plus de moi.

_ Viens là, câlin.

Elles restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Henry qui regardait dans cette direction à ce moment-là, ne rata rien de la scène et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Ils dit deux mots à ses amis et se dirigea vers la table ou se trouvait les amies de sa mère.

_ Alors ça va mieux ?

_ Un peu. Merci.

_ Les autres sont au courant qu'elle rentre ce soir ?

_ Non.

_ Tu vas leur dire ?

_ Je… je devrais… tu me connais je n'aime pas dévoiler mes sentiments et je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir, alors…

_ Regarde-moi, tu l'aimes, ça on le sait tous ! Maintenant je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais ils t'en voudront tous si tu ne leur dit pas. Je pense qu'on devrait tous y aller et revenir ici pour fêter son retour. Vous aurez tout le temps après ça de vous retrouver. De plus on ne sait pas si… si elle va revenir seule.

_ Tu as raison. Je vais leur dire. Je crois qu'il va me falloir un deuxième Whisky !

_ Je pense plutôt que tu devrais passer au jus de fruits après ça !

Elles finirent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore du box et arrivèrent près de leurs amies.

_ Ah ! C'est qu'on a failli attendre !

_ Henry ? Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

_ Si, si j'y retourne, je suis venu dire bonjour. Tout va bien ?

_ Oui.

_ Ok.

_ Bon on boit à quoi ce soir ?

_ Snow, pas besoin de raison pour boire un verre !

_ A Emma !

Tous se tournèrent vers Regina, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

_ Et à son retour !

_ Maman ?

_ Ta mère rentre ce soir.

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

_ Je… j'ai été très occupée.

_ Tu sais où elle va arriver ?

Tous écoutaient la conversation, se posant les mêmes questions.

_ Au pommier je suppose. Mais on a le temps ça ne sera pas avant deux ou trois heures du matin.

_ Deux ou trois heure du mat ! Mais on sera toutes bourrées d'ici là ! Franchement elle a quoi à faire de mieux pour se pointer au milieu de la nuit.

_ Je ne sais pas moi Ruby ! Peut-être qu'elle doit dire au-revoir comme il se doit à quelqu'un !

_ Il ne faut pas la moitié de la nuit pour dire au-revoir ! A moins de passer cette moitié de nuit dans un lit.

Regina était devenue toute rouge en entendant la conversation entre sa sœur et Ruby. Les autres n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer sa gêne, sauf Ruby qui continuait de d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Emma rentrait si tard, jusqu'à ce que Dorothy lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia pour lui signifier qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire.

_ Aie ! Mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce que…

Voyant le regard désespéré de sa compagne qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre de se taire, elle finit par se tourner vers Regina et comprit d'elle-même.

_ Oh ! Je vois. Bon ben buvons à cette chère Emma !

* * *

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **15 Novem Luna de l'an 1349**

Emma et Regina étaient parties en cette journée d'automne faire une balade à cheval. Malgré la fraicheur de la saison, le soleil était au rendez-vous et cette journée loin du château fut des plus agréables. Elles étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsque les premiers coups de tonnerre se firent entendre, la nuit était déjà tombée et il leur restait encore dix minutes de trajet si elles restaient au pas.

_ Nous ferions mieux d'accélérer la cadence, l'orage arrive.

Regina acquiesça et les deux cavalières mirent leurs montures au trot. Soudain un éclair traversa le ciel et le tonnerre retenti de plus belle, les premières gouttes de pluies firent leur apparition, puis un déluge s'abattit sur les deux femmes. Sans se dire un mot elles passèrent au galop. Elles mirent quelques minutes à atteindre les grilles du château et à rejoindre les écuries. Le palefrenier les attendait et fut soulager de les voir enfin rentrer.

_ Majesté, vous allez bien.

_ Oui Gustus, tout va bien, merci. Vous pouvez vous occuper des chevaux ?

_ Bien sûr Majesté.

Elles descendirent de cheval et tendirent les rennes au palefrenier, elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de service, elles étaient complètement trempées. Yselda stoppa une des domestiques et lui demanda de préparer un bain dans les appartements de la reine.

_ Bien sûr madame, j'y vais de suite.

Regina tremblait de froid. La pluie s'étant infiltrée à travers toutes les couches de vêtements.

_ Pouvez-vous aussi allumer la cheminée dans la chambre de la reine, ainsi que dans la mienne ?

_ Oui madame.

_ Merci. Ne restons pas là, on va attraper la mort.

_ Tu aurais fait une bonne souveraine.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu sais donner des ordres, tout en respectant le personnel.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Les deux femmes marchaient en direction de leurs appartements tout en discutant. Depuis deux semaines, elle profitait de l'absence du roi pour passer du temps en dehors du château. Regina avait retrouvé le sourire et semblait aimer cette liberté retrouvée. Emma avait su garder ses distances, malgré que la jeune reine essayait de se rapprocher, à plusieurs reprise elle avait essayé de l'embrasser, et chaque fois Emma avait réussi à l'éviter. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la porte des appartements et y entrèrent. Le feu brulait déjà dans la cheminée. Elles passèrent dans la pièce d'eau pour voir si la baignoire avait déjà été remplie. Emma n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que déjà Regina ôtait ses vêtements mouillés. Son regard se perdit sur les courbes de la jeune reine qui se dévoilait au fur et à mesure de son effeuillage. Elle était debout, tremblante de froid et ne pouvait plus bouger. Regina entra dans l'eau chaude en émettant un soupir de bien-être.

_ Je vais te laisser et aller me changer.

_ Yselda tu es frigorifiée, la baignoire est bien assez grande, viens.

Emma réfléchit un instant, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais vraiment pas une bonne idée. Malgré tout, Regina avait raison, si elle restait comme ça, elle allait attraper la mort. Elle commença donc à retirer ses vêtements mouillés qui lui collait à la peau, quelques peu troublée par le regard de Regina qui ne manquait rien du spectacle. Un fois nue, sans rien dire, elle se glissa dans le bain.

_ Hum ! Ça fait du bien.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, appréciant pleinement la chaleur réconfortante de l'eau. Aussi elle ne vit pas Regina s'approcher d'elle, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètre de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle ne vit que deux yeux noir de désir qui étaient fixés sur ses lèvres. Elle dégluti et bloqua sa respiration. Cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait pas fuir. Regina lui fit un sourire, puis combla l'espace qui les séparait, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **Rating M**

Le baiser tout d'abord timide, ne mit pas longtemps à s'enflammer. Regina voulait plus, elle incita Yselda à entrouvrirent ses lèvres, et une danse commença à se faire. Yselda ne put retenir ses soupirs, doucement elle sentit son corps réagir, le désir s'insinuer dans ses veines. Cette fois il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, caressant la peau douce de ses doigts. En entendit Regina soupirer de bien être à ce contact. Doucement elle fit glisser une main dans son dos, découvrant le corps parfait de la brune. Leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées et Regina avait les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, appréciant pleinement la douce caresse sur sa peau. Yselda vint poser sa main sur le sein droit de la jeune reine, lui soutirant un petit gémissement. De ses lèvres elle commença à embrasser ce cou si attrayant.

_ Tu es si belle.

Regina ouvrit les yeux pour regarder cette femme qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Découvrant un désir ardent au fond des yeux bleus d' Yselda, ce soir elle voulait tout, elle voulait cet interdit si longtemps réfréné.

_ Aimes-moi.

Deux mots, seulement deux petits mots et Emma su qu'elle lui donnerait tout ce soir. Regina méritait qu'on lui donne cet amour, qu'on lui fasse ressentir du plaisir, qu'on l'amène aux portes du paradis. Sans rien dire elle fit se lever la brune, et se leva à son tour. Elle attrapa un linge et l'enroula dedans, avant de la faire enjamber le rebord de la baignoire. Elle sortit à son tour, laissant l'eau glisser sur sa peau, elle frotta le linge sur la peau de Regina afin de la sécher, puis le prit afin d'en faire de même pour elle. Elle le laissa tomber sur le sol et prit la main de Regina dans la sienne afin de les conduire dans la chambre de la brune. Elle sentit Regina se raidir tout à coup et se retourna afin d'en connaitre la raison.

_ Regina ?

_ Pas là. Allons dans ta chambre.

Yselda comprit très bien la demande, elle osa un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune avant de la mener dans sa propre chambre. Cette nuit leur appartenait et rien ne viendrait troubler leur moment.


	27. Chapter 26 - Accomplir la mission

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord désolée pour ceux que j'ai frustrée... en fait non pas vraiment. Aujourd'hui un chapitre qui marque un tournant dans cette fic. Certainement le chapitre important, celui que vous attendez depuis le début...**

 **Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus et j'attends vraiment vos impressions.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **26**

 **Accomplir la mission**

 **Forêt enchantée**

 **15 Novem Luna de l'an 1349**

 **Rating M**

Emma tenait Regina par la main, la menant jusqu'à son lit. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur le bord et vint se placer entre ses cuisses. Elle plongea ses yeux bleu-vert dans les yeux chocolat, elle y vit du désir, de l'amour, de l'appréhension aussi. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et vint déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Doucement ses lèvres descendirent sur la mâchoire de la jeune reine, puis dans son cou, lui faisant fermer les yeux et pencher la tête en arrière. Pour la première fois de sa vie Regina se sentait bien. Elle avait certaines peurs, mais la douceur d' Yselda les effaçaient toutes une à une. Timidement elle posa ses mains sur la taille de la rousse et commença à caresser son dos. Elle sentait son cœur battre comme jamais, une chaleur bienfaitrice envahissait son corps tout entier, elle se sentait en sécurité et rêvait d'arrêter le temps pour que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Yselda cessa ses baisers, ce recula un moment pour regarder la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Cette dernière rouvrit les yeux se demandant pourquoi Yselda cessait ses douces attentions.

_ Regina je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Je crois que je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai vu. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tu ne souffriras plus jamais, que je serais toujours près de toi pour te protéger, mais nous savons toutes les deux que ce serait un mensonge. Je sais que tu ne seras jamais mienne dans ce monde, mais ce soir, je te veux, je veux t'aimer comme jamais personne ne t'a aimé, te montrer qu'il existe de belles choses, que tout n'est pas que souffrance. Tu es une femme extraordinaire, courageuse, belle, et intelligente. Tu es encore jeune, mais tu as déjà tellement vécu.

_ Yselda…

Yselda posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la brune.

_ Chuuut…, laisses-moi finir. Je veux que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours avec toi, je serais là.

En disant cela elle posa sa main sur le cœur de la brune, sentant les battements anarchiques de ce dernier.

_ Dans ton cœur. Es-tu certaine de vouloir continuer ?

_ Je te l'ai dit… Aimes-moi !

Yselda posa alors ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva légèrement afin de l'allonger sur le lit, elle vint se positionner au-dessus de la brune et se saisir de ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux et puissant à la fois. Regina émit un gémissement, incitant la rousse à continuer. Ces deux mains encadraient le visage fin de la brune, tout doucement elle laissa l'une d'elle glisser et venir caresser le cou fragile, l'épaule, redescendre le long du bras jusqu'à venir emmêler les doigts de la jeune femme avec les siens. Elle rapprocha alors cette main de ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser avant de tout doucement remonter le bras avec des milliers de petits baisers, jusqu'à terminer sa course dans son cou. Elle effectua la même opération avec son autre main. Au fur et à mesure elle sentait Regina se détendre et apprécier les douces attentions. Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus à pleine bouche avant de lentement descendre vers sa poitrine. D'une main elle commença de doux mouvements circulaires du bout des doigts sur son sein droit, tandis que sa bouche s'occupait du gauche. Yselda sentit la respiration de Regina s'accélérer, signe qu'elle appréciait le traitement qu'elle lui réservait. Au bout d'un moment sa bouche dériva vers l'autre sein, sa main venant directement la remplacer.

_ Hum… Y…selda… hum…

La rousse sentant le désir de la brune décida de s'aventurer vers d'autres contrées, doucement elle commença à baiser le ventre plat, passant sa langue dans le petit nombril, caressant les cuisses fermes de ses mains. Puis sa bouche vint remplacer sa main, déposant des baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses de la brune, faisant encore accéléré la respiration de cette dernière. Yselda prenait son temps, parcourant chaque parcelle de ce corps qu'elle avant tant désiré, jusqu'à se retrouver enfin devant l'objet de toutes ses envies. Regina sentit la respiration de la rousse au niveau de son intimité, jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti une telle sensation, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, mais comme si son corps lui le savait elle leva légèrement le basin jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec la bouche chaude de son amante. Yselda huma le délicieux parfum et posa un premier baiser timide sur la toison brune, elle pouvait voir tout le plaisir qu'elle procurait à la jeune femme et d'un coup de langue gouta le précieux nectar. Un gémissement de bien-être s'échappa des deux femmes. Yselda prit dans ses mains les fesses de la brune pour la maintenir au plus près d'elle, puis donna un second coup de langue.

_ Yselda…

Son prénom prononcer avec tant de supplice finit par lever les dernières barrières qui pouvaient encore exister. La bouche et la langue d' Yselda ne s'arrêtaient plus de parcourir chaque centimètre, jusqu'à venir à la rencontre du petit mont gonflé de plaisir et faire pousser un premier cri à son amante. Doux son parvenant à ses oreilles, son qu'elle voulait entendre à nouveau et qui ne tarda pas à arriver une nouvelle fois, elle accéléra ses coups de langue sur l'objet de temps de plaisir jusqu'à sentir le corps de la brune trembler dans ses bras et se tendre d'un seul coup emporté par un violent orgasme. Doucement elle ralenti ses attentions, se délectant du précieux liquide qui s'écoulait rien que pour elle, attendant que sa belle revienne, la laissant reprendre sa respiration. Puis elle remonta le corps brulant lui prodiguant de douces caresses et de petits baisers jusqu'à venir s'emparer de ses lèvres, invitant Regina à se gouter sur sa langue.

Yselda resta un moment à l'embrasser, puis lentement sa main se fit un chemin jusqu'à insérer deux doigts dans l'intimité chaude de son amante, la faisant s'arquer contre elle, en un puissant cri de plaisir. Elle attendit un instant avant d'entamer un lent va et vient, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer, mais rapidement elle sentit les parois se resserrer et accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à l'emporter une seconde fois. Elle fut ravie de découvrir les yeux noirs de sa belle ravagée par ce deuxième orgasme, elle la trouvait magnifique. Mais elle voulait plus… elle voulait la rejoindre… elle voulait qu'elle atteigne une fois de plus l'apogée, mais cette fois elle voulait l'accompagner. Elle positionna son sexe brulant face à celui de son amante, se redressa sur ses avant-bras et commença un lent mouvement du bassin, frottant son sexe contre celui de la brune, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort, mélangeant ses cris à ceux de Regina. Toutes deux sentirent leurs corps trembler à l'approche de la libération, puis se tendre libérant un puissant râle chez chacune d'elle. Elles restèrent un moment sans bouger, puis Yselda se laissa retomber sur le corps en sueur de sa jeune amante.

_ Je ne suis pas trop lourde ?

_ Un peu, mais j'aime bien. Yselda… je… merci. C'était… je ne trouve pas les mots.

_ Je t'aime Regina.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Yselda roula sur le côté afin que la brune puisse mieux respirer, ouvrant son bras pour la laisser venir se blottir contre elle. Épuisées, elles fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent.

 **Fin du rating M**

 _Il est temps… C'est là ton unique chance… Tu sais comment repartir… N'oublie pas la lettre… La bougie… C'est la clé… Il est temps sauveuse… Tu dois accomplir ta mission…_

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant le temps d'un instant où elle se trouvait, puis elle tourna la tête et vit Regina paisiblement endormie dans ses bras. Elle la regarda et des images de leurs ébats lui revinrent, elle pouvait entendre son rire et ses gémissements. Non pas ce soir, ça ne pouvait pas être cette nuit, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner après ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne pouvait pas… la briser…

Lentement elle se dégagea de son amante, ne voulant pas la réveiller, sachant que ces heures de sommeil si paisibles seraient surement les dernières avant longtemps. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit un parchemin du tiroir, elle s'assit, prit sa plume, la trempa dans l'encre… mais que pouvait-elle bien écrire… comment justifier un tel abandon ? Elle réfléchit un instant, puis naturellement les mots lui se mirent à remplir le parchemin…

 _Regina, mon ange._

 _Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serais partie. Je sens déjà s'insinuer en toi la douleur, et je n'aurai jamais assez d'une vie pour me faire pardonner. Tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus courageuse, la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Tu es la femme de ma vie._

 _Cette nuit je t'ai dit une chose et je veux que tu t'en souviennes… Je t'ai dit que quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours avec toi, car je serais toujours dans ton cœur. Tu vas traverser beaucoup d'épreuves, mais s'il te plait mon amour, ne baisse jamais les bras, ais fois en notre amour._

 _Cette nuit je t'ai aussi dit que tu ne serais jamais mienne dans ce monde, je dois t'avouer aujourd'hui que je ne suis pas de ton monde, pas de ton temps. Je suis venue ici pour accomplir une mission et aujourd'hui cette mission arrive à sa fin et me rappel à son bon souvenir. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi._

 _Cette nuit a été la plus belle de toutes, sache que je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments, sache que je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour et que je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je te fais la promesse qu'un jour on se retrouvera, je ne peux pas te dire où, ni quand, mais soit patiente, un jour… on sera libre de s'aimer… j'espère alors que tu… me pardonneras…_

 _Ta bien-aimée pour toujours_

 _Yselda_

 _PS : Un jour tu rencontras une jeune femme portant le prénom de Belle, tu lui voudras du mal. Mais Regina s'il te plait… sache trouver en toi celle que je connais aujourd'hui… Ce n'est pas elle le bourreau… tout comme toi elle est une victime… ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter…_

Emma plia la lettre, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle se releva et se rapprocha du lit où la jeune Regina dormait paisiblement sans se douter à quoi ressemblerait son réveil. Elle s'approcha de son front et y déposa un baiser. Elle attrapa l'aiguille et le petit flacon qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et piqua le doigt de Regina. Une goutte de sang apparu et glissa lentement dans le flacon, elle le referma et passa une main sur le visage de sa bien-aimée.

_ Je t'aime Regina… Pardonne-moi… On se retrouvera… c'est une promesse…

Emma se redressa et se rhabilla. Elle déposa la lettre sur l'oreiller à côté de la belle brune endormie, laissant une nouvelle larme s'échappée avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Emma réapparu dans un endroit froid et sombre. Elle entendait des ronflements et sentait des relents d'alcool. Elle fit quelques pas attirée par une lumière, la lumière d'un feu sur le point de s'éteindre. Elle observa autour d'elle et vit le capitaine crochet, endormi, une femme nue dans ses bras. Elle détourna le regard et chercha encore, puis elle croisa un regard éveillé, un regard qu'elle connaissait bien, même si aujourd'hui il était éteint. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, lui signifiant de ne pas faire de bruit, puis lui fit signe de la rejoindre. La femme se leva chancelante, ses vêtements n'était plus que des haillons, ses jambes faibles la portèrent lentement vers Emma. Un dernier pas et elle se retrouva blottit dans ses bras.

_ Ada, mon amie… je suis tellement désolée. Ou se trouve Azuria ?

Ada lui montra un recoin dans l'ombre, Emma l'emmena un peu plus loin au fond de la grotte, puis revint sur ses pas et la trouva enfin. Elle était là, silencieuse, les yeux grands ouverts, ces yeux chocolats, les même que Regina. Elle la prit dans ses bras et rapidement alla rejoindre Ada. Elle se saisit de la main de cette dernière et ne perdit pas une minute avant de les transporter loin… très loin de cette grotte.

Les deux femmes réapparurent sur un sol fait d'herbe, l'orage grondait toujours, la pluie froide transperçait leurs vêtements, le vent emportait les feuilles mortes. Ada tenait l'enfant dans ses bras et regardait son amie sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Comment étaient-elles parties de cette grotte. En se retournant elle reconnut l'endroit et un frisson parcouru tout son corps, elle avait peur. Pourquoi étaient-elles ici, si près de ce qu'elle avait fui des mois plus tôt. Elle regarda à nouveau son amie, avec une branche elle la vit tracer une forme au sol au pied de ce tout petit arbre. Puis elle prit quelque chose dans sa sacoche et le versa à l'une des extrémités de son dessin. Ensuite elle la vit se saisir d'un couteau et s'entailler le bout du doigt.

_ Yselda que fais-tu ? C'est de la folie de nous avoir amené ici !

_ Fais-moi confiance ! Donne-moi la petite.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai besoin de son sang ! C'est le seul moyen de quitter cet endroit et de la sauver.

Ada hésita, puis finalement tendit l'enfant à son amie. Yselda lui piqua le bout du doigt et fit couler une goutte de sang sur la dernière extrémité du dessin. Là elle l'entendit crier des paroles insensées dans la nuit et le vent.

 _« J'en appelle à l'arbre de vie, que les liens du sang fassent leur office. Passé, présent, futur ne font plus qu'un. Dans le feu tu renaitras, Dans la terre tes racines tu feras, Dans l'eau tu grandiras et dans l'air tu retrouveras. Arbre de vie active-toi et réunis les liens du sang. »_

Une lueur aveuglante sortit du symbole, faisant sursauter la sage-femme… Elle serra l'enfant contre elle, et regarda son amie avec peur. Qui était-elle ? Quelle était cette magie ? Yselda lui attrapa la main et la tira dans la lumière. Elle ressentit une chaleur l'envahir, puis se sentit emporter. Quelques instants plus tard, l'obscurité était revenue, les deux femmes et l'enfant avaient disparu.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **16 novembre 2018**

Le Black Swan s'était vidé aux alentours d'une heure du matin, ne laissant plus que le groupe d'amies et Henry. Cela faisait une heure qu'il discutait avec elles, quand il s'aperçut que sa mère n'était plus avec eux. Zelena s'en rendit compte et lui indiqua une direction avec son doigt.

_ Elle est là-bas, elle s'est endormie.

_ Tu crois que ça va aller pour elle ?

_ Surtout ne va jamais lui répéter ce que je vais te dire. Regina est une femme forte, certainement la plus forte que je connaisse, elle a traversé tellement d'épreuves, j'étais vraiment loin de me douter de ce qu'avait été sa vie, j'en étais jalouse, mais… je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'elle a beaucoup souffert et que malgré toutes ces souffrances, elle s'est toujours relevée. Ma sœur garde beaucoup de choses en elle, peu à peu elle se dévoile à nous, depuis un an elle semble revivre, elle semble plus sereine et ça elle le doit à ton autre mère. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ce soir, je ne sais pas comment l'une et l'autre vont réagir. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle arrivera à y faire face une fois encore ! Je l'admire tellement au final.

Lorsque Zelena termina sa tirade, elle se rendit compte que tous s'étaient tus pour l'écouter. Snow posa une main sur son bras, lui signifiant qu'elle était d'accord avec ses propos, Belle et Dorothy avaient la larme à l'œil, même Ruby n'était pas loin de craquer. Ils restèrent en silence un moment jusqu'à entendre un violent coup de tonnerre.

 __ Je t'aime Regina… Pardonne-moi… On se retrouvera… c'est une promesse…_

Regina se réveilla d'un coup, la respiration haletante. Elle leva les yeux en direction du plafond et entendit le tonnerre gronder. Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers l'entrée du pub. Là elle observa le ciel et vit une colonne de lumière blanche.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

_ Allons-voir.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée du Black Swan et n'avaient plus que quelques pas à faire pour rejoindre la brune, lorsque celle-ci sortit en courant du pub. Ils se regardèrent sans échanger un mot et décidèrent de la suivre.

Regina courait, perchée sur ses hauts talons, elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais elle n'allait pas assez vite à son gout. Elle ralentit un instant, le temps de retirer ses chaussures, les lança et reprit sa course. Elle se dirigeait vers cette colonne de lumière, plus elle approchait, plus elle sentait sa magie s'affoler. Encore quelques mètres…

_ La vache ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait courir aussi vite !

Tous regardèrent Ruby, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment, ils virent Regina tourner en direction de la mairie et disparaitre au coin de la rue, ils accélérèrent et faillirent lui rentrer dedans.

Regina s'était stopper à quelques mètres du pommier d'où jaillissait la colonne de lumière, c'était quelque chose de vraiment magnifique à voir. Les branches du pommier scintillaient… La branche tronçonnée autrefois par Emma se reconstituait petit à petit. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu un tel spectacle. Lorsque la branche fut totalement reconstituée, d'un seul coup la lumière disparu en se projetant dans toute la ville, les éblouissant. Ils durent fermer les yeux un instant…

Regina fut la première à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux et son regard se plongea instantanément dans des yeux bleu-vert qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, puis se mit à courir et lui sauta dans les bras…

Emma était là, elle était revenue…


	28. Chapter 27 - Le retour

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Le chapitre était en effet un peu plus court... je ne pouvais que couper à cet endroit...**

 **Nous entrons aujourd'hui dans la deuxième partie de cette FF, le rythme va être un peu différent, plus de forêt enchantée sauf peut-être en flashback.**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette suite, même si je pense que certains n'attendais pas vraiment ça dans la suite... Enfin bref il vous suffit de lire pour le savoir.**

 **Il y a eu pas mal de reviews guests cette fois je vais donc prendre quelques instants pour y répondre. D'ailleurs ça serait bien de mettre un pseudo ou une différenciation, ça serait plus simple pour répondre.**

 **Guest 1 : Je suis ravie de savoir que c'était ton chapitre préféré, une lettre pleine d'espoir en effet, mais est-ce que ça va suffire ? Une nuit d'amour... c'est certain, mais... il y a toujours un mais. En tout cas merci pour ton message.**

 **Guest 2 : Comment ça on aime pas ma coupure ?! ;) Je suis une adepte des Cliffhanger... Je ne l'avais pas dit ? Voici donc la suite...**

 **Guest 3 : PARFAIT ! Whaouuu ! J'espère que la suite sera au niveau de tes attentes... J'ai la pression là !**

 **tiare80 : En effet on a clôturer le passage d'Emma dans la forêt enchantée et on a des retrouvailles à venir. Merci pour ton message, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous...**

* * *

 **27**

 **Le retour**

Emma était là, elle était revenue…

 **Storybrooke**

 **16 novembre 2018**

Emma tout d'abord surprise par la tornade brune qui s'était jetée sur elle, finit par se détendre et l'entourer de ses bras, qu'il était bon de la sentir tout contre elle…

Emma releva la tête et vit en face d'elle sa mère qui pleurait, son fils qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Zelena et Belle avec une larme à l'œil et enfin Ruby qui entourait de ses bras une jeune femme qui devait surement être Dorothy. Elle baissa de nouveau le regard sur la brune qui n'était pas décidé à la lâcher, posa une main sous son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle sentit son cœur se briser en voyant la détresse dans les yeux remplis de larmes de la brune…

_ Regina… ne pleure pas, je vais bien. Je…

_ Regina, sa majesté la reine ?

Tous s'étaient tournés vers la personne qui venait de poser la question, ne l'ayant pas remarqué jusque-là. Regina toujours blottie dans les bras d'Emma, se détacha de la blonde, sécha ses larmes et se tourna pour voir cette femme qu'elle connaissait bien.

_ Ada ?

La femme en haillon, baissa la tête et fit une révérence devant sa souveraine. Regina s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur son bras l'incitant à se redresser et la prit dans ses bras, sans faire état de la présence de l'enfant qu'elle portait contre elle. Regina s'écarta doucement de la femme quelque peu perdue et lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

_ Je… je ne comprends pas… vous…

Ada ne put finir de mettre en place ses pensées, un petit gazouillis lui rappelant qu'elle tenait contre elle la fille de sa souveraine. Regina baissa le regard et découvrit enfin sa fille, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, lui confirmant qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Emma s'était rapprochée d'elle et elle sentit son souffle près de son oreille, avant d'entendre quelques mots adressés qu'à elle.

_ Regina, je te présente ta fille Azuria.

Regina sentit un nouveau souffle dans son cœur, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle était totalement désemparée, ne savait plus comment réagir.

_ Ada, tu veux bien…

La sage-femme comprit la demande de son amie et tendit l'enfant à sa reine. Regina prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son cœur. Oubliant le monde autour d'elle.

_ Ada, laissons-les s'apprivoiser, je vais te présenter les autres.

Tandis qu'Emma se retournait pour rejoindre les autres, elle sentit une main la retenir. La sage-femme s'éloigna leur laissant un moment d'intimité.

_ Regina ?

_ Merci.

_ Je te devais bien ça. Je te laisse un moment avec elle, je vais occuper les autres en attendant.

Regina hocha de la tête et Emma la laissa seule pour qu'elle puisse découvrir son enfant.

Emma n'avait pas eu le temps de faire deux pas qu' Henry lui avait sauté dans les bras et les autres s'étaient rapprochés.

_ Man' ! Tu as réussi !

_ Emma tu nous as tant manqué ! Tu es… comme dans mes souvenirs.

_ Emma ?

_ Oh Ada, excuse-moi. Oui je m'appelle en réalité Emma et je te présente mon fils Henry. Et voici une personne que tu connais, c'est même toi qui l'a mise au monde.

Ada regarda la jeune femme que lui présentait Emma et après un instant de réflexion, finit par reconnaitre ces yeux.

_ Princesse Snow ?

_ C'est bien moi. Je suis contente de vous revoir Ada. Et je suis heureuse que ma fille vous ait ramené avec elle.

_ Votre fille ?

_ Et oui ! Je sais que tout ça doit être étrange pour toi. Il est tard et je crois qu'on devrait tous aller se coucher et demain on aura le temps de discuter et de tout expliquer. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir ce soir c'est qu'ici tu es en sécurité.

_ Euh… très bien.

_ On doit pouvoir lui trouver une chambre à l'auberge.

_ Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Ada dormira chez moi cette nuit.

Tous se tournèrent vers Regina qui s'était rapprochée, sa fille endormie dans ses bras.

_ Emma a raison il se fait tard, nous devrions tous aller dormir.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais Henry. Tu peux aller dormir chez ta mère si tu le souhaites, mais il est tard, on est tous fatigué, donc tout le monde au lit.

_ Regina je peux te parler une minute.

Emma prit Regina par le bras et l'emmena un peu à l'écart des autres afin qu'ils n'entendent pas leur conversation. Seulement Emma ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Regina attendait que la blonde lui parle, mais devant son mutisme fit le premier pas.

_ Que voulais-tu me dire ?

_ Je… Tu…

_ Je t'ai connu plus éloquente.

_ A quoi tu joues ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ « Tu peux aller dormir chez ta mère si tu veux. »

_ Ben quel mal y a t-il à ça ? Tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec ton fils ?

_ Si bien sûr que si, mais…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emma, je ne comprends pas.

_ Je pensais que… toi et moi… enfin je…

_ Emma je… je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Il va me falloir un peu de temps. Il va aussi falloir que je m'habitue à être une nouvelle fois maman. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de ce que tu viens de faire pour moi, mais…

_ Je t'ai fait du mal.

_ Oui. Ne te m éprends pas, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je te l'ai dit il y a maintenant fort longtemps, même si pour toi c'était il y a quelques heures. Je t'aime Emma. Toi et moi c'est réel, mais c'est aussi hors du temps. Tu as aimé corps et âme celle que j'étais à vingt ans, je ne suis plus cette femme depuis longtemps, mais grâce à toi je sais qu'elle est toujours là au fond de moi, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour faire coexister les deux, je…

_ Tu ?

_ Je voudrais que pour une fois on fasse les choses bien, qu'on apprenne à vraiment se connaitre, qu'on aille au restaurant, se promener sur la plage… je…

_ Tu veux que je te fasse la cour ?

_ Oui.

_ Oh ! Je… j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais je comprends et en prenant du recul je me rends compte que tu as raison. Je peux te faire une bise ?

_ Bien sûr.

Emma se pencha vers Regina et lui déposa une bise sur la joue. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, heureuses de s'être retrouvées et d'avoir réussi à exprimer leurs ressentis.

_ Bon, tu prends donc Ada chez toi ?

_ Oui. C'est bien que tu l'ais ramené aussi, elle a pris soin de ma fille, c'est en partie grâce à elle si je peux aujourd'hui la tenir dans mes bras.

_ Je ne pouvais pas la laisser aux mains de Hook. Bon les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on se dit et tu les connais, il n'y a pas plus commères…

Regina se mit à rire et elles rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Tous voulurent découvrir la petite fille et ce fut Emma qui complètement épuisée finit par demander à chacun de regagner son lit, leur donnant rendez-vous au Granny's à dix heures pour prendre le petit déjeuner tous ensemble.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Emma regagna sa maison en compagnie d' Henry et de Snow qui finalement avait fini par s'y installer, prenant soin de la maison en attendant le retour d'Emma. Snow paya la baby-sitter et ils se retrouvèrent plus que tous les trois.

_ Man' ?

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi on est ici ? De quoi vous avez parlé avec maman ?

_ On a parlé de beaucoup de choses qui ne te regardent absolument pas pour le moment.

_ Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous chamailler ? Tu es son véritable amour, je ne comprends pas votre façon d'agir.

_ Henry, je pense que tes mères ont besoin de temps pour savoir où elles en sont. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en un an. Tu devrais aller dormir, il est tard.

Henry n'ajouta rien et gagna sa chambre.

_ Merci. J'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de répondre à toutes ses questions, là maintenant. La nuit a été longue, une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien.

_ A qui le dis-tu !

_ Au fait maman !

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis désolée pour toi et papa.

_ On en parlera plus tard si tu veux. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit.

Tous allèrent se coucher et ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir. Pendant ce temps, Regina était arrivée chez elle en compagnie d' Ada et de sa fille.

_ Et voici ma maison. Vous êtes ici comme chez vous. Je vais vous montrez votre chambre et vous expliquez le fonctionnement de la salle de bain.

Ada observait la maison, si différente de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle suivit Regina dans les escaliers jusqu'à une porte menant vers une chambre magnifique. Elle écoutait Regina, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle disait, se contentant d' hocher la tête.

_ Ça va aller ?

_ Oui, mais… c'est beaucoup trop.

_ Ada, rien ne sera jamais trop pour vous témoignez ma gratitude. Vous avez souffert, vous avez quitté votre maison, vos enfants, pour prendre soin de ma petite fille, vous… ces pirates vous ont fait tant de mal par ma faute, je…

_ Majesté, vous n'y êtes pour rien. J'ai choisi de le faire.

_ Appelez-moi Regina, je ne suis plus reine aujourd'hui.

_ Très bien.

_ Je vais vous prêtez des vêtements pour la nuit. Vous pouvez vous laver le temps que j'aille chercher cela. Venez, je vous explique le fonctionnement de la douche.

Regina lui expliqua comment se servir de la douche, lui montra les serviettes à sa disposition et la laissa seule le temps d'aller lui chercher des vêtements pour la nuit. En entrant dans sa chambre, à contre cœur elle déposa Azuria sur son lit, la coinçant entre deux cousins. La petite fille dormait à points fermés.

_ Maman revient très vite mon cœur.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et partit dans son dressing à la recherche de vêtement pour Ada. Elle trouva un pyjama en soie deux pièces et chercha également une tenue pour le lendemain. Elle resta un moment à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire porter à la femme se trouvant dans la pièce voisine. Pas un tailleur, ni une robe de soirée. Il fallait quelque chose de simple, où elle se sentirait à l'aise. Elle finit par retrouver une robe qu'elle n'avait plus portée depuis des années, elle la portait souvent à la maison lorsqu' Henry était enfant. C'était une robe longue avec des manches longues, noire avec un motif florale. Elle trouva également une paire de botte qui irait très bien avec, il lui suffirait d'ajuster la pointure grâce à la magie. Elle récupéra aussi des sous-vêtements propres et retourna dans la chambre de son invitée. Elle n'entendit pas l'eau couler et se permis de frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Ada ? Tout va bien ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se décida à pénétrer dans la pièce, elle trouva la sage-femme enroulée dans une serviette, assisse par terre en train de pleurer. Elle remarqua alors combien la sage-femme était maigre, son corps était recouvert de bleus et de cicatrices. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras.

_ Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

_ Vous faites déjà beaucoup.

_ J'aimerais… Tout comme Emma j'ai de la magie en moi et je voudrais soigner vos blessures. Puis-je ?

Ada acquiesça et Regina se concentra pour faire venir sa magie, lentement elle passa sa main à quelques centimètres de la peau de la femme, prenant son temps, faisant petit à petit disparaitre toutes les marques de sévices.

_ Voilà. Je vous ai trouvé ce pyjama et j'ai déposé une robe, des sous-vêtements et des chaussures pour demain.

_ Merci.

_ Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans la chambre juste à côté.

Regina se releva et aida Ada à faire de même, elles regagnèrent la chambre, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et retourna auprès de sa fille. Elle se changea rapidement et vint s'allonger dans son lit, observant Azuria dormir paisiblement. Petit à petit elle sentit le sommeil venir et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **16 novembre 2018**

Regina fut réveillée par des pleurs, elle ouvrit les yeux, se demandant un instant d'où pouvait provenir ces pleurs qu'elle entendait. Puis les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent, elle tourna son regard, pour le poser sur sa fille, elle vit sur son réveil qu'il était tout juste huit heures, la nuit avait été courte.

_ Bonjour ma princesse, tu as faim on dirait.

Regina la prit dans ses bras et se leva. Habillée d'une simple nuisette, elle quitta sa chambre, descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'occuper de Robin, du coup elle avait tout le nécessaire à disposition dans la maison. Elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit un transat, elle y déposa Azuria et commença à préparer un biberon. La petite avait cessé de pleurer et observait tous ses gestes. Regina lui faisait des sourires et lui expliquait ce qu'elle faisait au fur et à mesure. Regina tourna la tête quand elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers, Ada devait être réveillée. La femme était plutôt timide et n'osait pas trop s'aventurer dans la maison de sa souveraine.

_ Ada nous sommes dans la cuisine, vous pouvez venir.

La sage-femme suivit le son de la voix et entra dans la pièce.

_ Bonjour Ada, vous avez bien dormi ?

_ Oui très bien. Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez, vous…

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Vous êtes encore en tenue de nuit.

_ Oui désolée, cette demoiselle avait faim. Ça a été les vêtements ?

_ Euh… oui.

_ Un problème ?

_ Je n'ai pas trouvé de corset, à la place il y a avait deux petits morceaux de tissus. Ne sachant pas…

_ Oh, je suis désolée, j'aurai du vous expliquez. On va aller voir ça dès que j'aurai donné son biberon à ma petite princesse. Elle attrapa Azuria et s'assit sur une chaise afin de la nourrir. Ada la regardait faire avec émerveillement.

_ Vous vous débrouillez bien. On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie.

_ Toute ma vie non, mais j'ai eu le temps de m'entrainer avec mon fils.

_ Vous avez un fils ?

_ Oui Henry, vous l'avez aperçu cette nuit.

_ Mais… j'avoue que je suis perdue, n'est-ce pas le fils de dame Yselda ?

_ Si aussi. C'est notre fils à toutes les deux. Emma, enfin Yselda est la mère d' Henry, c'est elle qui l'a porté et mis au monde. Néanmoins à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait pas l'élever et a dû s'en séparer, et c'est moi qui ai adopté Henry. Il n'avait que quelques jours lorsque je l'ai eu, aujourd'hui c'est un beau jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

_ Excusez-moi, mais… vous avez quel âge ?

_ Alors question des plus complexe, en âge physique j'ai 40 ans, mais en âge réel j'en ai 68.

_ Mais… comment c'est possible ?

_ Je sais combien tout ceci est difficile, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu je n'avais que 20 ans, treize années sont ensuite passées dans la forêt enchantée avant que ma colère et mon envie de vengeance ne me fasse lancée une malédiction. Cette malédiction a transporté une partie des habitants de la forêt enchantée ici à Storybrooke et pendant 28 ans le temps n'a plus eu d'emprise sur nous. Nous avons recommencé à vieillir il y a sept ans lorsqu' Emma est arrivée. Puis il y a un peu plus d'un an Emma a commencé à faire des rêves, ces rêves lui demandaient d'accomplir une mission. Elle est donc retournée dans le passé et s'est fait appeler Yselda. Ses rêves lui avaient été transmis par Azuria et sa mission était d'aller la sauver.

_ Et bien ! Quelle histoire. Vous…

_ Oui ?

_ Vous pensez que mes enfants sont ici ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais c'est possible en effet. Nous ferons des recherches, Emma a un fichier avec les noms de tous les habitants, si vos enfants sont ici, nous les retrouverons.

_ Merci.

_ C'est normal. Je crois que cette demoiselle a tout fini.

_ Elle vous ressemble tellement. Elle a vos yeux et votre sourire.

_ Vous trouvez ?

_ Oui. Vous avez l'air plus heureuse ici, ça fait plaisir. Vous étiez dans une telle souffrance au château. Le roi était si…

_ Tout ceci appartient au passé désormais. J'ai moi aussi fait des choses… j'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi. Aujourd'hui la vie m'offre une seconde chance et en effet je me sens enfin heureuse et sereine. Bon si nous allions voir ces sous-vêtements.

Regina, sa fille toujours dans ses bras, accompagna la femme jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle prit le temps de lui expliquer comment mettre un soutien-gorge. Elle la laissa se changer à nouveau et partit en faire de même. Ensuite elle décida de donner un bain à sa fille, elle devait encore avoir tout le nécessaire au grenier, elle appela Ada qui la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

_ Vous vouliez me voir Madame ?

_ C'est Regina. Est-ce que vous pourriez surveiller Azuria un moment, il faut que j'aille au grenier chercher quelques affaires.

_ Oui bien sûr.

Regina tendit sa fille à la sage-femme et se dirigea vers le grenier de la maison. Une fois dans la pièce mansardée, elle observa un moment jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Dans un coin, sous un drap blanc se trouvait le premier lit d' Henry, sa petite baignoire et une malle contenant ses premiers vêtements. Ne pouvant tout porter seule, elle décida pour une fois d'utiliser la magie pour tout transporter dans sa chambre, elle entendit un cri provenir de l'étage inférieur et se dépêcha de redescendre. Elle trouva Ada plaqué contre un mur, apeurée. Elle comprit rapidement que la femme avait pris peur en voyant apparaitre le mobilier.

_ Ada je suis désolée, j'aurai dû vous prévenir avant de transporter les meubles avec ma magie.

_ Ce n'est rien, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Regina attrapa la petite baignoire et se rendit dans la salle de bain, elle la rempli, vérifia la température et demanda à Ada de lui tendre Azuria. Elle déshabilla sa fille avec tendresse et la plongea dans l'eau tiède. La petite princesse sembla apprécier son bain et se mit à gazouiller.

_ Elle a l'air d'aimer ça.

_ Oui. Elle est tellement belle. Je ne réalise toujours pas qu'elle est là, dans mes bras, que c'est ma petite fille.

_ Elle est aussi belle que sa mère. Puis-je vous posez une question ?

_ Bien entendue.

_ Est-ce que… comment dire… J'ai pu remarquer au cours de ces quelques mois à votre service que… Yselda et vous… vous aviez l'air proche. Je crois que c'est la seule qui se permettait de vous appelez par votre prénom et … enfin est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

_ Hum… c'est compliqué. En effet Yselda était tout pour moi, la seule à croire en moi, à me soutenir, me consoler, prendre soin de moi quand… Puis au fil des jours j'en suis tombée amoureuse, je savais que c'était mal, j'étais mariée… mais mon cœur battait pour elle. Nous nous sommes embrassées quelques fois et puis un soir on a partagé le même lit. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis sentie aimée, mais quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain… elle était partie.

_ C'était la nuit où elle est venue nous chercher Azuria et moi, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui. Pour moi c'était il y a 48 ans. Il y a sept ans, lorsqu' Emma est arrivée à Storybrooke, j'ai… j'ai eu envie de la frapper pour m'avoir fait tant de mal et j'ai aussi eu envie de courir vers elle et de me jeter dans ses bras.

_ Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

_ Rien, je me suis montrée froide et distante. Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais, pour elle ça n'avait pas encore existé.

_ C'est terrible ! Et aujourd'hui ?

_ Aujourd'hui, il va falloir qu'on en discute, qu'on s'apprivoise une deuxième fois. Et voilà ma princesse, tu es toute propre !

Regina enroula sa fille dans une serviette, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur son lit et prit le temps de sécher et de faire des chatouilles à la petite fille.

_ Ada, est-ce que vous pourriez ouvrir la malle et la rapprocher.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Alors ma puce, tu as trois mois, que vais-je trouver à te mettre… Hum ce petit body pour commencer.

Regina se saisit d'un petit body ayant appartenu à Henry, elle commença par mettre une couche, puis enfila le petit vêtement.

_ Hum, il va falloir qu'on aille faire quelques courses…

Regina entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, elle et Ada se regardèrent se demandant qui pouvait venir sans même sonner.

_ Regina ?

_ Zelena, nous sommes à l'étage.

Les deux femmes entendirent des pas dans l'escalier et quelques secondes plus tard Zelena apparu à l'entrée de la pièce.

_ Bonjour sis, bien dormi ? Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de quelques affaires.

Zelena tendit un sac à sa sœur qui le regarda se demandant ce que ce dernier pouvait contenir. Elle l'ouvrit et s'émerveilla devant les tenues bébé.

_ Ce sont les vêtements de Robin, je me suis dit qu'ils pourraient servir à ma nièce.

_ Merci. J'étais justement en train de l'habiller et j'essayais de trouver quelque chose dans les anciens vêtements d' Henry.

Regina attrapa un petit ensemble composé d'un petit legging rose à poids blanc, d'une blouse blanche avec des petits chats et d'un petit bandeau fait du même tissu. Elle l'enfila à sa petite princesse et fut contente du résultat.

_ Ce qu'elle est belle. Elle te ressemble beaucoup, je peux la prendre ?

_ Bien sûr.

Ada regardait l'échange sans rien osé dire, se demandant qui était l'autre femme. Puis elle vit apparaitre une petite fille à l'entrée de la pièce.

_ Oh bonjour Robin, approche, viens voir ta cousine.

_ Bonjour tante Regina. Elle est toute petite.

_ Ada je te présente ma nièce Robin, elle a cinq ans, et voici ma sœur Zelena.

_ Enchantée. J'ignorais que vous aviez une sœur.

_ C'est une longue histoire, mais promis je vous raconterais.

_ Il serait temps de rejoindre les autres au Granny's. J'étais passée te déposer les vêtements et le siège bébé pour la voiture.

_ Merci. Je crois que nous sommes prêtes, donc allons-y.

Elles descendirent et sortirent de la maison. Zelena attacha Robin et monta dans sa voiture, tandis que Regina en fit de même de son côté. Les deux voitures quittèrent Mifflin Street pour se rendre au Granny's où les autres devaient déjà les attendre.


	29. Chapter 28 - Désillusion

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plus. Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, je prends le temps de répondre rapidement aux guests puis je vous présente le chapitre du jour...**

 **Guest1 : En effet Regina va avoir besoin de temps... Comme dans la première partie je vais pas mal me concentrer sur elle et ses différentes relations (Emma, Azuria, Snow, Ada...). Merci beaucoup de me suivre et me soutenir.  
**

 **tiare80 : Alors tu vas avoir une partie de tes réponses aujourd'hui... merci de toujours me laisser un petit mot...**

 **Alors le chapitre du jour, ainsi que celui de la semaine prochaine seront en grande partie sur Ada, bien entendu le SQ a aussi sa place, même si tout n'est pas tout rose. Aujourd'hui un chapitre assez particulier car il se déroule pratiquement qu'au Granny's... J'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire, mais au final je le trouve intéressant. J'attends vos avis... Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **28**

 **Désillusion**

 **Storybrooke**

 **16 novembre 2018**

En ce vendredi matin, le Granny's était assez calme, le coup de feu était passé et Granny profitait de ce moment de calme pour discuter avec sa petite fille et sa compagne.

_ Alors les filles qu'avez-vous à raconter aujourd'hui ?

_ Emma est de retour.

_ C'est vrai ? Quand est-elle arrivée ?

_ Cette nuit, elle doit nous retrouver ici.

_ Et alors où était-elle passée ?

_ Oh ça ! On lui laissera le soin de te raconter.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta, faisant se retourner les trois femmes. Belle fit son entrée accompagnée de son fils et de Rumple.

_ Bonjour mesdames. Alors il parait que notre sauveuse est de retour !

_ Bonjour monsieur Gold, c'est ce que ma petite fille vient de me dire également.

_ Granny, pouvons-nous faire une grande table, je pense qu'on va être assez nombreux.

_ Oui bien sûr. Ruby vient m'aider, on va déplacer quelques tables.

Ruby se leva, suivit par Dorothy et Belle afin d'aider la plus âgée. Quelques minutes plus tard une grande table se trouvait au milieu du petit restaurant. Une fois de plus la clochette tinta, laissant la place à Snow, Henry et Emma.

_ Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Miss Swan, vous êtes donc bien de retour parmi nous. Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux ?

_ Vous n'aimez pas ? Je ne sais pas encore si je vais les modifier…

_ Moi je te trouve extra comme ça Man' !

_ Madame le maire est-elle au courant de votre retour ?

_ En quoi cela vous concerne Gold ?

_ On peut dire que votre départ n'a pas été sans conséquences et vous lui avez laissé une sacrée pagaille à gérer !

_ C'est vrai ? Henry ? Maman ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

_ Euh… Regina t'expliquera. Bon si on s'asseyait et que tu nous racontais un peu ce que tu as fait pendant ces longs mois d'absence !

_ On n'attend pas maman ?

_ Si bien sûr, mais on peut tout de même s'asseoir et commander.

Ils prirent tous place autour de la table et Granny prit les commandes. Ruby profita que tout le monde n'était pas encore là pour présenter Dorothy à Emma. Les deux femmes lui racontaient leur rencontre, mais Emma n'écoutait pas vraiment, gardant un œil sur la porte d'entrée du restaurant.

_ Elle va arriver ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Hein ? Tu disais ?

_ Je disais que Regina va arriver, pas besoin de rester fixer cette porte.

_ Je ne reste pas fixée sur la porte.

_ Oh que si !

Ruby, Snow et Henry avait tous les trois répondu en même temps faisant rougir Emma. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la clochette de la porte tinta une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer Zelena, Ada et Robin. Emma pencha plusieurs fois la tête afin de trouver Regina, mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas là.

_ Bonjour Miss Swan, ne soyez pas inquiète comme ça ! Elle arrive !

_ Je… je ne suis pas inquiète ! Bonjour Ada, ça a été la nuit ?

_ Bonjour Yselda, oui très bien, sa majesté a vraiment été d'une très grande gentillesse avec moi.

_ Miss Swan, ne me dites pas que vous avez encore ramené une femme dans vos bagages ! La première expérience ne vous a pas suffi ?

Emma lança un regard noir à Gold, puis revint vers son amie et lui proposa de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Zelena, s'installa également et commença à discuter avec Ruby et Dorothy, sous l'œil surpris d'Emma.

_ Vous… vous êtes amies ?

_ Oui très chère, mais le plus surprenant c'est surement l'amitié entre ma chère sœur et votre mère !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je t'expliquerais chérie.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une dimension parallèle. Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !

A peine Emma eut-elle prononcé ces mots que la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant place à Regina, tenant Azuria dans ses bras.

_ Bonjour à tous. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

_ Tu… tu as un bébé dans les bras très chère.

_ Tu as toujours une bonne vue à ce que je vois Rumple !

_ Je pense que la vraie question est : D'où sort cette enfant ? Cette petite fille vous ressemble Regina, elle est magnifique. Elle est de votre famille ?

_ Merci Granny. En effet je vous présente ma fille. Azuria.

_ Votre fille ? Mais…

_ Très chère si tu avais eu un enfant, je serais le premier au courant !

_ Il faut croire que finalement tu ne sais pas tout !

_ Regina vient t'asseoir, je vais leur expliquer toute l'histoire.

Regina s'installa sur la dernière chaise de libre qui se trouvait entre Snow et Henry.

_ Maman je peux la prendre ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Bonjour Azuria, je suis Henry, ton grand frère.

La petite fille lui fit un sourire, plusieurs s'étaient levés et approchés afin de découvrir la petite fille. Rumple ne comprenant toujours pas, l'attrapa dans ses bras afin de pouvoir mieux l'observer. A peine eut-il fait ce geste, que la petite fille se volatilisa et réapparu dans les bras de sa mère.

_ Que… comment… elle…

Tous avaient la même réaction que Rumple, tous sauf Regina qui avait un grand sourire.

_ Tu es bien la fille de ta maman…

_ Maman ? Azuria a des pouvoirs ?

_ Bien sûr qu'elle a des pouvoirs, comment crois-tu qu'elle ait réussi à communiquer avec ta mère ?

_ Euh Regina, je suis d'accord, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça !

_ Moi non plus.

Emma et Ada étaient tout aussi étonnées que les autres.

_ C'est en effet possible qu'elle ne l'ait jamais fait avant aujourd'hui. Il faut croire qu'elle a un instinct de survie très développé et qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie en sécurité dans les bras de Rumple !

_ Instinct ou pas, je n'ai encore jamais vu une enfant de cet âge pratiquer la magie et à ma connaissance ce n'est pas possible.

_ Il faut croire que même le ténébreux n'est pas infaillible. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je prendrais bien un café et un chausson aux pommes.

_ Regina, il faudrait peut-être qu'on en parle non ? Ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

_ M'inquiéter ? Non, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première enfant à avoir des pouvoirs. Elsa a développé les siens très jeune, Zelena également.

_ Sis a raison. Je pense qu'on devrait tous profiter de ses retrouvailles, il sera temps de se poser des questions par la suite.

Tous reprirent leur place et Granny apporta les boissons et plats commandés. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant, voulant savoir ce qu'avait fait la sauveuse pendant plus d'un an. Ainsi elle leur raconta comment elle avait réussi à se faire engager au service de Regina et était devenue sa Dame de compagnie. Elle leur expliqua qu' Azuria avait communiqué avec elle afin qu'elle vienne la sauver.

_ Man' tu as aimé vivre dans la forêt enchantée ?

_ Hum, oui et non. J'y ai passé de très bons moments, mais de façon générale je préfère ma vie ici. J'ai jamais autant apprécié une douche…

_ Comment s'était d'être avec grand-mère et maman ?

_ C'était très… intéressant. Ça m'a permis de mieux vous comprendre toutes les deux. J'avoue avoir été assez étonnée de votre bonne entente en fait !

_ Qui a dit qu'on ne s'entendait pas ?

_ Euh Regina tu as quand même essayé de tuer ma mère à plusieurs reprises.

_ Tu crois vraiment ? Si ça avait été le cas, elle serait morte depuis longtemps ! Et ta mère ne m'aurait pas laissé la vie sauve.

_ Quoi ?

Plusieurs avaient posé la même interrogation au même moment, tous connaissaient le passé entre Snow et Regina et savaient que cette dernière avait traqué Snow pendant des années, faisant vivre un vrai cauchemar à la princesse.

_ Oui, une personne très censée m'a dit, ou plutôt écrit qu'il fallait que je trouve en moi celle que j'étais vraiment, qu'il fallait que je sache différencier les victimes des bourreaux et qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse des choses que je pourrais un jour regretter. Et cette personne avait raison, j'étais en colère, Snow a été victime de cette colère, mais au fond de moi je savais que la vrai coupable ce n'était pas elle. Pour Daniel la seule responsable était ma mère et pour le reste, je dirais que certaines personnes ont profité de ma fragilité et la magie noire a fait le reste.

Tous s'étaient tus, écoutant les paroles de l'ancienne méchante reine. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé un jour l'entendre parler ainsi et encore moins avouer sa fragilité. Ils comprirent tous alors qu'elle avait réellement changé. Puis le silence présent fit place à un rire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Regina très chère tu me déçois. Tu n'as peut-être pas tué Snow, mais tu as fait souffrir beaucoup de personne, tu as tué Léopold et je pense que Belle est l'une de celle que tu as le plus fait souffrir.

_ Rumple !

_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire et j'ai présenté mes excuses à Belle pour ce que je lui ai fait. Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui le premier a fait d'elle une prisonnière ?

_ Ça suffit ! C'est le passé ! Et puis Belle serait surement morte si Man' n'était pas intervenue !

Tous se tournèrent vers Henry, ne comprenant pas en quoi Emma avait joué un rôle. Et c'est finalement Belle qui posa la question.

_ De quoi parle Henry ?

_ Je… j'ai…

_ Emma m'a laissé une lettre avant son départ de la forêt enchantée et dans cette lettre elle m'a parlé de toi et elle m'a dit de réfléchir à deux fois avant de te faire du mal. Je voulais tellement faire souffrir Rumple, il… il avait fait de moi une personne que je détestais et… Henry a raison sans ce conseil je ne t'aurai pas épargné.

Un silence pesant se fit suite à cette déclaration. Regina continuait de prendre son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, regardant sa fille avec amour. Finalement les autres firent de même et une demi-heure plus tard chacun retourna à ses occupations, laissant Regina, Henry, Snow, Ada et Emma.

_ Maintenant que j'y pense, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas à l'école tous les deux ?

_ Euh… je… grand-mère a appelé le lycée ce matin pour dire que j'étais malade et son travail pour dire qu'elle devait s'occuper de moi.

Regina se mit à rire devant l'air choqué d'Emma.

_ Et ça te fait rire ? D'ailleurs toi non plus tu n'es pas au travail !

_ J'ai posé ma journée.

_ Ah ! Ok. Bon si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence, Gold avait l'air d'insinuer que c'était la pagaille !

_ Quelques jours après ton départ Henry et moi sommes partis en vacances.

_ Oui c'était vraiment sympa, nous sommes allés en Floride.

_ En Floride ? Vraiment ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes allés à Disney !

_ Si entre autre, c'était vraiment bien.

_ Tu es vraiment allée à Disney ?

_ Il faut croire. Henry te montrera les photos.

_ Oui j'ai fait un album. A notre retour de vacances par contre ça a été quelque peu…

_ Quelque peu quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Beaucoup de choses. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, Killian et ton père s'en sont pris à moi, ils voulaient savoir où tu te trouvais, on a donc fini par leur dire que tu étais partie dans la forêt enchantée et…

_ Et Killian a parlé d 'Azuria, grand-mère a compris que la reine dont tu lui avais parlé était maman et que tu étais Yselda.

_ C'est là que j'ai compris quel était ta mission et j'étais vraiment fâchée contre toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Je… je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs. Que s'est-il passé par la suite ?

_ La vie a repris son cours, avec Regina on s'est beaucoup rapprochées, jusqu'à devenir amies. Puis une nuit Henry m'a appelé en catastrophe.

_ Maman rêvait de tes journées et…

_ Cette nuit-là, le rêve a été des plus violent.

_ Quand était-ce ?

_ Fin novembre. Le jour ou…

_ Ou maman a perdu son bébé.

_ Regina je suis désolée, si… si j'avais su que tu allais tout revivre je…

_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'ai su par la suite que Zelena faisait aussi ces rêves que c'était lié au pouvoir des liens du sang.

_ Quand tu as communiqué avec moi ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais c'était en août ! Pendant un an tu as revécu ta première année au château ! Regina je suis vraiment désolée, je…

_ Ce n'est rien, il y a eu des rêves agréables aussi. Quelques jours après cet évènement ta mère a décidé d'organiser une soirée filles, j'avoue qu'au départ j'étais plutôt réticente, mais finalement ça s'est bien passée et depuis on en refait régulièrement et on est toutes devenues amies.

_ Toutes qui ?

_ Il y a maman, grand-mère, tante Zelena, Belle, Ruby et Dorothy.

_ Waouh ! Vous me faites marcher !

_ Pas du tout. Nous avons aussi organisé un bal d'hiver comme dans la forêt enchantée. Regina portait la même robe que son premier bal d'hiver au château.

_ Et j'ai même dansé avec maman.

_ Tu… tu as dansé ?

_ Oui, comme quoi tout arrive !

_ Bon ben finalement ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça !

_ Ça c'est parce qu'on n'est pas encore rendu où ça se gâte !

_ C'est-à-dire.

_ Tout a commencé le jour de mon anniversaire à la réunion du conseil. Snow et David n'étais pas d'accord sur l'organisation du bal de la Saint Valentin.

_ Et toi tu n'écoutais rien, d'autant plus quand tu as reçu un énorme bouquet de fleurs. D'ailleurs Emma, il faudra qu'on est une petite conversation toutes les deux !

_ Euh… à quel sujet ?

_ Sur le fait qu'une adulte responsable n'a pas à embrasser une jeune femme fragile et mariée !

_ Ah… tu…

_ Oui je suis au courant. Regina m'a tout raconté.

_ Comment ça tout ? Regina ?

_ De notre premier baiser jusqu'à ton départ.

_ Y compris…

_ Oui.

Emma dégluti difficilement en voyant l'air mécontent de sa mère, elle n'avait pas du tout hâte d'avoir cette conversation avec elle. Elle décida alors de changer de sujet.

_ Et donc que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ Regina a mis fin à la réunion et on a remis le sujet à la semaine suivante. Là elle s'est énervée, a congédié tout le monde et nous a convoqué ton père et moi.

_ J'ai appris que depuis ton départ ils se disputaient beaucoup et que…

_ Que ?

_ Que ton père m'avait trompé.

_ Quoi ?! Mais… comment ? Je…

_ Il… je ne peux pas, c'est… Regina tu peux…

_ Ton père sortait beaucoup au Rabbit Hole avec Killian et tous les deux prenaient du bon temps avec les filles qui trainent là-bas, allant même jusqu'à faire ça à plusieurs…

_ Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je m'enlève cette image de la tête ! Maman je suis désolée. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

_ De ta faute ? Pourquoi ça serait de ta faute ! Ton père a pris seul ses décisions. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce jour-là j'ai décidé de prendre un peu de recul et j'ai emménagé chez Regina.

_ Vous avez habité ensemble ?

_ Oui c'était vraiment sympa d'avoir grand-mère et Neal à la maison.

_ Ça a duré longtemps votre cohabitation ?

_ Un moment oui, je dirais six- sept mois.

_ Oui c'est ça. Quatre mois après mon départ de la maison j'ai voulu avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ton père et ça a fini par notre séparation officielle.

_ Et là la population s'est déchainée, tes parents avaient chacun leur clan. Ton père et Killian ont convaincu une partie de la population que j'étais responsable de tous leurs malheurs et que leur vie devait être dans la forêt enchantée et non ici.

_ Je me suis énervée et leur ai dit que dans ce cas ils n'avaient qu'à retourner dans la forêt enchantée. Ce qu'ils ont fait un mois plus tard, laissant de nombreux commerces vides.

_ Comment vous avez géré ça ?

_ Maman a été géniale ! Elle a fait une grande réunion et a expliqué le problème à tous, demandant qui voulait reprendre les commerces. Du coup les derniers arrivants se sont investis avec les anciens pour redonner un nouveau souffle à la ville. Le mieux étant la disparition du Rabbit Hole.

_ Le Rabbit Hole n'existe plus ?

_ Non. A la place nous avons un tout nouveau pub, très convivial et très sympa. La Black Swan.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est en ton honneur Man' !

_ Vraiment ? Mais… pourquoi ?

_ Dorothy et Zelena voulaient un nom percutant qui retrace bien l'histoire de la ville et qui te rende hommage.

_ Je veux voir ça !

_ On ira après manger, il ouvre à quatorze heures.

_ Ok, et après ça ?

_ Après ça j'ai pu communiquer avec toi, donc tu connais l'essentiel.

_ Dis man', c'est vrai que tu as expliqué à grand-mère comment on faisait les bébés en lui montrant des chevaux en train de s'accoupler ?

_ Oui c'est vrai, j'avoue que j'ai bien ri ce jour-là ! Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ On pourrait montrer la ville à Ada.

_ Bonne idée Henry. Snow tu les accompagnes ?

_ Euh… si tu veux, mais tu ne viens pas ?

_ Non, cette demoiselle a besoin d'être changée et commence à avoir faim. Mais on peut se retrouver ici à treize heures pour déjeuner. Ada ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse en leur compagnie ?

_ Non du tout. J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir cette ville. Tout ici est tellement différent. Vous pensez qu'on aura le temps de rechercher ma famille ?

_ Oh bien sûr, désolée, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Emma, pendant que Snow et Henry lui font visiter, tu pourrais regarder dans les registres si ses enfants sont ici ?

_ Euh c'est-à-dire que…

_ Tu avais autre chose à faire ?

_ Non, je vais faire ça. Au fait quelqu'un m'a remplacé pendant mon absence.

_ Oh oui j'ai oublié de te dire Ruby est ton nouvel adjoint. Bon maintenant que tout est réglé, je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure.

Regina sortit du Granny's sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant les autres s'organiser entre eux. Emma avait un regard triste et ne comprenait pas son attitude.

_ Emma tout va bien ?

_ Hein ? Euh… oui, c'est juste que… pourquoi elle m'ignore ?

_ Elle ne t'ignore pas. Laisse-lui du temps.

_ Ça n'a pas été facile pour maman.

_ Je commence à le comprendre. Est-ce que ça serait possible de me laisser seule avec elle cet après-midi. Vous pourriez vous occupez d' Azuria.

_ Ma chérie, on peut te laisser seule avec elle, néanmoins je doute fort que Regina veuille nous confier sa fille qu'elle a cru morte pendant 48 ans. Emma je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais il faut vraiment que tu te mettes à sa place. Ne la brusque pas, tu obtiendrais la réaction inverse.

_ Regina avait prévu de passer l'après-midi avec moi, elle voulait qu'on fasse, comment elle a dit déjà… les boutiques. Elle a besoin d'affaires pour Azuria et elle voulait m'acheter des vêtements. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais elle tient à s'occuper de moi et à me remercier.

_ On en discutera avec elle tout à l'heure, mais je peux faire les boutiques avec vous et Emma avec Regina.

_ Et moi ?

_ Henry je pense que tu es assez grand pour t'occuper une après-midi. Je suis sûre que ta petite amie serait ravie de la passer avec toi. Vous n'avez pas école le vendredi après-midi il me semble.

Henry devint tout rouge et n'ajouta rien. Après cette conversation, Ils sortirent tous du petit restaurant et partirent en marchant pour faire visiter la ville à Ada. La jeune femme regardait partout, perdue et émerveillée à la fois. Ils passèrent voir Ruby au bureau du shérif et firent les recherches sur la famille d'Ada. Cette dernière avait eu trois enfants qui tous avaient quitté la maison lorsqu' Ada était au service de Regina. L'ainé s'appelait Conrad et avait 27 ans à l'époque, Ada l'ayant eu à l'âge de 19 ans. Ensuite elle avait eu deux filles Aliénor âgée de 25 ans et Gabrielle âgée de 22 ans. Emma recoupa les données et entra leurs âges actuels soit 47, 45 et 42 ans. Ada fut surprise d'avoir le même âge que ses enfants, mais se rappela les explications de Regina et comprenait mieux que Snow et Emma aient aussi à peu près le même âge. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches Emma les trouva enfin.

_ J'ai trouvé ! Ils sont tous les trois ici. Ton fils Conrad est marié, il a quatre enfants et trois petits enfants. Ta fille Aliénor est également mariée, elle a trois enfants et une petite fille. Enfin Gabrielle est également mariée et elle a quatre enfants, pas encore de petits enfants.

_ Je suis onze fois grand-mère et quatre fois arrière-grand-mère ?

_ Hum, oui.

_ Oh mon dieu. Et… c'est possible de les voir ?

_ Bien sûr. Alors je note leurs adresses et leurs lieux de travail. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Regina qui les contacts, ils risquent d'être surpris.

_ Je comprends, moi je les ai vu il y a quelques mois, pour eux ça fait des années.

_ En parlant de Regina on devrait y aller, elle doit déjà nous attendre au Granny's.

_ Je peux manger avec vous ?

_ Bien sûr Ruby. Allons-y.

Ils prirent tous le chemin du petit restaurant pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Emma était nerveuse, elle ne savait pas si Regina accepterait de passer l'après-midi avec elle. Ce retour à Storybrooke n'était pas vraiment celui qu'elle s'était imaginé.


	30. Chapter 29 - Mise au point

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour tous vos messages, je prends un instant pour répondre aux guests :**

 **tiare80 : En effet beaucoup de choses et d'informations dans le chapitre précédent. Beaucoup de questions qui se pose et des réponses dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Encore merci de me laisser des commentaires.**

 **Guest : Bonjour, je suis contente de savoir que ma fic "le bonheur en face" te plaise autant. Malheureusement je n'ai pas de suite de prévue pour cette dernière. C'est vrai qu'Azuria me prend du temps et j'ai deux autres fics en cours d'écriture, plus un projet perso et d'autres idées de FF. Malheureusement les journées ne sont pas assez longues... En tout cas merci pour ton message.**

 **Alors déjà je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dépassé les 100 000 mots et que je vais dépassée mes deux FF vivre. Bientôt 250 reviews, vraiment merci à tous.**

 **Aujourd'hui la suite directe du chapitre précédent, au programme des retrouvailles et des discussions nécessaires. Je vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **29**

 **Mise au point**

 **Storybrooke**

 **16 novembre 2018**

Le déjeuner au Granny's se passa pour le mieux. Après le repas, Ruby retourna au travail et Henry alla rejoindre Violette, laissant les quatre femmes entre elles. Elles se rendirent au Black Swan afin d'y prendre le café et de montrer les lieux à Emma. En ce début d'après-midi le pub était calme et elles pouvaient discuter tranquillement.

_ Emma, as-tu eu le temps de faire les recherches sur la famille d'Ada.

_ Oui, ses trois enfants sont ici, on a même appris qu'elle a de nombreux petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants.

_ Vraiment ? Tu les as contactés ?

_ Non, je me suis dit que tu aimerais le faire. Après tout c'est toi la maire.

_ Tu as leurs coordonnées ?

_ Oui j'ai tout noté, voici.

_ Très bien merci. Finalement je vais devoir retourner à la mairie cet après-midi.

_ Quoi ? Mais…

_ Un problème ?

_ Non. Enfin si, je pensais qu'on pourrait passer l'après-midi ensemble.

_ Regina, vous savez je peux attendre si vous avez autre chose à faire.

_ Ada, ma priorité c'est que vous retrouviez vos proches, le reste peut attendre.

_ Regina, je peux te parler seule à seule ?

_ Bien sûr Snow. Emma tu peux prendre Azuria s'il te plait ?

_ Bien sûr. Viens-là princesse.

Regina tendit sa fille à Emma et suivit Snow dans un coin un peu à l'écart.

_ Regina tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

_ Snow de quoi parles-tu ?

_ De quoi ? Emma !

_ Quoi Emma ?

_ Tu l'ignores totalement ! Tu… tu fais comme s'il n'y avait rien entre vous deux. Elle ne comprend pas, il faut que vous preniez du temps pour parler.

_ Snow, je te signale que justement pour moi ça fait 48 ans qu'il n'y a plus d'Emma ! Elle m'a abandonnée !

_ Je sais. Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi elle l'a fait ! Et la raison se trouve justement dans ses bras !

_ Je sais. C'est juste que…

_ Oui ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle. J'ai tous ses sentiments contradictoires en moi et puis il y a Azuria. Snow ma petite fille est en vie, jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer ça. Je… j'ai besoin de temps.

_ Je sais ça, et je le comprends. Mais si tu ne parles pas avec Emma, si tu ne lui dit pas tout ce que tu ressens, tu vas la perdre. Emma est comme toi, c'est une impulsive. Elle est capable de quitter Storybrooke sur un coup de tête. Je ne te demande pas d'emménager avec elle, je te demande juste de prendre le temps de lui parler. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec tes sentiments ou ce que tu ressens, tu peux, je ne sais pas moi, passer du temps avec elle, lui proposer de faire les boutiques pour Azuria avec toi. Regina ne la laisse pas à l'écart.

_ Je sais que tu as raison. Néanmoins je dois aussi m'occuper d'Ada, je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

_ Je vais m'en occuper. Donnes-moi les coordonnées de sa famille, je vais les appeler et leur donner rendez-vous ici. Toi tu t'occupes d'Emma et de ta fille ! Vous pouvez même sortir de Storybrooke si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec le regard des autres.

_ Comment tu… ?

_ Regina je te connais et je connais notre ville. C'est une petite ville où tout se sait. Tu vas déjà devoir t'afficher avec une petite fille sortit de nulle part, alors je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas en plus t'afficher avec Emma. En dehors de nos amies, personne ne connait toute l'histoire. On n'a rien dit et ça ne regarde personne. Pars avec Emma, prenez le week-end s'il le faut, je m'occuperais d' Henry, il comprendra.

_ Je... Tu as raison, ça me fera du bien de m'éloigner un peu.

Regina prit Snow dans ses bras et la remercia. Elle lui dit deux mots de plus et quitta le pub. Snow retourna à leur table faisant face aux regards intrigués de Zelena, Ada et Emma.

_ Zelena est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter le téléphone du pub, je vais essayer de joindre le fils d'Ada.

_ Euh maman, où est partie Regina ?

_ Elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle revient.

_ Quelque chose d'urgent ? Elle a quand même laissé sa fille !

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas elle sera là d'ici une demi-heure.

Snow ne se formalisa pas des questions de sa fille et saisit le téléphone que lui tendait Zelena. Elle composa le numéro de son fils et attendit qu'on décroche.

 __ Allo ?_

_ Allo bonjour, vous êtes bien Conrad Blacksmith ? Snow White.

 __ Bonjour altesse. Oui c'est bien moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_ Pourriez-vous me rejoindre avec vos sœurs au Black Swan ?

 __ Euh oui bien sûr, je suis au travail mais je vais voir pour m'absenter. Il y a un problème ?_

_ Rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai une information importante à vous communiquer.

 __ Très bien, je vais chercher mes sœurs et nous arrivons. A tout de suite._

_ Au-revoir, à tout de suite.

Snow raccrocha et expliqua aux autres que les enfants d'Ada arrivaient.

_ Maman ? Ce n'est pas Regina qui devait s'en occuper ?

_ Elle s'est déchargée sur moi.

_ Ma sœur t'a délégué cette tache ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Il se passe quelque chose ?

_ Non je vous dis, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle avait juste une chose à faire. Ada vous n'êtes pas trop nerveuse ?

Snow avait changé de sujet et elles continuèrent de discuter, Emma et Zelena se demandant toujours où était allée Regina.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Regina avait rejoint le manoir. Elle s'était de suite rendu à l'étage et s'était déshabillée. Elle commença par prendre une douche, puis se rhabilla. Elle décida de s'habiller plus simplement et enfila le pantalon en cuir noir qu'elle avait emprunté à Emma quelques mois plus tôt et conservé dans ses affaires. Elle choisit de l'assortir une nouvelle fois avec son pull bleu ciel. Une fois habillée, elle se prépara une petite valise avec le nécessaire pour le week-end pour elle et Azuria. Ensuite elle se rendit dans la chambre d'ami où se trouvait encore les affaires d'Emma, elle lui prépara un sac avec le nécessaire. Une fois fait, elle redescendit et prépara un troisième sac avec de quoi changer et nourrir sa fille. Elle enfila son manteau, ferma la porte de la maison et mit toutes les affaires dans la coffre de sa Mercedes. Elle se mit au volant, recula de l'allée et prit la route en direction de chez Violette. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se garait devant la maison de la petite amie de son fils. Elle descendit de voiture et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille, surprise de la voir là.

_ Madame Mills ? Bonjour.

_ Bonjour Violette. Est-ce que Henry est là ?

_ Oui, entrez, il est à l'étage, je vais le chercher.

Violette monta l'escalier et laissa Regina seule dans l'entrée de la petite maison. Il y avait un certain charme qui se dégageait de la décoration assez simple. Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers et se tourna dans cette direction.

_ Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

_ Non Henry, tout va bien. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais m'absenter pour le week-end. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu verras avec ta grand-mère.

_ T'absenter ? Tu vas ou ?

_ Je vais sur Boston, je trouverais plus facilement des affaires pour Azuria là-bas.

_ Je peux venir avec toi ?

_ C'est-à-dire que…

_ Tu ne m'as pas tout dit !

_ J'y vais avec Emma. Ta grand-mère m'a fait comprendre que toutes les deux on devait parler et prendre du recul et que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de s'éloigner de Storybrooke pour le faire.

_ Un week-end en amoureuse quoi !

Regina était devenue toute rouge face aux suppositions de son fils.

_ Euh… je… nous devons parler.

_ Je ne suis plus un enfant maman. Mais bon si tu préfères alors soit ! Je peux rester à la maison, seul ?

_ Oui si tu veux. Snow est au courant de toute façon, donc en cas de problème…

_ Je l'appelle. Maman… laisses-toi être heureuse, cesses de te prendre la tête, laisses parler ton cœur.

_ Je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil. J'ai le droit de te faire un bisou ou tu es trop grand pour ça ?

_ Viens-là, tu as même le droit à un câlin aujourd'hui.

Henry la prit dans ses bras et déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa mère, devant le regard attendri de Violette. Puis il relâcha sa mère, cette dernière salua la jeune fille et quitta la maison le sourire aux lèvres. Elle remonta en voiture et se dirigea vers le Black Swan.

* * *

En attendant les enfants d'Ada étaient arrivés au pub. Snow les avait accueillis et ils s'étaient installés à une table à l'opposé de celle d'Ada et Emma. Ada les observait, reconnaissant les traits de ses enfants qui avaient maintenant son âge. Il avait été décidé que Snow leur explique la situation avant qu'elle ne leur fasse face.

_ Bonjour Conan, Aliénor et Gabrielle, si je ne me trompe pas.

_ Bonjour Altesse.

_ Appelez-moi Snow. Je ne suis pas reine, ni princesse ici. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma fille le shérif Swan est partie il y a un peu plus d'un an.

_ Oui nous le savons, mais quel rapport avec nous ?

_ J'en viens. Donc Emma grâce à la magie s'est rendue dans la forêt enchantée. Ma sœur la princesse Azuria, qui a aussi des pouvoirs, lui a transmis un appel à l'aide.

_ Votre sœur ?

_ Oui j'ai une sœur, que je ne connaissais pas avant-hier. Elle est la fille de mon père et de Regina. Elle est née un an après leur mariage et c'est votre mère qui l'a mise au monde.

_ Notre mère ? Notre mère a disparu il y a des années.

_ En effet, elle a disparu le jour de la naissance de ma sœur. Il se trouve que mon père ne voulait pas avoir une nouvelle fille et qu'il a donné l'ordre de tuer son enfant si c'était le cas. La dame de compagnie de Regina, qui se trouvait être Emma, et votre mère ont pris la décision d'annoncer l'enfant mort-né. Votre mère a alors prit la petite princesse avec elle et s'est enfuie loin des terres du château. Pendant un mois elle a marché jusqu'à arriver face à l'océan. Là elle a été capturée par des pirates.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Ils… ils lui ont fait du mal ?

_ Je ne vais pas vous cacher la vérité, oui ils lui ont fait du mal. Pendant deux mois elle a vécu dans la cale du bateau, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma la retrouve et la sauve.

_ Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'est devenue notre mère.

_ Ensuite Emma, accompagnée de votre mère et de ma sœur, a par la magie retrouvé le chemin de Storybrooke.

_ Que… que voulez-vous dire ? Le shérif Swan est de retour à Storybrooke ?

_ Notre… notre mère est ici ?

_ Oui et oui. Elles sont ici. Par contre votre mère n'a pas vieilli, car pour elle seulement trois mois se sont passés. Voulez-vous la voir ?

_ Oui !

Les trois avaient répondu d'une seule voix.

_ Très bien, venez avec moi.

Les trois se levèrent et suivirent Snow. Lorsqu'ils virent leur mère, des larmes apparurent sur chacun des quatre visages, Ada se leva et prit ses enfants dans ses bras. Emma, Snow et Zelena avaient elles aussi les larmes aux yeux. Une fois les retrouvailles faites, ils se rassirent tous à la même table. Les enfants remercièrent Emma pour leur avoir rendu leur mère. Ada leur expliqua aussi que Regina avait guéri ses blessures et cicatrices. Les autres qui n'étaient pas au-courant de ça, furent surpris et heureux de voir que Regina utilisait maintenant naturellement sa magie pour faire le bien. Ils étaient tous en train de discuter et de rire, lorsque Regina réapparu dans le pub.

_ Bonjour à ceux que je n'ai pas encore vu.

Ada se leva et alla prendre la brune dans ses bras.

_ Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait Regina.

_ Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

_ Mes enfants m'ont dit combien leur vie était agréable et belle ici, c'est à vous qu'ils le doivent. Vous en avez pris soin de loin n'est-ce pas ? Vous leur avez donné de belles maisons et de bonnes situations dans votre ville ? Vous saviez qui ils étaient ?

_ C'est vrai. Je voulais qu'ils soient heureux, vous aviez été si gentille avec moi, vous m'avez sauvé la vie à deux reprises, sans vous je serais morte sous les coups de mon époux.

_ Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

_ Non, vous avez fait bien plus que ça Ada, vous avez été une oreille attentive, une amie et vous avez tout quitté pour sauver ma fille, même si ça je ne le savais pas à l'époque. C'est moi qui dois vous remercier.

Regina se sépara d'Ada et n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que son fils aîné la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Faisant rire toute la tablée en voyant le regard surprit de la brune. Une fois qu'il la relâcha, ils prirent place autour de la table.

_ Ada je dois m'absenter quelques jours, mais vous pouvez rester chez moi avec Henry, il n'y a pas de soucis.

_ C'est très gentil à vous, mais ma fille m'a proposé de m'héberger. Je veux connaitre mes petits-enfants et profiter de ma famille.

_ Je comprends, pas de soucis.

Emma se posait de plus en plus de questions, Regina s'était changée, elle la trouvait magnifique habillée comme ça, mais elle venait de dire qu'elle s'absentait quelques jours ? Qu'était-elle allée faire de si urgent ! Il fallait qu'elle pose la question, elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir.

_ Regina tu t'absentes ? Tu sors de Storybrooke ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs tu viens avec moi, tes affaires sont dans ma voiture. On va donc vous laissez, car on a de la route avant d'arriver à destination. Ada profitez bien de cette nouvelle chance

_ Vous aussi Regina.

_ Emma tu es prête, on y va.

_ Euh oui, et Azuria ?

_ Elle vient avec nous.

_ Euh Regina, il ne va pas y avoir de problème à la frontière ?

_ Non, seuls ceux qui ont deux personnalités ont des problèmes. D'ailleurs il faudra que je trouve une solution à ça. Bonne fin de journée à tous.

_ Profitez-bien !

_ Maman tu sais quelque chose ?

_ Moi ? Non !

Emma se leva, Azuria toujours dans ses bras, salua tout le monde et suivit Regina en dehors du pub. Regina prit sa fille et l'installa dans le siège auto à l'arrière de la voiture, puis elle s'installa à la place du conducteur. Voyant Emma toujours figée sur le trottoir, elle baissa sa vitre.

_ Tu comptes rester là où tu montes ?

_ Euh désolée, j'arrive.

Emma fit le tour de la voiture et monta à l'avant à côté de Regina. La brune démarra et s'engagea dans la circulation. Le silence régnait dans la voiture, Emma ne comprenait plus rien. La voiture dépassa le panneau de la ville et Emma ne tenant plus prit la parole.

_ Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe et où l'on va ?

_ J'ai des courses à faire pour Azuria, nous allons à Boston. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais venir avec moi.

_ Je… Quoi ?! Depuis que je suis rentrée tu m'ignores et là tu m'enlèves et tu m'emmènes à Boston ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Regina ralentit la voiture et se gara sur le bord de la route. Elle descendit, fit le tour, ouvrit la portière d'Emma et lui fit signe de sortir. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et croisa les bras.

_ Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je ne veux pas qu' Azuria nous entende nous disputer ! Vas-y je t'écoute, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

_ Je… je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

_ Vraiment ? Parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

_ Je… je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, je réapparais et tu me sautes dans les bras, tu m'embrasses et l'instant d'après tu me renvois chez moi. Bordel tu veux quoi ?!

_ J'étais heureuse de te revoir. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me reproches.

_ Ce que je te reproche ? Regina pourquoi nous ne sommes pas rentrées ensemble chez toi ?

_ Il me semble te l'avoir expliqué ! Tu… tu pensais que je t'inviterais dans mon lit ? Emma nous ne sommes pas un couple. Je sais que pour toi hier encore tu me faisais l'amour, mais pour moi c'était il y a 48 ans et je me suis réveillée seule ! Je… je ne peux pas juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. De plus j'ai une petite fille qui a besoin de moi, tu voulais que je la laisse seule pour m'occuper de toi ? Ta mère m'a conseillé de partir quelques jours avec toi, afin qu'on puisse avoir le temps de se poser et de discuter, mais si c'est pour me faire des reproches tout le week-end, dans ce cas tu peux retourner à Storybrooke et j'irais seule à Boston.

Emma se sentait bouillir, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de foutre le camp, néanmoins Regina avait raison elles devaient parler, alors autant dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_ Tu… tu me reproches mon départ ? Si je suis partie c'est pour sauver TA fille !

_ Oh vraiment ! Je crois que je t'ai déjà remercié pour ça ! Et puis il me semble que c'est toi qui a décidé seule de l'éloigner de moi dans un premier temps ? Me faisant croire qu'elle était morte ! Emma j'ai cru qu'elle était morte pendant 48 ans ! Tu es partie sans me dire quelle était ta mission, sans me demander mon avis, tu… je t'aimais tellement.

Regina pleurait, n'arrivant plus à retenir toutes ses émotions. Emma se rapprocha d'elle voyant sa souffrance et sa détresse.

_ Je… je t'ai détesté, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Après ton départ j'ai voulu mourir, sans Tink j'y serais arrivée. Et après, ça a été la descente aux enfers, pendant plus de 40 ans les ténèbres m'ont envahis, j'avais mal Emma, c'est toi qui a fait de moi la méchante reine pas ta mère !

_ Je…

_ Quand… quand je t'ai vu devant ma porte il y a sept ans, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et toi… toi tu ne te souvenais pas de moi. Emma tu ne peux pas te mettre à ma place, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai traversé par ta faute. Oui je t'ai aimé, et je t'aime encore, mais il me faut du temps. S'il te plait laisse-moi du temps…

_ Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Moi aussi je t'aime et tu as raison je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien de ce que t'as vécu après mon départ. Je vais te laisser du temps, je… je ferais mieux de retourner chez moi.

_ Non reste. Je … j'ai besoin de temps c'est vrai, mais j'ai aussi besoin de ta présence. J'ai besoin de toi pour me reconstruire, pour être une bonne mère pour Azuria. J'ai envie de passer ce week-end avec toi, que tu m'aides à lui choisir des vêtements, qu'on fasse les boutiques pour nous aussi. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de ton amitié Emma, je… j'aimerais pouvoir te donner plus…

_ Je sais et je comprends. Remontons dans la voiture, je vais conduire, tu n'es pas en état.

Regina lui fit un signe positif de la tête et toutes deux remontèrent dans la Mercedes et reprirent la route en direction de Boston.


	31. Chapter 30 - Enfin seules !

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui ont été nombreux cette semaine. On a presque atteint les 300 reviews, c'est waouhhhh!**

 **réponses aux guests**

 **Guest : Bonjour, Ada ne va pas disparaitre de la FF, en effet j'ai encore besoin d'elle, et tu es d'ailleurs sur la bonne piste... Alors oui Regina en maman intentionnée et protectrice, j'avoue j'adore cette idée, donc des scènes du genre il va en avoir. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne semaine.**

 **tiare80 : Merci pour ton nouveau message. Oui Snow a toujours un rôle et ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je vais la faire intervenir. J'ai réussi à l'apprécier à travers ma FF et je dois dire que ça tient du miracle, alors je ne vais pas la lâcher.**

 **Alors ce chapitre ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'avais en tête au début, je pensais réussir à faire tenir le week-end sur un chapitre et ben c'est loupé car je n'ai réussi à y mettre que le vendredi... donc il va encore se passé pas mal de chose durant ce week-end à Boston. j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **30**

 **Enfin seules !**

 **Boston**

 **16 novembre 2018**

Après quelques kilomètres Regina s'était endormie, Emma avait donc continué à conduire en direction de Boston. De temps en temps son regard quittait la route pour se poser sur la brune, ou se tournait vers le rétroviseur pour apercevoir la petite fille qui dormait elle aussi. Elle avait trouvé bizarre de se retrouver au volant d'une voiture après tout ce temps passé dans la forêt enchantée, mais les habitudes étaient vites revenues.

Emma profita du silence et de se retrouver seule avec ses pensées pour faire le point sur ces dernières heures. Regina était heureuse de la revoir, mais lui demandait du temps… du temps, mais alors pourquoi partir toutes les deux à Boston ? La brune voulait qu'elle lui fasse la cour… facile à dire ! Comment fait-on la cour ? Jamais Emma n'avait eu à faire ça ! Peut-être pouvait-elle profiter de connaitre le terrain pour inviter Regina dans un bon restaurant de Boston. Une fois arrivée, il fallait qu'elle appelle un ami à elle qui tenait un restaurant italien, la brune apprécierait surement. C'était l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Boston et il était difficile d'y avoir une table. Elle se demandait aussi ce que la brune lui avait pris comme vêtements ! Hum… elle ne pouvait pas allée à son premier rencart avec sa brune sulfureuse en jeans !

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'au loin elle vit les premiers buildings de Boston. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Regina et l'appela à voix basse.

_ Regina… Regina il faut te réveiller, nous arrivons…

_ Hum… Emma ?

_ Bien dormi ?

_ En fait oui. Je suis désolée pour la compagnie.

_ Ce n'est rien. On arrive, où dois-je aller ?

_ J'ai réservé un hôtel au centre-ville, le Four Seasons.

_ Tu… tu plaisantes ?

_ Non. Pourquoi il n'est pas bien ?

_ Euh si, c'est un magnifique hôtel… très cher… ne me dis pas que tu as réservé deux chambres au prix où elles sont ?

_ Non, je n'ai réservé qu'une seule chambre avec deux lits doubles. Et j'ai demandé un lit bébé. Tu aurais voulu ta chambre ?

_ Non, non c'est très bien. Je… le Four Seasons ! Ok c'est parti.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, c'est juste que je n'aie pas vraiment l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre d'hôtel… En général je n'y suis pas très à l'aise.

_ Oh ! Je suis désolée, je… je n'ai pas pensé que ça pourrait te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu préfères aller ailleurs ?

_ Non. C'est juste que… c'est un peu gênant, je veux dire tu… tu veux que je te fasse la cour et c'est toi qui m'invite dans un grand hôtel de Boston.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je voulais venir à Boston pour Azuria, je t'emmène avec moi, il est normal que je paie pour nos frais ! Emma je sais que… que j'ai été quelque peu distante avec toi, je… je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'essaye de… en fait je ne sais pas ce que tu penses. Je voulais juste qu'on passe un week-end agréable toutes les trois, mais j'ai encore tout faux !

_ Non, bien sûr que non, j'apprécie… vraiment Regina je suis contente que tu veuilles partager ces premiers moments avec ta fille avec moi. C'est juste que… j'ai sans arrêt envie de t'embrasser. Mais on est amie pour le moment et je gère ok ! Je sais me tenir, il faut juste que je réalise que je ne suis plus dans la forêt enchantée, que je suis de retour dans mon monde et mon époque. Et pour tout te dire je…

_ Tu ?

_ Je n'ai jamais fait la cour…

Regina se mit à rire en voyant la mine de petit chien battu que lui faisait la blonde. Comment lui résister…

_ Moi je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous…

_ Jamais ?

_ Non. On apprendra ensemble.

_ Ça me va ! J'avoue que d'un coup je me sens mieux, j'avais peur de… de te décevoir. Je sais que tu es habituée à…

_ A quoi ?

_ Le Four Seasons… Moi je suis plutôt petit motel pourri en bord de route.

_ Emma ne te sous-estime pas. Si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui m'as appris beaucoup de ce que je sais aujourd'hui ! C'est toi qui as fait de moi une reine ! Qui a transformé la jeune fille que j'étais en une femme sûre d'elle.

_ Je crois que nous sommes arrivées !

Emma s'était garée devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, elles étaient descendues de voiture, un homme avait pris en charge leurs bagages et un autre leur voiture. Elles suivirent le premier jusqu'à la réception. Regina demanda la carte d'accès à leur chambre et elles suivirent l'homme s'occupant de leur bagages jusqu'à leur chambre. Chambre étant un doux euphémisme, Emma failli s'étouffer en découvrant la suite de près de 80m² comportant une chambre avec deux lits doubles et le lit bébé qui y avait été ajouté, un salon magnifique avec balcon aménagé donnant sur les jardins et une très belle salle de bain. Regina remercia l'homme et lui donna un billet avant que ce dernier ne se retire, les laissant s'installer.

_ C'est… waouh !

_ Contente que ça te plaise.

_ Il faudrait que je sois difficile ! Oh il y a une piscine, une salle de sport et même un spa ! On pourrait aller se faire masser durant le week-end ?

_ C'est une idée !

_ Il y a un service garderie.

_ Je ne compte pas laisser ma fille à des étrangers !

_ Euh… ok. Regina tu sais, tu ne vas pas pouvoir la garder tout le temps avec toi. Il va aussi falloir que tu penses à toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas la laisser une heure à la garderie pendant que tu vas te faire masser que tu seras une mauvaise mère !

_ Je… j'ai réussi à te la laisser une demi-heure aujourd'hui !

_ C'est vrai. J'en ai même été étonnée, pourquoi me l'avoir laissé ?

_ Je me suis dit que j'irais plus vite en te la laissant.

_ Oui jusque-là, mais pourquoi à moi ?

_ Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

Emma senti les larmes lui monter, touchée par ce que venait de dire Regina, elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier sa fille.

_ Merci. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi. Bon tu veux quel lit ?

_ Si ça ne t'ennuie pas je vais prendre celui qui est prêt du lit bébé.

_ Ok !

Emma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta sur son lit !

_ Trop confortable ! Que fait-on ?

_ Il est dix-neuf heures, je prendrais bien une douche et après on peut aller soit boire un verre quelque part ou manger. Je pense que tu connais mieux Boston que moi.

_ Ok ça me va. Tu me fais confiance pour gérer ?

_ Oui.

_ Files sous la douche, moi je vais voir pour trouver une table de libre… Ah au fait tu m'as pris quoi comme vêtements, je veux dire j'ai de quoi être présentable ?

_ Oui ! Plus que présentable même !

Regina lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, cette femme allait avoir sa peau.

_ Bon voyons ce que sa majesté m'a pris comme vêtement. Sous-vêtements, jeans, pull… hum… une robe noire… c'est celle que je portais régulièrement lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise de la dague… Azuria qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Décontracté ce soir ? Entre la route et notre retour à Storybrooke, j'avoue que je suis crevée. Je vais appeler le restaurant de l'hôtel, ça ira très bien pour ce soir. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Il faut que je mette la robe c'est ça ? Tu me diras ça fait plus d'un an que je ne porte presque que des robes, je commence à y être habituée. Mais bon je ne pense pas que mes bottes vont aller avec. Quoi ? Tu sais que tu as le même regard que ta mère ! Ok c'est bon elle a aussi pensé aux chaussures…

Emma sortit sa tenue de la valise et la posa sur le lit. Elle se saisit du téléphone de la chambre et appela le restaurant afin de réserver une table. Après cela elle composa le numéro de son ami italien et attendit que l'on décroche.

 __ Bienvenue chez Mamma Maria, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_ Bonjour, je voudrais savoir s'il serait possible de réserver une table pour demain soir ?

 __ Madame je suis désolée nous sommes complet demain._

_ Je comprends, est-ce qu'il serait possible de parler à Maria ou à Tonio ?

 __ Un instant je vous prie, je vais voir si l'un d'eux est disponible, c'est de la part de qui ?_

_ Emma.

_ _Mamma, c'è una certa Emma che ti chiede di parlarti._

 ___ _Emma? Portami il telefono._

_ _Emma? Mia cara qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Ou est-ce que tu étais passée?_

_ Bonsoir Maria, je vis dans une petite ville du Maine maintenant. Je suis sur Boston pour le week-end et je voulais une table demain soir mais a priori les affaires marche toujours aussi bien.

_ _Oh mais bien sûr que tu vas avoir une table demain soir ! Il y a toujours de la place pour toi ! Tu viens seule ?_

_ Non je serais accompagnée, c'est possible d'avoir une table assez tranquille, il y aura un bébé avec nous.

_ _Un bambino ! Oh toi tu as des choses à me raconter ! Demain 20h ça te va ?_

_ Oui très bien, merci beaucoup Maria. Bonne soirée à demain.

_ _Buonasera Emma._

Emma raccrocha heureuse d'avoir entendu la voix de Maria qui lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs à Boston. Elle s'approcha du petit lit où se trouvait Azuria et prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

_ Hum... je crois que tu as besoin d'être changé. Voyons voir ce que ta maman a pris... je crois qu'il y a tout ce qui faut dans ce sac.

Emma déshabilla la petite fille tout en continuant de lui parler, concentrés sur sa tache elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, ni Regina s'adosser au montant de la porte.

_ Tu sais, je crois que ta maman m'aime bien, mais elle a juste oublié ce que c'est d'aimer. J'ai eu du mal à l'apprivoiser une première fois, et je me rends maintenant compte que je lui ai fait plus de mal que de bien. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a déchiré de la laisser derrière-moi. Si seulement... non rien en fait, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je... je n'aurais jamais dû la séduire... je... je n'en avais pas le droit. Tu sais quoi ! J'aime bien parler avec toi.

_ Surement parce qu'elle ne peut pas te répondre!

_ Regina? Je... tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Un moment...

_ Je... tu... la place est libre ?

_ Oui. Emma...

_ Pas maintenant, je me sens déjà assez mal.

_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. Emma je ne regretterais jamais ce qui s'est passé entre nous dans la forêt enchantée. C'est moi qui... qui ai voulu ce qui s'est passé.

_ Tu n'étais qu'une enfant! Je... je n'avais pas le droit... tu...

_ Emma regarde-moi.

Regina avait posé sa main sur la joue de la blonde, la forçant ainsi à plonger son regard dans le sien.

_ Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu... tu m'as juste aimé.

_ Juste aimé ? J'ai fait de toi la méchante reine! C'est ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure!

_ Je... je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je suis désolée.

_ Si ce n'est pas vrai pourquoi l'avoir dit ?

_ C'est la vérité, mais pas entière. Après ton départ, ça a vraiment été difficile pour moi. Je me suis retrouvée seule face à Leopold, à ma mère... puis Rumple est apparu et... J'étais brisée, je... ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis devenue, mais celle qui a brisé mon cœur c'est toi... et en même temps la toute petite part de lumière qui est restée en moi, qui m'a empêché de tuer ta mère, de tuer Belle... c'est à toi que je la dois. Emma... j'ai peur... peur que tu ne puisses pas m'aimer autant qu'il y a 48 ans.

_ Je... quoi ?! Mon amour pour toi n'a pas changé. Même si pour toi ça fait 48 ans... pour moi c'était hier. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi dans la forêt enchantée, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à Storybrooke! C'est juste que... je ne l'avais pas réalisé. Je me suis mariée avec Killian, mais au fond de moi il y avait comme un vide, comme si je n'étais pas à ma place. J'ai fait ce que tous attendaient de moi, mais je n'ai pas demandé à mon cœur ce que lui voulait vraiment. Et ce qu'il voulait c'était toi... ça a toujours été toi.

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, doucement elle s'approcha d'Emma, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres viennent frôler celles de la rousse... mais elle n'alla pas plus loin, elle posa simplement son front contre celui d'Emma, prit une profonde inspiration et finalement se détacha.

_ Merci.

Emma se sentait perdue, que venait-il de se passer, ou plutôt de ne pas se passer. Regina le compris et reprit la parole.

_ Merci de m'aimer autant. Tu devrais allée te doucher, je vais nourrir Azuria en t'attendant.

_ Je... j'y vais.

Emma tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla et fila sous la douche. Elle alluma l'eau et se glissa sous le jet chaud, puis sans s'en rendre compte se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'assoir à même le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, évacuant enfin la souffrance en elle depuis son retour. Elle comprenait enfin Regina, elle comprenait aussi pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas embrassé à l'instant... Regina savait qu'aucune d'elles n'auraient eu la force d'arrêter ce baiser... mais Regina avait raison c'était trop tôt, il leur fallait du temps... Elle sécha ses larmes, se redressa et finit de se doucher. Elle sortit de la douche et s'entoura d'une serviette sèche, elle chassa de sa main la buée accumulée sur le miroir de la salle de bain et s'observa un petit moment. Elle avait conservé le roux de ses cheveux, elle avait toujours l'apparence d'Yselda... Devait-elle redevenir Emma ou rester Yselda? Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant frapper quelques coups à la porte.

_ Emma tout va bien ?

_ Oui, oui... j'arrive.

Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Évidemment elle avait laissé ses vêtements propres sur son lit.

_ Désolée si j'ai été longue. Je... tu veux bien me laisser pour que je puisse me changer?

_ Oui bien sûr. Je t'attends à côté.

Regina sortit de la chambre et Emma ne perdit pas de temps à se changer. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain afin de se sécher les cheveux et quelques minutes plus tard apparu enfin prête dans le salon de la chambre.

_ J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre. Regina? Tout va bien?

_ Euh oui... excuse-moi... je... tu es magnifique. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de te voir vêtu de la sorte.

_ Tu es très belle toi aussi. Pour ce soir j'ai simplement réservé une table au restaurant de l'hôtel, entre la route et les événements de ces dernières heures, j'avoue que je suis quelque peu fatiguée.

_ ça ira très bien. Moi aussi je suis fatiguée. Allons-y.

Regina poussa le landau où se trouvait Azuria, la petite fille avait encore les yeux ouverts, mais ceux-ci commençaient tout doucement à se fermer. Elles quittèrent la chambre côte à côte, prirent l'ascenseur afin de se rendre à l'étage du restaurant et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leur table. Le repas se passa dans le calme, elles échangèrent beaucoup de regards, mais parlèrent peu. L'une comme l'autre ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire. Mais ce silence n'était pas gênant, non il était plutôt rassurant, une certaine quiétude s'en dégageait, remettant les choses à plat, leur permettant de se reconnecter avec la réalité et d'apprécier pleinement la présence de l'autre. C'est donc naturellement qu'elles se levèrent à la fin de leur repas et reprirent la direction de leur chambre.

_ Regina?

_ Oui?

_ Tu.. tu crois que je devrais rechanger la couleur de mes cheveux ?

_ Euh... je ne sais pas. J'aime bien les deux.

_ ça ne m'aide pas vraiment!

_ Désolée. Qu'est-ce que toi tu préfères ?

_ J'ai eu un peu de mal à me voir en rousse au début, puis je m'y suis fait. Je vais peut-être rester comme ça encore un moment. Mais j'avoue que je les trouve un peu long, j'irais bien me les faire couper demain. D'ailleurs tu as changer de coiffure non, ils sont plus court ?

_ Oui je les ai coupé il y a un mois.

_ Hum...

_ Quoi ?

_ J'aime bien quand tu as les cheveux mi-longs.

_ Es-t'on vraiment en train de parler de nos cheveux ? On ferait mieux d'aller dormir.

_ Tu as raison. Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors nue ?

_ Quoi?!

_ J'en ai pris l'habitude en un an, pas moyen de dormir avec vos tenues de nuit de l'époque.

_ Il est hors de question que tu te balades nue.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de me balader, juste d'être nue sous ma couette. Est-ce que tu serais mal à l'aise ?

Regina était devenue toute rouge, imaginer la blonde nue dans le lit jouxtant le sien était au-dessus de ses forces. Cela faisait des années que son imagination fantasmait sur le corps de la rousse, l'avoir vue en petite tenue plus d'une fois avait déjà été difficile, alors... nue. Non il n'y avait pas moyen.

_ Emma s'il te plait ne rend pas les choses plus difficile qu'elle ne le sont déjà. Je... je ne suis pas de marbre tu sais. Tu...

Emma s'approcha de la brune de manière féline, approcha sa bouche tout prêt de son oreille. Elle sentait la respiration de Regina s'accélérer, cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, essayant de conserver le peu de raison qui lui restait.

_ Je quoi ? C'est peut-être justement ce que je cherche, te faire perdre pied!

_ Emma...

Emma déposa un baiser appuyé dans le cou de la brune qui pencha la tête en arrière appréciant la douce chaleur que ce dernier faisait se propager dans tout son corps. La rousse se recula, lui tourna le dos et repris la parole.

_ Peux-tu m'aider avec la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

Regina rouvrit les yeux et dégluti, quelle idée elle avait eu de ne prendre qu'une seule chambre. Elle s'approcha de celle qui faisait battre son cœur plus que de raison et lentement baissa la fermeture de la robe, dévoilant peu à peu le dos nu, démuni de sous vêtements. Elle déglutit péniblement, puis fila en direction de la salle de bain.

Emma entendit la porte de la pièce d'eau se fermer et sourit. Non elle n'était pas de marbre... Elle termina de se déshabiller et se glissa sous la couette... nue. Fatiguée par ces dernière vingt quatre heure, elle s'endormit en à peine quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps Regina reprenait ses esprits, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer son excitation. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et se changea. Elle finit par regagner la chambre et vit la blonde endormie, elle en profita pour l'observer un petit moment, puis se dirigea vers le lit de sa fille, cette dernière dormait paisiblement. Elle sourit, pour la première fois de sa vie elle entrevoyait une lumière après tant d'obscurité. Elle se coucha à son tour et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, elle aussi avec le sourire aux lèvres...


	32. Chapter 31 - Premier rendez-vous

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour tous vos messages,

Quelle chaleur ! Je dois dire qu'en général j'ai plusieurs chapitre d'avance en écriture, mais là... mon cerveau a beaucoup de difficulté à écrire, je viens seulement de terminer le chapitre d'aujourd'hui alors qu'il est commencé depuis trois semaines. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, je n'arrivais pas à couper les pensées ou conversations.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et un bon moment de lecture.

* * *

31

Premier rendez-vous

 **Boston**

 **17 novembre 2018**

Regina se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit à Storybrooke. Elle entendit des gazouillements provenir du petit lit à côté du sien. Elle se redressa, se leva et s'en approcha. Deux grands yeux noisette la regardèrent et Azuria lui fit un grand sourire tendant ses petits bras dans sa direction. Elle l'attrapa et la serra contre son torse.

_ Bonjour ma puce. Tu as faim ?

_ Areu.

_ On va passer à côté pour ne pas réveiller Emma et te préparer un grand biberon.

Regina jeta un œil vers le lit de la rousse qui dormait encore à points fermés. Elle était étendue sur le ventre, les cheveux en bataille, sa couette recouvrait son corps jusqu'à la chute de ses reins dévoilant le dos nu de la belle endormie. Regina resta figée devant cette image des plus sensuelles et fut ramener à la réalité par sa fille qui gazouillait dans ses bras.

_ Oui, oui, on y va.

Regina sortit de la chambre essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, son corps entier réagissant à la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle déposa Azuria dans le transat qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et commença à préparer le biberon de sa fille. Ses gestes étaient automatiques revenant facilement malgré les années passées, son esprit toujours perdu sur le dos nu de la femme dormant dans la pièce voisine.

Regina commença à se poser des questions, elle avait aimé Yselda plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre, mais qu'en était-il d'Emma ? Elle avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine sept ans plus tôt lorsque la blonde s'était présentée à elle en ramenant son fils. A la seconde où elle avait croisé son regard, elle l'avait reconnu, elle aurait reconnu ces yeux parmi une foule entière, ces yeux qu'elle avait tant aimés à ses vingt ans. Elle était blonde, paraissait plus jeune que dans son souvenir, mais s'était son Yselda, elle en était certaine. Très vite elle avait déchanté, la blonde n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était et elle avait senti encore une fois son cœur se briser, alors elle avait tout fait pour la chasser, pour s'en faire une ennemie, mais Emma s'était accrochée, avait voulu apprendre à la connaitre, à gagner son amitié. Et elles étaient devenues amies, la blonde avait réussi à percer sa carapace, à lui faire baisser ses barrières. Elle lui avait montré qui elle était vraiment.

Seulement Emma ne la voyait que comme une amie et elle avait commencé à fréquenter ce maudit pirate, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'elle faisait traverser à la brune. Alors Regina s'était laissée séduire par Robin, mais il n'avait été qu'un placebo. Le plus difficile avait été de garder le sourire lorsqu'elle avait épousé son manchot, perdant ainsi le dernier espoir qui lui restait d'un jour retrouver son amour de jeunesse. Aussi lorsqu' Emma avait commencé à faire ces rêves, à lui parler d'Yselda, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait de nouveau senti les papillons au creux de son ventre et avait embrassé Emma. En fait Regina savait, elle savait qu'elle avait aimé Yselda, mais aujourd'hui elle était bel et bien amoureuse d'Emma.

Regina marchait dans la pièce en tenant Azuria afin de lui faire faire son rot. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa fille, le bonheur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était immense. Le bonheur d'être de nouveau mère, le bonheur de retrouver un peu d'elle dans ce petit être qu'elle avait cru mort depuis longtemps. Et cela elle le devait une fois de plus à Emma. Elle reposa sa fille dans le transat et appela le service d'étage, elle commanda un petit déjeuner pour deux et raccrocha.

Regina pénétra dans la chambre où le silence et l'obscurité régnaient. Les rayons du soleil qui tapait sur les doubles rideaux, lui permettait d'y voir un minimum. Elle s'approcha du lit de sa compagne de chambrée et s'assit au bord de celui-ci. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant comment réveiller la femme endormie toujours sur le ventre. Finalement elle fit glisser ses doigts le long du dos nu, redécouvrant la douceur de sa peau. Elle sentit le corps endormi bouger sous ses doigts, puis un soupir de bien être s'échapper de la bouche d'Emma. La tête de cette dernière tourna de son côté et deux yeux magnifiques s'ouvrirent.

_ Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour. Comme un bébé. Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Presque huit heures. J'ai commandé le petit déjeuner.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

_ Un peu plus d'une heure, Azuria avait faim. Je te laisse émerger, je vais aller me doucher. Tu veux bien garder un œil sur ma fille ?

_ Oui bien sûr ? Elle est où au fait ?

_ Dans son transat dans la pièce voisine.

Emma allait se redresser quand elle sentit la main de Regina sur son épaule.

_ Un problème ?

_ Je te rappelle que tu es nue.

_ Et ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu nue !

_ Exact, mais les circonstances n'était pas les mêmes. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ce matin.

_ Hum hum… et qu'ont données tes réflexions ?

Regina était toujours assisse et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Emma en profita pour se redresser, elle s'installa en position assise et remonta la couette sur sa poitrine.

_ Regina !

_ Oui, excuse-moi, donc je disais, tiens ! Tu t'es redressée ?

_ Oui, ça fait plaisir, comme quoi même nue je suis invisible à tes yeux !

_ Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Emma je tiens à toi, vraiment. Notre relation est… tout sauf normale. Je veux dire, tu me connais telle que je suis aujourd'hui depuis sept ans, puis l'année qui vient de s'écouler tu l'as passé avec moi à l'âge de vingt ans. Pour moi c'est l'inverse, je t'ai connue en tant qu' Yselda à ton âge actuel, puis je t'ai enfin retrouvé il y a sept ans, plus jeune et tellement différente de celle de mes souvenirs.

_ Toi aussi tu étais très différente plus jeune.

_ C'est là où je veux en venir, aujourd'hui nous sommes les deux à la fois, toi tu as récupéré Yselda qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'existait pas en Emma et moi à travers tous ces rêves j'ai retrouvé en moi celle que j'étais autrefois.

_ Hum hum… où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Emma je sais que ce que je ressens pour toi… jamais je ne l'ai ressenti pour qui que ce soit, néanmoins…

_ Je me disais aussi.

_ Tu me laisse terminer ?

_ Oui, vas-y, je suis tout ouïes !

_ Je pense que nous devons réapprendre à nous connaitre, je… je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, je… je ne me sens pas prête à… à partager ton lit, même si je ne reste pas insensible en te voyant dans le plus simple appareil. Je veux pouvoir vivre à nouveau un premier baiser avec toi, je veux apprendre à te tenir la main, je veux partager des moments avec toi, je… c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vécu… je ne vais pas te mentir j'ai peur. Pas de nous… j'ai peur du regard des autres, ici à Boston je peux être moi-même, mais une fois de retour à Storybrooke je… comment vont réagir les autres ?

_ Je vois. Regarde-moi.

Emma posa une main sous le menton de Regina et lui fit relever la tête afin de se plonger dans son regard.

_ Regina, pour la première fois de ma vie je n'ai pas peur… je n'ai pas peur de te dire je t'aime, je n'ai pas peur du lendemain, je n'ai pas peur de me retrouver seule. Non je n'ai pas peur parce que je t'ai toi ! Je comprends tout ce que tu viens de dire, je comprends tes craintes et je serais là pour t'aider à les affronter. On attendra le temps qu'il faudra, je ne suis pas pressée. Tu es celle que j'ai cherchée toute ma vie, si tu préfères rester discrète dans un premier temps ça me va très bien. Tu vas déjà devoir répondre à beaucoup de questions concernant Azuria, je comprends que si tu m'ajoutes à l'équation ça risque de faire beaucoup.

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se sentait rassurée et en sécurité.

_ Merci.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Bon file sous la douche avant que je ne cesse d'être raisonnable…

Regina se redressa, lui fit un grand sourire et disparu dans la salle de bain. Emma se leva enfin, enfila un boxer et un débardeur et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait heureuse, depuis hier elle arrivait enfin à communiquer avec Regina et cette dernière n'avait plus peur de lui dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Un grand pas avait été fait et elle était confiante quant à la suite.

_ Bonjour princesse. Tu sais que j'aime ta maman plus que tout et c'est à toi que je dois tout ce bonheur. Sans toi je n'aurai peut-être jamais ouvert les yeux.

_ Bababa.

_ Tu as le même sourire magnifique que ta maman. Tu veux venir dans mes bras ?

Azuria tendit ses petits bras en faisant un grand sourire, Emma la détacha et la prit contre elle. Elle aimait cette odeur particulière que n'ont que les bébés. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, imaginant une vie à quatre dans la maison de Regina, des moments de joie, de rire, des peines aussi… elle voulait tout ça et serait patiente.

On frappa à la porte et Emma alla ouvrir, le garçon d'étage poussa un chariot comportant le petit déjeuner. Emma chercha son porte-monnaie dans sa veste et lui donna un pourboire avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille, non s'en l'avoir reluqué. Regina entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là et lança un regard noir au jeune homme qui ne demanda pas son reste. Emma ne vit rien de cet échange et se tourna tout sourire vers la brune pour lui annoncer que le petit déjeuner était servi.

_ C'est une manie chez toi d'ouvrir dans cette tenue ?

_ Euh… tu sais il a dû en voir d'autre. Mais c'est peut-être à toi que ça pose problème en fait ?

_ Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il t'a regardé.

_ Serais-tu possessive ? Voir jalouse ?

_ Je… non pas du tout.

Emma se mit à rire, Regina n'étant pas du tout crédible pour une fois. Loin d'en être vexée, Regina s'installa autour de la petite table du salon. Emma remit Azuria dans son transat et la rapprocha d'elles. Ensuite elle fit le service telle une gentlewoman et prit place en face de la brune.

_ Tu sais moi aussi j'ai réfléchi.

_ A propos ?

_ De nous, de moi. Et tu as raison sur une chose, tu n'es plus la jeune Regina que j'ai côtoyé ces derniers temps, mais tu n'es pas non plus la Regina imperméable que j'ai rencontré il y a sept ans. Tu es tout à la fois. Quant à moi c'est pareil, j'ai beaucoup appris sur moi dans la forêt enchantée, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, de savoir ce que je voulais vraiment. Ce que je veux c'est une famille avec toi, mais pour ça on doit être nous, pas Yselda, ou Emma, ou la jeune Regina, ou encore l'Evil Queen… non. Nous devons être nous aujourd'hui et j'ai donc décidé de me couper les cheveux et de redevenir blonde. Je pense que ça sera un bon début, je sais aussi que je risque de ne plus m'habiller de la même façon, porter plus souvent des robes, être un peu plus féminine qu'avant. Je veux que toi aussi tu fasses quelque chose qui te représente toi aujourd'hui et je dois dire que j'ai vu quelques photos de toi qui m'ont bien plu !

_ Quelles photos ?

_ Celles de vos vacances en Floride. Tu es juste magnifique dessus, tu as l'air si détendu, loin de tes tailleurs et j'ai aimé voir cette femme et je voudrais que tu me la présentes ! Je voudrais que tu la présentes à tous, que lorsque tu quittes tes fonctions de maire, tu… tu deviennes plus abordable aux yeux de tous que tu ramènes la jeune Regina curieuse, généreuse, celle qui aime monter à cheval, se promener dans la nature, qui est proche des gens. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ?

_ Je crois que j'ai déjà commencé ce changement en fait. Les filles m'en ont fait la remarque plus d'une fois. C'est vrai que pour le moment je n'ai réussi à me lâcher qu'avec elles, mais j'ai envie d'essayer.

_ Je serais là pour t'aider et je suis sûre que Snow aussi. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que l'ambiance à Storybrooke a beaucoup changé ?

_ En effet depuis le départ de ton père et de Killian et d'une partie des habitants, l'ambiance n'est plus la même. Les nouveaux arrivants et les anciens se sont investis dans la renaissance de la ville et aujourd'hui on arrive à tous vivre ensemble. Regarde Dorothy et Zelena, ce qu'elles ont fait du Black Swan en est un bon exemple !

_ J'ai hâte de redécouvrir notre ville. Bon je vais me doucher rapidement et ensuite je t'emmène dans les rues de Boston.

Une demi-heure plus tard elles étaient toutes les trois sur le trottoir devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il était tout juste neuf heures et la température extérieure ne dépassait pas les six degrés. Il était encore un peu tôt pour faire les magasins, l'hôtel se trouvant en face du grand parc de Boston, elles décidèrent de commencer par s'y promener un peu afin de se dégourdir les jambes. En le traversant elles se rapprochaient du centre-ville où les magasins ouvraient pour la plupart à dix heures. Elles décidèrent de commencer par trouver un coiffeur, afin qu'Emma puisse se sentir plus en phase avec celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Emma se souvenait d'un salon se trouvant pas très loin et elles s'y rendirent. A cette heure matinale les clients ne se bousculaient pas et elle n'eut même pas à attendre pour être prise. Elle expliqua ce qu'elle voulait à la jeune femme qui la pris en charge, cette dernière fût un peu surprise du changement radicale, et redemanda deux fois avant de donner le premier coup de ciseaux. Emma demanda à Regina d'aller faire un tour, elle lui expliqua qu'il y avait un magasin de vêtements enfants quelques mètres plus loin, qu'il ne servait à rien qu'elle reste là à attendre. Regina laissa donc Emma aux bons soins de la coiffeuse, se demandant ce qu'Emma avait bien pu demander comme coiffure. Emma n'avait rien voulu lui dire.

Emma passa près d'une heure et demi sur le fauteuil de la coiffeuse, elle s'observait dans le miroir et était plus que ravie du changement effectué. Regina n'était pas réapparue, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure, elle lui avait donné l'adresse d'un grand magasin et connaissant la brune elle devait être en train de le dévaliser. Elle paya la coiffeuse et prit la direction du magasin en sortant du salon. Il était presque midi et la température extérieure était plus clémente, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle pénétra dans le magasin et partit à la recherche de Regina. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'elle la trouva au troisième étage du bâtiment. Elle resta en retrait à l'observer un moment, cette dernière se trouvait devant le rayon des peluches et doudous et n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi choisir. Emma décida de se rapproché et de prendre part à ce choix cornélien. Elle se trouvait juste derrière la brune, elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de cette dernière et se décida à lui signaler sa présence.

_ Tu devrais laisser Azuria décider.

Regina sursauta ne s'attendant pas à entendre la voix d'Emma. Elle se retourna et resta sans voix face à celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

_ T'aurais-je fait perdre ta voix ?

_ Je… tu… j'aime beaucoup.

_ Ravie que ça te plaise.

Regina leva la main jusqu'à venir toucher la chevelure redevenue blonde, légèrement ondulée de façon naturelle, qui s'arrêtait maintenant quelques centimètres au-dessus des épaules d'Emma.

_ Tu n'as encore rien acheté ? Je ne vois aucun sac ?

_ Ils sont en caisse, je n'arrivais plus à tout porter.

_ Je me disais aussi ! Est-ce que je peux offrir son doudou à Azuria ?

_ Euh… oui si tu veux.

_ Merci. Alors princesse, lequel te ferait plaisir ?

Emma attrapa Azuria dans ses bras et se positionna devant le rayon des doudous. La petite fille ouvrit grand les yeux et tendit rapidement ses petits bras en direction d'un doudou bien précis.

_ Tu n'es pas la fille de ta mère pour rien !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

_ Je veux juste dire que vous avez les mêmes goûts. Regarde le doudou qu'elle s'est choisie. Une petite lapine vêtue d'une grande robe violette. J'adore c'est tout doux.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la caisse et Emma paya le doudou à la petite fille. Elle demanda aussi s'il était possible de se faire livrer tous les achats effectués par Regina à leur hôtel. Elle régla le montant de la livraison et elles quittèrent le magasin. Étant donné l'heure elles décidèrent de se trouver un petit restaurant pour déjeuner. Elles passèrent commande et Regina prépara un biberon pour Azuria qu'elle demanda à faire chauffer. La brune avait du mal à détacher son regard de la blonde, cette nouvelle coiffure lui allait vraiment bien et elle arrivait enfin à visualiser la femme qu'était Emma aujourd'hui, éloignant un peu le souvenir d' Yselda pour dévoiler toutes ses facettes.

Elles passèrent également l'après-midi à faire les magasins, mais plus pour elles-mêmes, elles firent également quelques achats pour Henry, puis Regina complètement épuisée demanda à rentrer. Emma lui dit qu'elle avait encore une course à faire, mais qu'elle pouvait déjà rentrer à l'hôtel avec Azuria. La brune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit un taxi pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Emma quant à elle se dirigea dans une petite boutique que tenait l'une de ses anciennes connaissances, ce soir elle voulait éblouir madame le maire. Elle pénétra dans la dite boutique et il ne fallut pas deux secondes avant qu'elle ne soit abordé.

_ Emma Swan ! Une revenante !

_ Bonjour Kim, comment tu vas ?

_ Très bien, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, ça fait au moins six ans que je ne t'ai pas vu !

_ Sept. Je vis dans une petite ville du Maine maintenant. Et toi quoi de neuf ?

_ Jeff, les enfants… la routine quoi. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

_ J'ai besoin d'une robe pour ce soir.

_ Mais encore ? Effet recherché ?

_ Élégant, sophistiqué, mais qui laisse place à ma personnalité !

_ Je vois. Tu as une préférence de couleur ?

_ Pas spécialement

_ Je crois que j'ai exactement la robe qu'il te faut. Installe-toi en cabine je te l'apporte.

Emma se dirigea vers le fond du magasin, Elle entra dans la cabine d'essayage et se déshabilla. Quelques secondes plus tard Kim réapparu tenant une robe magnifique dans ses mains.

_ C'est celle-ci, tu en dis quoi ?

_ Elle est magnifique.

_ Enfile-là qu'on voit ce que ça donne.

Emma ne perdit pas de temps et enfila la robe. Cette dernière lui arrivait à mi cuisse et montait au dessus de sa poitrine. Fait d'un tissu à motif floral mauve-rose et une pointe de vert anis brodé sur un fond noir. La robe mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine et sa poitrine. Deux larges bretelles sur les épaules en des couleurs plus vives terminaient à la perfection l'ensemble. Emma avait rarement porté des robes d'une telle qualité qui saurait à coup sûr séduire Regina.

_ Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

_ J'adore.

_ J'ai une paire de talons qui iraient à merveille avec. Je te les amène.

Emma profita de cette absence pour s'observer. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle voulait plaire et se faire belle pour quelqu'un. Elle connaissait le goût prononcé de Regina pour la mode et voulait faire des efforts et porter autre chose que son jeans et sa veste en cuir rouge. D'ailleurs la brune ne s'était pas gênée pour lui refaire sa garde robe. Elle ferait sensation à coup sûr. Kim était revenue avec les chaussures et Emma avait décidé de les prendre aussi. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le magasin lorsque son amie l'interpella.

_ Emma, dis-moi que tu as autre chose que cette veste en cuir pour ce soir ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Reviens ici, alors on arrive sur l'hiver, j'ai cette veste noire cintrée en laine avec un tissus effet fourrure au col et aux manches, très classe. Une ceinture à la taille qui affine le tout. Enfile-le pour voir. Une merveille.

_ Euh, tu es sûre ?

_ Oui. Je te l'offre, il est de la collection de l'année dernière.

_ Kim je ne peux pas…

_ Si tu peux ! En échange je veux tout savoir sur ton rencard !

_ Je te l'amènerai la prochaine fois.

_ Ok, ça marche.

Emma serra son amie dans ses bras et repartit en direction de l'hôtel. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et elle trouva Regina assisse dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, apprêtée pour sortir. Azuria dans ses bras buvait tranquillement son biberon. Regina portait une robe fourreau noire lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles, au décolleté des plus raisonnable.

_ Désolée, ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, je vais me changer et je suis tout à toi.

_ Pas de souci.

Regina lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Elle se doucha rapidement, se fit un léger maquillage, mit un peu de parfum et retourna dans la chambre où se trouvait tous ses achats. Elle enfila un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire, une aire de bas, puis sa robe et enfin ses chaussures. Voulant garder l'effet de surprise pour le restaurant, elle enfila aussi son manteau puis regagna la pièce voisine. Regina y était debout venant de faire faire son rot à la petite princesse.

_ Je suis prête, on peut y aller… enfin si tu es prête !

_ Le temps d'installer Azuria dans son transat et d'enfiler mes chaussures et mon manteau. Joli manteau au passage !

Emma lui fit un sourire et quelques minutes plus tard elles montaient dans un taxi en direction du restaurant où avait réservé Emma. Le trajet se fit dans un silence apaisant et ne dura pas longtemps. Une fois arrivées à destination, Emma sortit la première, elle tendit ses bras pour attraper la petite princesse, puis sa main droite pour aider Regina. Ce soir elle se voulait galante… Elles firent les quelques pas les séparant du restaurant et Emma ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Regina. Une fois à l'intérieur du restaurant, une jeune femme vint les accueillir, elle leur prit leurs manteaux et demanda sous quel nom était la réservation. Lorsqu'elle comprit que l'une des deux femmes était l'amie de ses parents, elle cria en italien pour que sa mère vienne accueillir et placer elle-même les deux femmes.

_ Mamma, Emma è qui.

Une petite femme brune de corpulence moyenne arriva à pas rapides et sans s'arrêter vint prendre la blonde dans ses bras.

_ Emma! Sono felice di vederti. Sei magro, non ti diamo il cibo dove vivi?

_ Bonjour Maria, tu sais je ne comprends toujours pas l'italien.

Regina qui regardait l'échange, ne manqua pas de sourire fasse à la situation. Cette femme avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier Emma.

_ Ciao signora, ma Emma mangia qualsiasi cosa. Preferendo l'hamburger al buon cibo.

La femme tourna alors son regard dans sa direction, surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle dans sa langue maternelle. Emma quant à elle avait les yeux grands ouverts ne s'attendant pas à ce que Regina sache parler l'italien.

_ Bellissima, ti amo già! Tu sei la compagna della mia piccola Emma?

_ Sì e no, è complicato. Questo è il nostro primo appuntamento.

Emma reçu une tape sur le bras. Elle n'avait pas tout compris de l'échange entre les deux brunes, mais était sûre qu'elle en était le sujet.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas encore invité cette Bellissima ! Alors comme ça tu préfères les hamburger à la bonne cuisine ! Hum ! j'espère que tu feras honneur à la cuisine de Tonio ce soir. Si tu me présentait plutôt !

_ Maria, voici Regina. Regina, Mamma Maria.

_ Suivez-moi, je vous ai installer dans le fond, vous serez plus tranquille. Oh, che bella bambina! Emma tu dois épouser cette belissima.

Emma devint rouge comme une tomate et entendit le rire de Regina résonner près de ses oreilles. Finalement elle n'avait peut-être pas choisi le bon restaurant pour un premier rendez-vous. Elle suivit les deux femmes qui parlaient italiens, Maria racontait surement des anecdotes parce que Regina avait l'air de bien rire. Elles arrivèrent enfin à leur table, Emma posa le transat dans le coin hors du passage et dans le calme. Elle tira la chaise pour Regina et attendit que cette dernière prenne place avant de s'installer elle aussi. Maria et Regina discutaient toujours, elle finit par se racler la gorge pour leur faire prendre conscience de sa présence. Maria se rapprocha d'Emma et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille.

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt de la garder celle-là ! Je l'aime beaucoup.

_ C'est bien mon intention.

_ Bon je vous laisse en tête à tête, je te reverrais à la fin du service. Buon appetito, buona serata.

_ Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

_ Oui, Maria et Tonio m'ont aidé quand je n'avais personne et que je vivais dans la rue.

_ Je vois. Au fait tu es Belissima ce soir. J'aime beaucoup ta robe.

_ Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Je... je suis désolée pour Maria, elle peut être quelque peu envahissante.

_ Ce n'est rien, au contraire, ça me permet d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi.

_ Elle t'a raconté des choses c'est ça?

_ Quelques une oui. Rien de compromettant je te le promets.

_ Est-ce que ça te convient comme restaurant?

_ Oui c'est très bien et j'adore la cuisine italienne.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu parlais italien.

_ Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

_ C'est ce que je vois en effet.

Elles ouvrirent la carte du restaurant et restèrent silencieuse le temps de choisir. Emma se permis tout de même de faire quelques suggestions à Regina. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande et elles reprirent tranquillement leur conversation. Emma qui était stressée par cette soirée, s'était totalement détendue et toutes deux passaient un excellent moment. Regina posa beaucoup de question à Emma sur sa vie à Boston, découvrant les difficultés qu'elle avait rencontré et l'amour que ce couple d'italien lui avait donné. Elles ne virent pas passer la soirée et se retrouvèrent à être les dernières dans le restaurant. Elle s'en rendirent compte lorsque Maria et Tonio vinrent les rejoindre avec la bouteille de Limoncello.

_ Buona sera principessa, ravi de te revoir dans le coin.

_ Tonio ! Je suis heureuse de te voir. Ta cuisine est toujours une pure merveille.

_ Merci. Vous devez être Regina, ma femme m'a beaucoup parlé de vous depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Bonsoir. J'ai aussi entendu quelques histoire sur vous. Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir tant pris soin d'Emma.

Les deux italiens parurent surpris dans un premier temps, puis ils comprirent qu'Emma avait enfin réussi à se confier à quelqu'un de ses douleurs passées. Le couple s'installa avec elles et apprirent comment les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées. La soirée se termina et elles promirent de revenir bientôt avec Henry. Elles rentrèrent en taxi et regagnèrent leur chambre.

_ Emma, j'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée. Merci.

_ Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Je... je sais que...

Regina observa Emma danser d'un pied sur l'autre, elle commençait à bien la connaitre et se doutait de ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Elle posa une main sur la joue de la blonde et se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, lentement Regina se détacha et Emma rouvrit les yeux.

_ Bonne nuit Emma.

_ Bonne nuit.


	33. Chapter 32 - Fin de week-end

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour tous vos messages, je suis désolée pour une fois je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y répondre, me concentrant sur le chapitre.

J'avoue avoir plus de peine à écrire en ce moment. Je vous laisse tout de suite la découvrir. bonne semaine à tous !

* * *

32

Fin de week-end

 **Boston**

 **18 novembre 2018**

Emma se réveilla la première, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se sentit sereine. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit de sa voisine et put admirer la brune encore endormie. Regina avait les traits du visage complètement détendus. Ce week-end à Boston leur faisait du bien à toutes les deux et Emma se mit à imaginer d'autres week-end en famille loin de Storybrooke. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées et de sa contemplation par des petits bruits venant du lit d' Azuria, elle décida de se lever, comme la veille elle enfila une tenue légère et décontractée et alla voir la petite fille. Cette dernière avait les yeux grands ouverts et attendait sagement qu'on s'occupe d'elle. A la vue d'Emma, elle tendit ses deux petits bras dans sa direction, quémandant gentiment qu'on la porte. Emma ne se fit pas prier et souleva l'enfant qu'elle vint positionner contre son torse. En découvrant sa mère endormie dans le lit voisin, Azuria commença à s'agiter et à tendre les bras dans cette direction. Emma se rapprocha alors du grand lit et s'assit sur le rebord.

_ Tu veux faire un câlin à ta maman ? Oh combien je te comprends…

Emma entendit un rire s'échapper de la brune au même moment. Regina ouvrit les yeux n'arrivant plus à faire semblant de dormir, elle avait sentit le regard d'Emma sur elle et s'était efforcée à garder les yeux clos tout ce temps. Elle plongea ses orbes bruns dans ceux d'un bleu sombre de la blonde. Elles restèrent un moment dans le silence, restant accrochées au regard de l'autre. Irrémédiablement elles se rapprochèrent jusqu'à venir gouter les lèvres de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le areu empli de joie d' Azuria qu'elles se séparèrent dans un rire commun.

_ Je crois que ta fille approuve.

_ Il me semble en effet. Bonjour.

_ Bonjour. J'allais lui préparer un biberon, je vous laisse toutes les deux quelques minutes ?

_ Hum hum.

_ Ça veut dire quoi « hum hum » ?

_ Ça veut dire que j'aime bien ta façon de t'occuper de nous.

Emma se sentit toute fière et déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle se releva et quitta la chambre non sans un déhanchement accentué se sachant observée. Regina sourit au caractère mutin de la blonde, qu'il serait facile de rester ici dans cette bulle de bien être.

_ Toi aussi tu apprécies cette blonde effrontée ?

La petite fille s'agita dans les bras de sa mère comme pour signifier son approbation. Regina se sentait plus heureuse que jamais, abaissant ses barrières une à une, retrouvant une joie de vivre, une envie de s'ouvrir au monde.

Elle se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et s'occuper de sa fille. Elle voulait lui donner un bain, mais n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire sous la main. Elle décida alors de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire et de se baigner avec elle. Le temps que l'eau atteigne le niveau souhaité, elle déshabilla sa petite princesse, elle jeta la couche usagée et lui nettoya les fesses. Elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette et la laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle enjamba le bout de tissus, tourna le robinet pour le fermer, vérifia la température de l'eau et entra dans le bain. Elle s'assit dans un premier temps, les genoux bien remontés et y posa sa fille. Elle la maintint d'une main, tandis que de l'autre amena de l'eau sur le petit corps. Tout à coup Azuria se mit à rire, ce son émerveilla Regina. C'était le premier rire de sa fille qui était déjà très éveillée pour son âge.

Pendant ce temps Emma avait fini de préparer le biberon et était revenue dans la chambre qu'elle avait trouvée vide. Elle entendit alors ce rire magique et se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau, elle frappa et demanda la permission d'entrer, qu'elle obtenue dans les secondes qui suivirent. Elle entra donc et découvrit la scène. Regina tout sourire dans le bain avec sa fille.

_ Tu as entendu ? C'est la première fois qu'elle rit.

_ Oui j'ai entendu. J'espère que je ne dérange pas ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

_ Pardon ? Me joindre à vous… tu veux dire… nue… dans la baignoire…

_ C'est mieux pour prendre un bain, mais si tu préfères garder tes vêtements.

Emma dégluti péniblement, cette brune sulfureuse lui aura définitivement tout fait.

_ Je… Regina tu joues avec le feu là ?

_ Il y a Azuria avec nous. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais baignées ensemble.

_ Tu veux que je te rappelle comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois ?

_ Pas aujourd'hui, mais prochainement je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. C'était plutôt agréable d'après mes souvenirs.

Emma avait soudainement très chaud, elle prit une grande inspiration et se déshabilla, rapidement elle se glissa dans l'eau face à Regina.

_ Comment se fait-il que tu prennes un bain ?

_ Je voulais baigner Azuria, mais je n'ai pas le nécessaire avec moi, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais me baigner avec elle. Tu veux la tenir ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas si je vais savoir.

Regina se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, la forçant à s'allonger et à reposer sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle vint alors poser Azuria sur son torse. Emma n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle sensation.

_ Waouh, c'est…

_ C'est agréable n'est-ce pas. Je faisais souvent ça avec Henry quand il avait le même âge. Il aimait beaucoup ça.

Emma sentit les larmes lui monter, elle était vraiment émue.

_ Regina… je… merci. Je… tu n'es pas obligée de partager ça avec moi et pourtant tu le fais naturellement et… je…

_ Laisse tes émotions sortir Emma. Tu as manqué beaucoup de choses avec Henry et oui je veux partager ces choses avec toi aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu es une maman formidable et… je…

_ Regina ?

_ Je sais que nous deux c'est compliqué, que j'ai dit que je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps et… enfin je voudrais que tu sois comme une deuxième mère pour ma fille.

_ Je… tu es sûre ? Regina c'est…

_ Oui je suis sûre. Si aujourd'hui j'ai la chance de vivre des moments comme celui-ci, c'est entièrement à toi que je le dois et je voudrais partager tout ça avec toi. Je sais aussi que si… si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose tu saurais prendre soin d' Azuria, je vois dans tes yeux combien tu l'aimes et pour moi c'est le plus important.

_ Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci, merci de la confiance et de l'honneur que tu me fais. Oh regarde elle est en train de s'endormir.

_ En effet. On devrait sortir du bain avant qu'elle ne s'endorme complètement, elle n'a pas encore mangé. Je sors la première et tu me la passes.

_ Ça marche.

Regina se redressa et enjamba le rebord de la baignoire, elle entendit Emma déglutir, ce qui la fit sourire. Ne voulant pas plus mettre la blonde dans l'embarra, elle attrapa l'un des deux peignoirs et l'enfila. Elle attrapa ensuite sa fille, libérant ainsi la blonde qui put à son tour sortir du bain. Elle lui tendit l'autre peignoir et enroula Azuria dans une serviette.

_ Elle est vraiment très belle. Je me souviens du jour de sa naissance, elle avait déjà ce regard qui fera chavirer bien des cœurs.

_ Je ne me souvenais pas bien de ce jour avant de le revivre à travers tes yeux.

_ Oh, je… désolée je ne voulais pas…

_ Ce n'est rien, tu as pris la décision qu'il fallait. En fait il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Pourquoi ne pas être partie à ce moment là ? Pourquoi être restée près de moi et avoir confié Azuria à Ada. Tu aurais pu revenir à Storybrooke le jour même.

_ Tu avais besoin de moi. Je… je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état. Je pense que c'est ce que voulait Azuria… et puis certain de mes rêves ne s'étaient pas encore produits.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que je me serais relevée sans toi. Merci.

Un gargouillis sonore se fit entendre et les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon et Regina commença à donner son biberon à Azuria pendant qu'Emma leur commanda un petit déjeuner.

_ Au fait je me suis dit que pour terminer ce week-end, on pourrait se détendre et j'ai donc réservé un massage pour nous deux.

_ Emma…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, j'ai bien compris que laisser Azuria à des étrangers c'était hors de question, aussi j'ai pris la formule couple en chambre. Ils seront là à dix heures pour 50 minutes de pur bonheur avant que l'on ne rende notre chambre.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait la cour, je trouve que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. J'apprécie beaucoup toutes tes petites attentions.

_ Oh mais c'est que j'ai bien l'intention de me rende complètement indispensable.

Le petit déjeuner arriva et elles le prirent dans la bonne humeur. Elles préparèrent tranquillement leurs valises en attendant l'heure de leur séance de massage. Quelques minutes avant l'heure dite, deux femmes frappèrent à la porte et installèrent tout le nécessaire. L'heure qui suivit ne fut qu'un moment de pure relaxation. Azuria dormait tranquillement dans son transat et Regina réussit à se détendre totalement. La blonde avait eu une excellente idée. Malheureusement rien n'est éternel et il fut l'heure de rendre la clé de leur chambre. Elles chargèrent tous leurs achats et bagages dans la Mercedes de Regina et décidèrent de rester sur boston pour déjeuner avant de reprendre la route.

_ Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas une belle journée de printemps ? Nous aurions pu pique niquer dans le parc, flâner en se tenant par la main.

_ Tu es une grande romantique en fin de compte !

_ Je crois que c'est toi qui me rends toute mièvre. Mais bon ce n'est que partie remise. Je connais un petit restaurant sympathique de l'autre côté du parc, on peut s'y rendre à pied, comme ça j'ai tout de même ma promenade et avec un peu de chance…

Emma ne termina pas sa phrase, Regina avait attrapé sa main et enlacé leurs doigts ensembles.

_ Je te suis.

Emma se saisi de la poignée du landau et commença à avancer, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Elles prirent tout leur temps pour traverser le parc, observant les cygnes sur l'étendue d'eau, discutant de tout et de rien, sans jamais se lâcher la main. Elles déjeunèrent tout aussi tranquillement, profitant de ces derniers instants riens qu'à elles. Puis elles regagnèrent la voiture en retraversant le parc. Emma rangea le landau tandis que Regina attachait sa fille dans le siège auto. La brune allait monter dans la voiture lorsqu'une main la retient.

_ Attends.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je voulais juste faire ça avant de partir.

Emma plaqua Regina contre la portière de la voiture et l'embrassa. Le baiser tout d'abord sage, s'embrasa lorsqu' Emma demanda la permission de l'approfondir, permission que Regina ne lui refusa pas. Ce n'est que de longues secondes plus tard qu'elles se séparèrent le souffle court.

_ On peut y aller maintenant ?

_ Oui ma reine, votre carrosse est avancé !

_ Cesse de dire des bêtises et monte dans la voiture.

Emma lui tira la langue et monta du côté passager. Regina dodelina de la tête et démarra la voiture. Rapidement les buildings de Boston s'éloignèrent dans le rétroviseur, les rapprochant petit à petit de Storybrooke.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **18 novembre 2018**

Elles avaient fait une pause à moitié route et avaient changé de chauffeur. Emma se trouvait donc au volant lorsqu'elles franchirent la limite de la ville. Toutes deux avaient immédiatement senti la magie regagner leur corps, ce petit picotement caractéristique du flux d'énergie qui circule dans tout le corps. Emma freina brusquement lorsqu'elle vit le biberon d' Azuria voler dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Elle regarda Regina, se demandant un instant si c'était elle qui venait d'utiliser la magie, mais à sa tête toute aussi surprise qu'elle, elle sut que l'instigatrice de ce petit tour n'était autre que la jeune demoiselle à l'arrière. Regina se retourna vers sa fille en reprenant un visage impassible.

_ Azuria ! Je ne veux pas que tu utilises la magie de cette façon !

_ Euh… tu crois qu'elle a compris ?

_ Bien sûr qu'elle a compris.

_ Regina elle n'a que trois mois. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit réellement rendu compte que…

_ Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Je ne vais tout de même pas l'applaudir ?

_ Non bien sûr, je… je ne sais pas. Si elle l'utilise aussi facilement maintenant, imagine ce que ce sera dans six mois, un an, cinq ans. Il n'existe pas un moyen de… je ne sais pas bloquer ses pouvoirs.

_ Quoi ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas lui retirer une partie d'elle.

_ Ne t'énerve pas, c'est juste que ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle et j'ai… j'ai peur pour toi.

_ Pour moi ? Azuria ne me fera rien.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu as peur du regard des autres Regina, avoir une fille sortie de nulle part ce n'est déjà pas facile à gérer, il y a aussi notre relation et maintenant on y ajoute les pouvoirs d' Azuria, je… j'ai peur de ce que les gens vont dire. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te renfermes à nouveau.

_ Je ne vais pas me renfermer. Je comprends tes inquiétudes et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Concernant Azuria j'ai peut-être une idée.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Je me suis rendu compte que tenir des réunions publiques est efficace, les habitants de Storybrooke se sentent rassurés et entendus, je vais donc faire une réunion publique et leur présenter ma fille, leur expliquer d'où elle vient et leur dire qu'elle a des pouvoirs. J'en profiterais aussi pour leur demander s'ils souhaitent voir disparaitre la barrière de Storybrooke et s'ouvrir au monde extérieur, ou s'ils préfèrent qu'on reste reclus sur nous-même.

_ C'est une excellente idée.

_ Je vais de suite appeler Martha Reed.

_ Martha Reed ? Qui est-ce ?

_ Elle fait partie des derniers arrivants de Storybrooke et a repris le journal de la ville, ils sont trois à y travailler. Je vais lui demander de mettre un encart dans l'édition de demain pour annoncer la réunion que je ferais demain à treize heures.

_ Bonne idée. Bon si on rentrait ! La nuit commence à tomber.

_ Les journée sont courtes en cette période, direction chez toi.

_ Chez moi ?

_ Oui, à moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer à pied, j'ai besoin de ma voiture demain.

_ Oh… oui bien sûr. Non je…

_ Emma ?

_ Tu vas me manquer. Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être loin de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai très bien compris tes attentes, on va y aller petit à petit. En tout cas je suis ravie d'avoir passé ce week-end avec toi et que nous ayons pu discuter.

_ Moi aussi j'en suis ravie, il faudra qu'on remercie ta mère pour ça.

_ Ma mère ?

_ Oui c'était son idée.

_ Vraiment ? Elle n'a rien contre notre relation ?

_ Pas que je sache, elle risque peut-être de te faire la morale, mais sinon elle n'a rien contre.

_ Vous êtes vraiment amies alors.

_ Qui l'aurait cru ! Et voilà tu es arrivée !

Regina descendit de voiture et en fit le tour afin de reprendre sa place au volant.

_ Tu ne viens pas dire bonjour ? Tu pourrais rester diner avec nous.

_ Ça serait volontiers, mais il fait presque nuit et j'ai toute la voiture à décharger.

_ J'ai une idée, je décharge et range rapidement mes affaires et Henry, Neal, ma mère et moi on vient t'aider et diner chez toi !

_ Je ne dois pas avoir grand-chose à manger, mais ça me va.

_ Au pire on commandera. A tout de suite alors.

Emma se rapprocha de Regina et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. La rue était déserte et les deux femmes perdues dans leur bulle n'avait pas vu les deux visages souriants derrière la fenêtre de la grande maison. Elles se séparèrent, Regina remonta en voiture et Emma lui fit un signe de la main avant de rentrer chez elle.

_ Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis rentrée.

_ Bonjour Man' ! Maman n'est pas venue dire bonjour ? Tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux ?

_ Bonjour ma chérie, on dirait que le week-end s'est plutôt bien passé ! J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe, tu fais… plus adulte !

_ Merci. Regina voulait décharger sa voiture avant la nuit, je lui ai dit qu'on allait l'aider et du coup qu'on dinerait tous chez elle. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à sourire comme ça ?

_ On vous a vu vous embrassez !

_ Je vois. Et ?

_ On veut tout savoir !

_ Bande de petits curieux ! Je vous raconterais plus tard, là Regina nous attend, alors vous enfilez vos chaussures et manteaux, pendant que je vais poser tout ceci dans ma chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous devant chez Regina et aidaient cette dernière à décharger tous les achats faits à Boston. Regina n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aménager la chambre d' Azuria, ils l'aidèrent tous à transporter les quelques meubles se trouvant dans sa propre chambre dans une chambre libre à côté de celle d' Henry.

_ Maman, elle est un peu triste cette pièce.

_ En effet, il va falloir que je refasse la décoration. Tu voudras m'aider le week-end prochain ?

_ Volontiers.

_ Pourquoi attendre ?

Tout en disant cela, Emma utilisa sa magie et changea la couleur des murs en un jaune pâle, positionna tous les meubles et rangea toutes les courses à leur emplacement. Les autres restèrent à la regarder n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.

_ Euh Man' ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

_ Ben j'ai aménagé la chambre de ta sœur.

_ Oui on a vu ! Tu as utilisé la magie pour faire ça ! Si j'interdis à maman d'utiliser la magie pour ce genre de choses, c'est aussi valable pour toi !

Sur cette réflexion tous se retournèrent vers Regina lorsque cette dernière éclata de rire.

_ Excusez-moi, mais là je dois dire que c'est assez hilarant. Maintenant je suis assez de l'avis d' Henry. Nous aurions pris plaisir à faire ça tous ensemble, mais bon maintenant que c'est fait ! Ça te plait ma puce ?

Azuria fit un babillage et d'un seul coup l'un des murs passa du jaune clair au parme.

_ Emma tu disais quoi tout à l'heure au sujet du fait qu' Azuria ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait utilisé la magie ?

_ Ok, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait !

_ C'est Azuria qui a fait ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Elle est super douée. Elle utilise souvent la magie ?

_ C'est la troisième fois en tout, la deuxième aujourd'hui.

_ Elle a fait quoi d'autre ?

_ Elle a fait voler son biberon dans la voiture, mademoiselle Mills avait faim !

Regina haussa les sourcils à la phrase d'Emma, faisant rire cette dernière.

_ Bon étant donné qu'il n'y a plus rien à ranger, on peut redescendre et voir ce que nous allons faire à diner.

Ils suivirent tous Regina jusqu'à la cuisine et cette dernière après avoir regardé dans son réfrigérateur et ses placards, proposa de faire des lasagnes, faisant sauter de joie les deux ventres sur pattes qu'étaient Emma et Henry.

_ Man' ça te dit une partie de Mario Kart ?

_ Je vais te mettre une raclée !

_ Je crois que je vais laisser les enfants jouer et te donner un coup de main en cuisine.

_ Volontiers.

Emma et Henry étaient déjà partis en courant, laissant Snow et Regina s'occuper de la préparation du diner. Regina posa Azuria dans son transat et sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Elles commencèrent à préparer le repas tout en discutant.

_ Alors ce week-end ?

_ C'était bien.

_ Je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez ? On vous a vu vous embrassez tout à l'heure, ça devait donc être plus que bien.

_ Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, il ne s'est rien passé. On s'est embrassées, oui, on a surtout beaucoup parlé, parfois en haussant le ton, mais je pense que c'était nécessaire. On s'est promenées, tenues par la main et on a décidé de prendre notre temps.

_ C'est bien, c'est un bon début, je suis contente pour vous deux. Je crois que ma fille est tout aussi handicapée des sentiments que toi.

_ Nous ne sommes pas des handicapées des sentiments !

_ Si tu le dis.

_ Bon un peu c'est vrai. En tout cas ça m'a fait du bien.

Snow posa une main sur le bras de Regina, lui signifiant par là toute sa compréhension. Pendant ce temps au salon, Henry ne ménageait pas sa mère blonde.

_ Alors Man' ! C'était comment ce week-end ?

_ Très… intéressant.

_ Intéressant ? Drôle de définition pour un week-end romantique !

_ Ce n'était pas un week-end romantique. On a pris le temps de beaucoup discuter, de se dire les choses.

_ Et vous avez… enfin tu sais quoi !

_ Henry ! Ça ne va pas de me demander ça ! Tu es un petit garçon et en aucun cas j'irais te raconter ce genre de choses.

_ Mouai enfin j'ai dix-sept ans Man' ! Si tu ne veux rien me dire je demanderais à maman.

_ C'est hors de question ! Et de toute façon il n'y aurait rien à raconter.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

_ Non. On a décidé de prendre notre temps, de ne pas sauter les étapes, d'y aller petit à petit.

_ Il faudra me prévenir le jour où… que je m'arrange pour dormir chez Violette.

_ Chez Violette ? Tu… Violette et toi vous…

_ Pas encore.

_ Mais tu y penses ?

_ Oui.

_ Oh…

_ Man' ? Je t'ai choqué ?

_ Euh… non. Je… enfin si un peu. C'est juste que, je ne t'ai pas vu grandir. Bon on se la fait cette partie de Mario Kart ?

Henry alluma le téléviseur et passa une manette à sa mère blonde. Tous deux jouèrent un moment et c'est Henry qui mis une raclée à Emma, cette dernière de mauvaise foi disant qu'il avait eu le temps de s'entrainer durant son absence. Ils passèrent ensuite à table où Emma et Regina racontèrent leur week-end pendant le repas. En fin de soirée, Emma, Snow, Henry et Neal regagnèrent leur maison, laissant Regina avec Azuria. La petite fille étant couchée depuis maintenant quelques heures, elle regagna sa chambre et s'endormit paisiblement le sourire aux lèvres. Définitivement ça avait été un bon week-end !


	34. Chapter 33 - L'allocution

**Bonjour,**

 **Je pense que vous êtes nombreux à profiter des vacances, moi je suis toujours au travail pour le moment. Il faut attendre encore un peu pour les vacances. En parlant de ça, je ne posterais pas de chapitre pendant mes vacances, n'ayant que peu accès à internet durant celles ci. Mais bon vous avez encore un peu de temps.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre qui a pris une tournure à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas moi-même, mais qui est venue naturellement dans le fil d'écriture. Je pense que je vais avoir des réactions... je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous...**

* * *

 **33**

 **L'allocution**

 **Storybrooke**

 **19 novembre 2018**

Emma se réveilla avec l'odeur des pancakes dans les narines, elle se redressa dans son lit et tel un zombi se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit ses cernes, elle avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir, la présence de Regina lui manquant trop. Elle se glissa dans la douche et alluma le jet d'eau en prenant la précaution de ne pas se retrouver directement en dessous. Elle attendit quelques secondes et se glissa dessous. Elle posa ses mains sur le mur carrelé et ferma les yeux appréciant le jet salvateur. Au bout de quelques minutes elle attrapa le flacon de shampoing, en versa un peu dans sa main et commença à se masser le crane. Machinalement elle se savonna le corps, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle se rinça et sortit enfin de la douche. Elle passa sa main sur le miroir embué et se regarda un instant. Elle aimait sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, elle prit sa brosse et les démêla, elle y passa ensuite les doigts, afin de les arranger et décida de les laisser sécher naturellement. Elle vit le flacon de crème pour le corps et se mit à sourire, se rappelant la réflexion de la jeune Regina sur l'odeur de cette dernière qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Elle prit donc le temps de se badigeonner avec, la partie ne faisait que commencer avec madame le maire et elle était bien décider à la faire craquer par tous les moyens. Elle repassa dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa commode afin d'y choisir ses sous-vêtements. Elle prit un ensemble écru composé d'un tanga mettant particulièrement en valeur son fessier et d'un soutien-gorge push up. Elle enfila un top également écru puis un jean slim indigo acheter deux jours plus tôt à Boston. Enfin elle enfila un pull en laine ajouré couleur écru avec un col châle. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, se maquilla légèrement accentuant son regard et mit une goutte de parfum. Elle termina sa tenue par une paire de boucle d'oreilles en argent assez simple, pendant légèrement et terminant d'accentuer sa féminité qu'elle mettait si peu en valeur jusqu'à maintenant. De retour dans la chambre elle attrapa une paire de bottine noire à talon. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. La nouvelle Emma allait faire parler d'elle !

Enfin prête, Emma se rendit dans la cuisine où elle y retrouva son fils, son frère et sa mère déjà attablés.

_ Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Man' ? C'est… c'est bien toi ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ce matin ? Tu…

_ Tu es magnifique ma chérie, très…

_ Féminine.

_ Oui c'est ça féminine. Ce sont de nouveaux vêtements ?

_ Oui je les ai trouvés à Boston.

_ Ça te va bien, je suis sûre que ça va beaucoup lui plaire.

Tout en disant cela Snow lui fit un clin d'œil faisant légèrement rougir Emma.

_ Ben Man' t'es accroc ma parole, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire autant d'effort.

_ C'est bon vous avez terminé ? Je peux avoir mon petit déjeuner.

Snow et Henry se mirent à rire et lui tendirent une tasse et une assiette remplie de pancake. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, tous quittèrent la maison. Snow déposa Neal à la garderie et se rendit à son travail, Henry alla au lycée et Emma se dirigea vers le bureau du shérif. Elle eu une drôle de sensation en pénétrant dans ce lieu après tant de temps. Elle entendit des bruits provenir de la salle principale, elle n'était pas la première. Elle pénétra alors dans la pièce en lançant un bonjour joyeux et se stoppa net en découvrant Ruby et Dorothy en pleine séance de préliminaires.

_ Oh Emma, bonjour… je… désolée.

_ Salut Rub ! Bonjour Dorothy.

_ Bonjour Emma. Bon je vais vous laissez. Chérie on mange ensemble à midi ?

_ Oui, on se retrouve au Granny's.

Elles s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, devant les yeux blasés d'Emma par tant de guimauve.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Une fois Dorothy partie, Emma ne se priva pas de charrier son amie la louve.

_ Il y a finalement quelqu'un qui a su te dresser et te museler !

_ Ah ah très drôle ! Dis-moi tu as troqué ta veste rouge contre un manteau des plus classe, oh et puis tes boots ont disparu ? Il y aurait-il une fille finalement dans ce corps ? A moins qu'il n'y ai une femme dans ton cœur ?

_ Touché ! Tu m'avais manqué. Je suis contente de t'avoir comme adjoint. Bon tu me fais un petit topo des derniers événements ?

_ Volontiers chef ! Alors…

Emma et Ruby passèrent la matinée à discuter des derniers dossiers et nouveautés de Storybrooke. Emma était vraiment heureuse de travailler avec son amie, ça la changeait vraiment de David ou de Killian. L'ambiance était plus légère et elle pouvait parler de tout. Elles partirent donc ensemble en direction du Granny's afin d'y prendre leur pause déjeuner.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Regina avait eu une matinée des plus remplie. Elle aussi avait prit soin de sa tenue en s'habillant, pour une fois elle ne portait pas un de ses sempiternel tailleur, mais une robe noire près du corps lui arrivant au niveau des genoux agrémenté d'une veste cintrée écrue avec une touche de noir. Elle s'était coiffée de manière un peu moins stricte et maquillée plus légèrement, adoucissant ainsi ses traits. Le matin même elle avait trouvé dans ses affaires la chaine et le médaillon qu'elle avait donné à Emma à son départ. Ce dernier était réapparu par magie et elle avait décidé de le porter, l'agrémentant d'une paire de boucle d'oreille tout aussi sobre. Une paire de talon aiguille noire et elle avait quitté la maison avec Azuria pour se rendre à la mairie.

En arrivant à la mairie, elle salua sa secrétaire et lui présenta sa fille. Mindy travaillait avec elle depuis un an maintenant et était vraiment efficace et sympathique. Elles entrèrent ensemble dans son bureau et Regina l'informa de la réunion publique à organiser pour treize heures. Mindy déposa sur son bureau les dossiers à traiter dans la matinée et retourna à son poste. Regina se plongea dans le travail, alors que sa fille dormait tranquillement dans le petit lit qu'elle avait installé dans son bureau.

Deux heures qu'elle relisait les dossiers quand l'interphone la sortit de sa paperasse.

_ Oui Mindy ?

_ Madame le maire, vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous prévu ce matin, mais j'ai devant moi une personne qui souhaiterait vous voir, vous êtes ?

Regina n'entendit pas la réponse de l'autre personne et attendit donc que sa secrétaire lui en dise plus.

_ Une certaine Ada Blacksmith.

_ Laissez là entrer.

Regina se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau afin d'accueillir Ada. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

_ Bonjour Ada, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Entrez.

_ Bonjour Regina, merci de me recevoir sans rendez-vous. Vous devez être occupé je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout mon temps. Mindy vous voulez bien nous apporter du thé ?

_ Bien sûr madame.

Regina et Ada pénétrèrent dans le bureau et allèrent s'installer dans le côté salon de ce dernier.

_ Alors comment ce sont passé les retrouvailles avec vos enfants ?

_ Très bien, ils ont été si gentils avec moi, j'ai de nombreux petits enfants et même des arrières petits enfants. J'avoue que c'est un peu étrange.

Azuria se réveilla à ce moment là et commença à pleurer. Regina s'excusa auprès d' Ada et alla voir sa fille.

_ Vous l'avez emmené au travail avec vous ?

_ Oui je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution pour aujourd'hui, il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'organiser. Cette demoiselle a besoin d'être changée ! Hum et je crois qu'elle a faim aussi.

Mindy rentra à ce moment là, déposant une théière et deux tasses sur la table basse.

_ Est-ce qu'il vous faudra autre chose ?

_ Oui, pourriez vous faire chauffer le biberon qui se trouve dans le sac au pied de mon bureau s'il vous plait.

_ Oui tout de suite.

Mindy alla récupérer le biberon pendant que Regina changeait sa fille, elle réapparu quelques minutes plus tard avec le repas de la jeune princesse. Regina se réinstalla sur le canapé aux côtés d' Ada et commença à nourrir sa fille.

_ La maternité vous va bien.

_ Merci. Alors de quoi parlions-nous, ah oui de vos nombreux petits-enfants. Vous allez avoir le temps de jouer les grands-mères.

_ Hum oui.

_ Ceci n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir ou je me trompe ?

_ C'est juste que… je suis habituée à travailler et je… je n'ai pas envie de rester à la maison toute la journée, qui plus est dans la maison de mon fils.

_ Je comprends. Il doit y avoir quelques logements de libre, je peux me renseigner si vous voulez.

_ Ça serait gentil, mais je vois mal comment je pourrais payer un loyer. J'aimerais trouver un travail aussi, mais que puis-je faire dans ce monde.

_ Vous êtes une brillante sage-femme, une excellente couturière également. Peut-être pourrions-nous chercher dans ces domaines. Que voudriez-vous faire ?

_ Le métier de sage-femme s'est imposé à moi, ma mère l'était avant moi, ma grand-mère aussi. Je… j'avoue que j'aimerais faire autre chose. J'aimais beaucoup la couture en effet, mais de là à en vivre, en plus les vêtements de ce monde sont si différents. J'aimais par-dessus tout faire des layettes, des vêtements pour les bébés.

_ Pourquoi ne pas partir là-dessus. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de mère apprécieraient des vêtements et accessoires pour leurs enfants. Couvertures, sac à langer, couche lavables, bavoirs…

_ Vous pensez ? Mais bon il faut de l'argent pour acheter tout le matériel nécessaire et il faut que j'apprenne à m'en servir, j'ai vu une machine à coudre chez ma fille, ça m'avait l'air assez compliqué.

_ Nous avons une très bonne couturière à Storybrooke, elle pourrait vous donner des cours. Après pour ce qui est du logement, laissez moi vous aidez dans un premier temps, je vous dois bien ça.

_ Vous ne me devez rien.

_ Ada, vous… ce que vous avez traversé ces derniers mois, je… je ne pourrais jamais vous le faire oublier. Vous avez vécu tout ceci par ma faute et… s'il vous plait laissez-moi vous aidez.

_ Vous avez déjà tant à faire entre votre fille, votre travaille et puis Yselda, je veux dire Emma.

_ C'est vrai, mais… oh tenez j'ai une idée, pourquoi nous vous occuperiez vous pas d' Azuria durant mes heures de travail ? Bien entendu vous serez payée.

_ Vous voulez que je devienne ça nanny ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Elle vous connait, elle vous aime bien, et moi j'ai totalement confiance en vous. En plus ça vous laissera du temps pour coudre, elle dort une bonne partie de la journée.

_ Je… oui j'accepte.

_ C'est vrai ? Je suis contente. Merci, vous m'enlevez une sacré épine du pied. Si vous voulez vous pouvez reprendre votre chambre à la maison le temps qu'on vous trouve une petite maison ou un appartement.

_ Ça ne va pas vous dérangez ? J'avoue que mon fils et ma belle fille sont un peu trop protecteurs.

_ Si je vous le propose. Alors ?

_ Alors avec grand plaisir ! Bon j'ai assez abusé de votre temps je vais vous laissez travailler. Comment voulez-vous que l'on s'organise ?

_ Je fais une allocution en début d'après midi, toute la ville y est convié, je vais y présenter ma fille et expliquer un peu les derniers événements. Ça serait l'occasion aussi de vous présentez à eux. Je peux parlez pour vous si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise.

_ Oui je veux bien, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention.

On frappa à la porte et Regina donna la permission d'entrer.

_ Madame le maire, il est onze trente, je vais prendre ma pause déjeuné, afin de revenir au plus tôt pour finaliser votre allocution.

_ Il est déjà si tard ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Mindy nous pourrions déjeuner toutes les trois.

_ Volontiers.

Azuria avait terminé son biberon, Regina la garda dans ses bras et demanda à Ada de prendre le petit sac avec ses affaires, ainsi que le landau. Elles quittèrent la mairie et prirent la direction du Granny's.

* * *

Emma et Ruby avaient rejoint Dorothy au Granny's, elles avaient passé commande et discutaient tranquillement.

_ Chérie tu vas pouvoir m'aider à lui tirer les vers du nez.

_ Emma comment c'est passé ton week-end ?

_ Très bien Dorothy.

_ Très bien, très bien… j'ai le droit qu'à ça depuis ce matin ! Je veux des détails !

_ Mon cœur, laisse-là tranquille, et puis elle n'a peut-être rien à raconter.

_ Rien à racont… tu n'as rien à raconter ? Vous… tu… rien ?

_ On a beaucoup discuté et on s'est embrassée. Tu vois, pas de quoi épiloguer cent sept ans.

_ Tu n'as rien tenté de plus ?

_ On a décidé de…

_ Bonjour mesdames, pouvons-nous se joindre à vous ?

_ Bonjour.

_ Regina ? je…

Emma était devenue toute rouge et perdait totalement ses moyens, puis elle vit que Regina était accompagnée d'Ada et d'une autre femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle sentit alors la jalousie l'envahir.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Toutes restèrent pantoises face au ton employé par Emma, ne sachant pas vraiment comment désamorcer la bombe dans la bouche de la sauveuse. Regina quant à elle eu un petit sourire comprenant très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de la blonde.

_ Mindy, je crois que vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer notre shérif Emma Swan.

_ En effet, je suis ravie de mettre enfin un visage sur votre nom. Votre voyage c'est bien passé ?

_ Que… quoi ? Regina qui est-ce ?

_ Mindy est ma secrétaire.

Emma la détailla de la tête au pied, la jeune femme était grande et mince, les cheveux blond cendré et des yeux bleus magnifiques, début de la trentaine. Elle avait un sourire naturel, un teint parfait et une élégance vestimentaire qu'Emma envia tout de suite.

_ Emma décale-toi que je puisse m'asseoir.

Emma sortit de ses pensées et fit de la place à Regina sur la banquette. Ada et Mindy accolèrent une autre table et prirent place de chaque côté. La serveuse arriva pour prendre leur commande et la discussion reprit.

_ Regina, ton week-end s'est bien passé ?

_ Oui très bien, Emma ne t'a pas raconté ? On a vraiment trouvé beaucoup d'affaires pour Azuria, je suis très contente.

_ Elle ne s'est pas vraiment étendue sur le sujet. Mais tu pourrais peut-être nous raconter plus en détail ?

_ Tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

Emma lançait un regard noir à la louve, lui signifiant d'arrêter de suite son interrogatoire.

_ Vous avez quitté Storybrooke ?

_ Oui je me suis rendue à Boston.

_ C'est une grande ville, ça doit être formidable à voir.

_ Il existe des villes plus grandes que Storybrooke dans ce monde ?

_ Oui Ada de nombreuses villes. La première fois que je m'y suis rendue, j'avoue avoir été un peu effrayée.

Ada et Mindy continuèrent de poser des questions à Regina, Dorothy et Ruby participaient également à la conversation, tandis qu'Emma ruminait dans son coin. Au bout d'un moment n'en pouvant plus, elle posa une main sur le bras de Regina, la forçant ainsi à la regarder.

_ Tu peux venir avec moi deux minutes ?

_ Euh oui…

Regina ne comprenait pas trop ce que lui voulait la blonde, elle se leva et la suivit jusqu'aux toilettes.

_ Je crois qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz !

_ Ruby, ce n'est pas sympa de dire ça, elles…

_ Elles quoi ? Emma nous fait une crise de jalousie. Je ne la pensais pas aussi possessive.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ Regina et Emma ont des sentiments l'une pour l'autre, mais sont deux handicapés de l'amour.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Elles ont traversé beaucoup de choses, il ne faut pas dire ça.

_ C'est vrai que vous les avez côtoyées pendant près d'un an dans la forêt enchantée. Comment se comportaient-elles ?

_ Elles… elles se tournaient autour, mais Regina était si jeune et si fragile. Yselda… euh Emma quant à elle était une femme, elle impressionnait beaucoup notre jeune reine.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, elle buvait toutes ses paroles. Elle était sa confidente, sa meilleure amie et je me suis souvent demandé si elle n'était pas un peu plus que ça.

Les quatre femmes discutaient tranquillement d'Emma et de Regina, pendant que celles-ci se rendirent aux toilettes pour s'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes. Arrivées dans la dite pièce, Emma la ferma à clé et s'adossa aux lavabos.

_ Emma ! Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

_ Tu couches avec elle ?

_ Quoi ? Emma de quoi tu parles ?

_ De Mindy, ta splendide secrétaire qui pourrait faire la une de n'importe quel magazine de mode.

_ Mindy ? Emma tu n'es pas sérieuse… ohhh je vois. Tu es jalouse !

_ Non !

_ Oh que si. Emma il n'y a rien entre Mindy et moi. Je n'ai de la place que pour toi dans mon cœur.

_ Et dans ton lit tu as peut-être de la place pour d'autres, vu que moi je n'arrive pas à m'y glisser.

La gifle partit sans prévenir. Regina sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux, une première dévala sur sa joue, puis une seconde, puis encore une de plus. Les paroles d'Emma venaient de la blesser au plus profond. Elle se retourna sans s'excuser, déverrouilla la porte et regagna le restaurant, sans un mot elle prit sa fille et quitta le Granny's.

_ Est-ce que c'est moi, ou Regina pleurait ?

_ Ce n'est pas toi, je l'ai vu aussi.

A ce moment là Henry et Snow arrivèrent à leur table, ils venaient de croiser Regina, qui ne s'était même pas arrêté pour les saluer.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ? On vient de croiser Regina et elle n'avait pas l'air très bien.

_ Va demander à ta fille. Elle doit toujours se trouver dans les toilettes.

Snow ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea vers l'arrière du restaurant, lorsqu'elle entra dans les toilettes, elle trouva sa fille à même le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je ne suis qu'une abrutie !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ J'ai… j'ai insinué qu'elle… qu'elle couchait avec tout le monde sauf avec moi.

_ Tu… quoi ?! Emma tu ne lui as pas dit ça ?

_ J'ai bien peur que si.

_ Pourquoi tu as dit une chose pareille ?

_ Je… j'étais jalouse.

_ Jalouse ? De qui, de quoi ?

_ De Mindy, de… je ne sais pas trop, elle a tellement changé, elle s'est ouverte aux autres, elle discute avec les autres. Je… ce n'est plus la Regina que j'ai quitté il y a plus d'un an.

_ Je vois. Tu sais qu'elle va t'en faire baver. Tu vas devoir ramer pour la récupérer.

_ Je ne la mérite pas. En plus elle doit faire un discours devant toute la ville dans une demi-heure.

_ Je vais essayer de la retrouver et de lui parler. Toi tu … surtout tu ne fais rien ! Relève-toi et va rejoindre les autres, je m'occupe de Regina.

Emma se releva, Snow la laissa seule, le temps qu'elle se rafraichisse et retourna dans la salle du restaurant.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors… elle a total merdé ! Je vais essayée de trouver Regina, je vous la confie.

Snow quitta le restaurant et s'arrêta deux minutes pour réfléchir, où pouvait se trouver la brune. Elle se décida pour son bureau à la mairie, elle avait une allocution dans peu de temps, c'était surement là qu'elle était allée. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et rejoignit rapidement le bâtiment. Elle grimpa les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se décida à entrer sans frapper, sachant pertinemment que la brune ne lui répondrait pas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit la brune assisse derrière son bureau en train d'écrire.

_ Bonjour Regina, je… je peux entrer ?

_ Je crois que c'est ce que tu viens de faire. Assis-toi. Tu voulais quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je finalise mon allocution.

_ Comment tu vas ?

_ Ça peut aller.

_ …

_ Et je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide pour ton discours ?

_ Je veux bien. Tu peux le relire pour moi.

_ Bien sûr.

Snow attrapa la feuille et se mit à lire l'allocution écrite pas Regina. Comme toujours il était parfait.

_ Alors ?

_ Il est très bien. Tu… tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver ?

_ Il le faudra bien. Tu veux bien diner avec moi ce soir ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Je… je l'ai giflé.

Regina ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Snow devant sa détresse, se leva, fit le tour du bureau et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

_ Parce que tu l'aimes. Pleure, ça ne peut que te faire du bien.

Elles restèrent comme cela un bon moment, ce n'est que lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, que Regina se redressa, essaya de reprendre contenance, sécha ses larmes et donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

_ Madame le maire, tout est prêt, nous n'attendons plus que vous.

_ J'arrive d'ici cinq minutes.

_ Très bien.

Mindy referma la porte laissant les deux femmes se préparer. Regina se leva pour rejoindre la petite salle de bain se situant dans son bureau, elle se regarda dans le miroir, puis se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle se démaquilla complètement et se remaquilla à la perfection, retrouvant le visage impassible que tous lui connaissait.

_ Je suis prête, on y va !

_ Regina… bonne chance.

Regina lui fit un sourire, elle fit signe à Snow de prendre Azuria et sortit de son bureau, suivi t de près par la brune. Elle fit claquer ses talons jusqu'à la salle de conférence et prit place derrière le pupitre. Le silence se fit dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus aussi nombreux aujourd'hui. J'ai plusieurs informations à vous faire part. La première est le retour parmi nous de notre shérif, après quinze mois d'absence. Emma Swan a repris ses fonctions dès ce matin et sera donc secondé par Ruby Lucas. Je vois déjà des mains se lever, sachez que je répondrais à toutes vos questions à la fin. Mademoiselle Swan s'était absentée de Storybrooke pour répondre à un appel à l'aide. Pour cela elle a voyagé dans le temps et l'espace et s'est retrouvée dans la forêt enchantée il y a de cela plus de quarante ans. Elle y a vécu durant tout ce temps et est revenue parmi nous dans la nuit de jeudi. Cependant elle n'est pas revenue seule de ce voyage, elle a ramené avec elle deux personnes chères à mon cœur et que je voudrais vous présentez aujourd'hui. La première se nomme Ada Blacksmith. Ada approchez. Ada était la sage femme de la Cour lorsque j'ai épousé le roi Léopold White. Le 15 Sex luna de l'an 1349, j'ai mis au monde une petite fille, cette petite fille se prénomme Azuria et est la demi-sœur de Snow White. De part son sexe, ma fille était destinée à mourir, Emma s'est arrangée pour la confier à Ada et les faire sortir du château. Aujourd'hui grâce à Emma Swan j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma fille la princesse Azuria White. Snow tu peux venir.

Snow s'approche avec la petite fille et la tendit à Regina. Le silence était général dans la salle jusqu'à ce que Leroy pousse un cri de joie et un « Vive la princesse Azuria » que tous reprirent ensembles pendant de longues minutes. Regina attendit que le calme soit revenu pour reprendre la parole.

_ Je vous remercie pour cet accueil, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous dire, ma fille est doté de pouvoirs magiques, elle a su appeler la sauveuse à son secours depuis un autre monde et une autre époque. Depuis son arrivé à Storybrooke elle a manifesté sa magie à trois reprises, je tenais à être totalement honnête avec vous et à ne rien vous cachez, je ne connais pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, jusqu'à présent ils sont totalement inoffensifs, et je tiens à vous assurer que je les surveillerais de près. Si vous avez des inquiétudes à ce sujet, je vous prierais de prendre rendez-vous avec moi ou de les faire remonter via les membres du conseil. Enfin je vais mettre en place un référendum sur un sujet qui nous concerne tous, l'ouverture de notre ville sur le monde extérieur. Nous vivons actuellement reclus sur nous même, je vais travailler sur une solution pour enlever cette barrière magique qui vous empêche de découvrir ce monde et qui empêche le monde extérieur de venir ici. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais trouver la solution, néanmoins j'aimerais savoir si c'est ce que vous voulez. Aussi dimanche prochain vous serez tous amenés à voter oui ou non à l'ouverture de nos frontières. Je vous remercie pour votre écoute et votre patience, si vous avez des questions j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

Regina répondit pendant de longues minutes à toutes les questions des habitants de Storybrooke, puis enfin elle se retira dans son bureau et s'allongea sur son canapé avec sa fille dans ses bras. Sa fille avait reçu un accueil chaleureux, elle se sentait rassurée et elle finit par s'endormir en la tenant fermement contre son torse.


	35. Chapter 34 - Réconciliation

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui un chapitre plus long... eh oui je ne me voyais pas le couper, je crois que vous m'auriez scalpé...

Un grand merci pour tous vos messages, n'ayant pas trop le temps, car moi malgré que ce soit les vacances scolaires et bien je travaille et j'en ai même plus que d'habitude ! Je ne vais donc pas répondre à chaque guest personnellement, sachez que vos messages me touche infiniment. Ce qui en ressort c'est qu'Emma est une idiote et que vous vous demandez comment elle va faire pour arranger les choses... je vous laisse le découvrir pas plus tard que maintenant !

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine...

* * *

34

Réconciliation

 **Storybrooke**

 **19 novembre 2018**

Emma avait fini par sortir des toilettes du Granny's. Elle y était restée encore un long moment après le départ de sa mère, le temps de se reprendre et d'effacer les traces de ses larmes. Elle entra dans le petit restaurant et y trouva les autres debout qui s'apprêtaient à partir. L'allocution de Regina était dans quelques minutes et tous voulaient l'entendre.

_ Ah Emma, te voilà. Tu as une salle tête.

_ Ruby ! Laisse-là tranquille. Emma tu viens avec nous à la mairie ou…

_ Oui je viens.

Ruby passa un bras sur l'épaule de son amie et tous prirent la direction de la mairie. Les deux femmes marchaient plus lentement laissant le reste du groupe prendre le large.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme connerie ?

_ J'ai merdé Rub. Totalement merdé.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Comment j'ai pu lui dire une chose pareille !

Ruby s'arrêta et força la blonde à se tourner vers elle, une fois son regard encré dans celui de son amie, elle ne la lâcha plus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit… au mot près !

_ Je… je lui ai demandé si elle couchait avec sa secrétaire. Et après je lui ai dit… non je ne peux pas répéter ça…

_ Emma !

_ Elle m'a dit que j'étais jalouse, qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre elle et sa secrétaire qu'elle n'avait de la place que pour moi dans son cœur. Et au lieu de me calmer et de la prendre dans mes bras. Je lui ai dit texto : Et dans ton lit tu as peut-être de la place pour d'autres, vu que moi je n'arrive pas à m'y glisser.

Ruby ouvrit grand la bouche n'en revenant pas.

_ Tu… tu lui as dit ça ? Mais tu es malade ma parole ! Ou suicidaire ?

_ J'ai merdé.

_ Le mot est faible. Toi qui t'étais faite toute belle ce matin, d'ailleurs Regina aussi a fait un sacré effort aujourd'hui, elle était splendide. Le visage beaucoup plus doux et une robe qui lui fait un de ces culs !

_ Ruby !

_ Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal à regarder les belles choses.

_ Les belles choses peut-être, mais pas les miennes !

_ Ouah ! Jalouse comme un pou ! Je ne te savais pas si possessive ma vieille !

_ Je ne suis pas…

_ Jalouse ? Oh que si ! Tu vas devoir ramer ! Tu veux toujours aller à l'allocution, ou on va chez ta chérie lui préparer une surprise pour rattraper ta connerie.

_ C'est vrai tu m'aiderais ?

_ C'est à ça que sert une amie non ?

Emma sauta au cou de la louve.

_ Merci, merci, merci…

_ Bon comment il dit ton fils déjà… opération SwanQueen.

Emma se mit à rire, ayant déjà entendu le surnom que leur donnait son amie. Elles partirent donc dans la direction opposée pour se rendre au manoir de madame le maire. Emma ouvrit la porte avec sa magie et les deux amies pénétrèrent dans la demeure.

_ Bon, une idée ?

_ Je pourrais lui préparer à diner.

_ Tu veux dire je peux cuisiner un bon diner pour vous deux, parce que Emma niveau cuisine ce n'est pas vraiment ta tasse de thé.

_ J'ai fait des progrès. Ok tu as raison. Tu as une idée de menu ?

_ Peut-être bien, tu veux quel effet ?

_ Euh, j'espère déjà qu'elle ne va pas me mettre dehors à la seconde où elle me verra.

_ Je ne vais pas te mentir il y a un risque, mais bon on va tout de même mettre les petits plats dans les grands… Il faut frapper fort dès le début avec un cocktail. Tu as de quoi noté la liste des ingrédients pour les courses ?

_ Oui je t'écoute…

_ Donc cocktail Americana à ma manière bien entendu.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a de différent ?

_ C'est une version hot pour une nuit que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt !

_ Rub, on n'en est pas là ?

_ Que tu dis… quoi de mieux qu'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller… donc il nous faut du bourbon, de l'Angostura, du sucre, du citron, du gingembre et du champagne. Tu sais quoi je vais envoyer un texto à Dorothy, elle va nous le préparer… Il faut que ça serve d'avoir ses entrées dans un bar. Donc l'entrée… tu as une préférence entre Saint Jacques, huîtres, saumon ou langouste ?

_ Euh… Je ne sais pas…

_ Bon tu es au plus bas on va donc essayer de l'impressionner et de la séduire, je vais te faire des queues de langoustes caramélisées, il va me falloir de la mangue, des poivrons vert et rouge, oignon, ail, piment vert, citron vert, coriandre, le reste je devrais trouver ici, sel, poivre, huile et sucre. Ensuite on va rester sur les produits de la mer, ça sera plus léger, langoustine au gingembre avec un petit gratin de céleri, ce légume à des vertus des plus stimulantes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Rub, ça ne fait pas un peu trop…

_ Trop je veux te mettre dans mon lit ? Si… Je sais ce n'est pas ce que tu recherches, mais crois-moi vous en avez besoin ! Alors en dessert une petite salade de fruits et des truffes au piment d'Espelette. Donc note mangue à nouveau, kiwi, pomelo, orange, vanille, clou de girofle, citron, menthe, œufs, piment d'Espelette, crème fraiche et chocolat. Tu as tout noté ?

_ Oui c'est bon.

_ Ok on va faire les courses, pendant que je prendrais ce que j'ai besoin en cuisine, toi tu trouveras ce que tu as besoin pour nous faire une ambiance romantique au salon. Par contre ne change rien à ta tenue, tu es très chouette comme ça ! J'ai vu son regard tout à l'heure et elle a apprécié. On y va, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Elles repartirent donc du manoir afin de faire leurs courses, Ruby faisait rapidement le tour des rayons avec sa liste, remplissant son caddie à une vitesse hallucinante. Pendant ce temps Emma peinait pour la décoration, elle prit tout d'abord de nombreuses bougies, puis en voyant de magnifique coussins de sol violet, elle se décida pour servir le diner sur la table basse, installées à même le sol, elle trouva aussi un chemin de table de la même couleur, il ne manquait plus qu'un bouquet de fleurs et ça devrait le faire. Côté musique, Emma comptait mettre la playlist de son mp3 que Regina avait l'air d'apprécier. Elle rejoignit Ruby à la caisse qui lui fit les deux pousses en l'air en voyant ses choix. Elles regagnèrent rapidement le manoir, elles avaient fait vite, l'allocution à la mairie ne devait pas encore être terminée. Avant de se mettre en cuisine, Ruby prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Snow pour la tenir au courant et qu'elle empêche Regina de revenir chez elle avant l'heure du diner. Ensuite elle se mit en cuisine, tandis qu'Emma faisait un brin de ménage dans le salon avant de le décorer pour la soirée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la mairie, l'allocution de Regina venait de se terminer, Snow entendit son téléphone biper, lui indiquant un message. Elle le lut rapidement et se mit à sourire. Ada, Zelena, Dorothy, Henry et Belle, qui se trouvaient près d'elle, se demandèrent ce qui la mettait de bonne humeur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grand-mère ?

_ Un message de Ruby.

_ Tien c'est vrai ça elle est où ? Il manque Emma aussi !

_ Je crois qu'elles préparent une surprise pour Regina. J'ai reçu un texto tout à l'heure me demandant de préparer du Hot americana.

_ En effet elle me demande de tenir Regina à l'écart de chez elle jusqu'au diner.

_ Ça ne va pas être évident, on devait justement nous y rendre pour que je m'installe.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ada pour en savoir plus.

_ Regina m'a proposé de devenir la nanny d' Azuria et de me loger le temps que je me trouve un appartement.

_ Ok… alors on va dire que le boulot de nanny commence ce soir et que vous allez dormir dans la maison d'Emma avec moi, Henry et Azuria. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à… ou est Regina ?

Elles regardèrent toutes autour d'elles et en effet il n'y avait aucune trace de la brune. Elles repérèrent Mindy et se rendirent à ses côtés.

_ Mindy savez-vous où se trouve notre maire ?

_ Oui, elle est retournée dans son bureau. Vous vouliez lui parler ?

_ Oui, on va monter la voir, merci du renseignement.

Elles laissèrent la secrétaire s'éloigner et Snow reprit la parole.

_ Bon on ne va pas toutes y aller. Je suis censé diner avec Regina ce soir. Je vais aller la voir et lui dire que finalement je ne peux pas, mais que par contre je peux prendre un verre avec elle au pub après le travail.

_ Sauf que Regina ne voudra pas se rendre au Black Swan avec sa fille.

_ Exact, du coup Ada vous allez venir avec moi et proposer de la garder le temps qu'on aille boire un verre, Regina vous donnera ses clés et n'y verra que du feu.

_ Vous voulez lui mentir ?

_ Non, juste ne pas tout lui dire.

_ Grand-mère tu crois que Man' va réussir à se faire pardonner ?

_ Je l'espère… bon chacun retourne à ses occupations… hop, hop, hop.

Snow et Ada se dirigèrent vers le bureau de madame le maire, Snow frappa à la porte, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, se permis une nouvelle fois d'entrer. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir ce dernier vide, elle allait faire demi-tour, lorsqu' Ada la retint pour lui montrer Regina endormie sur le canapé avec sa fille dans ses bras.

_ Elles sont trop mignonnes… je vais les prendre en photo. Ne faisons pas de bruit pour ne pas les réveiller.

Snow se rapprocha lentement et prit sa photo, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau et chercha de quoi noter. Elle écrivit un mot à l'attention de la brune et les deux femmes ressortirent du bureau sans faire de bruit. En passant devant la secrétaire, elles l'informèrent que madame le maire ne souhaitait pas être dérangée.

* * *

Regina se réveilla lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ni de combien de temps elle avait dormi. Azuria dormait profondément sur elle, du coup elle bougea le moins possible, essayant juste d'attraper son téléphone qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse. Lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin dans les mains, elle se rendit compte qu'il était presque dix-sept heures et qu'elle avait dormi trois heures. Elle se redressa, afin de se mettre en position assisse, réveillant sa fille dans le même temps. Elle la posa dans son transat et se dirigea vers son bureau. En s'asseyant elle repéra de suite le mot, s'en saisit et le lut.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais si bien. Finalement je ne pourrais pas diner avec toi ce soir. Par contre on peut boire un verre ensemble au Black Swan à dix-huit heures. Pas de refus possible. Ada a proposé de s'occuper d' Azuria le temps que tu sortes, elle passera la prendre à dix-sept heure trente.

A tout à l'heure.

Snow

Ps : pas besoin de te changer, tu es très bien comme tu es.»

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, était-elle si prévisible que Snow répondait à ses refus et questions d'office. Elle regarda sa montre, Ada serait là dans quarante minutes, elle décida de se mettre au travail.

* * *

Après son passage à la mairie, Snow avait emmené Ada chez Emma, lui avait montré les lieux et donné une clé. Ensuite elle était retournée à son poste à l'école. En fin de journée après les cours, elle s'était directement dirigée vers le manoir, voulant avoir une petite conversation avec sa fille. Elle pénétra dans la maison sans frapper et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine où elle entendait les voix de Ruby et d'Emma.

_ Bonsoir les filles.

_ Snow ! La vache tu m'as fait peur !

_ Maman, ça ne va pas d'arriver comme ça sans un bruit !

_ Oh désolée. Bon alors comment ça se passe ici ?

_ On a presque fini. Je leur ai préparé un repas… hum elles m'en diront des nouvelles.

_ Encore faut-il qu'elle ne me jette pas dehors.

_ Emma je peux te parler un instant.

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ On peut aller au salon.

Emma regarda Ruby, trouvant la demande de sa mère un peu bizarre, la louve haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas plus qu'elle. Elle suivit Snow jusqu'au salon et s'installa sur le canapé à ses côtés.

_ Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

_ De plusieurs choses en fait. Emma je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert dans ta vie, mais… tu n'es pas la seule. Regina est… fragile, vraiment fragile. Je l'ai redécouverte cette dernière année, j'ai retrouvé la Regina aimante de mes jeunes années, mais j'ai aussi vu toute la détresse, la peur et la solitude en elle. Ce… ce que tu as fait dans la forêt enchantée… ce n'était pas bien Emma ! Tu étais l'adulte, jamais une telle chose n'aurait dû se produire ! Elle en a beaucoup souffert et ce pendant plus de quarante ans ! Tu n'avais pas le droit Emma, tu savais que tu ne resterais pas à ses côtés, tu savais que tu allais la blesser.

_ Je…

_ Non tu n'as aucune excuse, elle n'avait que vingt ans, que dirais-tu si une femme de trente ans en faisait de même avec Henry ?

_ Avec Henry ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Henry n'est qu'un enfant.

_ Il n'est pas beaucoup plus jeune que Regina à l'époque. Elle était mariée, Reine. Tu… tu l'as détourné de son devoir, tu… Je sais que tu l'as aimé, mais est-ce vraiment la Regina de là-bas que tu as aimé ou le souvenir de l'actuelle ? Sais-tu seulement répondre à cette question ? Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit ne pas la reconnaitre, Emma elle est toujours là. Oui elle a évolué, oui elle a aujourd'hui des amies. Et c'est bien, elle en avait besoin. Tu n'as pas vu comment tout ça l'a affecté, moi j'étais là, je l'ai soutenu, je l'ai pris dans mes bras quand elle était en larmes après un cauchemar. Aujourd'hui encore tu l'as blessé, il faut que ça cesse, elle a assez souffert, alors si ce soir elle te demande de partir, s'il te plait n'insiste pas, c'est qu'elle a besoin de temps. Je vais essayer de l'apaiser, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle pour boire un verre avant qu'elle ne rentre. Je vais lui faire comprendre que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit, qu'elle doit te donner une chance que tu lui fasses des excuses. Mais je ne peux rien te garantir. Emma tu es ma fille et je t'aime, mais cesse d'avoir peur, d'être jalouse et possessive. Dévoile-toi, dis-lui ce que tu ressens réellement, ce que tu souhaites pour vous, ne lui dit pas ce que tu crois qu'elle veut entendre. Elle est fragile, elle a besoin de temps, mais elle n'est pas idiote !

_ Moi par contre je le suis. J'ai la chance d'être aimé par la plus belle femme que je connaisse et je… je fais n'importe quoi. C'est toi qui a raison je n'aurais jamais dû aller si loin dans la forêt enchantée, je… je l'aime tellement, celle d'il y a un an, celle qu'elle était à vingt ans et encore plus celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Snow se mit à sourire, Emma la regarda cherchant à comprendre ce qui faisait sourire sa mère.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est ça que tu dois lui dire.

_ Je… tu crois ?

_ Oui. Emma elle a besoin de l'entendre, tu lui as fait l'amour il y a quelques jours alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt ans, comment crois-tu qu'elle se sente ? Toi tu n'as changé depuis votre nuit, mais elle a le double de son âge, elle n'a plus le même corps, elle se pose beaucoup de questions, elle a des doutes, elle a peur.

_ Oh ! Je… je n'avais pas vu ça de cette manière. Comment je n'ai pas compris ça ! Merci.

_ Bon il est presque dix-huit heures, je vais y aller. Je te souhaite bon courage. Ouvre-lui ton cœur.

_ Emma je vais y aller aussi. Tout est prêt, j'ai tout mis au chaud dans le four, tu n'auras plus qu'à servir sur assiette.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la maison, laissant Emma seule avec ses pensées. Elle termina de tout préparer, puis s'installa dans le canapé en attendant le retour de sa brune préférée.

* * *

Ruby et Snow entrèrent dans le Black Swan, il était encore tôt, en ce début de soirée, des ados discutaient autour d'une partie de billard en buvant quelques sodas et quelques personnes buvait un verre au comptoir après leur journée de travail. Les filles se dirigèrent vers leur banquette habituelle et furent rapidement rejoints par Dorothy et Zelena qui se permettaient de prendre un verre avec leurs amies avant le rush. Ruby et Snow expliquèrent rapidement la situation aux deux autres, il s'agissait de ne pas faire de gaffe, sinon Regina risquait de se braquer complètement.

_ Elle a dit quoi ?! Non mais elle sait au moins que ma sœur est certainement la plus sérieuse de nous toutes ?

_ Justement je ne crois pas. Emma doit encore avoir quelque part dans sa tête la réputation de l'ancienne Evil Queen, rappelez-vous nos têtes lorsque Regina nous a dit le nombre de ses partenaires.

_ Oh que oui je me souviens, une sacré soirée ce jour là. Bon Emma va devoir ramer, mais j'espère que le petit diner que je leur ai confectionné va l'aider.

_ Chut, changez de sujet, Regina arrive.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue.

_ Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

_ Oh allé, ça va te faire du bien. Tu veux boire quoi ?

_ Un whisky

_ Euh, tu ne préfères pas quelque chose de… disons un peu moins fort ?

_ Non.

_ Très bien je vais te chercher ça et je reviens !

Zelena se leva pour chercher le verre de sa sœur, elle passa derrière le comptoir, mis un peu plus de glaçon que d'habitude dans le verre et diminua ainsi la dose par deux. Il ne fallait pas que Regina arrive bourré chez elle. Elle revint rapidement et se mêla à nouveau à la conversation.

_ Ton allocution c'est bien passé, les habitant ont vraiment bien réagi je trouve.

_ Oui, j'avoue que j'appréhendais beaucoup, et finalement ils ont très bien accueilli Azuria.

Elles continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, le temps passant sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, Zelena et Dorothy étaient retournées travailler et Snow faisait maintenant des petits signes à Ruby afin qu'elle la laisse seule avec Regina.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais devoir aller faire ma ronde. Bonne soirée les filles.

Regina et Snow saluèrent la louve et restèrent donc seules à la table.

_ Comment tu vas ?

_ Ça peut aller. Je crois que je vais me prendre un autre verre, je reviens.

Regina se leva et se dirigea vers le bar. Derrière son dos Snow faisait des grands signes à Zelena pour que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de la commande. Cette dernière mis quelques secondes à percuter et compris en voyant sa sœur approcher. Elle s'empara de son verre et refit son petit trafic.

_ Tu peux m'en mettre un double !

_ Ok ça marche. Et voilà.

_ Euh merci… c'est un double glace aussi ?

_ Non pourquoi tu dis ça !

_ Je ne sais pas une impression. Bon je retourne près de Snow, à plus.

Regina refit donc le chemin inverse, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Zelena avait même triplé la glace dans son verre.

_ On parlait de quoi ?

_ Emma.

_ Non, non, non, on ne parlait pas de cette espèce de blonde qui te sert de fille.

_ Toi, tu lui en veux toujours.

_ Si je lui en veux ? Snow elle… elle… je n'arrive même pas à repenser à ce qu'elle a osé me dire.

_ Regina tu sais qu'elle ne le pensait pas.

_ Non justement je ne le sais pas. Il y a souvent une part de ce que l'on pense vraiment dans ce que l'on sort sous le coup de la colère.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, il a souvent des mots qui sont là pour faire mal, même si on sait pertinemment qu'ils sont faux.

_ Ça pour faire mal, ils m'ont fait mal. Je… je n'arrive pas à la comprendre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je fais des efforts, je sociabilise, je m'ouvre aux autres, je… je suis complètement paumé.

_ Tu devrais peut-être avoir une conversation avec elle. Il n'est pas bon de rester sur une dispute.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir la force dans l'immédiat. J'ai plutôt envie de me prendre une bonne cuite pour une fois !

_ Oulla, certainement pas !

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Tu le regretteras demain matin et à qui tu vas en vouloir ? A moi ! Alors hors de question, tu sais ce que tu vas faire, tu vas tranquillement rentrer chez toi, te faire couler un bon bain, mettre un peu de musique et te détendre. Et promets-moi une chose, lorsque tu verras Emma, demain, après demain, je ne sais pas quand, enfin la prochaine fois que tu la verras, ne te braque pas, donne-lui une chance de s'expliquer, de s'excuser. Tu sais combien elle peut être maladroite dans ses propos.

_ Snow.

_ Promets-le moi. Je n'ai pas envie que ma fille quitte la ville sur un coup de tête !

_ Ok je te le promets. Bon tu as raison je vais rentrer, cette journée m'a épuisé, tu te rends compte j'ai dormi trois heures en plein milieu de l'après midi.

_ Ah ben c'est du propre madame le maire !

_ N'est-ce pas. Bon j'y vais. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit. On se voit demain ?

_ Oui on peut déjeuner ensemble au Granny's.

_ Ok, midi trente ?

_ Parfait. Bonne soirée.

Regina alla saluer Zelena et Dorothy et sortit du bar. Snow se dépêcha d'envoyer un texto à Emma pour la prévenir.

* * *

Regina venait de se garer dans l'allée devant chez elle, elle descendit de la voiture et se stoppa un moment devant l'entrée, la maison lui paraissait bien sombre, seule une faible lumière provenait du salon. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Elle pénétra dans la maison, alluma dans le hall, retira son manteau et ses chaussures, puis resta un moment sans bouger. Une bonne odeur se dégageait de la cuisine et de la musique d'un volume assez bas provenait du salon. Quelque chose clochait.

_ Ada ? Je suis rentrée.

Regina n'obtenant pas de réponse se dirigea en premier lieu vers la cuisine, cette dernière était parfaitement en ordre, seul le four était allumé, mais à une chaleur ne pouvant servir qu'à garder quelque chose au chaud. Par curiosité elle ouvrit la porte du four, mais fut déçue de ne rien y voir, les plats étant soigneusement recouverts, mais une délicieusement odeur lui parvient tout de même jusqu'à ses narines. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle resta pantoise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. La table basse avait été installée pour y accueillir deux personnes autour d'un diner et des bougies avaient été éparpillées dans toute la pièce, procurant une sensation d'apaisement et de bien être. Elle chercha dans toute la pièce mais ne vit personne. Soudain deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, lui retirant d'un seul coup ce sens. Elle huma lentement et profondément, et reconnu sans problème la fragrance si enivrante d'Emma.

_ Bonsoir belle brune. Je sais que je suis actuellement certainement la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir. Je sais aussi que les paroles que je t'ai dite sont… je ne trouve même pas les mots pour les qualifier. J'aimerais que l'on puisse discuter simplement autour d'un bon repas, mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, alors je m'en irais.

Emma avait déblatérer son discours d'un seul bloc, prenant à peine le temps de respirer, Regina avait pu sentir sa nervosité dans le timbre de sa voix. Oui elle était toujours en colère contre la sauveuse, mais malgré cela elle était touchée de tous les efforts déployés pour ne serais-ce qu'avoir la chance de lui parler. Regina comprit aussi que ses amies l'avaient dupé, et que tout ce scénario avait été savamment orchestré. La brune posa ses mains sur celles de la blonde et les abaissa, elle se retourna afin de lui faire face, le visage impassible.

_ Bonsoir. Ou se trouve ma fille ?

_ Euh… avec sa nanny.

_ Qui se trouve ?

_ Chez moi.

_ Je vois. Elles étaient toutes au courant n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Écoute, ne leur en veux pas, elles ont juste voulu m'aider. Regina je sais que j'ai foiré et que ce que j'ai dit était…

_ Méchant. Cruel. Insultant. Blessant.

_ Oui, tout ça à la fois. Je… je n'avais aucun droit de dire une chose pareille, je… j'ai… j'étais jalouse, jalouse de tous ceux qui ont déjà partagé ton lit, jalouse de te voir si à l'aise aujourd'hui avec le monde extérieur, jalouse de ne plus être ton centre d'attention.

_ Tous ceux qui ont partagé mon lit ? Sais-tu seulement combien l'on partagé ?

_ Euh…

_ Non Emma tu n'en sais rien, alors je vais éclaircir une bonne fois pour toute ton esprit jaloux et te dire qu'il n'y a eu en tout et pour tout que quatre personnes qui ont partagé mon lit et tu les connais tous !

_ Quatre ? Je…

Emma réfléchissait à vitesse grand V, quatre, ce n'était pas possible, il y avait bien entendu Robin, Graham, Léopold et… elle-même. Non mais quelle idiote elle pouvait être !

_ Mon dieu Regina, je… je suis tellement désolée, je…

_ Comme beaucoup tu as encore des aprioris sur moi. Tu sais c'est peut-être ça qui m'a fait le plus mal en fin de compte. Emma si tu veux savoir quelque chose, alors demande-le moi. Tes paroles m'ont vraiment fait du mal aujourd'hui.

_ Je sais, je ne sais pas comment te dire combien je suis désolée. Je crois que j'ai eu peur, peur de ne plus te connaitre, peur de te perdre. Regina je… ce que je ressens pour toi me dépasse totalement, je t'aime toi, aujourd'hui et maintenant.

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, sentant toute la sincérité des paroles de la blonde. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et venir sécher ses larmes. Elle releva le regard et se plongea dans ses iris bleu qu'elle aimait tant.

_ Tu veux bien diner avec moi ?

_ Oui. Ça sent drôlement bon ! C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

_ Euh… j'ai aidé au découpage des légumes. C'est Ruby qui a cuisiné. Dorothy nous a préparé l'apéro, ma mère a demandé à Ada de garder Azuria et t'a retenu jusqu'à maintenant et ta sœur t'as empêché de te saouler.

_ Je savais bien que mes verres étaient louches !

_ Prends place, j'arrive tout de suite.

Regina s'installa sur un des cousins posé au sol et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne lui donne une flute contenant un liquide d'une couleur ambrée. La blonde s'installa à sa droite et lui tendit son verre pour trinquer. Les deux verres firent un doux tintement, puis les deux femmes les amenèrent à leurs lèvres.

_ Hum… c'est très bon.

_ Ravie que ça te plaise.

Regina sentait qu'Emma était encore quelque peu tendue, elle posa une main sur l'une des siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu peux te détendre, je ne vais pas te mettre dehors, ni de donner une nouvelle gifle ou…

_ Elle était amplement mérité. J'avoue que je m'attendais plus à me retrouver balancer contre un mur, ou à me faire arracher le cœur. A côté la gifle était une douce punition.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû.

_ Regina, la seule coupable c'est moi. Et si on oubliait ce moment de totale absurdité et qu'on se concentrait sur le moment présent.

_ Ça me va. Et puis j'avoue que j'ai faim, du coup je n'ai rien avalé de la journée.

_ Je t'abandonne quelques minutes et je reviens avec l'entrée.

Le repas se déroula sereinement, elles appréciaient les différents plats, restaient de longs moments silencieuses, juste à s'observer, puis discutaient un peu, Emma posait beaucoup de questions sur la période couvrant son absence, voulant tout savoir de ce qu'avait traversé la brune. L'alcool avait fini par les détendre totalement, embrumant juste légèrement leurs esprits, suffisamment pour retirer leurs timidités et gênes, qu'elles n'avaient qu'entre elles. Arrivées au dessert Emma voulu jouer un peu, Regina mangeait tranquillement sa salade de fruits et fut absorbé par la blonde croquant sensuellement dans une truffe. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser, Emma lui tendit l'autre moitié. Elle ouvrit la bouche et s'en saisit en n'en perdant pas une miette sur les doigts qui la lui tendaient, poussant sans le vouloir un soupir de contentement.

_ Hum… délicieux.

Emma la regardait avec adoration, louchant sur le chocolat qui restait sur les lèvres si attirantes. Elle se mit à genoux et se rapprocha, doucement elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, lui laissant l'opportunité de refuser. Le refus ne venant pas, elle accentua la pression de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue vint retirer le chocolat, elle demanda la permission de prolonger le baiser et de mêler leurs langues, elle l'obtint sans concession et sentit la main de Regina venir s'agripper dans son cou pour renforcer encore plus l'échange. Le ballet devint incessant, enivrant, laissant échapper des soupirs de satisfaction et de libération. Le rythme accéléra encore et Emma se pencha plus en avant les faisant basculer sur le sol. Elle se trouva alors allongée sur la brune, une main posé dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, son corps en demandait plus, mais son cerveau finit par lui dire qu'il était temps de terminer ce baiser. Lentement elle relâcha la pression et se sépara des lèvres si tentantes qui émirent un son de mécontentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux devenus d'un brun sombre.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui.

_ Je… je devrais y aller, il commence à se faire tard.

_ Je… tu veux rester ?

_ Regina, je… ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu n'es pas prête.

_ Tu décides à ma place ?

_ Quoi ? Non pas du tout, je… je ne veux que tu te sentes obligée. C'est juste que si je reste je… je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à me maitriser.

_ Je comprends. Je… Emma j'en ai envie. C'est juste que… j'ai peur de…

_ De quoi as-tu peur ?

_ J'ai peur que tu ne sois déçue.

_ Déçue ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais déçue ? Regina parle-moi.

_ Je n'ai plus vingt ans, mon corps n'est plus…

_ Ok, je t'arrête tout de suite. Regina tu es une femme sublime, je t'ai vu nue pas plus tard qu'hier je te rappelle et ce que j'ai vu… enfin m'a fait beaucoup d'effet.

_ Tu dois me trouver idiote.

_ Quoi ? Non pas du tout. Je comprends tes craintes, c'est aussi pour ça que je pense qu'il est peut-être encore un peu trop…

 **Rating M**

Emma ne put terminer sa phrase, Regina venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres et avait inversé leurs positions, se mettant à califourchon sur la blonde. Elle la sentit se redresser et rouvrit les yeux, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle vit Regina relever lentement sa robe, jusqu'à la retirer complètement ne la laissant que dans un ensemble en dentelle noire des plus sexy. Elle déglutit péniblement puis se tendit sur ses bras jusqu'à pouvoir venir embrasser la peau de sa belle. Regina en profita pour la faire asseoir complètement afin de lui retirer son pull et son top, lui laissant ainsi tout le loisir d'admirer le décolleter mis en valeur par le soutien-gorge push up. Emma profita de son absence pour reprendre les rennes et l'allonger sur les cousins, elle se redressa afin de retirer son jeans, puis se rallongea sur la brune. La sensation de leurs peaux se touchant était une pure merveille. Toutes deux sentaient un besoin animal en elles, une urgence d'un désir si longtemps retenu, pourtant elles ralentirent le rythme et se redécouvrirent lentement. Emma la première parsema le corps de la brune de milles baisers, voulant le redécouvrir, l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Puis Regina inversa une nouvelle fois leurs positions et en fit de même, savourant cette peau qu'elle n'avait eu le plaisir de ne toucher qu'une seule fois. Au bout de longues minutes d'exploration, toutes deux comprirent que les préliminaires arrivaient à leur fin, Regina se redressa et dégrafa son soutien gorge, Emma ne perdit pas de temps et vint s'emparer de la poitrine généreuse s'offrant à elle, triturant un téton du bout des doigts, tandis que sa langue s'occupait de l'autre. Les gémissements de la brune la rendait complètement folle de désir, elle sentait tout son corps prendre feu et le besoin urgent de l'éteindre. D'un mouvement de hanche, elle bascula la brune sous elle, prit le temps de dégrafer son propre soutien gorge et poussa un long gémissement de plaisir lorsque leurs poitrine entrèrent en contact. Elle glissa une main sous le dernier rempart encore en place et apprécia plus que tout, l'humidité qu'elle y trouva. Sans plus attendre elle la pénétra de deux doigts, faisant s'arquer le corps sous le sien. Elle attendit un instant que la brune s'habitue à leur présence et commença un mouvement de va et vient, lent et calculé.

_ Emma… je… plus vite…

Emma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accéléra le mouvement, ressentant son propre plaisir, couler entre ses cuisses. Regina haletait et criait, se laissant totalement aller… Emma la sentit se tendre, les parois se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts, la brune n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Et il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus à la brune pour être traversée par un violent orgasme. Lentement Emma ralenti le va et vient, jusqu'à se stopper totalement, appréciant la chaleur et les muscles contactés autour de ses doigts. Le corps de Regina tremblait encore, elle vint l'embrasser, faisant durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible. Puis elle posa sa tête sur le torse de la brune, écoutant les battements rapide de son cœur. Elles restèrent comme cela un long moment et s'endormant petit à petit s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte. Emma dans un dernier moment de lucidité, attrapa un plaid à sa portée sur le canapé et les en recouvrit, avant de tomber elle aussi dans un sommeil profond.


	36. Chapter 35 - L'école buissonnière

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour tous vos messages et vos mise en follow, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

répondre rapide aux guests :

guest : Bonjour et merci beaucoup pour ta longue review. Est-ce qu'elles se sont vraiment tout dit ? En effet elles sont soutenues par leurs amies et famille. Emma ne plus faire de bêtises ? Mouais on verra ! Ah c'est certain que Ruby ne va pas la rater ! Je te laisse le découvrir dans le chapitre du jour.

tiare80 : En effet la famille a été d'une très grande aide, c'est qu'elles peuvent être têtues nos deux héroïnes... Sont-elles au bout de leurs peines ? Je pense que me connaissant ça serait trop simple !

faith20404 : Merci beaucoup... ça fait toujours plaisir un petit mot.

Sinon j'ai eu une question concernant la suite de la fic et quant à savoir si la fin était proche. Comme j'ai répondu à cette personne la réponse n'est pas simple car j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop... Alors ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y réfléchi, et autant dire qu'avec la chaleur ce n'est pas simple. Enfin bref tout ça pour en arriver à la conclusion que la fin se rapproche en effet, mais pas totalement. Je vais pas tarder à clôturer Azuria les liens du sang, mais... j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées en tête avec la petite Azuria et je vais donc travailler sur une suite qui se passera plusieurs années plus tard. Bien entendu je ne sais pas quand je posterais cette suite, d'autant que certain attendre la suite et fin de VIVRE. J'espère que ça vous éclair un peu plus...

Sinon une autre nouvelle, je suis en vacance dès mardi soir, et donc je vais faire une pause... je vais continuer d'écrire mais je ne pourrais pas poster... donc la suite sera le lundi 20 août. Jusque là je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont !

* * *

35

L'école buissonnière

 **Storybrooke**

 **20 novembre 2018**

Regina se réveilla lentement, sentant un bien être qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps dans tout son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et en voyant les murs de son salon, se remémora la soirée de la veille, un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Néanmoins, rapidement elle perdit son sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait seule sur les cousins violet. Elle sentit tout son corps se contracter, elle se redressa, amenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et commença à trembler et à pleurer. Elle ne maitrisait plus rien et n'entendit pas les bruits de pas venant dans sa direction.

Emma s'était réveillée la première et avait décidé de préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa belle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, le plateau à la main, elle se figea sur place. Rapidement elle posa le plateau sur la table à manger et se rua à terre pour prendre Regina dans ses bras. Cette dernière semblait en pleine crise de panique.

_ Regina ? Tu m'entends ? C'est Emma. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Emma ? Tu… tu n'es pas partie ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner.

_ Tu vas m'abandonner encore une fois.

_ Quoi ? Non. Je suis là Regina et je ne compte aller nulle part.

_ Tu m'as laissé toute seule, tu… tu es partie au beau milieu de la nuit sans me dire au-revoir, tu… tu m'as laissé avec lui.

_ Oh mon dieu Regina, je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais, je t'en fais la promesse. Je t'aime.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu es partie comme une voleuse ?

_ Je… j'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile, mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'était une erreur, c'était plus facile pour moi, mais à l'évidence par pour toi.

_ Quand je ne t'ai pas vu à mes côté ce matin, j'ai cru que…

_ Que j'avais refait la même chose ?

_ Oui. Emma tu… tu es la personne qui sait me faire le plus de bien, mais tu es aussi celle qui me fait le plus de mal.

_ Je suis désolée, je crois que je commence seulement à le comprendre. Tu veux que je te laisse ?

_ Non ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me laisses.

Emma la serra contre son cœur, essayant de la bercer pour que les larmes se tarissent.

_ Je suis là maintenant et je ne te laisserais plus… plus jamais.

_ Emma ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Tu devrais monter prendre une bonne douche le temps que je termine de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Regina hocha positivement de la tête et se leva avec l'aide d'Emma. Elle ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, s'enroula dans le plaid et prit la direction des escaliers. Emma l'entendit monter et pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Rapidement elle entendit l'eau couler. Pour la première fois elle réalisa le mal qu'elle avait fait à la brune, pour la première fois elle comprit entièrement les reproches que lui avaient fait sa mère la veille. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentit moins que rien. Elle était celle qui avait brisé Regina, celle qui lui avait créé sa carapace, celle qui avait créé l'Evil Queen. Ce constat la fit s'écrouler, elle tomba à genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi égoïste !

Emma fut sortie de son chagrin par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers le ding dong incessant.

_ Oui, oui c'est bon j'arrive !

Elle ouvrit la porte brutalement, surprenant les personnes se trouvant derrière cette dernière et qui s'apprêtait une fois de plus à appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette. Emma leur lança un regard mauvais et fit demi-tour sans même dire un mot.

Snow, Ruby, Dorothy, Zelena, Henry et Ada restèrent perplexe quant à cet accueil. Au moins Emma était encore en vie. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et découvrirent les vestiges de la soirée dans le salon, ainsi qu'un plateau avec ce qui semblait être un petit déjeuner, par contre aucune trace de Regina.

_ Emma ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui.

_ O-K ! Elle a apprécié le diner ?

_ Oui Ruby, s'était très bon. Merci.

_ Emma tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable et au moins nous dire bonjour ! Ou est Regina ?

_ Bonjour maman. Bonjour tout le monde. Regina est sous la douche.

_ On va devoir découvrir ta soirée mot par mot ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ Ne te voyant pas à la maison ce matin, je me suis inquiétée.

_ Je lui ai dit que vous deviez certainement avoir trouvé quelques occupations, mais elle a préféré venir vérifier que tout allait bien.

_Vous me fatiguez.

_ Ok tu t'es levé du pied gauche. J'espère que Regina n'est pas de la même humeur que toi.

Emma lança une fois de plus un regard noir à la louve, elle en avait assez de toutes ses remarques. Elle attrapa le plateau du petit déjeuner et le rapporta dans la cuisine. Les autres la suivirent sans dire un mot. Emma dressa la table, les autres s'y installèrent sans rien demander. Soudain ils sortirent tous de leur mutisme en entendant Ada pousser un cri de surprise.

_ Ada qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Azuria… Azuria a disparu.

Tous se regardèrent, en effet la petite fille n'était plus dans les bras de sa nanny.

_ Cette fois Regina va me tuer !

Au même moment à l'étage, Regina trainait sous la douche, elle réfléchissait à sa crise de panique, pourquoi avait-elle réagi aussi violemment. Elle se sentait à fleur de peau, la moindre contrariété la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en ressentant un flux de magie l'entourer, puis l'instant d'après Azuria se matérialisa dans ses bras.

_ Ma chérie ! Bonjour, toi tu as faussé compagnie à ta nanny. Je t'ai manqué ? En tout cas tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Regarde dans quel état tu es, toute mouillée.

Regina coupa le jet de la douche et attrapa un linge de bain. Elle commença par sécher les boucles brunes de sa fille avant de les entourer de la serviette et de sortir de la douche. Elle passa directement dans sa chambre et posa la petite chipie sur son lit. Ne voulant la laisser seule sans surveillance, elle décida pour une fois d'utiliser la magie, elle s'habilla en quelques secondes et fit de même avec sa fille. Elles étaient toutes les deux propres, sèches et habillées. Elle la prit dans ses bras et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine. En se rapprochant de la pièce, elle entendit plusieurs voix qu'elle reconnut sans grande difficulté, dont la voix totalement paniqué de la sauveuse. Elle décida de ne pas les laisser plus longtemps dans cet état de panique.

_ Bonjour à tous. Ada merci d'avoir gardé Azuria cette nuit.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Azuria !

Emma s'était ruée dans leur direction et s'était saisie de la petite fille.

_ Il ne faut pas me faire peur comme ça ! Vivement que tu puisses parler, au moins tu pourras nous prévenir quand tu fais ce genre de tour de passe-passe.

_ Attendez ! Vous voulez dire qu'elle a rejoint Regina à l'étage ?

_ C'est exactement ça, d'ailleurs je l'ai senti arriver, j'étais encore sous la douche, elle a fini complètement trempée.

_ Comment tu as fait aussi vite pour vous séchez et vous habillez ?

_ Euh… je…

_ Toi tu as utilisé la magie ! Henry, elle a le droit à une punition.

_ Exact.

_ Mais… c'était pour la bonne cause, je… je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétez plus longtemps.

_ Hun, hun… tu connais les règles, pas de magie pour les tâches quotidiennes. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te donner comme punition. Oh je sais… cette fois tu ne vas pas y couper ! Tante Zelena, il y a bien la soirée spéciale au Black Swan vendredi ?

_ Oh non… hors de question !

_ Tu connais la règle Sœurette !

_ Euh j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout suivi. Il y a quoi vendredi soir ?

_ Soirée Karaoké !

Ruby, Snow et Henry avaient tous les trois répondu euphoriquement !

_ Maman n'a jamais voulu participer, cette fois elle ne va pas avoir le choix !

_ Trop cool, j'adore le karaoké ! Je choisirais ta chanson !

_ Non franchement Henry, trouve autre chose.

_ Certainement pas !

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois filer à la mairie.

_ Quoi ? Et ton petit déjeuner ?

Regina bu une gorgée de café, attrapa un pancake et le fourra dans sa bouche, en disant un c'est très bon. Elle embrassa sa fille, qu'elle remit dans les bras d'Ada, Salua tout le monde, embrassa Emma et sortit presque en courant de la maison, pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail.

_ Vous vous êtes réconciliées en fin de compte.

_ Vous êtes trop mignonnes !

_ Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Elle pouvait bien prendre cinq minutes de plus avec nous, elle a toute la semaine pour se rendre au travail.

_ Non, c'est Thanksgiving cette semaine, la mairie sera fermée à partir de mercredi soir, donc elle a surement beaucoup de travail d'ici là.

_ Thanksgiving ? Déjà ? Ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas fêté ça ! Vous avez prévu quelque chose de particulier cette année ?

_ On a prévu de le faire tous ensemble au Black Swan jeudi soir, l'établissement sera fermé ce jour-là, il y a une grande cuisine et de la place pour nous tous.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais étant donné que tout va bien entre toi et Regina, je suis rassurée et je peux donc aller travailler sereinement. Tu dors à la maison ce soir ?

_ Je… oui pourquoi cette question ?

_ Ben tu n'y a pas dormi la nuit dernière, alors…

_ Je serais là ce soir !

_ Ok. Bonne journée ma chérie. Henry je te dépose au lycée ?

_ je veux bien, à ce soir Man' ! Bisous les tantines.

Une fois Snow et Henry partis, les autres prirent plus leurs aises et posèrent un regard appuyé sur Emma.

_ Alors ?

_ On veut tout savoir !

_ Mon cocktail a fait son effet ?

_ Sans oublier ma cuisine !

_ Euh… les filles… Ruby on a pas mal de travail au poste on devrait y aller.

_ J'ai transféré les appels sur mon téléphone, on a tout notre temps.

_ Euh je vais vous laissez discuter et allé coucher Azuria.

Emma regarda Ada d'un regard implorant, qui disait, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas seule avec elles, mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, ses amies ne la lâcheraient pas.

_ Viens t'asseoir et boire ton chocolat avec nous.

_ C'est bon vous avez gagné, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

_ Tout évidemment !

_ Déjà elle ne t'a pas jeté dehors.

_ Non. Mais elle n'était pas non plus des plus heureuses. Elle m'a parlé de façon assez sèche. Me demandant où se trouvait sa fille. Après elle a vite compris que vous étiez toutes dans le coup. Et j'ai bien cru que j'allais me prendre une deuxième gifle quand j'ai abordé le sujet de ses amants.

_ Emma ! Regina est certainement la plus sage d'entre nous.

_ Oui maintenant je le sais. Je me suis pourfendue en excuses je ne sais combien de fois. Elle m'a dit combien de mal je lui avais fait, et on a commencé à discuter tranquillement, son ton était calme et posé. Je lui ai demandé si elle acceptait de diner avec moi et elle a accepté.

_ Elle en a pensé quoi ?

_ Elle a adoré. Vraiment merci. Je lui ai tendu son verre et elle m'a dit que je pouvais me détendre, qu'elle n'allait pas me mettre dehors. Elle était vraiment désolée de m'avoir giflé, pourtant elle était largement méritée celle-là !

_ Ça je ne te le fais pas dire ! Je trouve qu'elle a même été trop gentille.

_ On s'en fou ! Emma la suite…

_ On a passé une agréable soirée, tout en discutant et puis on est arrivé au dessert et j'ai voulu… jouer un peu avec elle.

_ Hum, hum… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Tu as mordu sensuellement dans une truffe, un truc dans ce genre-là.

_ Oui et je lui ai tendu l'autre moitié, qu'elle a mangé sur mes doigts de façon très… qui donne plus que chaud. Je me suis approchée d'elle et je l'ai embrassé.

_ Et elle a réagi comment ?

_ Elle m'a laissé faire et elle a répondu à mon baiser. Si bien que je me suis retrouvée allongée sur elle.

_ Ça devient chaud ! Vous l'avez fait dans le salon ?

_ Ruby ! Je… je lui ai dit que je devais rentrer.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Oui je voulais qu'on y aille doucement.

_ Alors là tu m'épates ! Ma sœur a vraiment trouvé la perle rare on dirait.

_ N'empêche qu'elle dit ça, mais c'est ici qu'on l'a trouvé ce matin !

_ Dorothy a raison… qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas dit ?

_ Elle m'a demandé de rester et on a discuté.

_ Discuté ? Et c'est en discutant qu'elle t'a fait le suçon que tu as dans le cou ?

_ Le… quoi ?

Emma se leva précipitamment afin de regarder dans un miroir la marque que lui avait laissée la brune. En arrivant devant le dit miroir, elle chercha, mais ne trouva rien, là elle entendit des éclats de rire derrière elle, elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

_ Je ne vous dirais plus rien ! Bon Ruby on y va !

_ Oh Emma tu n'es pas drôle. N'en pêche je te l'avais dit, rien de tel qu'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

_ La ferme !

Emma s'était totalement fermée, ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus du tout.

_ Tu me rediras ça le jour où je ne retrouverais pas la femme que j'aime en pleurs le lendemain matin.

_ Regina a pleuré ce matin ?

_ Oui, je n'étais pas à côté d'elle quand elle s'est réveillée et elle a paniqué, elle a cru que j'étais partie en pleine nuit.

_ Oh… comme la dernière fois.

_ Oui.

_ Il va lui falloir un peu de temps, mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien quand on l'a vu. Du coup, vous êtes officiellement en couple ?

_ Euh… bonne question. Je ne sais pas.

_ Bon on arrête de t'embêter avec nos questions, je vais aller cuisiner ma petite sœur, ça sera plus drôle !

_ Zelena, je ne suis pas sûre…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Bon bonne journée les filles.

Emma monta voir Ada pour la prévenir de leur départ, puis elle regagna le poste avec Ruby. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amies ou de famille, se retrouvait aujourd'hui avec les deux et en fait même si parfois ça l'agaçait un peu, au final elle adorait ça !

* * *

A peine arrivée à la mairie, Regina s'était plongée tête baissée dans ses dossiers. Ne voulant absolument pas pensé à ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Elle revérifiait les chiffres de la comptabilité lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

_ Entrez.

_ Salut sœurette, je ne te dérange pas ? Je t'apporte un café et un chausson aux pommes de chez Granny, étant donné le petit déjeuné frugal que tu as pris ce matin.

_ Prend un siège, j'étais dans la comptabilité de la ville.

_ Passionnant !

_ A qui le dis-tu. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

_ Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ? Il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ta vie dernièrement et je dois dire que je m'inquiète un peu pour toi.

_ Je vais bien.

_ A d'autres ! Emma nous a dit que tu n'allais pas si bien que ça ce matin.

_ Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça lui arrive de garder notre vie privée, privée !

_ Regina ne t'en prend pas à elle, on l'a vraiment poussé après ton départ et elle s'est vraiment énervée après nous, dans sa colère elle a laissé échapper que tu avais pleuré ce matin.

_ J'ai paniqué.

_ Paniqué ? Tu ne panique jamais, tu…

_ Je maitrise mes émotions quoiqu'il arrive. Je sais. Sis, je suis complètement paumée, je… j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau vingt ans, lorsque je me suis réveillée et que je n'ai pas trouvé Emma près de moi, je me suis revue dans la forêt enchantée me réveillant seule après avoir passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Toutes les émotions de l'époque sont remontées à la surface et j'ai… paniqué.

Zelena c'était approchée de sa sœur et la tenait maintenant dans ses bras. Depuis quelque temps, elle appréciait de jouer son rôle de grande sœur et la voir dans cet état la rendait triste. Elle la laissa pleurer un moment, sachant que la brune avait besoin d'évacuer. Puis elle lui releva le visage, passa ses pousses sous ses yeux et sécha ses larmes.

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Oui ça fait du bien. Je suis pathétique.

_ Pas du tout, tu es amoureuse. Sinon la soirée c'est bien passée ?

_ Oui. D'ailleurs vous m'avez bien eu toutes !

_ Pour ton bien ! Uniquement pour ton bien. Si on allait un peu s'asseoir dans ton canapé et que tu me racontais.

Regina la suivit sans rechigner et commença à lui raconter sa soirée. Zelena ne l'interrompit pas une fois, la laissant revivre ces moments. Elle la voyait rayonner au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait et se rendit alors compte combien Emma faisait du bien à sa sœur. Regina arriva au bout de son récit et la rousse n'avait toujours rien dit, elle resta un moment silencieuse avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Elle te rend heureuse.

_ Quoi ?

_ Emma, tu t'illumines lorsque tu parles d'elle. Tu souris, tu rayonnes. Et en même temps tu as cette peur irrationnelle de la perdre.

_ Irrationnelle ? Tu trouves que je suis irrationnelle alors qu'elle m'a abandonné Zelena, elle m'a laissé avec un mari abusif, elle…

_ Je sais, mais tu sais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle t'a ramené ta fille, elle a fait tout ça pour toi.

_ Je sais. Je l'aime et en même temps j'ai peur de souffrir, peur de la perdre une fois encore.

_ Fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas possible !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Unis-toi à elle !

_ Que je…

_ Epouse-là ! Montre à tout le monde qui elle est pour toi ! Fais d'elle la seconde mère de ta fille, emménage avec elle, cesse de perdre un temps précieux, personne ne sait de quoi est fait l'avenir, profite de chaque instant, arrête de réfléchir, pour une fois agis pour toi, mets un peu de folie dans ta vie.

_ Je…

_ Regina tu as le droit d'être heureuse, cesse de revivre le passé, vois le présent, tu as deux enfants magnifiques, une femme qui ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, la preuve elle vient de passer quinze mois dans un autre monde, à une autre époque pour toi ! Pour t'apporter ta fin heureuse, sauf que ta fin heureuse c'est elle ! Alors ne la laisse pas partir, montre-lui que tu la veux dans ta vie, que tu veux l'avoir près de toi tous les matins quand tu te réveilles, que tu veux faire des promenades en famille, que tu veux punir vos enfants ensemble, que tu veux les voir grandir avec elle, que chaque soir tu veux êtes fatiguée et t'endormir dans ses bras après avoir fait l'amour. Regina fais-lui comprendre ça ! Et tout ça tu le veux maintenant ! Alors pourquoi attendre, pourquoi avoir peur… fonce !

_ C'est toi qui as raison ! J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps. Tu…

_ Quoi ?!

_ Tu m'accompagnerais à Boston ?

_ Oui quand tu veux.

_ Maintenant. On passe récupérer Henry et on file à Boston, on sera revenu ce soir.

_ Euh… si tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire à Boston ?

_ Si je dois me marier il me faut une bague de fiançailles et des alliances !

_ Sérieux ? Tu vas lui faire ta demande ?

_ C'est toi qui as raison, pourquoi attendre !

_ En route alors avant que tu ne changes d'avis ! J'envoie un message à Dorothy pour lui dire que je ne serais là que ce soir.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et sortirent du bureau, Regina s'arrêta quelques instant pour discuter avec Mindy, lui demandant d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous et l'informant de son absence pour le reste de la journée. Elles montèrent dans la Mercedes de la brune et prirent la direction du Lycée. Regina demanda à Zelena de l'attendre le temps qu'elle aille récupérer son fils. Elle s'engagea dans l'établissement et alla directement au bureau du directeur, elle expliqua sans rentrer dans les détails qu'elle venait chercher Henry pour une affaire familiale de la plus haute importance. Elle signa les papiers nécessaires et un surveillant alla chercher le jeune homme dans sa salle de classe. Henry fut surpris qu'on vienne le chercher en plein cours, il s'inquiéta quand on l'informa que sa mère était venu le chercher pour une affaire familiale. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau du proviseur, il se jeta sur sa mère et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Regina ne répondit pas et remercia le directeur de l'établissement, ils quittèrent le bureau, Henry questionnant toujours sa mère.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Man' ?

_ Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais d'abord on sort d'ici.

Henry ne dit rien de plus et suivit sa mère, en arrivant à la voiture, il vit sa tante et se posa encore plus de questions, il monta à l'arrière sans rien ajouter et Regina démarra. Ils firent les premiers kilomètres en silence et Henry rompit ce silence lorsqu'il vit qu'ils quittaient Storybrooke.

_ Euh, il se passe quoi à la fin ? Ou on va ?

_ École buissonnière aujourd'hui ! Ta mère nous emmène à Boston.

_ Quoi ? Maman ?

_ On a une course urgente à faire.

_ Une course urgente ? Tu étais à Boston il y a deux jours ?

_ Exact… mais il y a deux jours je ne comptais pas demander ta mère en mariage.

_ Tu… QUOI ?

_ Elle a décidé de faire sa demande à ta mère… Bon il faut dire que j'ai su lui démontrer qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps.

_ Pour de vrai ? Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

_ Oui… Tu crois que j'ai tort ?

_ Quoi ? Non, c'est génial ! Mais pourquoi on doit se rendre à Boston ? Man' est à Storybrooke.

_ Parce que j'ai vu une bague à Boston. Lorsque je l'ai vu samedi j'ai… j'ai su qu'elle était faite pour ta mère, mais j'aimerai tout de même vos avis. Et puis il va nous falloir des alliances aussi et j'avais envie de faire ça avec vous.

_ Tu veux aussi acheter les alliances ? Et si…

_ Oh non Henry… ne me la démoralise pas ! Ta mère va dire oui ! Toute autre réponse est impossible !

_ Ok tatie, maman on pourrait aussi te trouver une robe tant qu'on y est !

_ J'adore l'idée ! Tu devrais même la porter pour faire ta demande, comme ça vous vous mariez direct !

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux ?

_ Je trouve que c'est une super idée ! Elle comprendra tout de suite le message, parce que Man' peut parfois avoir du mal à comprendre les choses !

_ Je… vous croyez ? Non je ne vais pas la demander en mariage en portant une robe de mariée !

_ Tu veux faire ça comment alors ?

_ Oh moi je sais ! Tu devrais l'emmener à la plage et faire ta demande au soleil couchant.

_ C'est une bonne idée gamin, sauf qu'on est au mois de novembre et que le soleil sera couché le temps qu'on rentre et que ça pèle !

_ En effet.

_ J'ai le droit de donner mon avis ?

_ Bien sûr Sis. Nous t'écoutons.

_ Je…

Regina était devenue toute rouge, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de tout ceci, elle respira un bon coup et repris.

_ Je sais exactement comment la demander en mariage.

_ Vraiment ? Dis-nous tout.

_ Non.

_ Non ? Comment ça non ?

_ Non, je… je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des spectateurs à ce moment-là !

_ Ok maman, je suis sûr que ça va être super romantique. Tu comptes la faire quand ta demande ? Oh tu vas lui chanter une chanson au karaoké ?

_ Quoi ? Non ! A ce propos le karaoké… tu ne peux pas me trouver une autre punition ?

_ Nop !

_ J'aurai essayé. Sinon Zelena m'a dit de ne plus perdre de temps, alors je la ferais ce soir !

_ Ce soir ?!

Zelena et Henry avaient parlé en même temps, Regina devant leurs têtes éclata de rire, en effet elle avait enfin décidé d'avancer et ne comptait pas attendre une journée de plus avant de faire d'Emma sa fiancée.


	37. Chapter 36 - La demande

Bonjour,

Les vacances m'ont fait un bien fou ! Me voici donc de retour pour la suite.

Comme je le disais dans le chapitre précédent on approche de la fin, elle n'est pas encore écrite donc je ne serait vous dire exactement combien de chapitres il reste. 2 sûr peut-être trois ou quatre... mais comme je le disais aussi j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées en réserve et il y a de grande chance pour que j'écrive la suite, mais j'ai d'autres écrits à terminer avant, donc ça ne sera pas dans la foulée. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages et mise en follow et pour tous les lecteurs anonymes... Je réponds rapidement aux guests et je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

Guest : Bonjour, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue... Ce chapitre devrait répondre à beaucoup de tes interrogations, je pense qu'il devrait te plaire. Mes vacances étaient super, malheureusement aujourd'hui c'est la reprise du travail, mais bon il faut bien travailler pour pouvoir repartir en vacances...

tiare80 : Des petites soucis pour poster un commentaire ;) ça m'arrive aussi... En effet on a deux complices de choix pour cette petite escapade... je te laisse découvrir le chapitre du jour.

Elodiee : Je crois que j'ai répondu un peu plus haut à ta question, don oui on arrive à la fin, mais je prévois une suite. En tout je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise !

Bonne lecture à tous... :)

* * *

36

La demande

 **Storybrooke**

 **20 novembre 2018**

Emma et Ruby étaient au poste, remplissant des dossiers en silence. La louve avait bien compris qu'Emma ne voulait pas parler, alors elle la laissait tranquille pour le moment. La blonde se plongeait dans la paperasse pour ne pas penser à Regina et à cette dernière en larmes dans ses bras. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours la faire pleurer. A midi trente, elles fermèrent le poste et partirent déjeuner au Granny's, elles y retrouvèrent Snow, Belle et Dorothy.

_ C'est curieux que Regina ne soit pas encore là !

_ Elle devait venir manger ici ?

_ Oui, on avait rendez-vous à midi trente.

_ Elle a peut-être oublié.

_ On parle de Regina là.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que Snow sentit son téléphone vibrer, elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle consulta son téléphone et y découvrit un message de Regina l'informant qu'elle ne pourrait pas manger avec elle.

_ Bon ben elle a un empêchement.

_ Elle doit toujours être avec Zelena. J'ai eu un message ce matin me disant qu'elle ne serait pas là pour l'ouverture du bar, qu'elle arriverait en fin de journée.

_ Elles se font une journée entre frangine ?

_ Peut-être !

Les discussions reprirent, ne s'inquiétant pas plus que cela pour les deux sœurs. Emma retrouvait le sourire aux côté de ses amies. Elle se rendait compte combien Storybrooke lui avait manqué. Elle regardait ses amies rire et discuter, participant de temps à autre. Elle fut distraite un moment par le son de son téléphone, elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle s'en saisit et ouvrit le message envoyé par Regina.

« Retrouve-moi ce soir à 19h à mon jardin secret. R »

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage d'Emma, Regina ne lui en voulait plus et lui fixait un rendez-vous. Elle relu le message plusieurs fois, voulant être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Autour d'elle, les autres avaient cessées leur conversation et l'observait, Ruby trop curieuse avait fini par se lever afin de voir ce qui absorbait autant l'esprit de son amie et surtout qui lui faisait décrocher un tel sourire. Elle lut le message à haute voix afin que toutes puisse en prendre connaissance. Emma sortit alors de sa bulle et rangea directement son téléphone.

_ Le concept vie privée tu connais ?

_ Pas trop non. On dirait que finalement ça s'est plutôt bien passé hier soir ?

_ Regina te donnes un rendez-vous. Par contre j'espère que tu sais de quoi elle parle !

_ Oui je vois très bien de quoi elle parle, et je ne vous le dirais pas !

_ Il nous suffira de te suivre !

_ Je te l'interdit. Laissez-nous un peu tranquille !

_ Emma a raison, ça ne nous regarde pas.

_ Merci Belle. Par contre je veux bien un coup de main pour le choix de ma tenue, est-ce que vous croyez que je dois apporter des fleurs ?

_ Oh mais c'est qu'elle stresse notre petite sauveuse.

Emma tira la langue à Ruby, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde. Leur repas terminé, elles repartirent toutes à leur travail. Emma sur un petit nuage dans l'attente de son rendez-vous.

* * *

Regina, Henry et Zelena était arrivés à Boston peu avant treize heures. Ils avaient commencé par manger rapidement dans un petit restaurant, puis Regina les avait menés jusqu'à la bijouterie où elle avait repéré la bague.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la petite boutique et furent accosté par le propriétaire. Regina lui expliqua qu'elle avait vu une bague en vitrine et demanda s'il était possible de la voir de plus près. L'homme répondit favorablement et alla la chercher. Lorsqu'il présenta la bague, Zelena et Henry comprirent de suite pourquoi Regina voulait celle-là et pas une autre. La bague en or blanc représentait l'arbre de vie et trois pierres prenaient place sur trois branches, un diamant au centre, un saphir à gauche et un rubis à droite.

_ Elle est magnifique ! Elle va lui plaire et en plus c'est toi, Man' et Azuria cette bague !

_ Bon choix, je suis un peu vexée de ne pas y être représentée, mais je comprends… je suis la super tatie…

_ Elle vous plait.

_ Oui, je vais la prendre.

_ Vous aviez besoin d'autre chose ?

_ Vous vendez des alliances ?

_ Bien sûr, vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Non, je… je pense que je saurais lorsque je la verrais.

_ Je vous sors ce que j'ai. Je reviens.

Le propriétaire ne mis pas longtemps à revenir et présenta tous les modèles à Regina. Son regard tomba de suite sur un modèle bien particulier, qu'elle attrapa entre ses doigts.

_ Ce modèle est magnifique, il est en or rouge avec un motif végétal reprenant les reliefs d'une écorce d'arbre. D'une largeur de 3mm.

_ Vous l'avez en un seul exemplaire ou c'est possible d'en avoir deux identiques ?

_ Je les fabrique moi-même donc je peux tout à fait en avoir deux identiques, je peux aussi les réaliser en or jaune, blanc, rose.

_ En fait j'aime bien cette version en or rouge. Il vous faut combien de temps pour les réaliser ?

_ En ce moment je n'ai pas trop de demande, je peux les réaliser en dix jours. Il me faut juste connaitre les tailles.

_ Très bien, je repasserais pour vous donner tout ça.

_ Je suis fermé pendant le week-end de Thanksgiving, voici ma carte, vous pouvez aussi me donner les informations par téléphone.

_ C'est juste que… j'aimerai lui montrer avant.

_ Vous pouvez la prendre en photo si vous voulez.

_ Je vais le faire maman.

_ Merci Henry, Je vais vous régler l'autre pendant ce temps.

Le bijoutier mis la bague dans un écrin et la remis à Regina. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la bijouterie et Henry ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Je t'écoute sis.

_ Tu y réfléchis depuis combien de temps ?

_ Je… Depuis un moment.

_ Avant son retour, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Tu crois qu'elle va dire « oui » ?

_ Bien sûr que Man' va dire « oui » ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire ce que tu as prévu.

_ Non, Emma aura ainsi le plaisir de vous le raconter.

_ Il est déjà quinze heures, on fait quoi ? Tu veux aller voir les robes ?

_ Pas vraiment. On devrait reprendre la route, j'ai donné rendez-vous à Emma à dix-neuf heures. J'aimerais avoir le temps de passer à la maison avant.

_ Alors on y va ! Je peux conduire ?

_ Tu rêves gamin ! Si tu crois que ta mère va te laisser conduire sa magnifique…

_ Tiens Henry, voici les clés.

Henry tira la langue à sa tante qui resta ahuri devant le geste de sa sœur.

_ Henry conduit très bien. C'est moi qui lui ai appris. Il a eu son permis du premier coup.

_ Ok, je m'incline…

Ils reprirent tous les trois la route en direction de Storybrooke, Henry parlait beaucoup, euphorique à l'idée de la demande en mariage de sa mère. Il avait toujours imaginé que ça serait Emma qui ferait sa demande, là pour le coup, personne n'avait pensé à ce cas de figure. Ils franchirent la limite de la ville peu avant dix-huit heures trente, à ce moment-là Regina leur fit promette de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit de ses intentions.

* * *

Regina n'était pas restée bien longtemps chez elle, elle avait passé un petit moment avec Azuria, puis avait laissé sa fille en compagnie d' Henry et d' Ada, s'excusant auprès de cette dernière de devoir repartir. Elle était arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous dix minutes avant l'heure et avait ainsi pu tester son idée. Elle l'avait imaginé plus d'une fois, mais ne savait pas quel en serait le rendu et elle devait dire qu'elle était plutôt satisfaite. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, observant cet arbre si cher à son cœur, lorsqu'elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle.

_ Bonsoir, je… je suis un peu en avance.

_ Bonsoir Emma.

Regina l'observa un moment, Emma s'était légèrement maquillée, avait pris soin de se coiffer et s'était changée. Sous son manteau elle portait à n'en pas douté une robe, et elle portait une paire d'escarpin. Chaque jour elle voyait la blonde faire des efforts, son séjour dans la forêt enchantée l'avait rendu plus féminine, plus attentive à son image. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se rapprocha d'elle.

_ Drôle d'endroit pour un rendez-vous.

_ En effet, peut-être parce que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

_ Ah !

Regina put lire de la déception dans le regard de sa compagne. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres.

_ Hum… très agréable pour un non rendez-vous. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici.

_ J'avais quelque chose à te dire.

_ Très bien, je t'écoute.

Regina prit une longue inspiration, puis elle puisa dans sa magie afin de faire apparaitre de nombreuses lanternes chinoises tout autour d'elles et du pommier. Emma leva la tête émerveillée par la beauté du moment. Lorsqu'elle baisa les yeux pour croiser ceux de la brune, cette dernière se mit à parler.

_ Emma… tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, on a toutes les deux traversées des moments difficiles, et on en aura surement encore quelques-uns. Je t'ai fait venir ici ce soir pour te dire à quel point je t'aime et te faire comprendre que je n'ai plus peur… J'ai réalisé que la vie est imprévisible et je ne veux plus perdre du temps inutilement, je crois que j'en ai déjà assez perdu. On a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur l'autre, mais il y a une chose que je sais et qui ne changera pas, c'est que tu es celle qui est faite pour moi.

Emma regardait la brune en face d'elle, lui parler à cœur ouvert, elle avait l'impression de rêver, prise par l'émotion quelques larmes perlaient sur son visage, puis elle réalisa soudain que Regina se trouvait à genoux devant elle, une bague dans un écrin ouvert. Non elle devait surement halluciner.

_ Emma Yselda Swan, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme.

Emma n'en revenait pas, elle avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion, puis soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot et que Regina était là à ses pieds en train d'attendre une réponse. Elle s'agenouilla à son tour pour se trouver à sa hauteur et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noisette de sa compagne.

_ Oui. Oui Regina, je veux bien devenir ta femme.

Regina lui fit un grand sourire et Emma fondit sur ses lèvres. Le baiser échangé transmettait toutes les émotions qui la traversaient. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti une telle joie. Elles finirent par se séparer et restèrent un petit moment front contre front.

_ Je t'aime Regina.

_ Je t'aime aussi Emma.

_ Tu me mets ma bague ?

_ Bien sûr. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

Regina attrapa la bague dans l'écrin et l'enfila à son doigt.

_ Elle… elle est magnifique… c'est… cette bague c'est… nous… notre histoire.

_ Oui.

_ Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

_ Je suis allée la chercher à Boston aujourd'hui.

_ Tu… Quoi ? Tu as fait un aller-retour à Boston aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui, avec Henry et Zelena.

_ C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas mangé avec ma mère aujourd'hui ! Au fait tu lui as demandé l'autorisation j'espère ?

_ Euh… non. Et puis je n'ai besoin de l'autorisation de personne pour faire de toi ma femme.

_ En tout cas je ne te savais pas aussi romantique. C'est vraiment magnifique, par contre il fait un peu froid, si on allait boire un verre ou manger quelque part ?

_ Ma sœur m'a fait promettre de passer au Black Swan.

_ Va pour le Black Swan… on va faire sensation ! Au fait ça veut bien dire que maintenant je peux faire ça…

Emma joignit le geste à la parole en prenant Regina par la main.

_ Et ça…

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, puis déposa quelques baisers dans son cou.

_ Oui c'est ce que ça veut dire.

_ J'adore ça madame Swan…

_ Euh… c'est moi qui ai fait la demande, donc c'est Mills…

_ Hum… Mills Swan ?

_ Swan Mills ? On en discutera, tant que ce n'est pas White! Tout me va.

Elles riaient toutes les deux en marchant tranquillement main dans la main jusqu'au Black Swan. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le bar, de nombreux clients se retournèrent et remarquèrent la complicité entre les deux femmes et leurs mains enlacées. A leur table habituelle se trouvait Snow, Belle, Ruby et Henry. Dorothy et Zelena se trouvaient quant à elles derrière le comptoir à servir les clients. D'ailleurs cette dernière cessa toute activité en voyant sa sœur entrer tout sourire main dans la main avec Emma. Elle contourna le comptoir et se dirigea à toute vitesse dans leur direction. Rien qu'en échangeant un regard et en regardant la main d'Emma elle sut la réponse à sa question. Elle prit alors les deux femmes dans ses bras, démontrant ainsi sa joie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Zelena ? Pourquoi elle s'est jetée sur Regina et Emma ?

Tous regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par Belle et Henry ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à s'extirper de la banquette et à rejoindre ses mères pour se jeter dans le câlin.

_ Euh… quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

Ruby ne comprenait rien à la situation et Snow en pragmatique parla à son tour.

_ Le mieux s'est d'aller voir ce qui se passe.

Elles se levèrent toutes et rejoignirent les deux femmes qui venaient d'entrer dans l'établissement.

_ Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ?

Regina et Emma n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu' Henry et Zelena parlèrent en même temps.

_ Elles sont fiancées !

Les trois femmes ouvrirent grand la bouche ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette nouvelle.

_ Pardon ?

_ Comme viennent de le dire Zelena et Henry, j'ai demandé à Emma de devenir ma femme et elle a dit oui.

_ Quoi ?! C'est… blondie tu… elle… tu t'es fait griller ?! Je n'y crois pas !

_ Pourtant c'est la vérité, regarde la bague.

_ Oh mon dieu… elle est magnifique. Elle… raconte votre histoire. Je crois que je vais pleurer.

_ Maman… il ne faut pas c'est un moment heureux, si on buvait quelque chose pour fêter ça, c'est moi qui invite !

_ Dorothy chérie, pend une pause on a des fiançailles à fêter ! Apporte une bouteille de champagne c'est Emma qui régale!

Le petit groupe rejoignit sa table habituelle dans un esprit de joie communicative.

_Alors Man' ! Dis-nous tout, comment maman a fait sa demande ?

_ Oh oui ! Regina n'a rien voulu nous dire et pourtant on a eu pas mal d'heures de route pour la cuisiner.

_ C'était magnifique…

_ Attendez une minute, vous étiez au courant tous les deux ?

_ Oui on a été à Boston avec maman pour choisir la bague.

_ Quoi ?! Mais quand ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?

_ Aujourd'hui. Parce que tu n'es ni son fils, ni sa sœur…

_ Je… suis tout de même leur meilleure amie à toutes les deux !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et Regina se tourna vers Snow, se sentant un peu gênée qu'elle l'apprenne en même temps que tout le monde.

_ Snow je suis désolée, je… je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.

_ Ni de me demander l'autorisation !

_ Euh…

_ Je plaisante, je suis heureuse pour vous.

_ Bon taisez-vous, laissez Man' raconter.

_ Très bien jeune homme.

_ Donc je disais, Regina m'a donné rendez-vous au pied du pommier dans le parc de la mairie.

_ C'est ça ton jardin secret ?

_ Emma il va vraiment falloir qu'on discute du côté « privé » de l'expression « vie privée ».

_ Je n'y suis pour rien, elle a lu par-dessus mon épaule. Donc je disais, elle m'attendait là-bas, perdue dans ses pensées à regarder son pommier. Quand je suis arrivée je lui ai fait remarquer que c'était un drôle d'endroit pour un rendez-vous, là elle m'a dit que ça n'en était pas un, autant vous dire que j'étais assez déçue…

_ Assez ? Vous auriez vu sa tête ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire demi-tour.

_ Bon ça va… donc elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire, puis elle a fait un petit tour de magie et de nombreuses lanternes chinoises se sont allumées tout autour de nous. Elle m'a dit combien je comptais pour elle, puis elle a posé un genou à terre et m'a demandé en mariage.

_ Waouh, alors là Regina tu m'épates !

_ Il n'y a pas moyen qu'on revoit ce moment sur un écran ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ On faisait des soirées forêt enchantée pendant ton absence et maman nous montrait certains de ses rêves sur la télévision de la maison.

_ Vraiment ? On peut faire ça ?

_ Oui on peut, et la réponse est non !

_ Oh allez…

_ Non ce moment est à Emma et moi.

_ C'est surtout que tu ne veux pas qu'ils voient que tu es aussi fleur bleue que ma mère !

_ Je… non pas du tout, je ne suis pas…

_ Eh… ce n'est pas une critique, j'aime ton côté romantique.

_ Vous avez déjà fixé une date ?

_ Ruby, elles viennent à peine de se fiancer !

_ Et alors, je suis sûre qu'elles y ont déjà pensé ! Enfin que Regina a déjà une idée…

_ Je suis assez d'accord avec toi Ruby, surtout que ça fait un moment qu'elle y réfléchit.

_ Au mois de juin sous un kiosque au milieu de la nature, ça serait tellement romantique…

_ Ou alors cet été sur la plage ! Au bord de l'eau c'est beau aussi…

Tous émettaient leurs idées, faisant sourire les deux nouvelles fiancées. En effet Regina avait déjà une idée en tête, mais n'en ayant pas discuté avec Emma, elle n'osait pas vraiment la faire connaitre.

_ Bon alors vous nous dites ?

_ Ben je n'en sais rien, peu importe la date et le lieu, la seule importance c'est la femme à mes côtés…

_ Merci mon amour.

_ Vous êtes trop mignonnes… Sœurette crache le morceau.

_ Je…

_ Regina ? Tu as une idée ? Une date qui te ferait plaisir ?

_ En fait oui, je sais déjà quel jour je veux me marier avec toi.

_ Vraiment ? Quand ça ?

_ Le… 21…

_ Le 21 c'est vague ça, de quel mois ? Juin ? Juillet ?

_ Décembre.

_ Dé… cembre ? De… cette année ? Mais c'est dans un mois !

_ Que c'est romantique…

Tous se tournèrent vers Snow, comprenant qu'elle savait pourquoi Regina choisissait cette date.

_ Romantique ? Ça caille au mois de décembre ! Snow tu nous expliques, parce là j'avoue que je suis un peu larguée.

_ Le 21 décembre c'est le solstice d'hiver, le jour où chaque année est organisé le bal d'hiver et surtout le jour où elles se sont embrassées pour la première fois !

_ Whaou ! Mais en fait tu es une sacrée guimauve !

_ Ruby !

_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit l' Evil Queen faire preuve de sentimentalisme.

_ C'est vrai qu'il était très touchant ce premier baiser, et la scène était assez drôle, je ne sais pas laquelle des deux a eu le plus souvent le rouge aux joues… En passant Emma tu es splendide en corset rouge et noir.

_ Je… comment ?

_ Les rêves ma chère… oh et puis la phrase que tu lui as sorti après qu'elle t'ai vu nue… enfin qu'elle est fait semblant de ne pas regarder… c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! «Ce que vous avez vu vous plait majesté ? ».

_ Zelena !

_ Un problème sœurette, on n'assume pas ?

_ Je… pas du tout.

_ Et quel baiser Emma lui a donné ! Franchement chapeau bas ! Tu nous l'as complètement retourné…

Emma et Regina rougissaient au fur et à mesure que Zelena racontait l'histoire de leur premier baiser.

_ … Et puis Regina qui te vole un baiser dans les jardins…

_ Tu quoi ? Pendant le bal ? Alors qu'il y avait tous les invités ?

_ Bon si on parlait d'autre chose… je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre la suite.

_ Pourquoi ça ? C'est une belle histoire je trouve. C'est dommage, je n'étais pas encore reliée aux rêves, c'est venu peu de temps après cet évènement.

_ Normal, c'est cette nuit-là qu'a été conçu Azuria !

_ Emma !

_ Quoi ? Je… désolée, c'est juste que…

_ Je sais. Si tu ne veux pas te marier à cette date je comprendrais.

_ Non le 21 décembre c'est très bien… c'est rapide, mais ça me va.

_ Du coup Man' emménage à la maison ?

_ Oh… euh je ne sais pas. Emma ?

_ Il va commencer à y avoir foule chez toi, mais si tu veux bien m'accueillir je ne suis pas contre.

_ Oh c'est vrai qu' Ada a emménagé chez toi. Elle pourrait venir vivre dans la maison d'Emma avec moi, la maison est grande et je suppose que je vais pouvoir la garder pour Neal et moi ?

_ Bien sûr maman que tu peux la garder. C'est une bonne idée, tu en dis quoi Regina ?

_ Il faudrait en parler avec Ada.

_ Ça vous laisserait plus d'intimité.

_ De l'intimité ? Avec deux enfants à la maison j'en doute. Mais vous savez tatie Zelena veut bien vous les garder de temps à autre et je suis sûre que les taties Dorothy, Ruby et Belle en seraient également ravies, tout comme leur chère grand-mère !

_ Euh... je suis la grand-mère d' Henry, mais Azuria est ma sœur !

_ Comment vous arrivez à vous y retrouver dans tout ça ?

_ Avec Violette on peut aussi garder Azuria pour que vous puissiez sortir de temps en temps.

_ Et laisser deux ados bourrés d'hormones seuls à la maison !

_ Ils l'ont déjà fait, c'est eux qui gardent les enfants lors de nos soirées entre filles.

_ Quoi ?! Et tu sais qu' Henry a 17 ans et qu'il…

_ Man' ! Maman ! On pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

_ De toute façon il commence à se faire tard.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu veux déjà rentrer ? On fête vos fiançailles, ce n'est pas rien !

_ Je sais, mais… je n'ai pas vu Azuria de la journée.

_ Tu pourras la voir toute ta vie maintenant et étant donné l'heure elle doit dormir à point fermé.

_ Zelena tu n'as rien compris ! En fin de compte sa fille ce n'est qu'une excuse, elles ont juste envie de fêter ça sous la couette !

_ Ruby !

_ Quoi ? Je dis juste tout haut ce que vous pensez toutes tout bas. Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de lui lécher le…

_ Ruby ! Je te signale que j'ai ma mère et mon fils à cette table, alors si tu pouvais…

_ C'est bon je n'ai plus dix ans, je sais très bien ce que font deux adultes dans un lit !

Regina ne disait rien, ne sachant plus du tout où se mettre, aussi ne sachant pas comment mettre un terme à ce calvaire, elle attrapa la main d'Emma et à l'aide de sa magie les transporta loin de toutes ses questions et insinuations.

_ Non mais je rêve, où…

_ Je crois qu'elle a décidé que la soirée était terminée !

_ Vous y êtes allé un peu fort il faut dire.

_ Elles étaient surtout pressées de recommencer ce qu'elles ont fait la nuit dernière.

_ Non ! Regina t'a raconté ? Je n'ai rien réussi à savoir avec Emma !

_ C'est ça la classe !

_ Moi je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous parlez tout de même de mes mères là ! Grand-mère je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'elles sont en train de faire ?

_ Ruby !

Tous s'étaient exclamés en même temps et ils partirent tous en fou rire. Ils continuèrent de fêter les fiançailles de leurs deux amies jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Emma et Regina avaient décidé de les fêter à leur manière. Lorsqu'elles réapparurent, Emma fut un instant décontenancé, puis sans se soucier du petit détail de leur fuite elle s'empara des lèvres de sa bien-aimée et ferma les yeux pour en apprécier toutes les saveurs. Lentement elle dériva son baiser dans le cou de la brune, obtenant un soupir de bien être en retour. Elle rouvrit les yeux afin de pouvoir pleinement admirer celle qui était maintenant sa fiancée.

_ Tu en avais assez de leurs questions ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Ruby est de nature très curieuse, elle est même capable de venir nous déranger dans notre lit.

_ Notre lit ? Ça veut dire que tu viens vivre avec nous ?

_ Oh que oui ! J'en rêve depuis mon retour. Tu pourrais peut-être jeter un sort sur la porte afin que l'on ne soit pas dérangée.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous ne sommes pas à la maison.

Emma la regarda d'un air d'incompréhension, mais où diable étaient-elles si ce n'est au manoir ? Elle observa alors son environnement et reconnu les meubles qui l'entouraient.

_ Mais… c'est… comment ?

_ Nous sommes dans mon caveau et oui c'est le même lit, celui que tu as occupé plusieurs mois, celui dans lequel on… et aussi celui où tu m'as laissé…

_ Regina je…

_ Emma je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai bien compris que tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix. Mais si on arrêtait de parler et que tu me laissais te faire l'amour cette fois.

_ Me…

Emma déglutit difficilement devant le regard chargé de désir de la brune. Il était vraie qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de laisser la brune s'exprimer, elle se sentit soudain nerveuse, mais oublia très vite ses appréhensions lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Regina lui lécher le cou. Sans plus réfléchir elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaires, pencha la tête en arrière pour lui donner libre accès et poussa un long soupir d'extase. Enfin elle se sentait totalement à sa place dans les bras de cette femme tant désirée.

Elle sentit la main de Regina s'atteler à la fermeture éclair de sa robe, la faisant coulisser lentement, puis deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules et en retirer les bretelles devenues trop encombrantes, laissant glisser la robe noire jusqu'au sol. Emma pu lire un brulant désir dans les yeux de Regina lorsqu'elle la découvrit dans son ensemble noir. Elle se félicita mentalement d'en avoir changé.

_ Ce que tu vois te plait ?

_ Toujours oui.

Regina avait légèrement rougi au souvenir de ce moment raconté par Zelena. Emma la trouva encore plus magnifique.

_ J'aime quand tu rougis.

 **Rating M**

Regina lui fit un beau sourire en retour, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Emma profita de ce moment pour déboutonner le chemisier blanc de la mairesse et poser ses mains sur la peau brulante de cette dernière. Regina retourna se nicher dans le cou de sa belle et déposa des baisers par milliers, voulant enfin gouter chaque parcelle de ce corps qu'elle avait tant désiré. Emma fit de même descendant ses baisers vers le décolleté et posant ses mains sur la poitrine ferme et tendue. A travers le fin tissu elle put sentir les pointes dressées et ne se priva pas de les titiller. Lentement elle les fit reculer en direction du lit qui avait été le seul témoin de leur amour. Lorsqu'elles butèrent contre le rebord elle allongea Regina et lui retira ses talons, puis sa jupe. Elle la redressa à nouveau, venant s'emparer de ses lèvres et lui retira son chemisier, puis son soutien-gorge. Enfin elle la rallongea et retira le dernier rempart existant, la laissant complètement nue à sa vue.

_ Tu es encore plus belle aujourd'hui.

_ Merci.

Emma savait combien ces quelques mots venaient de rassurer Regina, combien ils étaient importants. Elle se défit de ses sous-vêtements et s'allongea sur le lit à son tour, au plus près de sa brune. Elle commença à la caresser, à l'embrasser, mais rapidement une main vint la stopper dans sa progression. Elle releva la tête et regarda Regina avec incompréhension.

_ Un problème ?

_ Non, aucun. Je… c'est juste que c'est à mon tour…

_ Ton… Oh… Volontiers, je suis toute à toi.

_ Emma… tu sais, je… je n'ai jamais fait ça.

_ Je sais, mais je suis sûre que tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

Regina lui sourit et fit glisser ses doigts fins sur le corps ferme et musclé de la blonde. Elle voulait en découvrir la moindre parcelle. Emma ferma les yeux, appréciant pleinement les douces caresses, lentement sa respiration s'accentua, elle sentit des frissons l'envahir au passage des doigts sur ses cuisses, son ventre, ses seins. Une chaleur humide apparaissait sur son sexe quémandeur, mais elle devait tenir et laisser Regina prendre son temps.

_ Regina ! Hum… tu m'excites… je…

Regina souriait, heureuse de voir son amante perdre pied, elle ne faisait que commencer et elle la sentait déjà au bord du gouffre. Elle approcha sa bouche du corps brulant et y déposa de petits baisers, elle sentit la respiration d'Emma se saccader et remonta doucement vers les deux monts fièrement dressés d'une main elle titilla le premier téton et lorsqu'elle donna un petit coup de langue sur le deuxième téton durci par le plaisir, Emma poussa un long cri de jouissance provoqué par un puissant orgasme.

Regina surprise s'arrêta et observa la blonde essayer de reprendre sa respiration, lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle put y lire un désir décuplé, jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu aussi belle.

_ Ne t'arrête pas…

_ Je…

_ Continue, c'est… tu… continue

Regina ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et reprit le téton dans sa bouche, malaxant l'autre sein avec sa main. Elle sentit la respiration d'Emma accélérer de nouveau et continua la douce torture. Elle se remémora leur première fois et elle eut l'envie de descendre plus au sud, et de faire ressentir à Emma tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là. Laissant sa main à sa place, ses lèvres quittèrent l'autre sein pour parsemer de baiser le ventre plat et en sueur de la blonde, tout doucement elle approchait de son but, elle allait l'atteindre, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Emma.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée.

_ Je ne me sens pas obligée…

Regina baissa la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur le sexe trempé d'Emma. Elle aimait le parfum qui s'en dégageait et voulait gouter le liquide qui s'écoulait de par le plaisir qu'elle avait déjà donné à la blonde. Timidement elle passa un premier coup de langue, elle s'arrêta et gouta pleinement le liquide sur ses propres lèvres, puis elle fondit sur sa proie et s'en délecta, absorbant la moindre goute, lorsqu'elle passa sur un petit bout de chair elle sentit Emma se cambrer et un cri de plaisir s'en suivit, elle réitéra l'opération et accéléra le rythme. Emma tremblait et poussait des cris aigus.

_ Regi…gina… je... je vais… oh…. C'est trop bon… Oui…

Regina bloqua le bassin d'Emma et accentua la pression sur le clitoris, Emma haletait de plus en plus et dans un long râle fut traverser par un deuxième orgasme. Regina ralenti ses coups de langues, se délectant une fois encore du nectar s'écoulant.

_ Viens-là…

Regina redressa la tête et observa Emma.

_ Approche, viens m'embrasser.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et remonta le long du corps de la blonde jusqu'à venir s'emparer de ses lèvres.

_ Hum… Tu es… Je t'aime.

Regina lui fit un grand sourire et déposa sa tête sur le torse d'Emma, appréciant ce moment, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

_ Tu es sûre que c'était la première fois que tu faisais ça ?

_ Certaine. Tu n'as pas aimé ? Je n'ai pas été…

_ Regina c'était incroyable. Je n'ai pas aimé, j'ai adoré ! Tu… Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux…

_ Tant mieux, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir.

_ A mon tour…

_ Emma tu n'es pas…

_ Tu plaisante j'espère ? Tu es ma fiancée et j'ai vraiment trop envie de toi, je pourrais te faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Sur ces belles paroles Emma s'empara des lèvres de Regina et reprit le contrôle. Elles continuèrent de faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, s'écroulant de fatigue, complètement comblées.


	38. Chapter 37 - La vie reprend son cours

Bonjour à tous !

Alors tout d'abord une annonce, on arrive tranquillement à la fin de cette fic, car le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Il y aura un épilogue, néanmoins ce dernier pourrait très bien être un prologue de la suite, et je ne sais aps encore quand je vais écrire cette suite. Vous aurez donc le choix de le lire ou non... Car étant donné la réaction de ma femme, dans le genre cliffhanger on ne fait pas mieux !

Réponses aux guests à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous et à lundi prochain pour le dernier chapitre de cette FF.

* * *

37

 **La vie reprend son cours**

 **Storybrooke**

 **21 novembre 2018**

Ruby, Zelena et Dorothy avaient passé la nuit à fêter les fiançailles de leurs amies. Aussi elles se trouvaient toutes les trois à sept heures du matin, avachies sur les banquettes du Granny's, un grand café devant leur nez. La vieille femme les avait vues attendre devant la porte lorsqu'elle avait ouvert l'établissement. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions et leur avait directement apporté du café.

_ Bonjour les filles ! Bien dormi ?

_ Chut ! Ne parle pas si fort Snow.

_ Grand-mère je crois qu'elles n'ont pas dormi !

_ En effet. Bonjour Granny.

_ Bonjour Snow, bonjour Henry, Neal. Je les ai trouvées dans cet état devant le café. Vous savez ce qu'elles ont fait ?

_ Elles ont dû fêter un peu trop les fiançailles d'Emma et Regina !

_ Les quoi ?!

_ Alors comme ça notre sauveuse et notre méchante reine sont fiancées ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit chérie ?

_ Parce que j'ai moi aussi abusé hier soir, mais moi au moins j'ai dormi quelques heures ! Bonjour à toutes.

_ Bonjour Belle, monsieur Gold.

_ Mademoiselle Blanchard ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir que votre pire ennemie va épouser votre fille ?

_ Arrêtez ça de suite ! Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, par contre si je vous vois manigancer quoi que ce soit, vous aurez affaire à moi !

_ Et à moi !

_ A moi aussi !

_ Ainsi qu'à moi mon amour.

_ Oh du calme, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'en mêler ! Par contre je ne sais pas trop comment le peuple va réagir à la nouvelle !

_ Regina et Emma sont très appréciées.

_ Vraiment ? Heureusement que vos ex-compagnons ne sont plus là ! Peut-être que je devrais leur faire parvenir un faire-part ?

_ Grand-père ! Ça suffit ! Si tu leur fait du mal, c'est moi qui m'arrangerais pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais en faire à qui que ce soit ! Et je pense que je ne serais pas seul !

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter. D'ailleurs où sont nos jeunes fiancées ?

_ C'est vrai ça ! Oh j'ai une idée, Grand-mère prépare moi un petit déjeuner pour deux j'ai une livraison à domicile à faire.

_ Ruby… tu ne vas pas ?

_ Je vais me gêner ! Qui m'accompagne ?

Tous se regardèrent, n'osant pas vraiment avouer leur envie d'accompagner la louve. Finalement Zelena, Dorothy, Henry et Snow, laissant Neal avec Belle et Gold, prirent la direction du manoir à la suite de la fougueuse brune, espérant ainsi la tempérer. Henry leur ouvrit la porte du manoir, évitant ainsi de devoir sonner. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils entendirent du bruit dans la cuisine et s'y rendirent. Ils y trouvèrent Ada en train de donner son biberon à Azuria.

_ Bonjour Ada, nos fiancées ne sont pas encore levées ? Elles n'ont pas fait trop de bruit j'espère ?

Ruby avait déblatéré ça en quelques secondes, laissant Ada un peu surprise. Snow comprit rapidement que la nanny ne savait absolument pas de quoi il était question.

_ Ruby voulait savoir si Emma et Regina sont toujours dans leur chambre ? Elles se sont fiancées hier soir.

_ C'est vrai ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je ne saurais vous dire, je ne les ai pas entendues rentrer.

_ Vraiment ? Alors là c'est…

_ Elles ont très bien pu insonoriser leur chambre !

_ Exact, bon il n'y a plus qu'une solution…

_ Ruby tu ne vas pas…

Mais Dorothy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la brune était déjà rendue à la moitié des escaliers. Ils la suivirent tous pour empêcher trop de débordement, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Regina, ils n'entendirent que la louve juré seule à haute voix !

_ Bordel de merde ! Mais ou est-ce qu'elles sont !

Les autres pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre, pour y découvrir une pièce vide et un lit fait.

_ Elles n'ont pas dormi ici !

_ Ou est-ce qu'elles sont ? Snow elles ont dormi chez Emma ?

_ Non.

_ Là je reconnais bien ma sœur ! Plus maligne que toi mon petit loup !

_ Ah ah ! Très drôle. Bon ben je vais aller dormir quelques heures. Je vais envoyer un message à Emma pour lui dire que c'est elle qui ouvre le poste ce matin pour la peine !

Tous se mirent à rire devant la mine renfrognée de la brune. Ils redescendirent les escaliers et partirent chacun de leur côté, se rendant pour certains à leur travail ou autre activité, et pour d'autres à leur appartement afin de retrouver leur lit.

* * *

Un bip de téléphone vint réveiller Emma, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne voulant pas bouger plus que nécessaire, elle fit appel à la magie afin de récupérer son portable qui se trouvait dans la poche de son manteau qui lui-même se trouvait au sol parmi les différents vêtements qu'elles avaient semés la veille au soir.

_ Hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Rien, j'ai reçu un message, je veux juste vérifier qu'il n'y a rien d'important. Rendors-toi.

Emma fit un bisou sur le front de la brune qui reprit une respiration plus sereine. Elle déverrouilla son portable afin de voir la personne qui l'avait dérangée de si bon matin. Elle découvrit un message de Ruby, accompagné d'une photo. Elle commença par regarder la photo avant de lire le message. Ruby s'était prise en selfie sur le lit de Regina. Emma commença à se douter du contenu du message. Elle se mit de suite à le lire. « J'y crois pas que vous avez découché ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de vous apporter le ptit dej au lit ! Je vous aurais ! Défi relevé ! Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupé à fêter les fiançailles de ma BFF ( . Je vais me coucher, je te laisse gérer au poste, on se voit tout à l'heure… Ah au fait il est 7h45 si tu ne veux pas être en retard… ( : »

_ Oh merde ! Regina, réveille-toi.

_ Quoi ? Tu viens de me dire de me rendormir.

_ Je sais, mais on doit être au boulot dans quinze minutes ! On doit encore passer à la maison se doucher et se changer.

_ Quinze minutes ? On a largement le temps…

_ Quoi ?

_ Emma tu as une salle de bain dans la pièce voisine. Et si tu veux des vêtements propres tu fais comme pour ton téléphone…

_ Mon téléphone ? Ah… la magie… ok merci. Du coup on a peut-être le temps pour une petite douche crapuleuse…

_ Je ne dis pas non…

_ Oh fait tu avais raison, regarde !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait allongé sur mon lit !

_ Elle a voulu nous apporter le petit déjeuner…

_ Se rincer l'œil plutôt !

_ Bon on verra ça plus tard, là je veux mon câlin…

Emma sauta hors du lit et tendit une main à Regina pour que cette dernière la suive sous la douche. Après un réveil des plus crapuleux sous l'eau tiède et bienfaitrice, les deux femmes s'habillèrent et se volatilisèrent. Malgré le peu de temps Regina les avait transportées au manoir, voulant à tout prix voir sa fille avant de se rendre au travail.

_ Bonjour Ada. Tout c'est bien passé ?

_ Bonjour Regina, oui très bien. J'ai appris que vous étiez fiancées. Félicitations.

_ Merci Ada.

_ Oui merci pour tout, je sais que ces derniers jours je vous ai beaucoup sollicité, mais je n'ai pas oublié que ce week-end vous le passé en famille, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne rentrerais pas tard ce soir.

_ Dans le pire des cas, moi je serais là à dix-sept heures.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Mon amour, je te connais, tu vas vouloir traiter tous tes dossiers, hors tu n'as pas travaillé hier, donc tu risques de rentrer tard.

_ Je… tu as raison. Ada c'est donc Emma qui vous libèrera…

_ Très bien. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas tout compris ce matin, Snow m'a dit que j'allais surement habiter avec elle.

_ Oh… en fait oui et non… on devait en parler d'abord. Ma mère vit dans ma maison qui se trouve à une rue d'ici, avec mon petit frère Neal, et moi… quand je suis dans le coin… Seulement…

_ Ce qu'Emma essaye de dire, c'est qu'elle va venir vivre ici avec Henry, Azuria et moi, du coup Snow a proposé que vous emménagiez avec elle. Après ce n'est pas une obligation, j'aime vous avoir à la maison et si vous préférez rester ici, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

_ On va être nombreux ici, si je reste. Néanmoins j'avoue que je préfère rester ici jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un endroit à moi.

_ Pas de soucis et prenez votre temps.

_ Merci. Il se fait tard, vous n'allez pas être en retard au travail ?

_ Oh ben moi, ma boss se trouve avec moi, donc… Je suis en réunion de travail.

_ Emma !

_ Quoi ? Ça marche dans les deux sens je te signale !

_ Ada, bonne journée, si je ne vous vois pas d'ici ce soir, passez un bon Thanksgiving avec vos enfants. On se revoit dimanche soir.

_ A ce soir Ada, bonne journée.

Elles partirent toutes les deux au travail, laissant Ada s'occuper d' Azuria. La journée se passa sans problème et comme prévu ce n'est que vers vingt heures que Regina franchit enfin la porte de la maison. Elle salua son fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu aujourd'hui, embrassa Emma, puis s'empressa de prendre Azuria dans ses bras qui ne tarderait pas à aller au lit.

_ Coucou, ma puce… je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été beaucoup là pour toi ces derniers jours, mais tu sais quoi ? Maman est en week-end !

_ C'est moi où elle a une conversation plus longue avec une petite fille de trois mois qu'avec nous ?

_ Je crois que maman me parlait beaucoup quand j'étais petit, je ne me souviens pas vraiment, c'est Archie qui m'en a parlé. Maman est du genre maman gâteau, il m'a dit que lorsque j'étais dans ses bras, plus rien d'autre n'existait.

_ Tu veux dire que si là je me posais nue sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle ne le remarquerait même pas ?

_ Man' ! Ne me mets pas de telles images en tête, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître votre vie sexuelle !

_ Emma au lieu de dire des bêtises, est-ce que tu peux préparer le biberon d' Azuria.

_ Le biberon… euh ouai…

_ Rassure-moi tu sais préparer un biberon ?

_ Nop ! Mais je veux bien apprendre.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Très bien je vous montre ça.

Regina tendit Azuria à Emma, qui la prit contre elle et commença à lui faire des grimaces. Pendant ce temps Regina sortit tout le nécessaire pour le biberon, elle leur expliqua comment le réaliser, puis comment vérifier la température. Ensuite elle les fit s'asseoir et tendit le biberon à Emma pour qu'elle le donne à sa fille. Emma souriait à la petite fille qui tétait son biberon avec vivacité, elle était émerveillée de voir un si petit être avoir déjà tant d'expressions sur le visage. Henry était heureux de pouvoir profiter de ce moment en famille, sans avoir personne pour les interrompre pour une fois. Il décida d'immortaliser l'instant en prenant une photo de ses deux mères autour d' Azuria.

_ Henry tout va bien, tu as l'air pensif.

_ Oui maman tout va bien, je suis juste heureux et rassuré.

_ Rassuré ? Tu te faisais du souci ?

_ Oui pour toi, j'avais peur que tu te retrouves seule l'année prochaine, et aujourd'hui je sais que ça ne sera pas le cas. Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez ensemble toutes les deux, et puis il y a Azuria aussi.

_ Henry, je n'ai jamais été seule depuis que tu es dans ma vie.

_ Je sais, mais…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je sais que nous sommes qu'au début de l'année scolaire, mais… j'aimerais faire des études et… je dois penser à préparer mes dossiers et… maintenant je sais que je peux partir l'esprit tranquille.

_ Partir ? Comment ça partir ?

_ Emma, Henry va devoir quitter Storybrooke s'il veut faire des études.

_ Oh ! Oui bien sûr… tu as grandi si vite gamin ! Tu as déjà une idée ?

_ Pas trop, je ne sais pas si j'ai le niveau pour les grandes universités, je n'ai pas forcément envie de partir trop loin…

_ Tu es un très bon élève.

_ Je sais, mais c'est ici. Nous sommes coupés du monde et je…

_ Tu sais quoi, on va s'organiser plusieurs week-end et on ira visiter les universités, Princetown, Georgetown, Yale, Harvard, MIT, NYU ou encore l'université du Maine.

_ Vraiment ? Je veux dire vous aurez le temps…

_ Henry ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a Azuria, que nous n'avons plus de temps pour toi.

_ Vous avez aussi le mariage à préparer, je ne veux pas…

_ Henry, regarde-moi. Tu as toujours été ma priorité, certes aujourd'hui il y a aussi ta sœur, mais tous les deux vous serez toujours prioritaires sur le reste. De plus je ne pense pas que nous ferons un grand mariage, on n'en a pas discuté encore, mais je pense qu'Emma est du même avis que moi.

_ Tout à fait, je veux un mariage simple, je ne veux pas passer des heures à l'organiser, je veux juste que nous formions une vrai famille, le plus long sera de se décider sur le nom de notre famille. D'ailleurs nous pourrions commencer dès ce week-end !

_ Emma, ce week-end c'est Thanksgiving ! Demain je dois passer ma journée à cuisiner avec ta mère pour vous faire un repas digne de ce nom.

_ Oui je sais, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de partir vendredi, samedi et dimanche. On pourrait proposer à Violette de nous accompagner.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Euh… pas dimanche.

_ Quoi pas dimanche ?

_ Il y a le référendum dimanche.

_ Ah ! Ben vendredi et samedi… On pourra déjà en visiter deux ou trois.

_ Ça me va. Henry tu vois avec Violette, vous y réfléchissez tous les deux et vous nous dites quelles universités vous voulez visiter.

_ Ok ça marche, je vais l'appeler de suite.

_ Tu le feras après manger.

_ Et que va-t-on manger ? Je te rappelle que Man' et la cuisine ce n'est pas vraiment ça ! Donc on t'a attendu.

_ Va voir au congélateur, il doit y avoir un plat de lasagne. Pendant ce temps je vais expliquer à Emma comment changer correctement une couche…

_ J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

_ Je ne te reproche rien, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas étanche.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, Henry s'occupa des lasagnes, pendant que Regina expliqua à Emma comment changer une couche et qu'elles allèrent ensuite mettre Azuria dans son lit. Ils mangèrent tous les trois en discutant de l'avenir d' Henry. Pour la première fois, ils avaient l'impression de former une vraie famille et se disait que maintenant ça serait ça leur quotidien.

* * *

Ils passèrent un excellent Thanksgiving tous ensemble, investissant le Black Swan. Snow, Belle, Granny et Regina se mirent en cuisine, tandis que les autres installèrent la table et firent des parties de billard et des jeux de sociétés. La vie à Storybrooke était enfin paisible et tous appréciaient de pouvoir vivre des moments heureux de partage.

Le lendemain matin, Emma et Regina prirent la route avec Azuria, Henry et Violette. Les deux jeunes étaient euphoriques à l'idée de visiter de grandes universités. Violette pour qui s'était sa première sortie hors de Storybrooke apprécia de découvrir le monde où était né Henry. Elle s'entendait très bien avec les mères de ce dernier, leur était reconnaissante de l'avoir conviée à ces deux jours en leur compagnie et fut ravie de découvrir la petite sœur de son petit ami. Après avoir regardé où se trouvaient les universités et lesquelles pouvaient les intéressées, les deux jeunes gens avaient demandé à visiter Dartmouth, Harvard et Brown qui étaient les plus proches, néanmoins ils déchantèrent un peu lorsqu'ils découvrirent le prix d'une année d'étude. Ils récoltèrent de nombreuses informations sur les conditions d'admissions, d'éligibilité aux bourses, les conditions de vie, les cours… Regina se dit alors qu'elle-même n'était pas préparée au monde extérieur et que cette fois la magie ne pouvait absolument rien pour elle. Avait-elle commis une erreur en coupant Storybrooke du monde… Que se passerait-il si elle faisait tomber la barrière… Elle se posait tout un tas de questions, mais était bien décidée à y trouver des réponses.

Le dimanche, pour la première fois à Storybrooke, les habitants avaient voté. Et c'est ainsi que 83% de la population voulait l'ouverture de la frontière. Ils voulaient découvrir ce monde, s'y intégrer totalement et tirer définitivement un trait sur la forêt enchantée. Regina prit la parole pour annoncer les résultats et se voulu rassurante pour ceux qui avaient voté contre. L'ouverture sur le monde ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain et lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé la solution, elle laisserait encore la possibilité à ceux qui le souhaiteraient de regagner la forêt enchantée ou tout autre monde. De plus avant d'abaisser la frontière, il faudrait beaucoup de travail, trouver un moyen de les faire exister aux yeux du monde, leur donner une vraie existence terrestre. Elle décida alors de mettre en place une cellule qui serait chargée de soulever tous les problèmes et d'en trouver les solutions. Chacun pourrait y venir s'y renseigner et poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Une réunion mensuelle serait tenue, chacun pouvant y assister. Elles voulaient qu'ils construisent tous ensemble leur avenir. Elle décida aussi de créer un groupe composé d'elle-même, d'Emma, de Zelena, de Rumple, de Maléfique, et de Belle, afin de travailler sur le problème de la frontière et qu'elles seraient les conséquences en matière de magie. Enfin elle décida de mettre en place une agence de voyage, qui permettrait à ceux pouvant traverser la frontière de partir quelques jours à l'extérieur et ainsi pouvoir se familiariser petit à petit avec le monde. Lily qui n'avait pas encore trouvé sa place dans cette ville, trouva l'idée intéressante et se porta volontaire pour tenir l'agence, sa connaissance de ce monde allait lui servir et elle avait hâte de faire enfin quelque chose de sa vie.

A la suite de toutes ces décisions, la vie reprit tranquillement dans la petite ville du Maine, les rues de Storybrooke s'habillèrent pour la saison des fêtes. Décorations et lumières trouvèrent leur place dans les vitrines et sur les façades. Regina proposa aussi de faire un marché de Noël qui ouvrirait le jour du bal d'hiver jusqu'au réveillon de Noël, elle invita les artisans à participer et à partager leurs passions, mis en place quelques attractions, une buvette et une restauration rapide. Les habitants étaient ravis de toutes ces propositions et entrevoyaient un avenir radieux pour la première fois.

A côté de tout ça, Emma et Regina apprenaient à vivre ensemble et organisaient tranquillement leur mariage. Elles avaient décidé, malgré les protestations, de faire un petit mariage où ne serait présent qu'une vingtaine de personnes. Elles avaient tenu bon et imposé leur choix, car sinon elles auraient dû inviter toute la ville. Elles concédèrent néanmoins de se présenter officiellement en tant que couple au bal d'hiver qui aurait lieu le même jour et d'y faire la première danse.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

 **16 décembre 2018**

En ce dimanche matin, le manoir était encore endormi, un silence apaisant régnait sur la petite ville du Maine. Henry sortit la tête de sous la couette et étira ses bras dans un grand soupir de bien-être. Depuis quelques semaines il avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve, ou plutôt un conte de fée. Ses deux mères rayonnaient de bonheur et sa petite sœur était à croquer. Il se mit en position assise, les jambes pendantes sur le rebord de son lit. Il inspira à fond et expira, ceci à trois reprises, puis comme chaque matin depuis maintenant un an, il commença ses exercices de renforcement musculaire, enchainant pompes, abdominaux, corde à sauté… Il avait commencé à faire ces exercices à son retour de vacances de Floride, en ayant remarqué que son corps faisait enfantin comparé aux jeunes hommes de son âges rencontrés pendant son voyage. Au début il n'en avait rien dit à sa mère, se sentant quelque peu honteux, mais un matin elle était entrée dans sa chambre alors qu'il était en pleine séance. Il lui avait alors expliqué le pourquoi du comment et cette dernière l'avait écouté avec une grande attention. Elle avait pris rendez-vous avec Patrick, un nouvel arrivant qui s'était établi comme coach sportif. Ainsi Henry avait eu des exercices à faire tous les matins et avait deux séances hebdomadaires avec son coach, Il devait aussi courir au minimum deux fois par semaine et Regina l'accompagnait régulièrement. Emma avait été surprise en découvrant son fils et sa compagne en tenue de sport un matin en descendant pour le petit déjeuner, elle avait alors décidé de les accompagner pour leur footing et s'était devenu un moment familiale le samedi matin.

Une fois sa série d'exercices terminée, Henry alla prendre sa douche, puis il s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre et ouvrit grand les rideaux, quel ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir un paysage d'un blanc immaculé, de gros flocons tombant à un rythme régulier. Une certaine euphorie s'empara de tout son être, il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans celle de sa petite sœur, cette dernière avait les yeux grands ouverts et faisaient voler ses peluches au-dessus de sa tête. Henry était toujours émerveillé de voir les manifestations de sa magie, d'ailleurs il avait abandonné l'idée de donner des gages à sa mère brune pour l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs étant donné qu'Emma et Azuria ne s'en privaient pas. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et descendit à la cuisine afin de lui préparer son biberon, en même temps il prépara un plateau avec un petit déjeuner pour lui et ses mères. Depuis quelques temps il travaillait au Granny's pour se faire de l'argent de poche et connaissait maintenant l'art et la manière de porter un plateau rempli d'une seule main. Une fois le tout prêt, il remonta et frappa à la porte de la chambre de ses mères, il attendit un instant, puis entra lorsqu'il en reçu la permission. Une fois il n'avait pas attendu et avait alors eu une image de ses mères qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir, depuis jamais il n'entrait dans leur chambre sans permission.

_ Bonjour les mamans !

_ Bonjour Henry, dis-moi tu as l'air d'une humeur légère ce matin ?

_ En effet ! Il fait un temps magnifique pour une bonne bataille de boules de neige !

Emma se redressa d'un coup à l'entente du mot neige et sauta hors du lit afin de vérifier par elle-même les dire de son fils.

_ Regina vient voir c'est magnifique !

Regina plus tempérée, avait prit le temps de faire une bise à son fils et de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle marcha d'un pas calme en direction de la fenêtre et découvrit le paysage hivernal qui s'offrait à eux.

_ Tu crois que sa va tenir jusqu' à vendredi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

_ J'adorerai me marier avec un tel paysage. Me rendre en traineau jusqu'au lieu du mariage.

_ En traineau ? Hum c'est une bonne idée, on pourrait proposer des ballades en traineau ou calèche le soir du bal.

_ Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que nous nous marrions dans quelques jours…

_ Il va surtout falloir que l'on soit bien couvert ! En parlant de mariage, vous comptez dormir à la maison ce soir là ? Ou…

_ Non Henry, nous ne dormirons pas à la maison, hors de question que Ruby viennent nous réveiller de bon matin.

_ Ok et Azuria ?

_ Ta grand-mère s'est proposée de la garder pour la nuit, ça te permettra de profiter pleinement du bal.

_ Cool ! Heureusement qu' Ada a déménagé hier dans son appartement, avec le temps d'aujourd'hui, ça n'aurait pas été la même !

_ En effet !

_ Bon si on prenait le petit déjeuner !

Tous se réinstallèrent sur le lit et prirent le petit déjeuner en famille. Ils appréciaient ces petits moments intimes et en profitaient avant qu' Henry ne quitte la maison. Après ce moment privilégié, ils s'habillèrent chaudement et partirent se promener dans les rues enneigées, A leur retour au manoir, Regina rentra avec Azuria tandis qu'Emma et Henry restèrent s'amuser à faire un bonhomme de neige et une bonne bataille. Ils passèrent l'après-midi au chaud, Henry commença par terminer ses devoirs, tandis qu'Emma et Regina profitait de la sieste d' Azuria pour voir ensemble les derniers détails pour le mariage. En fin d'après-midi, ils reçurent la visite de Snow et Neal et décidèrent de faire une partie de Monopoly autour d'un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

Il continua à neiger le reste de la semaine, les préparatifs du marché de Noël allaient bon train et ainsi le vendredi arriva…

* * *

Je réponds au guests

Faith2404 : Merci beaucoup. Ruby est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, pas assez valorisé dans la série à mon goût, du coup j'aime lui faire une belle place dans mes écrits.

Guest : Merci pour ta review, en effet ça sent la fin !

Guest : Merci beaucoup, cette semaine de reprise a été épuisante, mais bon... on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Ravie que tu ais aimé la suite. Ruby et Zelena deux personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement. Chacune aurait pu avoir sa propre série en parallèle, tant leurs personnages sont riches et complexes. J'aime bien faire ressortir le romantisme de Regina, j'aime aussi sortir des sentiers battus, pourquoi ça serait toujours Emma qui ferait sa demande ? J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre du jour.

tiare80 : Merci beaucoup pour ce message. Eh oui j'avais envie de voir Regina se mettre à genoux devant Emma !

Alinegranger: Merci beaucoup pour ton message.


	39. Chapter 38 - Mariage

Bonjour à tous...

C'est avec joie et tristesse que je poste aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir suivi dans cette épopée. C'est à ce jour la plus longue FF que j'ai écrite, l'histoire a muri dans ma tête un petit moment et je suis heureuse de l'avoir partagée avec vous. Il reste bien entendu l'épilogue, épilogue qui pourrait s'apparenter au prologue de la suite. Aussi vous avez le choix de le lire ou non. Pour le moment je ne travaille pas encore sur la suite, je la laisse prendre forme dans mon esprit. Pendant ce temps je travaille sur VIVRE 3 qui devrait arriver d'ici la fin du mois.

Bonne lecture

Réponses aux guests :

Faith2404 : J'ai envie de te dire, mais de rien. Je suis contente que l'entente entre Regina et Snow ait plu, j'avoue que c'était pour moi un challenge, car je ne suis pas une très grande fan de Snow. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Guest : Bonjour, et merci pour ton message. En effet j'ai voulu un apaisement dans le chapitre avec toute ce qui est arrivé dans les précédent.

tiare80 : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes messages, et ça fait plaisir de lire que l'histoire va manquer. Bonne lecture sur ce chapitre.

* * *

38

 **Mariage**

 **Storybrooke**

 **21 décembre 2018**

Regina se réveilla la première, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine nue de sa compagne. Le grand jour était arrivé, ce soir elle allait épouser la femme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis tant d'années. Elle resta dans cette position, appréciant le calme et la quiétude environnante. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer et que leurs amies n'allaient pas tarder à envahir la maison et qu'elle serait séparée d'Emma pendant plusieurs heures. Elle sentit la respiration de la blonde se modifier, elle se réveillait. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant, elle sentit la main d'Emma se glisser dans ses cheveux, effectuant de lents mouvements.

_ Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour mon ange, oui. Mes nuits sont parfaites depuis que je peux les passer dans tes bras.

_ Tu es de plus en plus guimauve. Ma mère aurait-elle déteint sur toi ?

_ Je ne ressemble pas à ta mère, je… j'aime juste te dire combien je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. Prête pour ce soir ?

_ Oui, j'ai effectué les petites modifications dues à la météo. J'avoue avoir encore du mal à réaliser que tout ceci soit réel, j'ai peur de me réveiller et de découvrir que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion.

_ Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas rêvé les trois orgasmes que je t'ai procurés la nuit dernière.

_ Tu es sûre, j'avoue que je ne m'en souviens pas totalement…

_ Ah oui ? Hum c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Emma d'un geste souple bascula la brune et se mit à califourchon sur elle, prête à lui rappeler le plaisir brulant qu'elles avaient partagé la veille. Elle s'apprêtait à embrasser Regina lorsque trois coups se firent entendre sur la porte de leur chambre.

_ Debout les marmottes ! Dans trois secondes je rentre, vous êtes prévenues ! Un… deux…

Emma et Regina soufflèrent d'exaspération et d'un coup de magie se vêtirent de nuisettes et s'assirent dans leur lit afin de se faire présentables avant l'entrée dans la chambre d'une louve plus qu'impatiente.

_ Trois… Bonjour les filles… J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, je vous ai préparé un programme d'enfer pour aujourd'hui. Vous n'êtes pas drôle ! Vous êtes assisses sagement et vêtues ! Vous pouvez entrer, il n'y a rien de compromettant !

Emma se mit à rire, tandis que Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Elles virent leur fils, ainsi que toutes leurs amies entrer dans leur chambre. Certaines plus gênées que d'autres.

_ Bon nous sommes douze, nous allons donc nous diviser en deux groupes pour s'occuper de ces futures mariées. Les filles vous avez le choix, soit je forme les deux groupes, soit vous choisissez chacune votre tour… Alors ?

_ Euh Ruby on peut aussi donner notre avis ?

_ Bien sûr Snow, nous t'écoutons…

_ Étant donné que je suis la mère d'Emma, il me parait normal que je sois à ses cotés pour cette journée, et Zelena étant la sœur de Regina, je pense qu'elle voudra aussi être avec cette dernière !

_ Et on fait comment lorsque l'on souhaite être avec le deux ?

_ Ça Henry ce n'est pas possible, il va falloir que tu fasses un choix où que ces dames décident.

Emma et Regina écoutaient tout ceci avec amusement, elles avaient réussi à échapper à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, les deux ayant spécifié que ça n'avait aucun sens étant donné qu'elles avaient déjà été mariées. Elles avaient aussi pu passer cette dernière nuit avant le mariage ensemble, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Aussi elles savaient qu'aujourd'hui elles devraient se plier un peu aux exigences de leurs amies, bien que ces dernières ne sachent rien de ce qu'avaient prévu les deux femmes pour la cérémonie. Elles se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour connaitre l'avis de l'autre, elles étaient d'accord et c'est donc Regina qui prit la parole.

_ Ruby nous allons décider chacune notre tour qui passera cette journée particulière avec nous. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'Emma et moi avons du travail aujourd'hui !

_ Du travail ? Comment ça ? Vous ne comptez tout de même pas vous rendre au travail ?

_ Bien sûr que si ! L'ouverture du marché de Noël est à quatorze heures, en tant que Maire je dois être présente, et Emma et toi devez tout vérifier au niveau de la sécurité avant ça !

_ Oh ça ! On a déjà tout contrôlé hier avec Emma ! Donc tout est prêt ! Tu pourrais demander à ton adjoint de se charger de l'ouverture du marché de Noël ?

_ Ruby je n'ai pas d'adjoint !

_ Vraiment ? Mais… qui va vous marier ?

_ Tu verras bien ! Bon si on faisait ces groupes que nous puissions entamer cette journée !

Ce que Ruby ignorait c'est qu'elles se doutaient un peu que ça se passerait ainsi et en avait discuté entre elles la veille.

_ Emma je te laisse l'honneur.

_ Très bien, donc maman, ça sera avec grand plaisir que je passerais cette journée avec toi.

_ Zelena, tu es ma sœur et ma témoin, c'est donc de toute évidence avec moi que tu dois passer cette journée.

_ Regina je te laisse choisir en premier pour la suite.

_ Très bien, en fait avec Emma on se doutait un peu que vous nous sépareriez aujourd'hui et on en a un peu discuté, aussi on a décidé qu' Henry passerait cette journée avec moi et bien entendu Violette.

_ Eh… mais tu n'as pas le doit d'en choisir deux d'un coup !

_ Mais Ruby, sache que je fais ce que je veux !

_ Hum…

_ Bon à mon tour, Je choisi Elsa et Anna, qui nous font l'immense plaisir d'être là aujourd'hui.

_ Alors ce n'est pas facile, je vais prendre Ada avec moi.

_ Moi je vais prendre Lily.

_ Mal c'est avec grand plaisir que je passerais cette journée particulière en ta compagnie.

_ Belle, tu as été là pour m'écouter lorsque mes rêves ont commencé, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui encore tu auras de bons conseils à me donner.

_ Non mais je rêve ! Vous…

_ Un problème Ruby ?

_ Vous… Dorothy et moi allons être séparées toute la journée !

_ Ben alors mon petit loup, c'est pourtant ton idée…

_ Vous l'avez fait exprès !

_ A ton avis ?

_ Ah ! Bon je vais avec laquelle d'entre vous ?

_ Rub tu es ma témoin, il est donc évident que tu viens avec moi et Dorothy passera la journée avec Regina.

_ Bon et si on commençait cette journée par un bon petit déjeuner tous ensemble !

_ Mais…

Ruby ne put émettre une objection, tout le monde étant plus que ravi de cette suggestion. Après ça Emma quitta la maison avec son groupe pour se rendre dans son ancienne maison, tandis que l'autre groupe restait chez Regina.

* * *

Le mariage n'avait lieu qu'à dix-huit heures, Regina savait qu'elle n'avait pas pour très longtemps à se préparer, et encore moins besoin d'aide pour le faire. Aussi elle réussit à convaincre son groupe de la laisser se rendre au travail et de la rejoindre au manoir à quinze heures. Seule Zelena refusa de la laisser et voulu passer la journée en sa compagnie.

_ Tu vas me suivre toute la journée ? Tu n'as pas un stand à tenir au marché de Noël ?

_ J'ai des employés pour ça, et puis Dorothy s'en occupe. Bon maintenant que nous sommes seules, je peux voir ta robe ?

_ Impossible.

_ Comment ça impossible ?

_ Je ne porterais pas de robe, donc impossible de te la montrer.

_ Tu… comment ça ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas porter un de tes tailleurs à ton mariage ?

_ Non… bien sûr que non !

_ On ne partira pas d'ici tant que je ne t'aurais pas vu dans ta tenue…

_ Très bien, montons.

Zelena suivit sa sœur à l'étage, Regina partie dans son dressing et se changea, quelques minutes plus tard elle réapparu dans la chambre.

_ Whaou… tu es… ben ça alors ! Je pensais plus voir Emma dans ce genre de tenue, mais ça te va vraiment bien, tu es splendide.

_ C'est bon tu es rassurée ?

_ A moitié.

_ Comment ça à moitié ?

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que porte Emma ?

_ Je n'ai pas vu sa tenue, mais je sais qu'elle ne portera pas ça !

_ Ok.

_ Bon je retourne me changer.

_ Oh my god ! Je n'avais pas vu le dos ! C'est définitivement toi en fin de compte !

_ Tu penses que ça va lui plaire ?

_ Oh que oui autant le recto que le verso si tu veux mon avis.

_ Par contre tu ne dis rien… seul Henry a vu ma tenue.

Regina entra dans son dressing afin de se rechanger tout en continuant à discuter avec sa sœur.

_ Très bien je ne dirais rien. Je suppose qu'il a aussi vu celle d'Emma ?

_ Oui, c'est même lui qui m'a conseillé pour la couleur et il m'a dit que ça serait sympa de surprendre un peu.

_ Il a bon goût mon neveu. Sinon tout est prêt ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu ne veux rien me dire… je suis témoin tout de même !

_ Très bien, je vais te montrer le lieu du mariage.

_ On a rendez-vous à la mairie, donc je suppose que…

_ Tu verras bien.

Zelena et Regina quittèrent la maison pour passer cette fin de matinée entre sœurs.

* * *

Emma de son côté n'avait pas la même chance et devait subir l'extravagance de Ruby, bien décidée à faire d'elle une vraie princesse. Seule Lily était tout aussi exaspérée qu'elle, et n'arrivait pas à faire le poids face à tant de princesses débordantes d'enthousiasme et d'énergie. Ainsi Emma eu le droit à l'esthéticienne des pieds à la tête. Après des heures de torture, Ruby traina tout le petit groupe chez Granny pour une pause déjeuné avant de se rendre au marché de Noël. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au petit restaurant, elles y trouvèrent Ada, Dorothy, Maléfique, Henry et Violette.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas avec Regina ?

_ Non, elle nous a virés. Seule Zelena a réussi à s'accrocher.

_ Non mais je rêve !

_ Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu la même idée !

_ Ça va Man' ?

_ Oui j'ai survécu.

Ils restèrent un bon moment à discuter tous ensemble et le moment venu se dirigèrent vers le lieu des festivités. Un énorme arbre de Noël se trouvait au milieu de dizaines de cabanes en bois. Les habitants étaient rassemblés attendant le discours de madame le maire. Ils se faufilèrent au premier rang et y arrivèrent au moment où Regina montait sur l'estrade. Elle dit quelques mots pour remercier tous ceux qui s'étaient investis dans le projet, puis sans tarder plus déclara l'ouverture de premier marché de Noël de Storybrooke. Elle rappela à tous que le bal d'hiver débutait à dix-neuf heures trente à la salle des fêtes et que des traineaux apportés du Royaume d' Arendelle étaient disponibles pour faire des promenades, ainsi que les calèches du centre équestre. Elle invita tout le monde à découvrir les lieux et à prendre du bon temps en famille, entre amis et voisins. Elle descendit de l'estrade et rejoignit ses amis pour déguster un cidre chaud au stand du Black Swan.

_ Alors mesdames pas trop nerveuses ?

_ Bonjour Rumple, non ça va très bien.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr Miss Swan. Je vous écoute.

_ Vous qui pouvez voir l'avenir, même si ce dernier reste incertain, vous… vous saviez pour nous ?

_ Je vais peut-être vous surprendre, mais non. Je n'ai jamais vu ça dans mes visions du futur. Tout comme je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de l'existence de la fille de Regina. Je ne peux me l'expliquer, je pense que les deux sont liés, cette petite a de très grands pouvoirs et elle vous protège.

_ Tu penses que ma fille interfère avec tes visions ? Qu'elle t'empêche de voir notre avenir et le sien ?

_ Oui c'est ce que je pense, mais bon il n'est pas le jour de discuter de choses aussi sérieuses. Mesdames je vais profiter d'avoir mon épouse pour la demi-heure à venir et me promener avec elle sur ce magnifique marché de Noël.

_ Bonne promenade.

Ils s'éparpillèrent tous pour profiter un peu des festivités avant d'aller se préparer pour le mariage de leurs amies.

_ Regina, tout va bien ?

_ Je repensais à ce qu'a dit Rumple, est-ce qu'on devrait s'inquiéter des pouvoir d' Azuria ?

_ Elle est encore petite, laissons le temps au temps. Je t'offre mon bras pour cette ballade ?

_ Volontiers.

Elles marchèrent tranquillement dans les allées formées par les cabanons, saluant les artisans et profitant de cet instant de répit. Mais à quinze heures, elles furent de nouveau séparées et emportées par leurs amies afin de se préparer.

* * *

Arrivée au manoir, Regina décida de prendre un bain pour se détendre, tandis que ses amies se préparaient. Puis tout s'enchaina rapidement, elle enfila un peignoir, avant de passer entre les mains de Maléfique pour la coiffure. Ses cheveux ayant un peu poussé et lui arrivant aux épaules, elles optèrent pour un chignon sophistiqué laissant échapper volontairement quelques mèches. Ensuite Zelena prit le relai et s'occupa de son maquillage, Regina avait demandé à avoir quelque chose de léger, contrastant avec ses habitudes et mettant en valeur ses yeux. Le temps défilait et il était temps pour elle de se vêtir. Zelena alla récupérer sa tenue dans le dressing et lui passa tout d'abord le pantalon ivoire, elle l'enfila sous les regards surpris de ses autres amies, ce dernier mettait en valeur sa taille fine et s'évasait à partir des hanches dans une coupe droite descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles qui restaient dégagées. Zelena lui passa ensuite la veste de la même teinte, qu'elle enfila à même sa peau nue, cette dernière avait un col en V plongeant et également une ouverture en v identique dans le dos et se boutonnait sur l'arrière. Enfin elle enfila une paire d'escarpin rouge et des boucles d'oreilles en or rouge en forme de plume. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers ses amies, un silence impressionnant régnait dans la pièce.

_ Ben ça alors !

Maléfique et Dorothy avait dit la même phrase au même moment.

_ Vous êtes très belle Regina.

_ Merci Violette. Tu peux dire à Henry d'entrer.

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier et alla chercher son petit ami. Ce dernier était juste derrière la porte et avait vraiment hâte de voir sa mère.

_ Maman tu es magnifique.

_ Merci mon chéri.

_ Ton fils a raison, cet ensemble est vraiment très beau. J'avoue que je pensais plus découvrir Emma en costume, je crois que Ruby et Snow vont être surprises…

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Dix-sept heure trente, on ferait bien de se mettre en route. Comment tu te sens petite sœur ?

_ J'ai un peu le tract, mais je me sens bien. Ada, Azuria est prête ?

_ Bien sûr, tenez la voici.

La petite princesse était vêtue d'une jupe grise avec des petits cœurs roses et une dentelle rose sur le bas, un collant en laine blanc, un pull col roulé blanc et cardigan rose par-dessus. Elle gazouilla quand sa mère la prit dans ses bras.

Ils étaient tous prêts et quittèrent donc le manoir. Devant ce dernier, deux traineaux les attendaient pour les emmener à la mairie. Ils montèrent à bord et c'est tiré par des rennes qu'ils rejoignirent leur destination en parcourant les rues enneigées de Storybrooke.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Emma elle aussi s'était préparée, entourée de ses amies et les surprenant de la même manière par sa tenue. Ayant coupé ses cheveux, elle les avait gardés lâchés. Elle portait une robe en satin de couleur ivoire avec un col carré et des manches courtes rouge. Un tulle rouge parsemé d'un motif de feuilles, venait décorer le corsage tenu dans le dos par un lacet ivoire, et le tulle continuait à descendre du côté avant gauche jusqu'au sol. Enfin l'arrière de la robe était composé d'une traine courte et elle portait une paire d'escarpin ivoire. Avant de sortir de la maison, Emma ajouta à sa tenue une magnifique cape ivoire à capuche, bordée de fourrure.

_ Ma chérie, tu… tu es magnifique.

_ Maman ne pleure pas.

_ Je… je suis tellement heureuse.

_ Là je dois dire que tu me surprends, toi tu portes une robe ! Bon je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'était déjà le cas pour ton mariage précédent, mais là tu pouvais être super classe en costard, et non tu choisis de porter une robe. J'avoue que je me demande ce que porte Regina ! J'ai bien envoyé un message à Dorothy pour savoir mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire !

Anna et Elsa tout comme Snow avaient des larmes d'émotions. Belle portait sur elle un grand sourire, heureuse pour ses amies qui avaient traversées tant d'épreuves pour en arriver à ce jour rempli de promesses et de bonheur. Même Lily était émue de voir son amie aussi resplendissante.

_ Et bien ma vieille, tu es vraiment une princesse !

_ Bon il est temps d'y aller, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Regina. Prête ?

_ Oui prête.

Tout comme l'autre groupe, elles prirent deux traineaux pour se rendre à la mairie de Storybrooke.

* * *

Lorsque Regina arriva devant l'imposante bâtisse régissant la ville, elle y retrouva le reste de ses invités qui l'attendait. Granny bien entendu, elle avait toujours considéré la patronne du petit restaurant comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, une seconde mère. Archie, qui avait toujours su trouver les mots justes et être à son écoute et enfin Rumple, son mentor, ami, ennemi… mais toujours présent malgré tout.

_ Nous n'attendions plus que vous très chère, je dois dire qu'il fait un peu froid à attendre ainsi dehors. Nous vous suivons…

Regina surprit une fois de plus ses amis en ne se dirigeant pas vers la mairie, mais vers le jardin de celle-ci.

_ Ne me dis pas que vous allez vous marier dehors par ce froid !

_ Je ne te le dis pas…

Le temps de faire quelques pas et tous purent découvrir un grand dôme en verre surplombant le pommier de Regina, les flocons de neige se déposaient dessus et tout comme lors de sa demande en mariage on pouvait voir qu'à l'intérieur flottait de nombreuses lanterne chinoises. Quelques chaises étaient disposées de part et d'autre d'une petite allée qui menait directement jusqu'au pommier. Sous le pommier se tenait la personne que Regina avait choisi pour célébrer son mariage, ainsi que sa secrétaire avec les registres officiels. Elle avait fait le voyage la veille afin d'aller chercher cette personne, lui racontant qu'elle avait toujours eu raison, mais qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux trompées. Elle était heureuse aujourd'hui de partager son bonheur avec Tinkerbell et elle trouvait normal que ce soit elle qui ait l'honneur de les marier. Regina traversa le dôme naturellement, dévoilant ainsi toute la beauté que pouvait faire la magie. Les autres la suivirent et prirent place sur les chaises à disposition. Regina elle s'avança vers son amie.

_ Bonjour Tink.

_ Bonjour Regina. Tu es magnifique. Tu te sens prête ?

_ Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. Bonjour Mindy.

_ Bonjour madame le maire. Tout est prêt.

_ Merci, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

_ Elle arrive.

_ Je sais.

En effet l'autre groupe venait d'arriver devant la mairie. Les filles allaient rentrer dans la mairie lorsqu'elles furent arrêtées par Emma.

_ Ce n'est pas à l'intérieur, le mariage à lieu dans le parc.

_ C'est une blague ?

_ Pas du tout, partez devant, vous verrez en arrivant.

_ Très bien.

Elsa, Anna, Belle et Ruby partirent donc en direction du parc, laissant Snow seule avec sa fille. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'endroit de la cérémonie, elles restèrent un moment à contempler le lieu, puis rejoignirent les autres et s'arrêtèrent une deuxième fois en découvrant Regina.

_ Vous arriverez toujours à nous surprendre toutes les deux. Tu es magnifique Regina, mais attend de voir ta dulcinée !

_ Merci Ruby.

Elles s'installèrent toutes à leur place et il ne restait plus que Tink et Regina debout, attendant qu'Emma face son entrée.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Bien, maman je me sens bien. Je crois que… tu vois lorsque j'ai épousé Killian, j'étais heureuse, mais… je ne sais pas… je n'avais pas cette paix intérieure que je ressens aujourd'hui. Tu…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu veux bien me conduire jusqu'à elle ?

_ Avec plaisir.

Snow tendit son bras à sa fille et toutes deux prirent la direction du pommier. Snow fut elle aussi surprise du décor, mais se reprit rapidement. Elle sentit la main de sa fille la serrer un peu plus en découvrant Regina à l'autre bout de l'allée. Snow regarda à son tour celle qui avait été comme une mère pour elle et qui aujourd'hui devenait sa belle-fille. Regina était resplendissante, arborant un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

_ Regina est magnifique, je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec elle. Tu es prête ?

_ Oui, allons-y.

Toutes deux avancèrent sans quitter la mairesse des yeux. Puis arrivées au bout du chemin, Snow attrapa la main de Regina dans la sienne et la déposa sur celle d'Emma.

_ Regina, je te confis ma fille. Je sais que toi seule pourra la rendre heureuse et toutes les deux vous êtes l'espoir à mes yeux que rien n'est jamais perdu et que nous pouvons tous avoir un bel avenir dans ce monde qui nous est encore en grande partie inconnu. Je vous aime toutes les deux et… désolée je suis émue. Vous êtes les deux femmes les plus importantes dans ma vie, vous avez toutes les deux fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui et je vous en remercie pour ça. Bon je vais me taire et laisser le soin à Tink d'enfin vous unir.

_ Merci Snow.

Snow détacha la cape d'Emma et la lui retira avant d'aller s'asseoir près de son petit-fils, qui lui tendit un mouchoir afin qu'elle puisse essuyer ses larmes. Regina et Emma se tournèrent vers Tink, qui put commencer la cérémonie.

_ Bonjour à tous, amis et famille de Emma et Regina. C'est pour moi un honneur qu'elles m'aient demandé de célébrer leur union et je suis heureuse que Regina est enfin trouvé son lion. Elles m'ont demandé un mariage simple et pas trop long, aussi je ne vais essayer de ne pas palabrer plus longtemps.

 _Emma et Regina, c'est en ce lieu, sous cet arbre représentant à vos yeux tant de moments importants dans votre histoire que vous avez choisi de vous unir. Je vais vous demander de lier vos mains et de former ainsi le signe de l'infini. Je vais maintenant appeler vos proches qui vont chacun venir y déposer un ruban._

 _Ruby vous offre un ruban rouge symbole de la passion, du désir, de la force et du courage. Dorothy vous offre un ruban orange, symbolisant l'encouragement, la vitalité et l'enthousiasme. Henry vous remet un ruban jaune, signe de la confiance, de la joie, de l'optimisme et du bonheur. Zelena vous fait don d'un ruban vert, symbole de fertilité, santé et prospérité. Elsa un ruban bleu, vous procurant sérénité, patience et sincérité. Anna un ruban violet, symbole de spiritualité et de sagesse. Ada vous offre un ruban noir représentant la stabilité et l'humilité. Azuria vous fait cadeau d'un ruban blanc, symbolisant la pureté et la paix. Lily vous offre le ruban gris, symbole de neutralité et d'équilibre. Snow vous fait cadeau du ruban rose, symbolisant, l'amour, la romance, l'admiration et la tendresse. Maléfique vous tend le ruban brun, représentant la terre, le foyer et le confort. Belle y ajoute un ruban argent, symbole de créativité et d'inspiration et enfin j'ajoute un ruban couleur or vous apportant le succès, la prospérité, l'intelligence et l'énergie. Je lie vos mains avec ces treize rubans, qu'ils vous apportent une union heureuse. Voulez-vous échanger quelques mots ? Regina ?_

 __ Emma, chaque fois que mon regard croise le tien, mon cœur fait un bon, je le sens battre comme jamais dans ma poitrine. Tu es mon ancre, mon point de repère et ceux depuis de nombreuses années. Tu as su par ta gentillesse, ta confiance, ton écoute, faire de moi un bonne personne. Sans toi je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui, sans toi je n'aurais pas deux merveilleux enfants, sans toi je ne saurais pas ce que signifie le mot aimer. Tu es mon âme sœur, mon tout et aujourd'hui par ces liens tu le seras jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je t'aime._

 __ Regina, la première fois que je t'ai vu, mon cœur à moi s'est arrêté. Il n'a recommencé à battre que le jour où nos lèvres se sont scellées, quand j'ai enfin compris ce que je ressentais pour toi et l'importance que tu avais pris dans ma vie. Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en rendre compte et pour ça aujourd'hui je te demande pardon. Mais par ces liens que nous offres nos proches, je sais que plus jamais nous ne serons séparées et que je te protègerais toujours. Tu es mon âme sœur, mon tout et aujourd'hui par ces liens tu le seras jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je t'aime._

Tous avaient les larmes aux yeux, et Tink dû attendre quelques instants avant de reprendre, étant elle-même très émue.

 _Veuillez retirer vos mains. Voici le symbole de votre amour, conservez ces rubans noués pour vous rappelez vos promesses et les souhaits de vos proches. Je demande à mère nature de bénir ce couple, leur amour et leur mariage pour aussi longtemps qu'elles vivront. Que toutes les vibrations négatives, les impuretés et les obstacles soient chassés et que tout ce qui est positif, amour et bienfaits pénètrent en ces alliances._

 __ Emma Yselda Swan, par cette alliance je fais de toi ma femme._

 __ Regina Mills, par cette alliance je fais te toi ma femme._

 _Au nom de mère nature et de l'état de Maine qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous pouvez vous embrassez._

Regina s'approcha tout en douceur de sa nouvelle épouse jusqu'à venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser tout en tendresse sous les applaudissements de leurs proches. Ensuite elles signèrent toutes les deux le registre de la ville ainsi que Zelena et Ruby en tant que témoins et Tink en tant que célébrant. Mais avant que tous viennent les féliciter Regina repris la parole.

_ Emma, je voudrais profiter de ce moment où nous sommes tous réunis pour faire de toi officiellement la mère d' Henry et d' Azuria. J'ai préparé tous les papiers, tu n'as plus qu'à signer.

_ Je… Regina je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci… je t'aime.

Emma s'empressa d'embrasser sauvagement sa femme qui venait de lui procurer la dernière chose qui lui manquait. Mindy lui fit signer les deux actes d'adoptions et les deux femmes purent enfin recevoir les félicitations de chacun de leurs proches. Une fois les embrassades terminées, Emma et Regina se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement firent fonctionner leurs magies pour faire disparaitre les chaises et les remplacer par un buffet de mignardises et de verres de champagne. Un premier tintement se fit entendre à peine quelques secondes plus tard et tous se tournèrent vers Ruby qui voulait s'adresser aux jeunes mariées.

_ Emma et Regina, le mariage qui vient d'être magnifiquement célébré par Tink est certainement l'un des plus beau qui m'ait été donné de voir. Je vous souhaite de tout cœur que vos très, très, très nombreuses années de mariage le soient tout autant. Je dois dire que si on m'avait dit qu'Emma porterait la robe et Regina le costume, et bien je n'aurais certainement pas cru cette personne et pourtant il se dégage de vous deux une harmonie magique et bon sang ce que vous êtes HOT !

Emma et Regina avaient rougi à la dernière remarque de leur amie et finalement tous s'étaient mis à rire en levant leurs verres pour une fois encore faire honneur aux mariées. Les discussions continuèrent un moment, puis lorsque les traineaux arrivèrent à hauteur du dôme, tous prirent place à bord, laissant un traineau au jeune couple et à leurs deux enfants, prenant la direction de la salle des fêtes pour participer au bal d'hiver et ainsi présenter officiellement la famille Swan-Mills à tous les habitants de la petite ville du Maine.

FIN

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue. Encore merci de m'avoir suivi durant tous ces mois.


	40. Épilogue

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Cette fois c'est la fin de cette fic, ça me fait toujours un petit pincement au cœur.**

 **Vous n'avez jamais été si nombreux à me suivre et je suis ravie de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette FF.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favori et qui ont laissé des messages tout du long.**

 **C'est à ce jour la FF la plus longue que j'ai écrite et pourtant je n'en ai pas eu l'impression, ça a été facile. Les idées étaient claires dans ma tête.**

 **Bien entendu Azuria va revenir, je ne peux pas encore vous donner de date, je dois d'abord travailler dessus.**

 **Avant ça on se retrouvera très bientôt avec la suite de vivre, j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture et j'espère pouvoir vous poster le premier chapitre très bientôt.**

* * *

 **Je vais prendre le temps de répondre aux guests pour la dernière fois, merci aux réguliers qui m'ont laissé tant de commentaires.**

 **Faith2404 : Ton message m'a vraiment touché, comme tu le dis il n'y a pas que le sexe qui compte, s'il n'y a pas d'histoire autour. La fin c'est toujours m'a hantise, je trouve que c'est le chapitre le plus difficile à écrire, on s'attache à nos personnages et on n'a pas envie de les quitter. J'espère que l'épilogue va tout autant te plaire que la fin.**

 **Fanny : J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. J'en suis émue. Ta bulle de bonheur, rien que ça ! Merci.**

 **Guest : Alors il va falloir que tu trouves un pseudo, même si je te reconnais à chaque fois... J'ai voulu un mariage différent, j'avoue les mariages ce n'est pas ce que je préfère écrire et lire, alors je voulais quelque chose qui passe bien. Le pommier est e effet un des symboles forts, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le mettre dans ce chapitre final. En tout cas un grand merci pour tous tes messages. En effet la suite ne va pas arriver tout de suite. J'ai besoin de la travailler pour vous offrir quelque chose de d'aussi prenant que cette FF. A très bientôt.**

 **tiare80 : Merci de me suivre depuis un bon moment déjà. je suis toujours ravie de découvrir tes commentaires. Je te laisse tranquillement lire l'épilogue.**

* * *

 **Avant de lire l'épilogue, juste quelques mots... ma femme a voulu m'étriper en lisant cet épilogue, je suis une très très grande fan des "cliffhanger" et vous êtes prévenus il y en a un à la fin de cet épilogue, j'ouvre la porte sur la suite, mais il va vous falloir attendre...**

 **Encore désolée mais je ne serais pas moi sinon...  
**

 **Bonne lecture et encore un grand merci pour votre soutien.**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 **Storybrooke**

 **21 décembre 2034**

_ MAMANS ! Dépêchez-vous ! On va être en retard !

_ On arrive ma chérie, mais tu connais ta mère, une femme doit savoir…

_ Se faire désirer et non se montrer empressée. Mais bon là on ne va plus se faire désirer, on va se faire huer, car le bal ne peut commencer sans vous, c'est la tradition, la première danse est la vôtre !

_ Azuria, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que Bryan sera là à t'attendre, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

_ Mais… mais ça n'a rien à voir !

_ Oh que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, tu ne trouves pas Regina ?

_ Tu ressembles à ta mère quand tu rougis comme ça.

_ Je vous déteste !

Emma et Regina éclatèrent de rire face à l'air boudeur de leur fille. Cela faisait maintenant seize ans qu'elles vivaient un bonheur immense, et chaque année le bal d'hiver était pour elle un moment particulier, où le temps d'une danse elles s'enfermaient dans leur bulle et revivaient cette journée qui avait scellé à jamais leur amour.

Comme l'avait souligné Azuria, leurs mères ouvraient chaque année le bal d'hiver, comme elles l'avaient fait le 21 décembre 2018, montrant à tous l'amour qui les unissait. Ces seize années n'avaient pas été toutes faciles, loin de là. Il y avait eu des rires, mais aussi des larmes, des moments de joie, de peine. Toutes deux repensaient à ces années partagées et elles ne regrettaient rien. Même quand il avait fallu choisir entre la magie et le monde extérieur.

_ Bon on arrête de rêvasser les mamans !

_ Oui, oui c'est bon, on y va !

Azuria ouvrit la porte et couru jusqu'au traineau se trouvant devant la porte du manoir. Cette année encore la neige était présente, faisant la joie des habitants de cette petite ville du Maine qui aujourd'hui était prospère et enfin ouverte sur le monde extérieur. Le traineau se mit en route, Regina vint se blottir dans les bras d'Emma et repensa à ces belles années de bonheur auprès de sa blonde.

Elles avaient mis quelques années à y parvenir, mais elle se souvenait encore de ce jour où la magie avait quitté les rues de Storybrooke et où les habitants avaient pu franchirent la ligne sans crainte. Certains avaient fait le choix de quitter ce monde, comme la fée bleue qui était retournée dans la forêt enchantée. D'autre au contraire s'étaient épanouis, étaient partis à la découverte du monde, comme Tink qui avait trouvé l'amour en faisant un trek dans l'Himalaya ou Henry qui avait décidé de vivre à New York à la fin de ses études, mais qui revenait régulièrement rendre visite à sa famille. De nouvelles personnes avaient emménagé dans cette ville paisible, certain avaient trouvé chaussure à leur pied, d'autres avaient eu des enfants, des petits enfants.

Regina souriait en se rappelant de toutes les bonnes choses, avait parfois une larme à l'œil en repensant à Marco qui les avait quittés deux ans plus tôt. Mais jamais elle n'avait regretté leur choix, car la magie avait toujours un prix et elle avait bien failli perdre Azuria le jour de ses cinq ans, la petite fille n'arrivant plus à contrôler la puissance se trouvant en elle. Rumple et Regina avaient réussi à brider quelque peu ses pouvoirs à l'aide des bracelets, mais ils avaient su tous les deux que ça ne suffirait pas. C'est donc trois jours plus tard qu'ils avaient fait tomber la barrière et fait disparaitre la magie de ce monde, ne laissant plus qu'une énergie résiduelle ne leur permettant plus d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs et permettant à la petite fille d'avoir une vie normale.

_ Nous sommes arrivées ! Vous venez !

_ On arrive. Mais où trouve-t-elle toute cette énergie ?

_ L'amour donne des ailes.

Elles descendirent à leur tour du traineau et entrèrent dans la salle des fêtes. Comme chaque année elles arrivaient en dernier, Snow leur faisait une petite remarque, puis montait sur scène pour y faire son petit discours, que Regina trouvait toujours trop long.

_ … comme le veut la tradition, Regina et Emma Swan-Mills vont ouvrir le bal d'hiver. Mesdames…

Emma et Regina s'avancèrent au centre de la piste, et attendirent les premières notes. Lorsque Snow avait parlé de lancer cette tradition, elles avaient commencé par objecter, puis avaient finalement cédé. Elles avaient fini par y prendre goût et inversaient les rôles une année sur deux. Ainsi l'année dernière Regina avait revêtue une magnifique robe et Emma un costume, cette année c'était Emma qui était en robe et Regina en pantalon. Elles trouvaient en effet cela plus pratique, elles avaient essayé de danser en étant toutes les deux en robe, mais s'en étaient très vite trouvées gênées dans leurs mouvements. Les deux femmes dansaient, oubliant le reste du monde autour d'elles, faisant de cette danse un moment d'intimité rien qu'à elles. Néanmoins cette année quelque chose vint perturber cette bulle et la faire éclater. Regina s'arrêta de danser et leva les yeux vers le plafond, elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Rumple et vit que lui aussi l'avait senti.

_ Regina ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il y a une aura maléfique dans cette pièce, tu ne la sens pas ?

_ Je…

Emma sentit soudain un mal être l'envahir, elle regarda Regina dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps y vit de la peur. Elle tourna son regard vers Rumple, lui aussi n'était pas serein.

_ Continuons de danser, il ne faut pas inquiéter les autres.

_ Mais Regina…

_ Ce n'est rien juste un problème de chaussure… dit Regina à voix haute pour rassurer les personnes qui les observaient.

_ A quoi tu joues ?

_ Je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas que ce soit la panique. Essayons de nous rapprocher de Rumple, je vois d'ici Zelena se diriger vers lui tout comme Mal et Lily. Elles ont dû le ressentir aussi.

_ Très bien, faisons ça.

Les deux femmes continuèrent donc à danser, tout en se rapprochant de leurs amis, mais au moment où la danse allait se terminer et qu'elles allaient atteindre Rumple. Elles sentirent l'aura maléfique amplifier et se matérialiser à l'autre bout de la salle, sans qu'elles ne puissent comprendre ce qui se passait, le temps qu'elles se retournent, l'aura avait disparu. Soudain Regina sentit un vide dans son cœur et elle comprit, elle se mit à courir dans la direction où s'était trouvé l'aura plutôt et arriva près de son fils.

_ Maman, Azuria, elle… elle a disparu !

A suivre…

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : Bon je sais… la porte est grande ouverte sur la suite.

Je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand cette suite va venir, car j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir et d'y travailler pour vous donner quelque chose qui tienne la route. J'ai déjà quelques idées, il ne reste plus qu'à les exploiter. Bien entendu on va retrouver la famille Swan-Mills, savoir ce qui s'est passé lorsqu' Azuria avait cinq ans, suivre Tink et la voir trouver l'amour, suivre Henry dans ses études et dans sa nouvelle vie à New York. Mais on va aussi apprendre ce qui est arrivé aux autres, ce qu'ils sont devenus et enfin ce qu'il en est de la disparition d' Azuria… N'hésitez pas à me mettre en follow si vous voulez savoir quand la suite sera postée… Merci encore de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure depuis le mois d'octobre. Je reviens bientôt avec de nouvelles aventures, ça sera avec le dernier tome de VIVRE.


End file.
